A Guide To Misfortune
by punklau
Summary: Having grown up with each other, struggling in a deprived orphanage, when Phil and April meet up again will things take a turn with each other? Will he be able to deal with her own personal issues? Will she be able to indulge in his own personal dreams and goals? Read more to venture through this journey. (AU) With explicit language and chapters of a sexual nature.
1. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so I've took into consideration some of your suggestions and I'm gonna try put something together. Hopefully you guys like it!**

* * *

"Why does this place always have to be so busy?" Echoed a man's voice as he carried drinks for his friends to the table they were sat at in the loud night club. It was their local but he didn't know why. It was always over crowded and extremely loud.

His tattooed hands dropped the drinks for his friends on the table as he sat back down on his stool. He never even drank but was always dragged along with his two annoying friends, Dean Ambrose- the blonde, already drunk, leering across the table at the waitress friend that sat across from him- and Seth Rollins- the half blonde, half black haired man who was looking up at the TV screen at the football the club was showing. This was just a usual Saturday night.

"Why do you always gotta moan?" Dean asked, picking up his beer and looking across at Punk, a nickname that he had been given from his early upbringing. Phillip Jack Brooks was his name but very rarely did anyone use his real name. He was Punk to everyone. His sleeves and full chest tattoos alongside his passion for punk rock music and the scrawny lip ring he had in was all a contributing factor in the reason behind the nickname.

"I'm not moaning." Punk said, "I'm observing." He said casually.

"Well observe silently." Dean said with drunken eyes as Punk just shook his head.

"Go get some nuts." Seth tapped Punk.

"I'm sorry, but did you two suddenly get your legs chopped off overnight?" He turned to them both. If he wasn't driving them here, he was getting their rounds of drinks in and now nuts? Of all things?

"C'mon, man. I haven't ate all day. Do you want one drunk guy to take home or two?" Seth said.

"You think nuts are gonna soak up the amount of alcohol your drinking? Nuts?" Punk raised his eyebrows as Seth nodded, "Fine. Fucking fine." Punk shook his head, walking back over to the bar, pushing and shoving by people impatiently.

"You ok, sunshine?" The young waitress smiled over to him.

"Packet of nuts, Chrissy." Punk said. They'd been coming here for so long he knew the waitresses names off by heart.

"Salted, roasted? What type?" The blonde waitress asked.

"Any. Just get the nearest pack." He said as Chrissy just laughed. She knew the boys as locals. They were funny guys. A part of her always felt good that there was one sober guy in the club if anything was to kick off.

"2.20." Chrissy smiled as she placed the nuts down, taking the money from him as he nodded with thanks, watching her walk off to the other side of the bar to attend to more customers.

He placed his wallet back in his back pocket of his jeans, fumbling around when he overheard beside him a collective amount of pleads to be left alone. He turned his head as he seen the young girl, clearly in distress as she asked the man hovering over her to leave her alone.

In any other case he would have kept his nose out of other people's business, but drunken men thinking they could come onto any and every women had always been a pet peeve of his.

"C'mon pal." Punk tapped the guy on the shoulder, "She said leave her alone." Punk said as simply as he could.

"And who are you?" The guy laughed, turning around and suddenly sizing up Punk, looking him up and down, gulping and then turning back to the girl sitting on the bar stool, "Whatever… she ain't worth it anyway." The man spat, leaving his drink and hopping off the stool, letting Punk get a better glimpse of the woman he was harassing. He knew he'd seen her face before, he just couldn't put a name to her or a setting.

"Like saving damsels in distress, do you?" She asked as he tried his hardest to place her in his mind, "What?" She laughed a little.

"I feel like I know you." Punk shook his head as the girl just grinned.

"Nice try." She leaned her elbow on the bar, "Did you just shoo him off so you could jump in?" She smirked a little, looking over at him as he shook his head.

"No." Punk scoffed. Now he felt like he should have just left the bitch to deal with that tragic guy, "Shouldn't you be drinking if you're sitting at a bar?" He looked at her glass of orange juice, feeling the need to shoot back at her snidy comments.

"Says the man holding a bag of salted nuts." She raised her eyebrows.

He definitely knew that quick sense of humour she had. He definitely knew her. He just couldn't figure out where from.

"April." The girl said, "That's my name. Maybe you can tell me how you think you know me." She said.

April… April… Ap- Suddenly he remembered.

"AJ?" He shook his head, "Mendez?" He remembered as she raised he eyebrows and sat up a little. Maybe he really did know her from somewhere, but she had no idea who he was, "Punk." He placed his hand on his chest, "Phil Brooks… we grew up in the same orphanage together." He said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Punk?" She shook her head with confusion, "You look so different." She said. She couldn't believe it was him. He'd changed. A lot.

"And so do you." Punk admitted.

"Well I should hope so. I'm not sixteen anymore." She smiled, remembering that was what age she last seen him, "It's a small world." She said as he sat down on the stool next to her. She couldn't believe the one friend she made in her orphanage, she had bumped into again after all this time.

"It really is." Punk nodded, "How… How have you been?" He asked politely. He really didn't recognise her because she had turned out to be drop dead beautiful. Not that she wasn't before. She was a little more nerdy back when he knew her.

"I've been ok." She said, "What about you? You still with your usual partners in crime?" She asked as he nodded, watching him point over to Dean and Seth who were messing around with each other, causing her to chuckle, "I see they haven't grown up much." She said.

"Not at all." Punk said, "So what are you up to these days?" He asked her. He'd known her since he was around ten or eleven. They'd grown up in the same orphanage. He knew her as the funny, geeky girl in room 46, now she was a gorgeous woman drowning her sorrows in a bar apparently.

"I'm a nurse." She smiled, "That's as exciting as it gets." She said, "What about you? Still chasing your dream of being a boxer?" She grinned a little as he laughed.

"Would you believe I am?" He smiled a little.

"Oh, definitely. I was always a fan of your punches." She nodded as he laughed.

"I did throw a lot of punches back ten." He said as she smiled.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you in ten years." She shook her head, "Are you living near by?" She asked.

"A few blocks from here." He said, "What about you?"

"Just a few minutes along the road." She told him as he nodded.

They sat talking to each other for at least another hour. They had so much to catch up on. Punk really didn't expect to bump into an old friend such as herself. They really were close to one another. They were like a little pact back in the orphanage, her, him, Seth and Dean. Given the circumstances they were in, all they had was each other. It was strange to see each other again, grown up and out in the real world.

"I really should get going. I'm up at 6 tomorrow for work." She admitted, it totally slipping his mind to ask why she was even here in the first place. But then again, that wasn't his business.

"Alright… well I guess I'll see you around then. It was nice to see you again." He said as she nodded.

"You too." She said, walking out of the club as he watched her all the way until she disappeared.

"Chrissy, you got a pen?" He asked the waitress who passed him over a pen from behind the bar as he quickly began to scribble on a napkin he'd found, rushing out the door and calling AJ down before she took off, "AJ!" He called as she turned around.

"Yeah?" AJ looked up at him.

"Here." He passed her the napkin with his number on it, "Incase you ever… want to meet up again or…" He just shrugged, not knowing what else to say as she smiled, taking the napkin and slipping it into her coat pocket.

"Goodnight, Punk." She smiled, turning around and walking off down the street as Punk smiled. He'd never seen a glow up like it. She was always a cute little thing back then, almost like a little sister, now she was was just a complete stunner.

He made his way back into the club, almost forgetting for a second that he had came here with his friends, walking over to their table where Dean was falling asleep, elbow rested on the table whilst his chin rested in the palm of his hand.

"Nuts?" Seth said drunkenly, "You… you've been gone for days and you… you still don't have my nuts?"

"I'm gonna kick you in the nuts. How does that sound?" Punk sat down on the stool, leaning over and pushing Dean's elbow away from him so his chin smacked off the table.

"Hey." Dean sat up, holding his chin, "That hurt." He moaned.

"You'll never guess who I just spoke to." He said as they both just looked at him, "You remember AJ? From the orphanage?" He asked them.

"The little girl that used to follow you around all the time?" Seth asked as Punk just raised his eyebrows, "Glasses? Short? Kinda weird." Seth scratched his head.

"Yeah. Her." Punk shook his head at the description, "Well anyway, I just spoke to her, she was up at the bar. She's gotten hot." He said.

"I don't even know who you're… who you're talking about." Dean slurred as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't." Punk shook his head, "Drink up. Let's get out of here." He said.

* * *

The next morning, AJ, or April Jeanette Mendez on an official basis, was heading off to work. She worked at the local hospital in the emergency and accident department, which meant on a day to day basis she really did see some gruesome stuff. She hadn't aspired to be a nurse all her life. She hadn't had much encouragement to follow a dream or career as she was brought up in an orphanage, but she had swayed towards nursing as she got older and was very good at her job despite how ironic it was.

Meeting Punk last night had left a weird taste in her mouth. She didn't recognise him because he didn't look like that boy she remembered who always looked out for her and watched her. He was like a big brother to her back then, all three of them were but last night she seen him and she thought damn, look at those biceps and tattoos.

She'd had a terrible childhood, and even though he was there for a part of it, he still didn't really know her all that well. She was about nine when she first came into contact with him, he would have been 11 or 12. It was a pretty intense orphanage they grew up in. Dark halls. Forbidden rooms. Horrid hall monitors and care takers that looked after them. It wasn't easy but having them made it a little bit better.

"Room three has a broken leg and rib." AJ announced as she walked down the hospital corridor passing one of her closest and longest friends here, Paige, "I'm going for my lunch break." She announced as her black haired girl just nodded.

"When I went out earlier I brought you back a sandwich, left it by your jacket in the back of reception." She told AJ who smiled.

"Thank you, my dear." AJ smiled as Paige walked on down the corridor and into takeover AJ's work as she went on her half hour lunch break.

She walked into reception, heading into the back offices and sitting down at the table where Paige had left her a sandwich, packet of chips and a drink. She opened up the chips and dug into her jacket pocket, taking out her phone in collision with the napkin that had Punk's phone number on it, staring at it with temptation as she raised a chip to her mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: A little introduction to something new. Let me know what you guys think. REVIEW and let me know. There will be orphanage flashbacks soon.**


	2. Friend Zoned

**Friend Zoned**

* * *

" _After hours, we'll sneak down into Hennig's office, get the keys and get the hell out of here." A young Dean Ambrose said, sitting on a bean bag in the sitting area of the orphanage. Seth was sitting beside whilst Punk was lying down with his head propped up on one of the cushion._

" _We'll get caught." Seth shook his head._

" _Like we always do." Punk added. They were twelve and every day seemed like hell in here. It had been hell from the beginning, but when you hit the age of realisation and you suddenly understand why you're here and you understand that you're one of them unlucky kids, it really starts to suck._

" _And then we'll get made to scrub the kitchen floor again." Seth rolled his eyes. The treatment in here of all the children was truly appalling. It was like they were slaves. If they step one foot out of line, they'd be punished and not just a telling off, a real punishment. They also had very strict rules. In bed for 7pm every night. No talking in the rooms after that time. Up at 7am where they had to make their beds before breakfast. It felt like a camp more than anything, but this was their real life. This was what they had to call a home._

" _What's the point anymore? Maybe we'll just need to hold it out until we're eighteen." He shrugged._

" _Can you really last another three years in here?" Dean sighed._

" _I don't know but I don't think we have a choice." Punk admitted, all three of them brought out of their attention when they heard one of the monitors from the orphanage yelling over across the room. Whenever the kids would get yelled at, it wasn't to set an example but to plain out bully. There wasn't one nice member of staff here._

" _Does that guy ever shut up?" Dean groaned, placing his hands over his face as Punk and Seth watched, Punk now sat up with his legs in a basket._

 _They were just little boys. Little twelve year old boys with nothing figured out. But they had this place figured out. He watched as one of their least favourite monitors, Billy Hennig went off on a younger girl across the room. She seemed to be sitting minding her own business whilst he towered over her, yelling at her, making fun of her glasses, tossing the book she was reading out of her hands and across the room. Punk hated this. He picked on people he knew wouldn't fight back, but he refused to sit and watch this all play out._

" _Where are you going?" Dean asked worriedly, "Hey, man. Don't go over there, you know you'll just-" Dean stopped as Punk had already headed on over to Billy and the girl._

" _Leave her alone." Punk pushed Billy a little. He was known for being a little more physical than most of the kids here. Him, Dean and Seth had a bad reputation for never shutting up or knowing when enough was enough._

" _Go back to your scrawny little friends, Brooks. This is none of your business." Billy spat._

" _It is." Punk said, "You put your hands on her, and I know that's the one thing you lot can't do in here." He spat, "Leave her alone." He said. He probably was just about the scariest kid in here, but Punk only used that to his advantage._

" _We aren't done here." Billy pointed to the girl who sat timidly, walking away and out of the room as Punk turned to the girl. He knew what it felt like to be the victim in here. Hell, so did every kid, but something about this girl really made him want to help her._

" _You ok?" Punk smiled, walking across the room a little to grab the book she was reading, handing it to her as she took it from him gratefully._

" _I'm fine." She said, "Thanks." She nodded, looking up at him past her glasses. She couldn't have been much younger than him, or maybe she was the same age. She definitely wasn't a 'little girl.'_

" _Hey, what's your name?" Punk asked her curiously._

" _April. But… just call me AJ." She shook her head._

" _And I'm-"_

" _I know your name." She smiled a little, "Everyone here knows your name." She whispered as Punk just looked around._

" _For all the wrong reasons I guess." Punk admitted, "Listen, if that guy ever bothers you again just let me know. Ok?" He said as AJ just nodded with a small smile. No one had ever spoke to her in here, let alone stick up for her._

" _I will." AJ nodded as he smiled, watching him walk back off to his friends._

* * *

"So you're telling me you seen AJ Mendez from the orphanage and she's super hot?" Dean asked the next morning, all three of them at the gym where they worked and trained.

"I swear." Punk promised, "Don't you guys think she was always kinda cute anyway?" He asked them.

"Yeah, like a cute little sister?" Seth raised his eyebrows, sitting on the edge of the boxing ring whilst Punk and Dean got their gloves on.

"Well anyway, she lives around here… and I might have given her my number last night." He said.

"You're a fucking idiot." Dean shook his head, "You don't go out with someone you've known since you were a kid." Dean shook his head, "It's a disaster waiting to happen."

"How?" Punk said, "How many times, when you're out with a girl and you say you were brought up in an orphanage do they spend about an hour on that conversation topic?" He said, "With her, we both understand, she gets it." He said.

"I don't know. I don't take girls out." Dean shrugged.

"I know what you mean." Seth nodded to Punk, "But I still wouldn't have gave her my number." Seth shook his head.

"Oh, whatever." Punk shook his head, "C'mon, let's do this." He told Dean, stepping in the ring as Set watched through the ropes and shouted out in guidance as they sparred and messed around a little.

Punk had never had 'real life' goals as he always put it. His dream was to be a boxer. His friends also liked boxing too but they didn't really have as much interest in it as Punk. They totally understood their friend wanting to be a boxer thought, his punches were wild, even when they were kids.

Punk knew it was all very fantasy like. Would he even make it to a big ring one day? But he didn't care. He loved to train and he loved to work with other guys in the gym. It was something he was really passionate about and one day he really did want to get to where he wanted to go.

He spent the majority of his days in the gym considering it was also where he worked, but sometimes he never wanted to go home, sometimes he loved it so much he just wanted to keep going and going. He'd only take one day off per week where he'd sit in and relax, maybe two if he'd worked really hard, but he was a very goal oriented guy. He was one hundred miles per hour at all times and wouldn't settle for love nor money.

After a hard day of training with his friends and other guys from the gym, he began to pack up his things and lock up the gym, putting the security alarm on, tidying up the equipment and eventually heading off. Dean and Seth always escaped tidying up at the end like the little shits they were, but he didn't mind. Being first to enter the gym and last to leave always weighed proudly on his mind.

He began walking home, taking his phone out of his pocket that he hadn't looked at all day, seeing he had a text from an unsaved number.

He opened it up and read it.

 _Hey, not usually my thing to do, but I was wondering if we could have that meet up you suggested tonight. Let me know. April._

He smiled but then frowned as he realised she'd sent this at 10am and it was now 8pm. She no doubt would be thinking he wasn't interested was completely untrue. He was interested. In fact, he was surprised at how interested he really felt. He text her back, explaining that he'd been working all day but that he'd still be up for meeting up. He just had to go home and shower.

She shot back immediately with a time and a place and he quickly rushed home to get ready.

* * *

Half an hour later, AJ was sitting waiting on him at a near by bar. It wasn't so much a night club. It was a little more classy. She sat over at a table, already ordered herself a drink, looking around at other couples around her smiling and laughing together, kissing and hugging. She was so over guys.

"Hey… sorry, I'm late." Punk said having rushed in the door and found her at a table, "I was working and then I had to shower and then I ran all the way here." He said as she just laughed a little.

"We could have rearranged if you were pushed for time." She smiled as he took a seat across from her.

"Let's pretend that's not true." He said. He probably should have just rearranged with her but something about him wanted to desperately see her as soon as she text.

"Do you work all day?" She questioned. She knew she'd sent him the text rather early today and he hadn't gotten back to her until later on.

"Well I work in the gym, so I do a shift and then I train and lock up after it." He said as AJ nodded.

"So you really are still interested in boxing?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Still interested." He nodded, "When did you finish work?" He asked.

"5." She smiled, "I came home and so much productive plans and then I ended up just lying on my couch watching TV." She shrugged as he laughed a little.

"Seems like you have it all figured out." He nodded as she smiled, "So… did you leave the orphanage when you turned eighteen?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. Two years of being on my own wasn't fun at all." She said as he just looked down, "But I didn't expect you to stay just to keep me company. I wanted you guys to get out as soon as you could." She said.

Because of the age gap, Punk, Dean and Seth left the orphanage when they were eighteen but unfortunately had to leave AJ behind as she was just sixteen at the time. But it wasn't a bitter decision, AJ understood that they had to leave. She didn't expect them to wait on her.

"Was it bad?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." AJ nodded. She wasn't going to lie to him, "Hennig to his opportunity once he seen you three had gone." She nodded.

"Bastard." Punk muttered under his breath.

"But what does that matter anymore? We're out now. From what I can see we have ok lives." She shrugged, "How have Dean and Seth been?" She asked him.

"Fine. Annoying and fine." He smiled as she laughed. He couldn't believe how undeniably gorgeous she had become. That tanned skin, that silky hair, her smile, the way she carried herself like she had no problems what so ever. He'd never been so attracted to a girl before and he never thought in a million years he'd be attracted to her in such a way, "So you're a nurse?" He asked as she nodded.

"Could you believe I got into med school as soon as I left the orphanage?" She asked him as he raised his eyebrows, "I got given a chance and I rolled with it. I didn't even think I was interested in being a nurse." She admitted, "I work in the accident and emergency department. Today, a guy came in, motorcycle accident, broken bone completely sticking out of the skin." She smiled as he cringed.

"And you can deal with that on a daily basis?" He cringed as she nodded with a smile.

"I have a good stomach for those types of things. Blood, guts, sick, gruesome stuff." She said, "I'm all for it."

"You always were weird." He nodded as she smiled to herself.

"So you're boxing? Getting anywhere with it?" She asked him.

"Well, I've had a few ametuer fights here and there, but nothing big, but I'm still learning."

"Still wanna make it to the big leagues?" She asked with a smile.

"I'd like to." Punk nodded, "But I know it's a tough call. It's a matter of make or break. I have back ups." He said.

"And what is your back up?" She asked curiously.

"Just working in the gym full time." He said, "Maybe sway to training guys myself." He said, "But I'm not giving up just yet." He said.

"It's always nice to have a dream." She smiled. It was what she always loved about him. He was so goal driven and passionate about what he loved. She sat here across from him tonight and she no longer seen that big brotherly figure that used to look out for her, she seen a man who knew what he wanted, a man who made every women's head turn when they talked by the table, a man who used to understand her like no one else.

* * *

They had a great night, catching up properly, really talking about what had gone on since they both left the orphanage and headed into the real world. AJ felt herself laughing until her stomach got sore and Punk found himself looking at her in a completely different way than before.

He insisted on walking her home after they finished their last drink. He didn't want her walking home alone in the dark Chicago neighbourhood.

He'd never really taken girls out before, only a handful of times, he was a one night stand kind of guy, but only because he was never really interested that much. He was always so focused on training that he felt it would be unfair to have a girlfriend.

"So… can I see you again or will your boyfriend not be ok with it?" He asked her, approaching her house as she chuckled.

"Boyfriend?" She looked up at him, "Nice try." She nodded, "I am so over guys." She shook her head as she looked at the ground, "And no, that doesn't mean I've turned lesbian over night." She said as he smiled.

Then he began to think… was she out with him tonight just as a friendly gesture? At first he thought that too but then they started having intense eye contact and moments with one another that he knew wasn't friendly at all. How could she be over guys?

"So you're gonna become a cat lady then?" He played it cool as she smiled, getting her keys out.

"I prefer dogs." She told him truthfully, "I don't know I'm just… I've tried to the whole dating thing and they all either get bored, scared or interested in someone else." She shrugged.

"How could anyone be scared of you?" He laughed a little.

"You'd be surprised." She smiled, "I-I had a nice night tonight. I haven't got many friends I can go out with and have a drink." She admitted.

And there it was. He was officially in the friend zone and he'd never felt more awkward in his entire life.

"Right… yeah, same." He nodded awkwardly as she smiled up at him.

"You aren't happy I just friend zoned you, are you?" She smiled, reading his mind like a book as he shook his head, trying his best to object.

"Well… maybe." He admitted, scratching the back of his head as she smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek as he smiled.

"Goodnight, Punk." She said, walking up the steps to her house and unlocking the door, walking on in as he watched until she disappeared.

Man was he confused, but only about what it was she was after. Maybe she still seen him as a friend? He'd quickly gotten past that stage and realised she was beautiful, funny, understanding and everything he'd never found before in a girl. He never thought they'd cross roads again. After he left the orphanage and left her behind, he sort of forgot about her, as bad as that sounded. He never thought they'd see each other again and here they were, having bumped into each other. Maybe it was fate or just coincidence, but he was interested in her alright.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying so far.**


	3. Checked Out

**Checked Out**

* * *

"You got friend zoned?" Dean howled with laughter, "I told you it was a recipe for disaster." He slapped his hand off his thigh, chuckling to himself as they sat in Punk's house the next night.

Punk hadn't heard from AJ since they'd gone out last night and was telling his friends how she practically shot him down and friend zoned him instantly. He was still a little sad about it but he wasn't crying, lying in his bed about it. Maybe it was better if they just stayed friends, they done fine as friends back when they were in the orphanage, but he knew that was a different time and scenario obviously.

"Whatever." Punk brushed it off coolly.

"She was always kinda weird anyway." Seth said, "She used to follow us around a lot, you'd look up and she'd be staring right at you." He shivered, "No amount of hotness can justify a creep."He said.

"She wasn't creepy." Punk scoffed, "She was a nice girl. How many normal kids were in that orphanage anyway? I'm sure she had a lot on her mind." Punk defended, "But whatever, I can still be friends with the girl, can't I? We done just fine as friends back then."

"She was kinda funny." Dean remembered, "Whatever, you do what you like." He shrugged, "Jim said he was trying to book you another amateur fight this morning." He said as Punk nodded.

"I know, he spoke to me about it. I feel amateur fights are pointless unless someone major is in the crowd watching." He shrugged.

"Nah." Seth disagreed, "It's about getting wins under your belt. Bookers come to town and they wanna know if kids here got streaks and what their defences are like. They aren't pointless." Seth shook his head.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "I just feel like I'm getting nowhere." He admitted as Dean and Seth frowned. It was hard to stay positive when they'd seen their friend work his butt off for so long and still somehow get nowhere. He was one hell of a boxer but it just seemed like no one big was there to recognise him.

"You'll time will come, buddy." Dean nodded, "Right place, right time."

"Right time? When? I'm gonna break a hip soon." He scoffed.

"You're still a spring chicken, don't be stupid." Seth said, collapsing back on the couch, "It'll all work out the way it's supposed to." He said.

"Maybe I should just give it up and stick to training the guys." He said.

"You're addicted to the stuff, man." Dean shook his head, "That'd be impossible. You know you say all of this and then tomorrow you'll get in the ring and forget about it all." He said, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

* * *

" _Mind if I sit here?" AJ asked, fourteen year old AJ, looking at the three sixteen year old boys she'd come to befriend over the years nod, allowing her to sit down beside them after just getting dinner._

" _Why didn't you get a cookie?" Punk noticed her tray._

" _They'd ran out." AJ said as Punk took his and placed it on her tray._

" _I don't really like them that much anyway." He admitted as Dean and Seth just rolled their eyes._

 _Normally AJ would just sit on the sidelines, listening into the boys conversations, laughing whenever they made jokes but never putting much into any of the conversations. She never really knew what to say to them._

 _They finished up dinner and Dean and Seth, considering they'd pissed off Hennig earlier on in the day, were down for washing dishes, so they headed off in a strop leaving Punk and AJ at the table. She had glasses, long ratty hair, but an adorable pretty face with a sweet personality. None of the boys could see it but he seen it, and she was pretty funny without even noticing it._

 _It was a little awkward sometimes but they always found something to talk about. They'd both been in the orphanage since they were babies. All four of them, and they all had their own different stories, he was about to find out hers._

" _So you got no one out there at all?" Punk asked as AJ raised her eyebrows._

" _Well… that's the whole point of being in here, isn't it?" She replied as he just laughed._

" _I got family. They just didn't want me." He said as she raised her eyebrows._

" _Oh… sorry, I-I just assumed..." She faded off, embarrassed with herself for just assuming._

" _It's alright." Punk said, "My mom and dad died when I was a baby. I have two aunts out there but they never wanted to take me in so I got put in here." He said as AJ just nodded._

" _How did they die?" AJ asked._

" _Car accident." He said, "I was 6 months old. I was either with one of their friends or with a babysitter." He shrugged, "I'm not too familiar with with else happened." He said as AJ just nodded, "What about you?"_

" _Well my dad isn't in the picture. My mom was brought up in an orphanage. When she had me… three months later she killed herself. I had no family to look after me so I got put in here." She said._

" _She killed herself?" Punk frowned._

" _That's what I was told." AJ nodded._

" _Man… that's horrible." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded._

" _It is… but I didn't know her so it doesn't hurt as much. Although the thought of me not being able to help her not kill herself kinda sucks." She admitted with an edgy smile._

" _Maybe she was just… going through too much." Punk said._

" _Yeah… maybe." AJ nodded, "But what does it matter anyway? Whether your parents were killed, didn't want you or left you on the street… we're all in here for the same reasons. We don't have a place to call home." She shrugged._

" _We will one day." Punk nodded._

" _Whatever." AJ just shook her head. She was very vague. She didn't have much emotions. She had quite a dry sense of humour that only he got it appeared. Seth and Dean sometimes found themselves staring at her with confusion. But he always felt like he understood her._

* * *

"So how was your date last night?" Paige, one of AJ's long-term friends from the hospital asked, both of them walking home after a long shift together.

"Wasn't a date." AJ shot immediately.

"Then what was it? Normally when a male and female go out for a drink together magical things start to happen." She said as AJ just scoffed.

"Yeah, says who? Society? Can't a guy and a girl just be friends?" She asked, "I've known him for a long time… well… I knew him when I was a kid." She said, "Growing up in the orphanage. You'd think surrounding yourself with a bunch of kids that are on the same wave length as you it would be easy to make friends but it wasn't." She said, "He was sweet to me. Never left me sitting alone. Sometimes I think it was out of pity but it was nice to feel like someone cared about you. Especially in that place."

"What were you like… eight?" Paige cringed.

"No." AJ scoffed, "I was… eleven when I first spoke to him. But I'd seen him around growing up since as far as I can remember." She admitted, "We got really close when he was around 17… I was fifteen." She said, "He was just a nice guy… you know, a little fucked up, but a nice guy." She nodded.

"So what's wrong with him? Is he ugly?" Paige asked.

"Nothing is wrong with him." AJ shook her head, "He's… definitely not ugly." She admitted sheepishly, "I just don't want involved with guys anymore, and it's different with him… I always thought we had a brother sister type relationship."

"Well I should hope so, you'd barely came out the womb." Paige said as AJ just rolled her eyes, "So just tell him you want to be friends then." She shrugged.

"He's got a busy life anyway. I didn't see him having time for a girlfriend." She said, "He boxes. From what I remember he could always throw a really… really good punch." She admitted, remembering countless times where Punk's violence outburst in the orphanage.

She turned around to see Paige leering at her, "What?" AJ laughed.

"So… is this the part you tell me you both sneaked out your rooms and had sex in a cupboard one night or something?" She asked as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"No." AJ laughed, "Why would you think that?" She asked.

"I don't know you just seem all tense when you talk about him." Paige shrugged.

"So that means we had sex in a cupboard when I was twelve?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I was thinking 16 actually." Paige bit back as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Maybe… maybe I did have a little crush on him but I knew he didn't look at me like that." She shook her head, "He seen me as a friend."

"And what about now?" Paige said.

"What about now?" AJ said.

"Does he see you as a friend?" She asked.

"I didn't ask him." AJ said, "Just cause puberty done me good doesn't mean his opinions on me are gonna change." She shook her head.

"Oh, sweetie." Paige sighed, "He's a guy. Of course his opinions will have changed."

"Well then I'm not interested in a guy who is just after my looks." She shook her head as Paige just smiled.

"You're way too restricted, it's insane." Paige shook her head.

"I have my reasons. Pretty valid ones, don't you think?" She turned to Paige who just nodded, her smile fading and taking a minute to be serious.

"I'm just joking with you." Paige smiled, "You'll find someone who is perfect for you. There's someone out there for all of us." She said.

"You really think that?" AJ asked.

"I do." Paige nodded, "It might just take some time but you'll find them."

* * *

The next day AJ was on an early morning shift which was normally the quietest time in the accident and emergency department. Normally night time was when all hell broke loose, especially on Friday and Saturday nights. What she didn't expect to see was an amateur boxer hobbling into the hospital, an older guy beside him, looking rather drowsy.

"I'm fine." Punk scoffed as the owner of the gym, Will, accompanied him to the front desk.

"You have a concussion, as much as I'd love to leave you to fall asleep, you have to get checked out." Will spat. He was an older guy that just kept an eye on the gym.

"Phil?" AJ walked up to the them, "Hey, you ok?" She asked him as he nodded like a brave five year old who'd just fell and scraped their knee.

"No. He isn't." Will spat, "He's got a concussion and he needs checked out." He said.

"Hit too hard?" AJ raised her eyebrows as Punk just rolled his eyes whilst Will laughed a little, "Come with me." She said.

"I'll wait here." Will said, walking over to the waiting area as Punk followed AJ into an examination room, drowsy eyes, feeling a little dizzy and close to vomiting.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." He admitted, taking a seat on the bed as she closed the door over, rushing to grab a bucket and practically throwing it at him just in time for him to throw up in it.

She cringed as he threw up for a good ten minutes, watching him look up at her cringing, "Thought you liked sick?" He asked smugly.

"Well I wouldn't say I like it but I can handle it." She said, grabbing the bucket from him and sitting it down, grabbing some paper towels and handing them to him to wipe his mouth, "What happened?" She asked.

"I hit my head off the turnbuckle." He said.

"The what?" She shook her head.

"The thing." He said frustratedly, moving his hands around, "The thing at the corners of the ring." He told her as she nodded.

"Any dizziness?" She asked him.

"Does me seeing two of you count as dizziness?" He laughed a little as she couldn't help smile.

"I think so." She said, standing in front of him and taking a small torch from the kit standing by, "Follow the light, ok?" She said, shining the light in his eyes as she moved it along, noticing him not following the light but looking directly into her eyes, "Follow the light." She repeated.

"You have nice eyes." He smiled tiredly.

"Thank you." She said, "But I need you to look at the light." She said as he nodded, following the light from side to side, up and down, around where she moved it.

She further examined him a little more and then said, "Ok, you seem alright, you've just taken a nasty bump." She concluded. It was just a typical concussion he had. Nothing to worry about.

"Can I take a nap here?" He asked her, on the verge of lying down on the bed.

"No… no, don't lie down. Don't go to sleep." She shook her head, "I'm gonna get you some pain killers for your head." She told him, "I'll be right back." She told him as he nodded, watching her as she walked out of the room.

She emerged back quickly from getting him some tablets, helping him up where he insisted he was fine and he could walk on his own. She could see his concussion clearly wearing off already.

"No boxing for a few days, ok?" She said, handing him his medication as she walked with him out to the waiting room, "Looks like he'll live." AJ told Will.

"Unlucky for me." Will said as Punk just rolled his eyes, "Thank you." Will nodded to AJ who just smiled, smiling up at Punk who just nodded to her politely, watching her as she walked away down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	4. Jealous

**Jealous**

* * *

"She checked you out?" Dean chuckled, throwing Punk a bag of ice over wrapped up, all of them in Punk's house. Punk lay up on the couch, his head thumping whilst his friends took a seat across from him.

"Yeah, although I can't really remember what I said to her since I was pretty much out of it." He sighed, "Thanks to somebody." He turned to Seth.

"Hey, you insulted my cat." Seth shrugged, "You deserved it. Wasn't my fault you fell back and hit your head off the turnbuckle." He said.

"You don't remember anything you said to her?" Dean asked.

"Not a thing." Punk shook his head, "I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"So how do you know she didn't take off you clothes and look at your entire body?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up." Punk shook his head that still hurt, placing the ice against it, "Will said I've to stay out the ring for a few days but… I can just take the day off and then go into tomorrow, right?"

"Just take a few days to yourself, man. You're never out of the ring." Seth said as Punk just sighed. It was true. He was pretty much always at the gym.

"What am I supposed to do with myself?" Punk asked.

"Just sit still. Rest your head." Seth stood up, "Get some sleep."

"Yeah, we'll get out of here." Dean stood up too, "We'll come see you tomorrow."

"I don't need babysat." Punk rolled his eyes as Dean and Seth just chuckled upon him.

"We know." Seth said, "Just shut up and take your pills. We'll see you tomorrow." He said as they both left punk to rest up.

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Seth were both working at the gym. It was a small privately owned gym that specifically trained boxers, but there also was other equipment. Whenever Will, the owner was out of town which was most days, Dean, Seth or Punk would be in charge of the place.

They were sitting in the back office. Dean was spinning around on the desk chair whilst Seth lay up on the couch playing a game on his phone. It was a pretty laid back job. Well… for them anyway. Whenever Punk was here working he'd be out in the ring getting in as much work as he could but they were a little lazier.

"We should probably try and sort out this paper work Will has left us." Seth stood up, walking over from the couch to the desk Dean was spinning around at.

"Fuck it, just let him do it." Dean shook his head.

"Do you want him to fire us?" Seth said, flicking through the different paper work on the desk. There was a lot more to running a gym than you'd think.

"He can't fire us. We're like his sons." Dean scoffed just as there was a knock at the open door, both of them turning around to see a young girl standing. It was very rare to ever find girls in here, especially one as small as this one.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Seth said, figuring maybe she needed directions and stopped in to see if anyone could help her.

"You two don't recognise me, do you?" She smiled a little as they both just stared at her, "AJ." She laughed a little.

"Mendez?" Dean almost fell off his chair.

"You look so..." Seth couldn't find words. Punk really wasn't joking. This girl was stunning. This wasn't the same girl they remembered.

"Different?" AJ smiled, "In a good way I hope."

"A hot way." Dean scoffed with a smirk as Seth slapped him across the head, "Ouch." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I see you both haven't changed or grown up much." She said as they both just grinned like five year olds, "I just wanted to see how Punk was doing and I wanted to make sure he wasn't boxing."

"Don't worry, we've made him take a few days off to rest. Doctors orders." Dean winked to her.

"Nurse." AJ corrected him, "I'm a nurse." She told him with that dry humour they both hated, yet knew Punk loved.

"Right." Dean shook his head, "Anyway… he isn't here." He said as AJ just nodded.

She almost hoped Punk was here, she just wanted to see him, but she knew it was good he wasn't here boxing after having a concussion yesterday. He'd mentioned the name of the gym and where it was he worked at to her when they were out for a drink a few days ago.

"We'll tell him you dropped by though." Seth said as AJ just nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." AJ nodded, "Don't work too hard now." She told them as they both just smiled, watching her walk out as Dean jumped off the chair.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He looked at Seth, "I swear that isn't the same girl that we knew." He shook his head.

"She does look pretty good." Seth had to admit. They just remembered this quiet, nerdy, awkward little girl that used to follow them around all the time, this was a definite change of character.

Meanwhile AJ was just leaving the gym, walking out of the door and bumping into a solid figure, looking up as she seen Punk standing with his gym back slung over his shoulder, looking down at her with a guilty expression.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" AJ backfired, folding her arms as they stood outside on the pathway in front of the gym door.

"I was just… going to see Seth and Dean." Punk shrugged.

"And why would you need your gym bag for that?" She raised her eyebrows, "Hey, it's not me that's gonna end up with a fucked up head." She put her hands up defensively.

"I had a concussion, not a skull fracture." He scoffed, "Since when did you check up on me anyway? Don't you have casts to be putting on people?" He shot back as she laughed.

"I am entitled to a day off." AJ said, "And I don't just put casts on people." She spat angrily, "Have you ever tried to defibrillate a man or woman who has been taken in from a car accident just to watch that heart rate drop to nothing?" She asked him, "No. You stay in a gym and you punch peoples faces." She said.

"Yeah, alright." Punk said, "I get it." He said in a harsh tone, "Don't take things lightly do you?" He shook his head.

"Not when I'm being patronised, no." She shook her head, "I came here to make sure you were ok and if..." She paused, "I came here to see if you were ok. I suspected you'd go against what I told you and go to the gym."

"I get bored easily." Punk said.

"Then maybe you should find something else to do other than boxing. The whole world doesn't revolve around it." She said.

"Yeah, well it does to me." Punk said, "Well… you've seen I'm ok." He shrugged, not understanding why she was here. To get mad or to see if he was ok?

"I guess I have." She nodded, "Just do me a favour, ask for a different nurse when you come in with another concussion." She walked away.

"I didn't ask for you the first time." Punk muttered under his breath, walking on into the gym.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Paige turned to her friend, later that night, out at a club, the one AJ had met Punk for the first time after so many years. AJ was sitting with Paige at a table, her hands shaking as she tried to pop the two pills out of the foiled container, "Don't you normally take them in the morning?" She asked.

"Yeah, well I forgot." AJ snapped, taking the pills and placing the box of medication back in her bag, "I don't really like being here. I know this is Punk's local." She said bitterly.

"Uh.. what is it with this guy, AJ?" Paige said, sipping on her drink of spirits whilst AJ sat with just an orange juice. She wasn't a drinker.

"Nothing." AJ shook her head, "I don't know." She shook her head with confusion.

"Do you still like him?" Paige asked.

"Maybe." AJ shrugged, "But I don't want to. I really… really liked him back then. I know I was only sixteen at the eldest but… he was so nice to me and we really got on well." She said, "I don't know… I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with guys anymore." She shook her head.

"Oh, so what you've had a couple of ruined relationships? Who hasn't?" Paige shrugged.

"And all for the same reason." AJ said, "I don't… I don't want to put him through that. I'm pretty sure I can still be his friend." AJ said, "He doesn't seem interested anyway. He's so focused on boxing." She said, her head turning as she seen the club door open, her stomach turning as she seen Punk, Dean and Seth come in. It looked like Dean and Punk were arguing whilst Seth made his way to find a table. They'd not changed one bit, "See, I told you this was their local."

"Who cares?" Paige shook her head, "Look… I'm gonna get another drink. Do you want anything? Perhaps a smile and some self esteem?" She said as AJ just made a face.

"I'm fine." AJ said, sitting back on her seat, folding her arms as Paige just nodded, walking off up to the bar as she watched Punk walk up to the bar also. She knew her friend was a flirt at the best of times but man did she go in for it.

She expected Punk to just smile with her and keep a civil conversation going, but he was laughing and smiling as he spoke to Paige, even once he'd been served. She didn't know why she felt so angry with her friend at this present moment in time. It was clear she wasn't trying to get into Punk's pants but that didn't mean she gave Paige an invitation to.

She began to feel so angry and bad that she had to remove herself from the situation, not bearing to sit watching her friend who clearly didn't know how mad she was making her, and the guy she'd been hung up on since she was literally 11 years old, flirt together right in front of her. She didn't know if Punk noticed her but he wasn't holding back regardless.

She took off to the bathroom to take a moment to compose herself. She'd never felt like this before.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like someone is a little jealous. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	5. Honest

**Honest**

* * *

"Why would you do that?" AJ questioned as Paige came back from the bar with her drink and a small piece of paper in her hand.

"You never told me how fit he was." Paige smirked as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" AJ shook her head.

"What?" Paige turned to her friend with confusion, "AJ, you said you didn't want involved with guys… and anyway, he started talking to me." She said. She really seen no fault in her actions.

"I told you I still liked him." AJ said.

"No, you said you didn't know how you felt." Paige said.

"Even so, that should be enough to know not to go get his number." AJ shook her head, "I can't believe you just done that… right in front of me." She shook her head sadly as Paige just frowned.

"I didn't think it would bother you so much." Paige said truthfully, "You said you didn't want to put him through-"

"I know what I said." AJ snapped, "But that didn't mean I was giving you an invitation to him."

"So if you're so jealous then stop being so cold and ask him out yourself." Paige shrugged, "He's a nice guy."

"I'm not jealous." AJ lied, "It's just a prompt girl code, Paige. I wouldn't do that to you." She shook her head sadly.

"You're being stupid." Paige huffed as AJ just stood up, grabbing her bag, "Where are you going?"

"Home." AJ spat, walking off out of the club angrily.

Meanwhile Punk had just returned to his table where his friends were, sitting down the drinks and taking a seat on the stool.

"Who were you talking to?" Dean asked curiously.

"Uh… this girl, Paige." Punk said, "She knows AJ. Gave her my number." He shrugged.

"Since when were you giving out your number to chicks?" Seth shook his head.

"Since I haven't had sex in two months. I needa get laid." He sighed like it was a genuine life threatening problem.

"That's because you've been in the gym twenty four seven. And I highly class two months as a huge dry spell." Seth shook his head as Dean turned to him.

"I class a week as a huge dry spell." Dean said, turning back to Punk as Seth rolled his eyes, "So what? You're gonna take this girl on one date, bang her and then forget about her?"

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "She seemed sweet, hot-"

"And also AJ's friend." Seth reminded him as Punk just shrugged.

"And?" Punk said.

"She looked really concerned when she came into the gym earlier to see if you were ok." Seth said.

"Yeah and then she met me outside the gym and bit my face off." Punk said, rubbing his head trying to go unnoticed as Dean and Seth watched.

"Your head hurting?" Dean asked.

"A little." Punk admitted.

"Maybe you should have taken her advice." Seth sad, "And stayed out of the ring today." He said. Their friend was so stubborn and had gotten in the ring not even twenty four hours after his concussion.

"I'm fine." Punk shook his head, "I'll probably just ditch the call if that girl does call me." He said. He didn't like to use girls even though he had in plenty of occasions.

"I could get you a hooker." Dean smiled.

"I'm good." Punk put his hand out.

"So what about AJ?" Seth asked.

"What about her?" Punk shrugged.

"Well c'mon… don't tell us you never thought of asking her out." Seth said.

"She shut me down. Said she wasn't interested in guys. I'm not bothered." He shrugged.

You know she was here, right?" Dean said as Punk shook his head.

"What? In the club?" He looked around anxiously as Dean and Seth just smirked to each other. Their friend clearly had trouble hiding his true feelings, "I don't see her."

"She left dumb ass." Seth said, "When her friend sat back down she got up and left, about five minutes ago." He said, "Why don't you just talk to her. You never even got a chance to ask her out you just assumed she'd say no."

"She said she wasn't interested in guys. What do I need next? A letter in black and white telling me?" He said, "I was just being friendly with that girl, I doubt I'll even see her again." He shrugged.

"Then you shouldn't have gave her your number giving her false hope." Seth said, "Or… do you feel bad now you know AJ was there watching you?" He smiled a little.

"No." Punk scoffed immediately, "I just..." He paused not finding anything to say, "Shut up." Punk spat as Dean and Seth laughed.

* * *

The next day AJ was up bright and early for work and was trying her best to avoid Paige at all costs. She was still really angry and mostly hurt that she would do such a thing last night, and not only that, but not even see the problem in it all.

"Are you still not gonna talk to me?" Paige asked, going into the staff room where AJ was standing putting her coat on to go out and grab her lunch.

"Yeah." AJ said simply.

"I won't go out with him if that's what you want." Paige said.

"You see… saying it like that makes me annoyed at you even more."

"Have you taken your pills today?" Paige asked as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Don't even go there." AJ shook her head, "You knew I had… some feelings for him, whether I planned to do anything about them or not… and you… you just swooped in anyway."

"He started talking to me, and he gave me his number. It's not like I came on to him and gave him my number." She said, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have assumed you'd be fine with it. I won't call him." She said.

"Do what you want." AJ shrugged, "I don't care." She buttoned her coat up.

"Don't be like that, April. C'mon." Paige sighed.

"No. I will be like that." AJ said.

"Well maybe you should figure it all out first before you go getting mad at me. What's the deal? If you can't have him no one can?" Paige shook her head, "If you don't plan on getting with him I don't see the problem in it."

"I have liked him since forever." AJ said, "He's the only guy that has ever understood me."

"I thought that was in a friends way." Paige shook her head.

"Well it was… but still." AJ shook her head, "You should have respected me enough to just ignore him or be polite and end the conversation with him."

"And what if I liked the conversation I had with him? What if I am interested in calling him?" Paige shook her head.

"Uh, then go call him. Go screw him. I don't care." She lied, "His lack of judgement and your horrid friendship loyalty will bounce off each other nicely." She spat.

"AJ." Paige called out but AJ had already left the room to go grab herself some lunch from the deli a few blocks down.

She felt like she did have a right to be angry. She may not have made any intentions clear that she had for Punk, but she still told Paige that she did have some niggling feelings for him and didn't really know what to do about them. That should have been a good enough signal for her to realise he was off limits. Completely off limits.

She walked into the usual deli she went to for lunch if Paige hadn't already brought her back something if she'd taken her lunch earlier. She stood in the line waiting with her wallet out in front of her, turning her head when she seen the next entry into the deli, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't think deli's would be your kind of thing." Punk admitted as he stood behind her in line.

"Why not?" She shook her head, not knowing what that was supposed to mean.

"You just don't seem like the sandwich type." He said.

"What does that even mean?" AJ screwed her eyes up, "Why are you even here anyway?" She asked, walking down the line slowly.

"I'm grabbing lunch for me and the boys." Punk said. The gym was only a few blocks down.

"And then waiting on a call from my friend?" She asked him as he just looked down at her.

"Why are you saying that like your mad?" He laughed a little.

"Because I am mad." She told him truthfully as he just shook his head.

"Why? I… I'm allowed to give out my phone number to girls I meet at bars." He laughed, "You've been acting like a mom to me for the past few days. You aren't my mom." He made himself clear.

"I know I'm not your mom." AJ spat, "So I'm not allowed to be concerned about you, or get annoyed when you flirt with one of my closest… one of my only friends?"

"I don't see how it matters to you." He shook his head.

"Because I was jealous." She told him truthfully, "Yeah. I seen you laughing with her and smiling with her and I got so jealous I had to leave the table where I was sitting." She said as he looked down at her. There really was a soul and heart in there, "Maybe… maybe I'm not… over guys." She looked up at him as he smiled a little.

"And what changed your mind?" He asked.

"I just… never realised how much I'd missed you and how good it felt to see you again." She smiled honestly. She figured why lie? She still liked him, even more so in a non friendly way now than ever. He was still the same guy she remembered, maybe even a little more annoyingly charming.

"And you couldn't admit that to me?" He said, "I missed you too, April." He said as she smiled to herself.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea but it was in her head. She knew how she felt she was just a little scared that was all.

"Next." The worker behind the counter said as AJ turned around.

"I'll get it. What you wanting?" He asked her, taking his wallet out as she smiled, asking for her sandwich she always ordered, waiting with him as he paid for her sweetly.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You wanna sit in? I'm sure I could spare half an hour." He said as she nodded. She enjoyed being in his company even though it was still all very new to her. She liked being around him as much as it was hard to admit.

Punk on the other hand was thrilled. He'd wanted this from the start but never wanted to push anything considering it seemed like she wasn't interested, but here she was, admitting she was and it felt good, especially when he did secretly take an automatic liking to her the minute he seen her in the bar for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews! REVIEW!**


	6. Date

**Date**

* * *

AJ spent her half hour lunch break in the deli with Punk. She felt a ton of weights lifted from her shoulders after telling him that she was a little jealous and that maybe she did wanna go out with him again sometime, and that it did annoy her that he gave Paige his number. He was very understanding and it was almost like he knew she felt that way which was strange to her.

"How long you got left?" Punk asked her. He'd ate his sandwich with her and planned on just delivering the other ones to the boys when he got back to the gym.

"Ten minutes." AJ sighed, "I don't get off work until five." She admitted sadly, "And when you work with your best friend who you've… fallen out, it makes it sorta difficult."

"You fell out with her?" Punk raised his eyebrows, "Hey… look, I gave her my number, I started talking to her… she wasn't all over me or anything." He said. He understood she'd be angry if she'd told Paige she didn't really know how she felt about him, but he didn't want to come in the way of a relationship.

"I know but she still took your number. I mean… if that was me I'd make up some excuse like I already have a boyfriend or… I'm a lesbian… just to get you away from me." She said.

"She made a mistake." Punk shrugged, "Don't be mad with her forever. I think you and I both know how precious friends are." He said. It was all they had.

"I know." AJ said, "I just want her to realise it was wrong. She still sees no fault in her actions." She shook her head.

"I reckon you'll both be fine." Punk said, "I hope us going out for a drink a few nights ago didn't make you feel like you had to… go out again with me… that's not how you feel, right?" He wondered.

"Oh, no. Of course not. If I didn't wanna bother with you I wouldn't." She smiled simply, "I just… wanted to see you again and not just out as friends." She told him as he nodded.

"So… like a date?" He questioned as she just looked across at him.

"If it's too weird for you… I get it." She said, "We've known each other for a long time… well, not for the long-term recently… but… you know what I mean." She said nervously as he just smiled. He was beginning to see that nervous, bubbly little girl again and he loved it.

"It's not weird." Punk shook his head, "In fact, I'm glad you asked." He said, "I'm not doing anything Saturday, how about we go for dinner?" He asked her as she nodded.

"That sounds nice." She smiled, "And hey, I'll talk to Paige before then so it's… sorted out." She said as he just nodded.

He was really glad she seemed to have realised what she wanted, maybe that little friendship hiccup made him realise… scarily realise, that he wanted to be more than her friend. He'd always loved her personality, and not to say she was ever ugly, she was always beautiful in his eyes, but now she'd really turned into a strong, beautiful woman that almost took his breath away a little. If she did give him a chance he'd be incredibly lucky.

"I'll pick you up at 7. I think I remember your place from when we walked home a few nights ago." He said, referring to when she friendzoned him outside her house when he walked her home.

"Ok." AJ smiled, both of them standing up as she did have to unfortunately return to work, "It's a date then." She looked up at him as he nodded.

"A date." He nodded, opening the door up for her as she walked out first, "I'll see you Saturday." He smiled to her as she just nodded happily, watching him walk off down the street as she turned on foot the opposite way.

Now that she had told him she did wanna hook up again, and now that she had a date to look forward to, she realised just how much she did want this. She'd always liked him. Back then it was just a crush that she knew meant nothing really, but now… it seemed like there was more between them. Probably because they were out in the open and older, but she was really excited. For the first time in her life she felt like there was something to look forward to.

* * *

AJ got back to the hospital later that day and had avoided Paige quite well until they both finished their shifts and met back in the staff room where Paige was putting on her coat already.

"Hey." AJ said to get her attention as she turned around, "Look… I don't wanna fight with you." AJ said truthfully.

"I don't wanna fight either." Paige shrugged, "Especially over a guy of all things." She shook her head.

"Well I… spoke to Punk today, we're… we're going on a date on Saturday." She gave a small smile as Paige just nodded, "I realised I wanna give it a go and even though I'm terrified of what's gonna happen… I know I'll always have my best friend." She said.

"I never went out my way to get his number or purposely hurt you. I didn't know you actually liked him so much." Paige shrugged, "But whatever, you're going on a date with him, we're fine. We can move on." She said lifelessly.

"You still seem mad?" AJ shook her head.

"I'm not mad." Paige said, "It's just really hard to be your friend sometimes with everything you go through. One minute you love me, next you hate me." She shrugged, "I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into." She put her bag over her shoulder.

"What the hell does that mean?" AJ asked angrily.

"You know what it means." Paige said, "I'm happy for you. I am. You've had some shit boyfriends in the past and of course I love you and wanna see you happy… I just don't always wanna be the shoulder to cry on for you." She said as AJ frowned.

"I'm your shoulder to cry on too, you know." AJ said sweetly.

"I know you are." Paige smiled, "Maybe I tried to get his number to stop you from going out with him because… I don't wanna see you get hurt again." She shrugged, "But you're big enough to make your own decisions and I will be here if it all goes up in flames."

"I know you will." AJ smiled, "Are we ok? I know it's hard being my friend but you're the only thing I've got." She admitted.

"We're ok." Paige nodded, "I am sorry for what I done. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said as AJ just shook her head.

"Forgotten about." AJ said, walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her as Paige hugged her back tightly. Friendships had their ups and downs. The most important part was making up.

* * *

Saturday eventually came around and after going through her entire wardrobe, AJ settled for a simple black dress with her leather jacket. She'd never went on a date that seemed to mean so much before. Punk came and picked her up right on time and after standing staring at her with his mouth agape for a few seconds, they finally got going to the restaurant he'd chosen.

It was an old, dusty little place tucked away. Somewhere she'd never think twice about going to but with him it seemed perfect. They got seated at a booth by the window where the rain rolled down beside them.

"The burgers here are amazing." Punk admitted to her as she studied the menu whilst he studied her. She looked gorgeous. Blown away type of gorgeous. She was naturally beautiful. She didn't have any fake qualities. She was all beautiful and he knew that was rare. Bumping into her again might have been the best thing to ever happen to him.

"You've been here before?" AJ asked him, looking up from her menu as he nodded.

"Me, Dean and Seth came here. Dean got the wings. Thirty of them. Ate the full lot." He remembered.

"Thirty?" AJ gasped.

"Thirty." Punk nodded, "It was after one of my amateur fights and we decided to go stuff our faces after it." He said.

"Amateur fights? What does that mean?" She questioned. She wasn't very clued up with boxing, or sports in general.

"It's just a fight that is in an old gym or building. There's a crowd, fifty, maybe one hundred people come. Sometimes if you're lucky you'll get really high up people come to watch." He told her as she nodded.

"You're really hung up on it… aren't you?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah but… recently it's almost like I've not been getting anywhere." He sighed, "Seems easier to give up than keep trying." He said.

"It always does." She said, "You'll get there." She nodded as he smiled at her sweetness.

She wasn't the only one that was looking good tonight, she was very attracted to him anyway but he looked great. His hair was slicked back, he had a chequered shirt on which she knew was out of his comfort zone no doubt and he just looked really handsome. Not to sound like an 80 year old.

The waiter came and took their order. Punk ordered a burger which he had been eyeing up and AJ ordered the house pasta. She really was eyeing up the wings but didn't want to make a mess of herself in front of him.

"So… you're a pasta person?" He asked her as she nodded.

"You're not?" She said.

"Give or take." He shrugged, "Seth makes a really good dinners. It's normally him that always cooks." He laughed a little with embarrassment as she smiled.

"He was always the mom of the group anyway." AJ remembered as Punk nodded. It was true. Seth always made the wise decisions and kept him and Dean eating properly. Even though they all lived at their own houses they still all came together normally.

"So really… how have you been?" Punk asked, "Don't just give me… you know, oh fine just getting by." He mimicked flicking invisible hair from his shoulder as she gasped.

"I don't speak or act like that." She said but through her laughter as he smiled, "Honestly… at first, it was hard. Suddenly the realisation that your actually out in the world and you really don't have anyone to depend on… not that we didn't have much to depend on in the orphanage-"

"Nah, I understand what you mean. It was hard for us at first too. But we had each other." Punk said, "I don't know what I would have been like if I went out there alone."

"It wasn't as scary as you'd think." She said, "I got a job in a video game store whilst living at a youth hostel. Then I got into med school and was able to take out loans and get myself a place to live. It seems so simple when I say it out loud but there was times I felt really alone and scared." She admitted, "What about you?"

"We got jobs at the gym right away and stayed with the guy who owns the gym, Will- the guy who took me to the hospital- he took us in until we could all get our own places. He's been like a dad to all of us. He really looked out for us and he really believes in me when it comes to boxing." He admitted.

"Doesn't matter who believes in you. Yeah, it's nice. But… as long as you believe in yourself." She said.

"I believe in myself." Punk nodded. He did, "I just feel like I'm not getting anywhere." He said, "But enough about boxing." He shook his head, "How come you are single anyway? Not to be rude or anything but… girls like you normally don't stay single for long."

"What do you mean?" She laughed a little.

"Well you're beautiful." He said and she smiled. She smiled because he was genuine. He wasn't just saying it because it seemed like the nice thing to do, he really did mean it and she loved that. Being complimented by anyone was always nice but for some reason being complimented by him meant more.

"Well I don't know about that." She said naively, "I've had my fair share of relationships that always end in the same way." She shrugged.

"Don't tell me they cheat." Punk shook his head.

"No… I think I just scare them." She shrugged.

"Scare them?" Punk laughed, "With what?"

"A commitment." She said, "Let's just say I'm a little hard to handle sometimes." She said as he just chuckled. He was laughing but she wasn't joking. There was a lot more to her than just a pretty face and sweet personality and she was scared of what he might think of her. What if he got scared and ran off? She hadn't felt this way about anyone before and she'd hate to ruin this. It was safe to say she was extremely anxious but she wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? REVIEW and let me know.**


	7. No Inspiration

**No Inspiration**

* * *

"So how long do you plan on sticking around here? Until you get called up to the big leagues? Will you still remember me when you're all famous?" AJ asked as they walked home later on after their date. They had great food, conversation and it was definitely one of her better dates.

"I'll remember you." He chuckled a little, "I don't know… I don't know when the appropriate time is to just give up and face the fact that it's never gonna happen." He shrugged.

"Where is your heart and soul? Don't ever give up on something you love." She shook her head.

He'd never been on a date where he felt so comfortable and not awkward at all. She was beautiful and she made him laugh and she made his stomach go weird.

"I have heart and soul." He defended, "Well… maybe just a soul." He nodded as she smiled to herself.

"Tough little orphan kid with no heart? Nicely played." She nodded as he laughed to himself.

"That's me." Punk said, "I'd say you have less of a heart than me though." He said, "You're way too vicious, I mean look at you." He said as she smiled up at him cutely. She was anything but vicious. She was adorable yet so hot his palms were sweating.

"Did you hear they closed the orphanage down?" AJ turned to him, folding her arms as he shook his head.

"No… when?" He asked.

"About a year ago." She said, "Reports of an unsafe environment." She raised her eyebrows as he nodded.

"I'd believe that." Punk said, "Where did all the kids go then?" Punk shook his head.

"They must have got transferred or something." AJ shrugged, "I tried looking into it but I mean… what am I gonna do about it?" She shrugged.

"Good riddance." Punk said, "The place was evil anyway." He said as they approached AJ's house.

"Well..." She turned into him, "I had a really good time tonight." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, me too." He nodded truthfully, "I'd really like if we could do it again…" He admitted as she nodded with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah… me too." She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know when I'm next free. I think I might have a fight next weekend… then it's Dean's birthday the next week… I'll be working double shifts and-"

"You don't have to make excuses." She smiled, shaking her head and looking down at the ground.

"No… I'm not-"

"You are." AJ looked up at him, "I get it… boxing is important to you… your friends are important to you… it's always been like that." She nodded, "It's ok."

"No, April… I want to see you again. Maybe we do it on a week night."

"It's fine." She nodded. She felt like he was trying to list all the things that meant more to him than some stupid second date with her. She wouldn't be prioritised to the bottom of his list if they were really gonna do this. She just wouldn't bother.

"April." Punk sighed. He really didn't mean it the way it might have came across.

"Really, it's fine." She nodded, "Goodnight." She nodded politely, walking up her house steps and into her house as Punk stood in the same spot with deflation, angry at himself but also a little angry at her that she never really understood that he did in fact want to see her again.

AJ got into her house, dumping her bag and jacket at the bottom of the stairs and rushing upstairs into the bathroom, running her hands through her hair as she looked in the mirror cabinet, opening it up and taking a box out with shaking hands.

* * *

The next day Punk had gone round to Seth's for breakfast before they started work at the gym. He was a little confused as to what happened last night. They had such a great date. One of the best he'd had. But then it all just suddenly took a turn. He didn't really think he was that rude when he said he was a little busy in the upcoming weeks. He wasn't lying just to avoid her. He really did have things going on. He thought she would understand that being quite busy herself.

"So you aren't seeing her again?" Dean asked as they sat at Seth's kitchen table.

"I don't think so. Not after it looked like I didn't care about seeing her again… well, that's how she seen it." Punk shrugged, "I don't know it didn't seem real. It was like something just went off in her head." He shook his head, "We had such a good time too." He sighed. He was really bummed because he did want to see her again, but all this trouble he was going to, all these set backs, they seemed not worth his time anymore.

"Maybe you should just leave her be." Seth said, "The orphanage made us quite strong. Maybe it made her a little insecure and… damaged." Seth shrugged.

"No… it's not even like she's insecure." Punk shook his head, "It's like there are two sides to her." He shook his head.

"I say you just forget about the bitch." Dean shrugged, "Clearly wasting your time. You got a fight coming up soon, we're going out for my birthday, pay day is coming up… forget about her." Dean said.

"I want to. Believe me." Punk said, "I don't even know if I feel ready for this fight." He admitted, "My head is anywhere but in the ring."

"Well get it in the ring. Will done his best to get you this fight." Seth said, "What is it? Are you losing your passion for it?" He asked.

"I think so." Punk admitted, "It's the same shit every day with no improvement or step up." He said, "I'm bored." He admitted truthfully.

"Bored?" Dean said with confusion.

"Yeah, bored." Punk said, "Maybe I should just start helping train the guys." He shrugged.

"You shouldn't give up." Seth said.

"I'm not giving up I'm just… taking a step back." He shrugged, "I'm putting my all into this and I'm still not getting anything back. I'm not getting any younger. You know I'm starting to get problems with my back." He shook his head, "I just wanna find a balance and be happy."

"You're at your happiest when you're in the ring, man." Dean said.

"I don't think I am anymore." Punk admitted sadly.

* * *

"So how did the date go?" Paige asked, arriving to work with AJ who looked tired, bored and unhappy.

"It was good. Really good actually." She nodded, "And then he just… made up a bunch of reasons not to see me for the next two weeks." She said.

"Two weeks? It's hardly a long time." Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah but he said it like he purposely was trying to tell me that those things came before me."

"Well no offence but they probably do. You've been on one date with him." Paige laughed a little.

"Still hurt." AJ said as they walked into the staff room to hang their coats and bags up before starting their shift.

"I'm sure he didn't want to hurt you. Maybe you just took it to heart a little too much?" Paige said as AJ just shook her head.

"No. I know when I take things to heart." AJ said, "I'm not gonna be last on his list of priorities. I won't be on stand by for when he's ready." She said.

"But I thought you really liked him?" Paige said.

"I do. But… maybe it's all not worth it. He's got a good life. He loves his job and his friends and he puts them first, he always has done. And then there's little me dancing around at his feet waiting to be paid attention to." She shook her head, "I won't do it."

"Did he say this before or after you took your pills?" Paige questioned.

"It has nothing to do with that." AJ said sternly, "You can't just bring that up. I forbade you." She said as Paige just smiled.

"I know you did but you know you should take them in the morning."

"Well sometimes I forget." AJ said.

"Well you can't." Paige reminded her, grabbing her Paige from over on the desk and clipping it onto her uniform, "So you aren't gonna see him again?" She asked.

"I don't think so." AJ shook her head, "It was a good date. I did enjoy myself… really enjoyed myself. But I don't think we're gonna work out." She shook her head.

"Well it's how you feel." Paige shrugged.

"I can just forget about him." AJ shrugged easily.

"Can you?" Paige asked her, watching her clip her badge on to herself.

"Yes. I can." AJ said, walking off to go start her morning shift, walking down the corridor and into the first room that needed her service, looking on at a small little boy, perhaps aged 5 or 6, sitting up on the bed with his mom standing beside.

"Ok… what's happened here?" AJ asked, walking over to the back shelves.

"He was riding his bike before school… he fell off and has been complaining about his wrist. I think it may be broken." The worried mom said as AJ nodded.

"Ok… what's your name?" She asked the little boy.

"Lewis." The small boy said. It looked like he had been crying but no longer was anymore.

"Ok, Lewis. I'm gonna take a look at your wrist. Now this might hurt a little but only for a second. You're being so brave so far anyway so I have no doubt about you being just fine. Ok?" She said as the little boy nodded, letting AJ examine his arm. He did let out little whimpers of pain but he was brave and let AJ look at his wrist.

"Is it broken?" The mom asked.

"It looks like it." AJ nodded, "Ok, Lewis. What we're gonna do is, we're gonna take you down for some ex-rays on your wrist to make sure it's definitely broken, and then we'll come back and get you in a cast, if it is. Is that ok?" She looked down to the little boy who nodded, "You're being really brave. I could never be that brave." She said as the little boy smiled to himself, "And if you're lucky, maybe mom will give you a few days off school." She turned to the mom who nodded with a smile.

Sometimes her job was scary and painful and gruesome, but every day she seen new levels of strength from all different types of people and it really inspired her.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want the fight?" Will asked, sitting in his office where Punk was standing.

"I don't wanna fight. I don't think I'm ready and even if I was… I just… my head isn't it." He shook his head.

"Then where is your head?" Will asked.

"I have no idea." Punk admitted truthfully, "It's like I'm losing my passion for it all. It's the same stuff every day and I'm just… I'm not getting anywhere."

"You can't give up now, Phil. C'mon." Will sighed.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just having a breather." Punk said, "I'm not saying I'll never box again but right now I feel a little burned out." He admitted. He was finally admitting what his friends and everyone else knew. He'd worked non stop for a lot of years and it finally hit him that he was a little tired.

"So what is it you want then?" Will shook his head.

"I just wanna train some guys. Like Dean and Seth do. We even talked about getting some kids in."

"Kids?" Will shook his head, "This gym is no place for kids."

"Kids who don't have homes." Punk rephrased, "Like me, Dean and Seth." He reminded Will, "It'll get them off the streets, give them something to work to." He said, "I don't know, me and the guys were just thinking out loud."

"You really don't wanna fight?" Will asked sadly.

"Not right now. Dare I say I'll probably get one in a few months but right now I just want to have a rest." He admitted as Will just nodded.

"Alright." Will said, "I understand. And maybe I'll think about this kids thing. Might not be such a bad idea." Will said as Punk just smiled, "Alright, kid. Get back to work." He nodded as Punk walked off out of the office and back into the gym.

Taking a break didn't mean forever. He wasn't giving up. He just felt like he needed some time to himself. He didn't seem to be getting anywhere and maybe he was a little uninspired now, but that didn't mean he was giving up. Right now he just wanted to focus on him but couldn't seem to focus on anything besides AJ.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys are thinking! REVIEW!**


	8. Round Two

**Round Two**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Punk and AJ's date and neither had continued to involve themselves with each other. In fact, neither had even shed a thought about each other. They figured it wasn't meant to be and there just wasn't enough fight in them to build a stronger relationship.

It was Dean's birthday and the three of them were all going out to their local club to celebrate.

"Two beers and a pepsi, Chrissy." Punk smiled to the friendly waitress who they all knew for a few years now.

"Nuts this time?" Chrissy smiled.

"Eh why not." Punk shrugged, throwing down the money as she chuckled, heading off to pour the drinks as Punk looked down the bar, suddenly spotting the black haired girl he'd gave his number to, "Keep the change, Chrissy." Punk nodded over to the waitress as he stretched over and placed the money behind the bar safely, wandering over to Paige, tapping her on the shoulder as she turned around.

"Oh, hey." Paige smiled politely.

"Hey, you ok?" Punk nodded as she smiled, placing her drink down on the bar.

"I'm good. What about you?" Paige smiled politely

"I'm good." Punk smiled, looking around curiously trying to find AJ, he assumed she'd be here and suddenly after not really thinking much of her, he wanted to see her beautiful face.

"She isn't here." Paige smirked, "She's at home. I'm just here with a few girls from work." Paige told him as he nodded.

"I wasn't looking for her anyway." Punk played it cool, "Can I buy you a drink?" He smiled as Paige tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Uh… yeah. If you want to." She smiled.

"I want to." Punk nodded, "Chrissy!" Punk tapped his hand on the bar as Paige smiled looking up at him.

* * *

"You're late." AJ rolled her eyes, walking back into her house after opening up the front door to let a middle-aged woman in, "I'm up at 5 tomorrow." She moaned, wrapping her cardigan around her tightly, collapsing back on the couch whilst the woman sat down across from her.

"Sorry. Traffic." The woman smiled, "You know the drill, April." She looked over at AJ who sat with resistance, "Come on." She coaxed as AJ sighed, standing up and heading upstairs into the bathroom, emerging back into the living room a few minutes later, dumping boxes of pills on the coffee table as the woman across took a box and opened the packaging up.

"You've missed a pill this week." She calculated.

"Cora, c'mon." AJ groaned, rolling her head back, "I work all different kinds of shifts. Long ones. The occasional slip up happens."

"April it is my job to make sure you are always taking your correct doses of medication and that you are no danger to yourself or others. It is also my job to make sure you're feeling ok, with or without the pills." She said, "You've known me for five years now, stop trying to act like nothing is wrong." Cora spat, a pretty, brunette, classy and sophisticated woman.

"Well sometimes it's nice to act like nothing is wrong just for a minute." AJ said.

"I know you find it tough." Cora nodded, "I know you do. You are by far my most stubborn patient. But you have an illness and you need to treat it, otherwise you could hurt yourself, hurt someone else. Friends or family-"

"I have one friend and no family. I think I'll be fine." AJ said.

"What is going on with you lately? You seem so distant and… resistant." Cora said.

"I'm fine." AJ looked across at her, "I feel fine. Really." She nodded.

"Five years and I still don't know if I believe you when you say that." Cora sat back on the couch.

"Well you should. I take my pills. I smile to kids and act like I'm care free. I tell you what you want to hear. So can you please just get out." AJ shook her head.

"I think I'm gonna speak to your doctor." Cora said as AJ's head turned quickly, "I think maybe a higher dose of these might be needed." She shook the box of tablets.

"You think I'm getting worse?" AJ asked.

"Either that or you're just having an off day with me." Cora said, "Things were going so good." She said, "What changed? C'mon, April… you know you can talk to me." She encouraged as AJ sighed, leaning her head back on the couch as she hugged her arms.

"You know the orphanage I grew up in?" She asked as Cora nodded, "You remember me talking about the boy… the boys I used to be friends with… well, follow around." She said.

"What about them?"

"I met one of them again… for the first time since they left. The one I got closest too." AJ said, "It was a couple of weeks ago."

"Is this why you've been skipping pills? Because of a guy?" Cora asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, "We went on one date and it didn't… things didn't work out." She said, "I don't know I'm just… sad about it, that's all." AJ shrugged, "I liked him."

"Did you like him back in the orphanage?" Cora asked as AJ nodded.

"Not deep loving feelings but yeah, I liked him." AJ nodded, "And seeing him again… I felt healthy again. For the first time since I was diagnosed… I felt good." She admitted.

"What happened? Why didn't it work out?"

"Why do you think?" AJ shook her head as Cora just nodded slowly, "And anyway, he's a busy guy, wouldn't have time to handle someone like me." She said.

"You can't keep telling yourself that." Cora said.

"It prevents a lot of unnecessary pain and heartache." AJ shrugged.

"You couldn't have just told me this? Instead of biting my face off and… pretending everything was ok." Cora said, "This is what I'm here for." She implied.

"Yeah well I've never been good with words. Have I?" AJ turned to her.

"No. I guess you haven't." Cora sighed.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up to sudden noise in the kitchen, sitting up in his bed and looking around as it all came flooding back to him. The clothes on the floor that were torn off, the messy bed sheets and the slept on side that normally was always cold. He remembered alright.

He slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt and headed downstairs, walking into the kitchen where he seen Paige standing. She'd already made herself a coffee and was already dressed.

"Hey." She smiled, "I made you a coffee." She pointed over to the waiting mug.

"Thanks." Punk smiled gratefully.

"I don't know how you take it so I left everything out." She said, "I hope you don't mind… I get stiff when I lie in bed for too long." She told him truthfully.

"Not at all." Punk said, "I uh… I had a good time last night." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked across at her. It seemed inevitable that it would happen. Maybe Paige had one too many drinks but she still knew what she was doing and enjoyed herself, no thoughts of AJ in her mind whatsoever. Why should she have thought of AJ anyway? This ship sunk before it even left the port.

"Me too." Paige smiled.

For Punk it was great since he hadn't had sex in two months, he felt a lot more satisfied than usual but no different from how he'd normally feel with any other girl, although he did seem to have a soft spot for Paige like he did with AJ.

"I'd really like to see you again… go out again." Punk said truthfully as she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear and nodding.

"I'd like that too." She nodded, "This isn't weird for you or anything, right?" She asked.

"Why would it be weird for me?" Punk shook his head, "What? Because of AJ?" He said as she nodded.

"You two had history and… well I don't know." She shrugged.

"It didn't work out. That's it. I feel us getting along much easier than I did with her." He said, which wasn't entirely true.

"AJ is just misunderstood." Paige defended. She was feeling a little guilty for what she had done. Sleeping with Punk really didn't involve AJ. They went on one date and never spoke since but she knew that her friend was still hung up on this guy but that didn't mean she had to hold back if she liked him too.

"Misunderstood or just… strange?" Punk said.

"Don't say that." Paige shook her head, "Don't call her strange." She sighed.

"Alright." Punk nodded, putting his hand up in defence, "Well can I make you breakfast? Do you have to leave so soon?" He wondered.

"I'm on a mid-day shift today." She said, "But I'm free later on tonight… we could do dinner?" She said, finishing off the rest of her coffee, standing across from him as he nodded.

"Sure." Punk said, "I'll give you a text." He smiled as she nodded, placing down her empty mug.

"Ok." She smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "I'll see you later." She said smoothly, walking past him and out the house as he leaned back against the kitchen counter.

He liked Paige. He really did. They had some good chemistry together and they had a really great night if you knew what he meant, but something just felt a little off and he couldn't figure out what. He knew it definitely wasn't her. There was nothing wrong with her. She was perfect. He didn't know what it was but it wasn't strong enough to put him off going back out with her.

* * *

Paige arrived at work later on in the day, meeting AJ in the staff room, watching her sitting down and going through the work rota for the next week ahead.

"You can come in Friday, right?" AJ asked her friend.

"Uh… yeah." Paige nodded, "I think so." She hung up her coat on the rack behind the door. She knew she had to tell AJ. That was the least she could do. She didn't want it to be a fight though, "Hey, can I talk to you actually? Before I start." She said as AJ looked up from the paper on the desk, putting her pen down.

"What's up?" AJ shook her head.

"You won't be mad with me..."

"Mad with you for what?" AJ asked with confusion.

"Well when I was out last night I seen Punk again… we talked, he bought me a few drinks, introduced me to his friends and… next thing I know I wake up in his bed this morning." She said as AJ's breath hitched silently without Paige hearing.

"You… you and him-"

"Yeah, but… only because I thought there was nothing between you two." She said.

"There isn't." AJ said coolly, "You go for it." She stood up trying to pretend she felt fine about this, "I really don't care what you do with him." She said.

"Really?" Paige said, "Well… because, I'm sorta going on a date with him tonight." She said as AJ just nodded.

"Well that's good… isn't it? Do you want me to help you pick an outfit?" AJ asked supportively as Paige just smiled with surprise.

"Uh… yeah actually. That would be good." She said with surprise. She didn't know the reaction would be this good.

"Ok… I'll swing by your place later then." AJ smiled, "I gotta go check in room 43. Head trauma and a broken rib." She said as Paige nodded, "I'll see you later." She told Paige as casually as she could.

"Yeah. Ok." Paige said as AJ left the room, walking down the corridor, swiping her finger under her eyelid to make sure the tear that was threatening to come out wouldn't roll down her cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think? REVIEW!**


	9. Heat of the moment

**Heat of the moment**

* * *

"So… where'd you grow up?" Punk asked casually whilst in the middle of dinner with Paige. He didn't feel like the date had those fun or exciting elements like the one he had with AJ. In fact, he was doing his best to not think of AJ the entire time whilst he looked across at her.

"I was born in England but my parents moved me and my brother here when I was five." She said.

"Why move?" Punk asked.

"Just for a better life I guess. I think my dad got offered a good job here. We were pretty unfortunate in England and my mom and dad wanted to good for me and my brother." She said as Punk just nodded, "What about you… where did you grow up?" She asked as he tilted his head, "Shit… you… I knew that." She shook her head with embarrassment.

"Don't be stupid." Punk smiled softly.

"You don't mind talking about it?" Paige asked.

"I don't get uptight about it." Punk shrugged casually.

"Then you don't mind me asking what… what happened to your parents?" She asked as Punk shook his head.

"Car accident." Punk said, "Both of them. I was six months old. Knew nothing about them. As far as I know my dad died instantly and my mom died later on in hospital. I don't really know how they crashed or where they were going." He shrugged.

"That's horrible." Paige frowned, "And you had no other family that could have taken you in?" She asked.

"Well recently I found out my dad was brought up in an orphanage so he had no one… but my mom had two sisters. They didn't want me." He said.

"That's terrible." Paige gasped, "How could they have just left you to go to an orphanage?"

"I think my mom had fallen out with them no doubt. As far as I know my parents were pretty cut off people. Didn't have much people around them." He shrugged, "It doesn't hurt. I never knew them. Hurts to know I'll never know them, but that feeling of loss doesn't hurt me as much as you'd think. All I've known is the orphanage." He said.

"From what AJ has told me… the orphanage wasn't the best place." Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Nah, it wasn't." Punk nodded, "It was dark and dull. The workers used to pick on the kids, punish them, raise a hand to them." He said, "If you didn't stand up to them you'd just become a victim."

"Sounds more like a slave camp." Paige shook her head.

"Well that's what it felt like." Punk said, "But I had friends. It wasn't so bad for me. It was the kids who sat alone that I really felt for."

"Kids like April?" Paige asked quietly.

"She was with us." Punk said as Paige just nodded, wanting to get off this conversation topic now.

"So you box, right?" Paige asked, sipping on her drink.

"Well… not much at the moment. I've just been trying guys." He said.

"Why haven't you been boxing?" Paige asked.

"I'm just taking a break from it. I feel a little burned out." He said.

"You wanna make it to the main stage or is it just a hobby you have?" She asked.

"Well I always wanted to make it to the top. Otherwise why would I be doing it?" He said, "But as of late it just seems like I've not been getting anywhere."

"Maybe it isn't worth it all." Paige shrugged as Punk just nodded, looking across at her as she took another drink. That wasn't what he heard from AJ's lips when he said that to her. She told him never to give up. Find his heart and soul… but it seemed like Paige was telling him just to give it up.

"Do you want a dessert?" Punk asked her.

"I think I'll pass." Paige nodded, "I was thinking maybe we could just go back to mine." She looked across at him as he nodded immediately.

"I'll get the cheque." He said.

* * *

"All I'm saying is… a cat isn't a pet. Now… a dog. Now we're talking." Dean said, walking into the club with Seth who just followed behind rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not giving her away." Seth said, standing up at the bar, looking around and spotting AJ sitting across at a table by herself, "Hey, look." Seth tapped Dean who turned to see what his friend was looking at.

"What?" Dean shrugged.

"Maybe we should go say hi. She looks lonely." Seth said.

"Do we have to?" Dean sighed.

"Yeah. You get the drinks." Seth said, patting Dean on the back and walking over to AJ, "Hey." Seth waved his hand awkwardly, "You ok?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine." AJ said, "Are you?" She wondered why Seth was over here.

"I'm fine." Seth said, "Mind if we join you?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." AJ smiled, glad to have gotten some company, watching Seth sit down on the stool across from her.

"Do you normally come in here by yourself?" Seth asked. He thought it was strange. Especially when she didn't drink.

"Sometimes." AJ nodded, "Would you believe me if I said it cleared my head?" She asked.

"Not with an orange juice sitting in front of you." Seth smiled, "Punk isn't here with us tonight… if that's why-"

"That's not why I'm here." AJ said, "I know he's on a date."

"Oh. Shit… yeah, I forgot you knew the girl." Seth said, "Bit bummed out about?" Seth assumed.

"Trying not to be." AJ admitted.

"If it helps… I think Punk still likes you. I mean… he always has." He said as AJ turned to him.

"Always has?" AJ said.

"Well yeah, he always put you before anyone in the orphanage back then. Whenever we had a plan he always wondered where you'd fit into it and if you'd be ok." He said, "Whether he was just being a really nice friend...I seriously doubt it." Seth said as AJ smiled.

"I think I might overreacted and then… lost another chance with him." She admitted, "I don't take a lot of things lightly and maybe I just took what he said the wrong way." AJ shrugged, "But he's with Paige now anyway… doesn't matter." She shrugged like she didn't care.

"Except… it does matter to you, doesn't it?" Seth said, "Seeing someone you like get interested in someone else? Bound to hurt." He said as AJ turned to him, "I've fucked up my fair share of relationships too." He nodded.

"Who hasn't?" AJ said as he laughed a little, looking across at Seth who looked back at her, staring into those big brown, aching eyes. She really was beautiful and he'd never looked at her in this way before.

"Alright." Dean piped up excitedly as he walked over to the table, "Here." He sat down Seth's drink, "And I got you another orange juice. What are you? A nun?" Dean passed the drink over to AJ who smiled.

"Thank you, Dean." AJ smiled gratefully.

* * *

They talked for around an hour. AJ enjoyed their company but did start to feel tired and ready to just head to bed, "I better shoot off now." She said.

"I'll walk you home." Seth said immediately as Dean, a little drunk, leered over to the girl smiling to him at the bar.

"Yeah… yeah you go walk her home." Dean nodded.

"It's really ok." AJ stood up, putting her coat on.

"It'd make me feel much better if I walked you home." Seth said as AJ just nodded with a smile.

"Ok. Thank you." She said.

She said goodbye to Dean and they headed off down the street.

"It's freezing out here." She rubbed her palms together as Seth watched her, "But I guess that's Chicago for you." She admitted with a warm smile.

"I prefer the cold to the heat anyway." Seth shrugged, "You sure you're ok?" He asked her. He couldn't help but notice a sadness inside her tonight. Yeah she was smiling and laughing but it seemed like it was painful for her to do so the entire time.

"I just have a lot on my mind." AJ said.

"Punk?" Seth said.

"Not just him." She shook her head, "I'm ok though. Really." She nodded.

"Well you know me and Dean are here for you." Seth said.

"Is that so? You both hated me in the orphanage." She laughed a little.

"We didn't hate you." Seth defended, "We just… didn't know you too well." He said as AJ just smiled, approaching her house.

"Well this is me… thanks for walking me home." AJ smiled, turning to face him.

"It was no problem." Seth nodded, "You shouldn't worry about Punk. He doesn't settle for much. He's had a lot of failed relationships too all because… they feel they aren't much of a priority to him." Seth said.

"I figured." AJ nodded, "It's not him… well it is… I just… Would you go out with someone you knew Dean or Punk liked? Would you sleep with someone that you knew Dean or Punk was still hung up on?" She asked Seth.

"I don't think so." Seth muttered, stepping closer into AJ's smaller frame, "It all depends really."

"Depends on what?" AJ shook her head, looking up at him.

"On how much I want that person." He shrugged as AJ just nodded, looking up at him, watching suddenly as he leaned down, feeling his lips against hers. Her initial reaction was to pull away and ask what in the hell he was doing… but, she didn't want to. He'd been so sweet to her tonight, not to mention she was enjoying the kiss. She knew her erratic behaviour would soon kick in and she suddenly felt herself pulling him in the door to her house.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh damn. Tell me what you guys think? REVIEW.**


	10. Truthful

**Truthful**

* * *

Seth woke up the next morning to an empty space beside him in AJ's bed. Last night was wild. He'd never known a girl quite like AJ, especially in bed. He sat up and grabbed his boxers that were on the floor, sliding them on and walking across the room to go into the bathroom, pausing when he seen her standing her underwear closing a box of what seemed to him as tablets, placing them into the cabinet.

"Hey." AJ smiled to him, "Did I wake you?" She asked awkwardly.

"No." Seth shook his head, "Sore head?" He assumed. He wouldn't be surprised with how crazy she was last night.

"Yeah, a little." AJ nodded simply, "You want breakfast?" She asked, walking out of the bathroom as his eyes followed her. He never thought he'd look at her in this way. Study her body and instantly smirk. He always thought she'd just be the cute little lonely girl from the orphanage but boy was he wrong.

"Yeah, if you're making it." Seth nodded, "You mind if I shower?" He asked.

"Not at all." She shook her head, grabbing a silk bath robe from the back of the door, wrapping it around her and heading out of the room.

Seth knew that maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to sleep with her, especially giving the circumstances that she was clearly still hung up on Punk, but it wasn't like there was any cheating involved.

Seth showered and got his clothes back on, heading downstairs where AJ had made breakfast and coffee, "I don't normally make breakfast so I'm sorry if it sucks." She apologised in advance.

"Looks good to me." He smiled, sitting at the table as she sat across from him.

It was a little strange for her considering she never imagined doing that last night. Didn't mean she didn't enjoy it though. As soon as he kissed her she just couldn't stop herself. She really had no self control about her. Maybe that was side effects or just her normal self.

"I had fun last night." Seth said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Me too." AJ nodded, "But listen… Seth… I'm not… I don't want you to think-"

"It's alright." Seth nodded, "I'm not looking for a relationship out of it." He assured her truthfully. He wasn't. As much as he enjoyed himself and the sex was probably the greatest he'd ever had, he didn't imagine himself wanting to date her or take anything further.

"Then why did you kiss me?" She wondered curiously.

"I guess I just wanted to take your mind off things. You looked sad." He shrugged.

"Well… mission accomplished." She nodded, "You definitely took my mind some place else." She said truthfully as he smirked, "I just don't want it to be awkward between us." She said.

"It won't be." Seth said, "Just look at it as a friend helping out another friend." He said as AJ nodded.

"Thank you… for understanding." She said, "My head is still up in the clouds and… I don't want you to think I used you or-"

"Hey, I don't think that. Trust me." Seth nodded, "But… if you're still thinking about Punk… maybe you should talk to him, and your friend. Don't torture yourself."

"I don't think he wants to speak to me." AJ shrugged.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

Seth left AJ's after breakfast and headed over to Dean's where he found Punk was also. He knew he'd have to come clean and he wasn't sure how Punk would take it. He seemed to be well and truly past AJ. To him there wasn't even anything to get past. It was one date. To him anyway.

"And where did you get off to last night?" Dean asked as Seth trailed into the kitchen.

"Someone get lucky?" Punk smirked to his friend as Seth just nodded.

"Yeah you could say that." Seth said, "I… I got with AJ last night." He said as Dean and Punk both looked up at him. Dean with shock and Punk with fury.

"AJ?" Dean shook his head as Seth nodded.

"Are you kidding me?" Punk stood up, "You slept with her?"

"Not that it concerns you. At all. But yeah, I did." Seth nodded as Punk looked across at him, suddenly understanding he most definitely wasn't over AJ. This urge to punch Seth in the face had never happened before. Knowing he'd gotten his hands on her and she'd had her hands on him, it made him just want to… just want to…

"Punk!" Dean yelled as he watched Seth fall back on the floor after receiving a punch from Punk, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You slept with her?!" Punk shrieked, "Why… why the fuck would you do that?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, you've been dating someone else." Seth spat, sitting up as Dean helped him, holding his bloody nose as Punk looked down with no remorse.

"That doesn't matter. You know I've still been thinking of her." Punk spat.

"You looked pretty much over her to me." Dean defended Seth, "You've been with some other girl, man. That punch was uncalled for." He said.

"Doesn't matter how I looked." Punk spat, "I can't believe you done that." He said as Seth got to his feet.

"Well I did and it was fucking amazing." Seth said, angry that his friend had punched him, "She was wild. All fucking over me. All night." Seth spat as Punk raised his fist again.

"Alright alright." Dean grabbed Punk, "You need to go cool off." He told Punk.

"You're a prick." Punk pointed to Seth who just shook his head.

"Go… go for a walk. Go cool off." Dean told Punk who just backed away and headed out of the house, "You really slept with her?" Dean turned back to Seth who nodded.

"It wasn't my intention. He's got a girl. Why should it be a problem anyway?" Seth shook his head.

"C'mon, I know I said different just there but do you really think he's not been thinking about her?" Dean sighed, "I only stuck up for you there because he punched you."

"Well then he shouldn't be playing some other girl along then." Seth said, "She still likes him too."

"She does?" Dean said, "Shouldn't they just talk?"

"Well that's what I told AJ." Seth said.

"So… you and her… what? You just agreed to forget about sleeping together?"

"Well yeah, she isn't interested and quite frankly neither am I." Seth said, "It just happened. Like you haven't had a one night stand before, Dean." Seth said.

"You know Punk wouldn't be so mad if he didn't still care about her."

"He's always cared about her." Seth shook his head, "Of course I feel bad for sleeping with her, but… but I'm not gonna apologise just because they both didn't work out and he never got the chance to get between her legs." Seth said.

"They should both talk." Dean said, "And then you and him should talk."

"Whatever, man. Give me some ice." He sighed, sitting down at the table as Dean headed off to get some ice for his friends nose.

* * *

Punk headed straight to the gym which was always closed on a Sunday. Since he had the keys as one of the workers, he headed straight in, shutting the door behind him and getting changed into some spare shorts and t-shirt that he'd left the other day.

He was angry, but even more so that he realised just why he was angry. He cared about her. There was always a part of him that knew he did but seeing her again confirmed it. When he was on his date with Paige, not that there was anything bad about it, all he could do was compare it to his date with AJ's and it hurt to know he'd rather be sitting facing her than Paige.

He loathed the thought of Seth being with her last night. Not that it was any of his business. He was out with another girl so why should it matter? But it did matter. It mattered too much and that's how he knew he cared about her more than he even considered.

"Angry?" Will crept out from his darkened office as Punk turned around, having been standing punching a punching bag for ten minutes non-stop.

"I… I didn't know anyone was here." He gasped for breath a little.

"I was catching up on some work." Will said, "Everything ok?" He asked Punk.

"I don't know." Punk sighed, "I have no idea." He ripped off his clothes, throwing them down and sitting on the edge of the ring, running his hands through his hair as Will walked over to him.

"You know I still see you as that eighteen year old kid with a head full of dreams." Will smiled, standing across from him as Punk sat tiredly.

"I'm not eighteen anymore, Will." Punk said, "I have to be realistic."

"What's been bothering you? You've not been yourself." Will said.

"Would you laugh if I said a girl?" He looked up as Will shook his head.

"Girls can be real curveballs when it comes to guys. Makes you rethink everything." Will said, "I understand. I have been married."

"How'd that work out for you?" Punk asked.

"Divorced. The kids live with her." Will said as Punk nodded, "But that isn't relevant. Who-Who is the girl?" He asked, sitting down next to Punk on the edge of the ring.

"I knew her from the orphanage." Punk said, "Bumped into her a few weeks ago, went on a date and… it didn't really work out but… I'm still thinking about her… I've been seeing a different girl, trying to move past it, you know… but it's not working." He shook his head, "And then Seth goes and sleeps with her last night which has-"

"Made you really angry?" Will guessed as Punk nodded, "Well then at least you know how you feel. If you're angry it means you care… in fact, showing any sort of emotion means you care." He nodded.

"I have no idea what to do." Punk admitted, "You must think I'm pathetic." He laughed a little.

"For showing a bit of emotion in your life?" Will said, "Absolutely not."

"What do you think I should do?" Punk turned to him.

"Well what is it you want? For a while I thought that all you wanted was boxing." He said.

"So did I." Punk admitted, "And I still do. Nothing lasts forever, right?" He said.

"Only if you don't want it to last forever." Will said, "A lot of times in here I tell you to do what?"

"Not bleed on the ropes." Punk said as Will rolled his eyes.

"Ok, yeah but… what else?" Will asked, tapping his head.

"Go with my head. Think with my head." Punk said.

"Well when it comes to women… don't try to be smart and think with your head. Don't make a decision based on what you think is right… go with your heart." He said, standing up from the ring, walking over and picking up the boxing gloves, "And none of this means you have to give up on everything else." He said, placing the gloves beside Punk and walking off into his office.

* * *

AJ had just got home from a long hard shift at work, getting in the door and heading straight to the kitchen to put on a microwavable meal. She did regret sleeping with Seth last night but she felt like she did need something to take her mind off of things. If Punk was out on dates here there and everywhere with Paige then that meant she could also do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. She just wished that her pills and situation she was in didn't get herself carried away in moments like those last night with Seth.

She walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs and get changed whilst her dinner was on, suddenly being stopped when she heard the front door go. She walked down and opened it up, looking on at Punk standing, raising her eyebrows with confusion.

"Can I help you?" She shook her head.

"So you slept with Seth." He said. Probably not the greatest line to open with.

"Uh… not that it's any of your business." AJ shook her head, "Shouldn't you be seeing Paige right now or something?" She asked.

I sorta… broke it of with her." Punk said.

"Oh." AJ nodded, "Why?"

"Just… wasn't working out for me." He said as AJ nodded.

"And that's what you came here to tell me?" AJ said.

"Well no… I just… I came here to say I miss you." He shrugged.

"You miss me?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well-" He paused, "Could I come in?" He asked her, feeling a little under pressure standing at the door.

"Yeah." She nodded. She didn't really know where this was going but… she was letting him in anyway.

"I figured maybe we gave up a little too quickly." He said, sitting down on the couch as she sat down across from him, "I thought you weren't interested and I tried to pretend I wasn't interested but that… that date we went on was probably one of the best dates I've been on and I really did want to see you again… I didn't mean for it to come across like I didn't." He said.

"Why didn't you just tell me that the next day… instead of going out with one of my best friends?" She said.

"Well… because I thought you wouldn't want to see me." He said.

She appreciated him coming here, and although it was her friend, she really felt some relief knowing that he'd broke things off with Paige, she just didn't really know what to say or what he wanted her to say. Yeah she was still thinking about him but she didn't know what it was she wanted.

Luckily enough before she was about to force herself to say something stupid no doubt, she heard a ping from the microwave in the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a minute." She told him as he just nodded, watching her leave the living room as he sat quietly to himself, looking around, picking up the white box on the coffee table, turning it around and looking on at the prescription.

"Hey… what are you taking lithium carbonate for?" Punk raised his eyebrows as she came back into the living room.

"Give me them." AJ quickly snatched the box from him, her heart rate increasing as she looked over at him, "They're nothing."

"Nothing?" Punk shook his head, "Aren't they for like… depression or something?" He shook his head.

"It's none of your business." She said, "You should just go."

"What's going on with you?" Punk asked curiously, "Are you depressed?" He asked. Such a personal question but he couldn't help but ask.

"No… I'm not depressed." AJ shook her head, "Please just go." She whispered.

"April, you can talk to me." He stood up, "What-What is it? I know these aren't just for a sore head." He pointed to the tablets.

Telling him seemed so hard yet the opportunity was right in front of her. Here he was telling her they should have gave them another shot and if she told him what she was about to… he'd run off no doubt. But it seemed like she didn't have much of a choice.

"I..." She paused, looking down at the ground, staring at the tablets in her hand, one of three different types of medication she had to take daily, "I- I have..." She looked up at him, "I have bipolar." She said quietly.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think will happen? REVIEW!**


	11. Forget about it

**Forget about it**

* * *

"Bipolar?" Punk shook his head with confusion, "As in… as in… bipolar?" He questioned, not really understanding it. Wasn't bipolar disorder quite a serious and demanding thing to have. Surely he would have noticed it… and then when he thought deeper about it, it did explain her strange mood swings and change in nature when he'd been with her.

"Yes." AJ nodded, folding her arms and looking across at him, "My mom had it… it's why she killed herself. Back then there was a limited amount of help for people with bipolar disorder. She couldn't deal with it." She explained, "Once I found out that all my strange behaviour made sense and I was diagnosed." She shrugged.

It was scary when thinking about what the disorder really done to people. It practically killed her mother and drove her to suicide after she was born. It was a terrifying disorder, but she did have ways of controlling it and she wanted to make sure he knew that.

"Is it sore?" He asked as she smiled sweetly.

"No." She shook her head quietly, "Not physically. Sometimes the pills I'm on give me a headache but nothing a lie down won't help." She said, "I'm not… I'm not crazy. I tell people I'm bipolar and they look at me like I have two heads." She shook her head, "Sorta what you're doing right now." She admitted. She expected him to be shocked, she just didn't like him staring into her soul the way he was.

"S-Sorry." Punk shook his head, "Sorry I just… I didn't expect it." He admitted, "When did you… when did you find out you had it?" He asked.

"I was twenty. I had a placement at a hospital for six weeks. It was all part of my training course." She said, "It took one doctor to question why I was so upbeat some days and so… down the next. I was always paranoid. Irrational. Never took a breath when I spoke. Thought of the worst scenarios in my head." She said, "She asked me some questions, I got some tests and then I found out my mom had it too so it seemed like it was definitely what I had." She said.

She was surprised he was still here at this point. Normally in previous relationships the guy would have been already home and hooking up with a different girl by now but he was still standing across from her.

"What's the worst… what's the worst thing that could happen?" Punk asked. He was all rather confused. He didn't want to treat her like she had some disease but it was a very terrifying mental disorder, especially from where he stood. He really liked her and finding this out scared him a little.

"The worst?" AJ asked, "Well I think my mom is a good example of the worst that can happen." She raised her eyebrows as Punk nodded, "But… I don't want to kill myself, Phil." She made herself clear, "I'm ok. In fact, I'm fine. I'm normal. I'm healthy. I take my pills and I live a normal life."

"And if you don't take your pills?" Punk asked.

"Then things start to go wrong." She told him.

He knew it was a common disorder. It wasn't like she was telling him something he had no idea about. And obviously she was clearly stable, as long as she was taking her pills, it was just the knowing of t being there that was making it hard for him. He hated knowing she had to deal with something like that.

"You can go." She nodded, "You don't have to stay out of pity. I don't want you feeling sorry for me." She said, "Normally by this point the guy has already left and moved on to the next girl." She said.

She knew he'd come here in hopes for maybe giving them another go, but now she didn't see that happening.

"I'm gonna go." Punk agreed with her as her heart sank a little. A tiny part of her hoped he would stay just a little bit longer. Even if he did want to ask more questions, but she knew this would be the outcome.

"Ok." She nodded simply. She knew it was coming.

"I'll just- I'll see myself out." Punk told her, looking across at her as she just nodded, watching him walk off and out the house, sighing to herself and robbing her forehead tiredly.

She really did like him, and she really did want to see him again, especially when he'd came to her and asked if they could give it another go, but now it seemed like they were far from giving it another go. It wasn't that he seemed disgusted, it just looked like he didn't know how to digest the new information.

* * *

"Bipolar?" Dean raised his eyebrows after getting a visit from a very confused and shocked Punk. Seth was there also and since things were still a little tense between he and Punk, he just sat on the sidelines listening in.

"I seen it in her eyes. She expected me to run off right away." He shook his head, "You think guys break up with her because of it?" He wondered.

"Maybe." Dean nodded, "People probably just hear bipolar and run for the hills." He shrugged.

"But… that wasn't my first thought. It's not scaring me it's just… I didn't expect it." Punk admitted. He wasn't scared… to an extent. He was more so concerned for her dealing with it all on her own, and her building up this wall around her that didn't let anyone in because of it.

"What you gonna do?" Seth asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Punk sighed, "I like her. I like her a lot… I just… I don't know if it'll be too much." He turned to Seth and then back to Dean.

"Well if she takes her pills and does everything she's supposed to… why would it be too much?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "It's just… not something I've dealt with before. I felt like I really knew her and now I feel like… I know nothing."

"You do know her. She didn't have it… or she wasn't aware of it back when we were kids." Dean said, "You still know her and clearly you're still attracted and interested in her. A mental disorder shouldn't put you off, especially when it seems under control."

"But what if I'm constantly saying what if this, what if that?" He said.

"Then it won't work." Seth shrugged, "You know deep inside what you want to do. You're just conflicted. You'll either be able to forget about her and get on with your life, or you're interested in her so much you really couldn't care if she's bipolar or not." Seth said, "Either way, your decision."

"I don't know." Punk sighed, running his hands over his face tiredly.

As much as he knew AJ more than what a couple starting off dating should, he still felt like this had put a little crack on a future relationship for them. He wasn't stereotyping and assuming she'd go crazy on him and scratch his eyes out. That wasn't the case. He just wanted to make sure he was setting himself up for what he wanted, and it seemed like ever since they'd ran into each other, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and here he was, still thinking about her. He'd even tried taking out another girl to see if he could move on but it felt impossible.

"It's all on you, man." Dean said as Punk sighed.

"I got this fight I need to train for in a few weeks." Punk shook his head, standing up and stretching, "I'm going to the gym." He shook his head, walking off as Dean turned to Seth, listening to the front door close as Punk left.

"So is he just gonna ignore it then?" Dean asked Seth.

"Looks like it." Seth said, "I know he likes her. He can't just shut it all out."

"It's Punk. Of course he can shut it all out. It's his speciality." Dean said.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was lying up on the couch in her living room. It was getting late and since it was her day off tomorrow she was watching a little extra TV before she went to bed. What she really was doing was lying staring at the TV whilst thinking about Punk. It could have gone worse, she knew that. But he also didn't seem interested enough. If it was like he'd heard enough and needed out. She didn't imagine he'd want to give them another go after that.

She wasn't even sad about it. She expected it. It just hurt since she really did like him. They had a lot in common and they got on like a house on fire. She was just really sad that it would never become what she'd always wanted.

She was always fine with him as a friend. She thought it was a crush she had on him when they were in the orphanage. A cute, funny, sweet young boy paying her attention. Why wouldn't she crush on him? But now meeting him again, bumping into each other coincidentally, seeing where life had brought them both now, it seemed like fate and yet again something good in her life had to be ruined because of a disorder she couldn't shift or help. It brought her down.

She lay, starting to nod off and on to sleep when she jumped out of her skin at the front door knocking.

She got up and walked out into the hallway, opening up the door as she seen Paige standing.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Paige smiled softly as AJ let her in, taking her coat from her and hanging it over the radiator, "So… Punk broke up with me-"

"He was here. He said." AJ nodded, walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch as Paige sat down beside.

"He was here?" Paige asked.

"Not for long." AJ said, "I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly.

"It's ok." Paige said, "I wasn't really feeling it with him anyway. I'm not crying about it." She said as AJ just nodded, "You ok?" She asked, not being able to help seeing AJ unhappy. She came here to cuddle up with her best friend, agree to disagree on the fact boys were good for them and eat a gallon of ice-cream but it looked like AJ had something on her mind.

"He knows." AJ said, "He knows I'm bipolar." AJ nodded as Paige gasped quietly.

"You told him?"

"He questioned my medication. I couldn't lie." She said, "I don't know why I feel so shit. I've told a lot of guys about it and watched them walk out and felt nothing." She admitted as Paige shuffled over to her.

"Maybe he isn't just… a lot of guys." Paige raised her eyebrows, "He walked out?"

"He didn't seem put off… he just seemed shocked and confused… but I don't… I don't see him calling me back or wanting to see me again." AJ shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, AJ." Paige sighed, wrapping her arm around her friend who began to cry.

"I just wish it would go away." AJ sobbed sadly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Sorry for the wait in update. Been busy. REVIEW and let me know what you guys think will happen next.**


	12. Lose Some Win Some

**Lose Some Win Some**

* * *

"So you're saying to me that you still have feelings for this guy who not only has been jumping off of me and you like a flat-able mattress? But now he's just avoided you for the past four weeks?" Paige said, sitting in the hospital cafeteria with AJ during their break.

"It's not like I've reached out to him. I don't blame him for not wanting to see me again." She shrugged simply. It was true. Four weeks had gone by and Punk hadn't contacted her or came anywhere near her. She knew he was fighting again as she'd seen a few flyers around the hospital and outside on street posts, but was that really a big enough excuse to cover up why he'd just left her hanging? If he was gonna just avoid her she at least wanted him to come tell her to her face that he was just gonna move on.

"Maybe not but he should have the decency to call you or even text to say he's busy or that you two should talk soon. Anything." Paige shook her head.

"You're just angry because he broke it off with you." AJ said, which was true. She knew her friend was angry and bitter even though she said she didn't care.

"I'm not angry." Paige said defensively, "But sure, it sucks." She nodded. Maybe she wasn't angry about it all, but it still hurt when he said it wasn't working out for him. She hadn't got much hopes up anyway, which did help, but she was starting to like him. Now she just seen him as a player who deserved a slapping whilst AJ was still fawning over him.

"I can just forget about him." AJ shrugged.

"You've liked him since forever." Paige pointed out.

"It was just a crush back then. When he left the orphanage I managed to forget about him. I can do it again."

"Yeah well newsflash, April. You aren't 16 right now." Paige said.

"I know that." AJ said, "I'm not gonna chase him. Yeah, I still like him but… I have an illness and I don't expect him to want to stick around anyway." She shrugged as Paige just frowned, watching another doctor approach them.

"April, there's a man at the front desk asking for you." She said as AJ just nodded.

"I'll be back." AJ told Paige, walking out of the cafeteria and to the front reception, raising her eyebrows with confusion as she seen Dean standing, looking around at all the bizzare things at the reception, playing with the notice board and suddenly knocking it over as AJ laughed to herself.

"Oops." Dean whispered, picking it all back up as the reception scolded at him.

"Dean." AJ smiled as Dean turned around, "Is everything ok?" She asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Everything is fine… I..." He looked around, "Look, don't tell him I'm here."

"Tell who?" AJ shook her head.

"Punk." Dean said, "I want you to come along." He said, handing her over one of the flyers that was promoting Punk's next fight.

"Oh… I don't think he'd want me there." AJ shook her head, examining the leaflet.

"Trust me. He needs all the motivation he can get." Dean said, "Even if it's just to support him… or, I don't know… watch him get punched because he hasn't called you in four weeks." He shrugged as AJ smiled.

"It's tomorrow night, right?" She asked as Dean nodded.

"Tomorrow night." Dean said, "He's stubborn."

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"C'mon, don't you think he told us about you and him… the reason he isn't calling you is because he's… well he's really good at pushing things away when they're good for him." Dean said, "We know he likes you. We aren't blind. We just need to… bring you together." Dean said.

"Am I part of some sort of plan here?" AJ raised her eyebrows, "There's a reason he hasn't called me, Dean. I'm bipolar and he doesn't want anything to do with me." She said.

"That isn't true." Dean promised, "I know my best friend, AJ. He's still thinking about you. He's been at the gym twenty four seven desperately trying to forget about it all but me and Seth know he can't." He said as AJ just looked up at him with curiosity.

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"Please." Dean said, "Trust me." He nodded as AJ just smiled.

"Alright." AJ sighed, "But I don't know anything about boxing so-"

"That doesn't matter." Dean said, "Just make sure you're there."

* * *

"Not a bad crowd out there." Seth announced as he walked back through the curtains in the pretty big basement they had hired out for the fight. They were all used to having amateur fights. They were always sorta small but still enough to get the adrenalin pumping. Since Punk's head had been up in the clouds he'd been depending on boxing to keep him focused on anything other than AJ the past few weeks. He felt really guilty for not calling her or speaking to her, but he had no idea what he would say to her. Of course he was still thinking about her, and he had no idea she'd be here tonight…

"Where is Will?" Punk asked, lacing up his gloves as he sat down on a bench.

"He's already out there. You got this one in the bag man. Another win up your sleeve will be good, especially with a record like yours." Dean said.

Punk had fought in many lowkey fights and he had quite a good record for himself. Most often than not, he came out on top and very rarely took bad beatings. He was good. And after hitting a small bump in the road a few weeks ago, he felt excited again to be boxing and to be getting in the ring.

"I know." Punk stood up, batting his gloves together whilst bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Let's do this." He nodded.

He walked out, rather excited for the night ahead. The ring was the one place where he could just forget about everything, especially everything that was going on right now. Everything to do with AJ… and then he saw her in the crowd.

* * *

AJ was pretty horrified by the full thing. She didn't like the violence and the blood and the constant aggression shown between both men in the ring. She felt like she was watching two caged animals and she'd definitely made her mind up that she did not like the sport of boxing… not one bit. But a part of her was still glad she came. It was nice to see him, and she seen him notice her. He looked a little put off however when he seen her, so off that he did in fact lose the fight.

She stuck around until the crowd faded out and left the club basement, "He's in the back." Dean said, slinging his back over his shoulder as Seth followed.

"He's a sore loser. Beware." Seth told her as she just smiled to them. She knew this was their plan all along. Clearly they were good friends and knew signs of their friend when they seen them. They were just doing what they thought was best and she liked that. She always admired their bond they all had.

She walked off into the back, walking down the hall and into the make shift locker-room, looking over at him, sitting down on the floor, nothing but his boxer shorts on, leaning against the wall lightly hugging his knees.

"Hey." She whispered as she walked further in.

"What are you still doing here?" Punk asked with nothing but defeat on his mind.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. You got hit pretty hard out there-"

"I'm aware of that." Punk looked up at her, "Why did you come here? You… you aren't interesting in boxing." He said.

"Dean invited me." AJ said, "And… I wanted to see you fight." She shrugged to take some blame from Dean who had begged her to come.

"Well you wasted your time."

"Just because you lost doesn't mean you're a loser." She said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure it does." He said, "Look… I'm sore. My lip is burst. I'm tired and cranky, you should just go." He said. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He felt beaten up, literally and figuratively.

"Aren't there medical staff around to fix your lip?" She asked him, ignoring his request for her to leave.

"We're in a club basement. No." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded, placing her bag down and walking over to the sink, taking some paper towels and wetting them, walking over to her bag and rummaging through it for her anti-septic gel she carried around with her, "What are you doing?" Punk asked.

"It'll help stop any infection until you can get it stitched." She explained casually as he watched her.

"AJ, why are you doing this? I've ignored you for a month. Aren't you mad?" He said. She was making him feel guilty whilst standing around here. How could she be so calm around him. Why wasn't she mad.

"It's not like I deserve an explanation from you." She said, walking over to him, crouching down in front of him and dabbing his lip with a paper towel as he flinched away at the sudden sting, "Don't be a baby." She forced his head back around, pressing the towel back on his cut lip.

He watched her as she concentrated on nothing but his lip, dabbing it gently whilst her other hand caressed his cheek to keep his head still. She was soft and her touch was so feathery it almost made him want to go to sleep. He really felt awful for not contacting her but he was really swayed on what to do. She clearly had a demanding disorder that he knew nothing about, but did it even matter? Right now, looking in her eyes, he wanted her. No amount of gym training and focus could deny it.

"What?" AJ whispered whilst catching him staring, looking up into his eyes.

"You have nice eyes." He smiled tiredly. He felt like he'd told her that before, and then he seen her smile which told him he had probably said that when he had his concussion. She really did have beautiful eyes.

"I'd say the same if I could see yours. You need ice." She said, trying to focus on nursing him to avoid the tension between them.

"AJ..." He said, watching her place the bloodied paper towel in the trash, turning back around to him, "I don't… you being bipolar… I have no idea-"

"I know." AJ nodded, "I know you'll be confused and probably scared. I'm used to it. Don't worry."

"You shouldn't be used to it." He said, slowly getting to his feet, "I haven't not called you because of you being bipolar. I just… I felt like I suddenly didn't know you anymore. I got a little scared, I admit… I don't know much about bipolar and it scares me that it's the thing that drove your mom to kill herself. I don't want that to happen to you-"

"Phil… she was out of control. She had it bad. Really bad, and she didn't have any help what so ever with it, alongside trying to raise a newborn baby alone." She said, "I'm not going to kill myself." She made herself clear.

"I'd hate that." He admitted, looking down at the ground, "I'd really hate that." He admitted. He couldn't even imagine. Even though he'd only met back up with her for a few months now, he still felt like he'd known her since she was a little girl all the way until now. Forgetting about the long break in between orphanage life and up until a few months ago when they ran into each other again.

"It's all under control. I still have good and bad days. Just like every normal person." She said, "I take my pills. I have a psychiatrist who sees me once every week." She said, "I'm not insane." She said.

"I never assumed you were… I just… I have no idea about it and I would never wanna disappoint you or hurt you or-"

"I don't believe you could ever hurt me." She said truthfully, "I'm not asking for a marriage proposal. I just… I really enjoyed our first date and then… things happened and we never got the chance to give it another go." She shrugged.

"Truth is… I've not been able to stop thinking about you for the past four weeks. This fight… it was just an excuse for me to put my head some place else, and then when I seen you out there tonight… I just forgot everything I knew about boxing." He said, "Got my ass handed to me." He shook his head as she walked closer to him.

"I think you were pretty amazing." She admitted with a small smile, looking up at him as he smiled down at her.

At that moment, he couldn't have cared less if she was bipolar or not. She was the best thing going for him in a long time. Her smile, her caring, sweet but witty nature that was now further explained, her need to please but simple attitude. She was beautiful in every aspect possible and he'd never been more sure about something. He only wished he'd not waited four weeks to talk to her. Maybe he was scared or maybe he was hoping he'd get over it but he couldn't. He couldn't get over her.

"I lost." Punk reminded her in a whisper as she shrugged.

"So what." She smiled, looking up at him, "Losing isn't always the end. Sometimes it's just the beginning." She said quietly as he smiled, looking down at her as she looked back up at him.

As bruised and beaten up as he was, she was still attracted to him and now that he'd been honest with her, she'd never wanted him more. She wasn't going to make any sudden movements but it looked like he was, watching him lean down, gathering her in his arms and pressing his lips against hers.

They'd never kissed, their first date ended on a low note and never made the first kiss but she was glad because this was worth the wait. So worth the wait.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	13. Another Go

**Another Go**

* * *

"I can't believe you fucking invited her. I got my ass handed to me." Punk said later that night after getting home, calling into see his jerk off friends at Dean's place.

"We thought she'd give you some inspiration and we wanted you to talk to her." Dean defended.

"Well… I did talk to her." Punk nodded to them, "I'm taking her out tomorrow night." He said casually, trying not to give away how excited he was.

"We knew you still liked her, we knew you just needed that little push to go talk to her. Especially after all the bipolar stuff." Seth said.

"I don't know why I was so scared to talk to her. I mean… a ton of people have this disorder, right?" He said, "And I kissed her and.. it felt right, you know… you know when something just feels like it fits?" He said as Dean and Seth just raised their eyebrows. They were trying to help him but they didn't want him to turn into Romeo or anything, "You know what I mean." Punk said after seeing them laugh.

"So where are you taking her?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. I want it to be good. The first time we just went to a restaurant."

"Take her bowling." Seth suggested.

"I can't bowl." Punk said.

"Good. That'll give her a chance to win and feel good about herself." Dean added, "I don't know, just think of something." He said.

Both he and Seth knew how much this had been weighing on Punk's shoulders recently and how much he really wanted to talk to AJ but just couldn't find the power inside to do so because of her being bipolar, which he had now realised didn't even matter. It was clearly all under control and it didn't turn him off at all. In fact, it turned him even more when seeing how strong she was.

He was angry that his friends had gone behind his back and invited AJ, but he guessed they knew what was best for him and seen that he was clearly still thinking about AJ.

"Did you guys talk to Will? Is he mad I lost?" Punk wondered for a second.

"I spoke to him." Dean nodded, "He just said sometimes you gotta learn to lose once in a while. He's just happy to see you back in the ring again." Dean nodded as Punk smiled.

He wasn't as down as he thought he'd be after losing a fight, and he knew it was because of that sweet, magical kiss he shared with AJ which he could still feel on his lips, feel her beneath his fingertips. He was crazy about her and it had suddenly hit him just how crazy he was about her.

* * *

The next night, Punk indeed took AJ bowling. He felt like it was something fun for them to do instead of the usual food and drinks routine.

She wasn't all bad at bowling, managed to get a couple of strikes, but he was just god awful, sometimes they ended up just going in the gutter. He was so embarassed but he seen it was making AJ smile.

"Might be a good boxer but you really can't bowl to save yourself, can you?" AJ smiled up at him as he walked back from his final shot, looking up at the screen for the scores which showed her clearly winning.

"Yeah, alright. Get all the jokes out." Punk nodded, "I suck at bowling, I get it." He nodded as she smiled.

She hadn't laughed so much before. It was probably one of the most fun dates she'd ever been on. Watching him nearly fall over onto the lane, almost falling over herself with the weight of the balls, bragging over her strikes whilst his hit the gutter. It was all very playful and she was having such a fun time. She was so glad she'd agreed to go out with him. No guy had ever stuck around her after she'd told them about her bipolar disorder.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"Starving actually." AJ admitted.

So they headed next door to the diner and ordered some food to finish off their evening.

"I'm gonna have the buffalo wings. Cheese fries. Oh and a vanilla milkshake, extra cream." AJ smiled sweetly, handing her menu to the waitress who walked off with both their orders.

"You won't eat all of that." Punk chuckled a little.

"I'll give it a good go." She told him truthfully. She was really glad that they'd talked last night and she seen his honesty. She loved honesty and he was completely honest with her last night. It seemed like he just needed to make that step forward towards her to grasp that she was still just a normal person. And the kiss… she had dreams thinking about it last night.

"So… be honest with me… no guys have really stuck around for you after you've told them you're bipolar?" He asked. Now that the fun part of the date with flirting, laughing and playing around happened was over, now the more in depth conversation could happen. She explained just a little to him last night but not enough, he was still curious.

"None." AJ said.

"But why?" Punk shook his head "Because you realise that the bipolar itself wasn't why I disconnected myself from you for the past few weeks. I mean… yeah I was in shock but I was more upset that I felt like I didn't know you anymore. I never judged you because of the bipolar." He made himself clear as she smiled.

"Not all guys are like you." She pointed out, "I don't know. Some just hear it and run off because they think I'm going to claw their eyes out. They just think I'm some stereotypical crazy person with a mental illness that is out of control. They don't bother to ask questions or educate themselves on it." She shrugged.

"It shouldn't get in the way of you living your life." He said.

"I try let it not to." She nodded, "But sometimes it can't be helped." She said, "I don't know… I guess I didn't react to you walking out was because I expected it and I also thought I could just forget about you, I done it once before, I was sure I could do it again but… this time was different. I just couldn't get you out of my head." She shook her head truthfully.

"I probably don't deserve this second chance." He admitted.

"It's not a second chance. It's just another go. The last time things ended because I hadn't taken a pill that day. I barked down your throat and I guess we just figured it wasn't gonna work. Things happened, friends got involved, whatever… but none of it matters now, I've never been able to go out with a guy and feel free because they know that I'm bipolar." She admitted. It was the first time she'd gone out on a date where the guy knew about her bipolar. It felt so relaxing.

"You don't have to feel on edge with me." Punk promised her, "Like I said… you having bipolar, it's not life threatening. It's not gonna keep me awake at night. I like you for you and… no mental illness is gonna change how I feel about you." He said as she smiled. She loved how honest he was. She always knew he was an honest person, especially from back in the orphanage.

The waitress then came over with their food, putting down AJ's wings and fries and also Punk's burger.

"Like hell will you eat all of them." Punk chuckled to himself as he looked at the wings.

"I might be small but I can eat." AJ assured him as he just smiled, "But yeah… maybe you should take a few anyway." She giggled.

* * *

They finished up their food with some warm chatter and then left the diner after Punk paid. It was probably the best date he'd been on. There was that element of fun and genuine laughter that AJ brought that he'd never experienced before.

"I had a really good time tonight." AJ smiled, approaching her house, turning around to face into him as he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, me too." He said, looking down at her as she smiled up at him.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" She asked him as he nodded, "I always kinda… had a crush on you… since that first time you spoke to me in the common room… when Hennig threw my book across the room." She said, "I always liked you… I just convinced myself we were better as friends."

"I sorta figured." Punk smiled a little, "I didn't realise how much I'd missed you until we bumped into each other again." He said truthfully as she smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, doing the unthinkable.

"Do you… wanna come in?" She asked him, not even having to ask him twice as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah." He smiled, following her up the steps and into her house, "This is a nice place you got." He walked into the hallway whilst she shut the door over, "Is it-" He turned around, suddenly feeling her lips crash against his, surprised but in a good way, placing his hands on her waist and gathering her closer into him as he deepened the kiss.

He imagined this kiss again and it felt just as perfect as it was last night. He was never a man with self control when it came to women, and for some reason she made him feel even weaker than normal. He didn't want her to rush into anything quickly but it was so hard to pull away.

"We don't have to do anything-" He eventually pulled back as she almost looked saddened by the absence of his lips.

"No… No, I want to." She said with lust, "I want you." She whispered, tugging on his hand as she began to climb the stairs, giving him no choice but to follow like a lost puppy. She understood the term taking it slow and she thought it was great, but sometimes the desire, a desire that she'd had for quite a number of years, was just too much to ignore. They could still take things slow, on a dating level, but right now she wanted him. Whether it was a little bit of her illness coming out in her or she was just in extreme need of him, she didn't know.

They reached the top of the stairs and she pulled him into her bedroom with her, shutting the door over and pushing him down on the bed as he sat down in a daze with her, watching her as she slowly stripped her simple t-shirt from herself, next putting her fingers into the loops of her jeans and shimmying them down her gorgeous legs. She was the definition of perfect, inside and out.

She walked over to him, lifting his t-shirt from him and running her hands along his chest. His tattoos were impressive. All of them. So colourful and artistic, she loved them.

"I like these." She whispered whilst tracing her soft touch over his chest.

"Yeah?" Punk smirked, grabbing her in by the waist and throwing her down on the bed, watching as she sat up watching as he kicked off his jeans, climbing over her and capturing her lips with his again.

There was that calm feeling, that safe and protected feeling for her. Maybe they got off to a bumpy start but now things seemed to be smoothing out for them. It all felt so incredibly good and right. His lips trailed off from her lips to her neck, causing her to smile and roll her head back against the pillow whilst he teased and nipped her sweet neck.

"Phil." She whispered with satisfaction, caressing the back of his head as he started to travel down her body, unclasping her bra to reveal her perky, small but perfect breasts, cupping them in his hands and rolling his tongue along her nipples, paying each breast an equal amount of attention, creating goosebumps all over her as she shifted her body up into his as a sign of endearment. She wanted his touch and she wanted him to know that.

"You have such a beautiful body." He said, kissing her breasts and trailing his tongue down her stomach now, coming face on with her quivering womanhood begging to be touched. He didn't have her down for an insecure person, especially not in these types of situations, and she definitely wasn't. There was no need for her to be anyway. She was stunning and perfect in every way.

He pulled her panties down and threw them onto the floor across from him, parting her legs and settling in between them as he began to kiss the inside of her thighs and bottom of her stomach, kissing all flesh around her quivering centre until finally he parted her folds and took a first taste, feeling her body jerk up a little but then relax as she realised she was safe in his hands.

"Fuck." She whispered, placing her hand on her forehead at the sudden rush of pleasure, "Oh, Phil… Don't stop." She begged, "Please… don't stop." She said, moving her hips up to move against his mouth as he sucked on her clit, nipping and teasing the flesh around, sending her crazy.

"You taste so sweet." He said, "I bet you're fucking tight." He moaned to himself, slipping a finger inside her tight walls as she moaned loudly.

"Fuck!" She moaned, grabbing the bed sheets as he began to rock his finger back and forth inside her.

"Yeah? You like that? You want more?" He asked her, slipping a second finger in and going back to using his tongue on her clit, the combination of it all driving her literally insane.

"Oh, Phil! Oh god I'm gonna cum." She moaned, "I'm gonna cum!" She got louder as he worked her to her first orgasm, his eyes rolling up to watch her as she suddenly hit that first high, moaning loudly and rolling her head back, "Fuck!" She gasped as her entire body shook.

"You taste amazing." He said, pulling his fingers from her and licking them, travelling back up her body where she began to pull at him again, taking his boxers down with her feet impressively, eyeing up his large length with a smile, rolling her head back.

"Please… please do it." She moaned as he grinned, stroking himself up and down, then stroking himself up and down her slit before sliding into her tightness, causing him to fall forward a little, being caught by his hands pressing against the mattress, looking down at her as she shut her eyes in deep satisfaction.

"You feel amazing." He moaned, placing a kiss on her lips. Maybe they had moved five steps too fast tonight, but man did it feel great. He knew he wouldn't regret it and she clearly wouldn't either. They obviously had attraction towards each other. It was clear from the beginning they did, maybe that's why it seemed like such a rush, both had been imagining it.

"Fuck… harder… faster." AJ begged, suddenly feeling him start to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of her hard as she moaned in all her pleasure.

"Fuck, your pussy is so tight." He groaned as she smiled, grabbing onto his back as she began to feel her second orgasm rise and rise.

"Harder!" She moaned, "Please… I'm so close." She begged as he placed his hand in between them and began to rub her sensitive nub, sending her straight over the edge as she came hard, her juices running out and down the length of him as he continued to pump in and out of her.

"Look at you… you can really cum." He smirked, leaning down and pressing a kiss against her lips as she moaned in against it whilst riding out her orgasm. He was bringing new senses of pleasure she'd never felt before and she felt wild and crazy and so lost in the moment she didn't even know where she was. All she knew was who she was with. That was all that mattered.

Next thing Punk knew was her flipping them over, as small as she may have been, and beginning to ride him like never before. He could have watched her all day, teasing her breasts, thrusting herself up and down upon him whilst he sat so willingly letting her. He'd never felt anything like being inside her and the electricity between them both was astonishing. It was the first time he'd experienced what he'd call magic.

* * *

Later that night, after a long hot steamy night, both AJ and Punk both lay exhausted in each other's arms. The sun was coming up, streaming from underneath the curtains whilst they both lay with the sheets over them. Neither had to say anything, the mood and atmosphere said it all. Calm. Mutual respect. Love. It was all there. AJ had never been taken care of like that before and Punk had never felt that 'right' feeling before until now. Everything in their lives suddenly made sense whilst in each others arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	14. Someone There

**Someone There**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning, opening his eyes to the still dim room that hadn't had it's curtains pulled back yet. The space beside him in bed was now empty. He'd never slept so good in his entire life. Holding on to her comforted him like he never could understand. He had no idea just how much he was missing out on with her until last night. She was wild and beautiful and sexy and everything that could possibly turn him on.

He stood up, grabbing his boxers from the floor and sliding them on, heading on over to the bathroom in her room, jumping a little when he seen her standing at the sink in just her underwear.

"S-Sorry." Punk mumbled.

"Don't be. I'll be two minutes." AJ smiled to him in the mirror as he watched her pop two pills out of a foiled container, "I gotta go to work, unfortunately. But you're welcomed to stay and have breakfast." She said, swallowing the tablets as Punk watched her from the door.

"Oh, no… I'm working later anyway." Punk told her, watching her turn around to him, "So… you take them every morning… that's when you take them?" He asked curiously. He thought it was good that he'd only now just be reminded that she was living with bipolar disorder. Last night it seemed like nothing matter. Not her bipolar. Not their rocky start. It was just perfect.

"Every morning." AJ nodded to him, "And if I forget I'll take them later on. But I rarely forget." She smiled to him as he nodded, watching her come closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling, "I had a really… really good time last night." She nodded in a whisper as he smirked.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, "So can I… see you tonight?" He smirked as she nodded.

"Yeah… I get home at 7." She said, "I'll be thinking about you all day… you know that, right?" She said, backing up against the wall, "All day." She smiled, taking one of his hands and running it down her body and into her panties.

"Oh, really?" Punk smiled, palming her inside her panties, beginning to stroke her clit as she moaned to herself, biting her lip and rolling her head back.

She felt like she could just be herself with him. Now that it was clear that he was here for her, that he'd accepted the flaws she had, it felt great. That small crush she had on him back in the orphanage had grown into something much bigger and better. Maybe it was good they were friends first because a part of them did feel like they knew each other.

"I have to get ready for work." She moaned as he continued to stroke her, kissing her neck now to add to her level of pleasure.

"Work can wait." He said, picking her up as she squealed a little, placing her on the sink and shimmying his boxers down to free his length, pushing her panties to the side and slipping into her as she gripped the sink at either side of her.

She felt safe with him and protected. For the first time in her life she felt like there was something good going on.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic." AJ lied in a pant as she rushed into the staff room in the hospital. She was never late so she assumed she'd be let off. She was also only ten minutes late, it wasn't like it was an hour. How she wished it was an hour.

"It's alright." Paige nodded, "Tammie isn't in to give you into trouble." She said, referring to their boss.

"Busy this morning?" AJ asked as she hung up her coat.

"Well… the winter months are upon us, when are we not busy?" Paige sighed, "But you're down for room 32. Attempted suicide. Just been brought in."

"Attempted suicide?" AJ shook her head, "Shouldn't someone a little more qualified treat them?" AJ panicked.

"Well they will. Just go in and give her some fluids, Check her injuries. Get her on a drip. Then she'll be taken to a room." Paige explained as AJ just nodded, about to head out of the room when Paige called her back.

"How was your date?" Paige asked. Yesterday before AJ went off on the date with Punk during her shift with Paige she had told her she was going on her date with Punk. AJ did feel it a little awkward between herself and Paige when talking about Punk. Paige had convinced her that there was nothing really there between her and Punk anyway, but she still felt awkward.

"It was… really good. Really good actually." AJ nodded.

"So you both-"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I don't want it to be an awkward topic all the time between us." She said, "We don't have to talk about it."

"You're my best friend. And you've liked this guy since forever. We do have to talk about it." Paige nodded, "Me and him were nothing. A few meaningless nights and boring dates. There was nothing between us. It was like you and Seth."

"Me and Seth didn't date." AJ made herself clear, "That _was_ a mistake and everyone knows it. Especially Punk." AJ said.

"I only dated Punk for a few days. Hardly dating."

"I thought you liked him." AJ shrugged.

"He was hot, got the job done, funny… but there wasn't anything there. That's what I'm trying to say." She said as AJ just nodded.

"Ok… well, I just don't want it to be awkward for us." AJ explained.

"It won't be. I'm happy for you. He is a good guy and you do really like him. Why would I be mad?" Paige shook her head as AJ just smiled.

"You're the best." AJ nodded to her, walking out of the room and down the corridor to find her first mission of the day. And it really was a mission.

She crept slowly into the room after grabbing the left clipboard from outside the room in the docket, looking on at the information on the sheet of paper. The girl was only twenty one. Her name was Laura.

"Laura, right?" AJ said softly, walking over to the bedside, watching the young girl nod, "I'm April, Laura. I'm just gonna check you over and then we'll get you into a room, ok?" She said as Laura nodded, "Who called for the ambulance?"

"My roommate." Laura whispered as AJ began checking her over. She could see visible scars and some new wounds on the girls wrists that she noted down. She also had a patch of hair missing from the right side of her head.

"So you're at college then?" AJ smiled, trying to make casual, comforting conversation whilst she checked the girl over completely.

"Yeah." Laura whispered.

"What are you studying?" AJ asked.

"I-I don't know." Laura shook her head.

"You can't remember?" AJ asked, pausing.

"No I just… my head is spinning." Laura shook her head as AJ nodded, looking through more of Laura's files, noticing something familiar to her own records.

"Your bipolar? Right?" AJ questioned, watching the young girl nod, "You haven't been taking your tablets?"

"I… I ran out and I never got myself a new prescription. Then I felt like I didn't them." Laura rambled quickly as AJ understood the quick pace in her speech, the shaking of her hands and the rolling of her eyes quickly around the room.

"If you don't take your tablets, sweetheart, this is where you'll end up." AJ said, "You gotta take them." She said.

"But… But I don't need them." The girl shook her head.

"You do." AJ whispered, the girl was clearly in denial with herself and that was just the illness talking, AJ knew that, "Have you been sleeping much?"

"N-No… not really." Laura said as AJ identified the eye bags she had. It looked like she hadn't slept in a long time.

"Ok." AJ whispered, putting any equipment she was using to check her over back over on the table, taking a sedative from the back bench behind her, "You need your rest." She said, injecting the sedative into the girls arm, placing a cotton wool ball over her arm to stop any small bleeding, placing it all in the trash.

"I don't… I don't wanna sleep." Laura shook her head, "I can't… can't..." Her eyes became drowsy.

"You can." AJ nodded, helping the girl lie down flat on her back, pulling the sheets over her, tucking her hair out of her face. She was such a beautiful girl and was being taken of her rights from a wonderful life because of an illness she knew too well. All the girl needed was sleep, her pills and maybe a little bit of therapy.

She left the room, turning the light off and filling in on the examination sheet the girls symptoms and injuries, placing the clipboard with the sheet attached back into the docket, walking down the hall and by reception, "Room thirty two needs moved to a room up in recovery." AJ told one of the receptionist who nodded.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked, later that night, lying with AJ in her bed, naked, watching her as she seemed to have something racing through her mind.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, curling into him tighter, "I just… I had a tough day at work today." She admitted.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked her. He'd came over with some Chinese food once she'd finished her shift and they wound up in bed very quickly afterwards. AJ suddenly realised that she'd never had anyone to talk to about how she was feeling. Yeah she had a psychiatrist but that didn't count. And Paige, she wasn't always with her and even though she was her best friend she didn't tell her everything. She felt like she could tell Punk anything and everything.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, looking up at him, "I had an attempted suicide this morning. She was only twenty one. Beautiful girl. Looked like she hadn't slept in days." She shook her head, not being able to get the girl out of her head, "She was bipolar. Hadn't been taking her pills." She shook her head.

"Is she ok?" Punk asked.

"She will be. I gave her a sedative to help her get some sleep. And they were giving her her tablets when she woke. I just… I wish there was more help out there for people like her… like me." She said, "Especially for younger people."

"She'll get better." Punk kissed her head, "You sorta intimidate me in the careers section." He admitted as she looked up at him with confusion, "Well… you're saving peoples lives, helping out people who are weak and vulnerable, and all I do is keep a gym running properly." He said as she laughed a little.

"You keep people healthy. That's a good thing." She said as he just smiled at her cuteness.

"No, but I'm serious. You're incredible. The things you must see every day. The good and the bad." He said, "Must be heavy."

"It is." AJ nodded, "And I guess I've never had someone to talk to about it." She admitted, looking up at him as he smiled.

"I like listening to the sound of your voice. No matter what it is you're saying." He admitted as she smiled.

"Well… I like you being here… whether it be to listen to me or to… just be here." She shrugged, "I've never had that before." She admitted, looking up at him as he smiled.

"Me neither." He suddenly realised. That new relationship feeling was the best, but even better when they legitimately cared for one another. It was definitely the start of something perfect. She amazed him and he was just all she'd ever wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**


	15. Unveiling

**Unveiling**

* * *

Throughout the next few weeks, Punk and AJ had been enjoying casually dating, seeing each other whenever they could, getting more comfortable around each other and although familiar with each other, getting to know each other a lot better. The time was flying by because both were so invested in each other, yet when they were together it felt like time was standing still.

Punk was still training away at the gym and had another fight coming up soon. He still made time for his friends. He didn't wanna be that boyfriend that ditched his buddies for a girl. In fact, sometimes they'd all just hang out together, seen as AJ was familiar with the guys anyway.

AJ was still working away at the hospital and also making time for Paige. She'd took Paige's word that she wasn't mad that things were working out for her and Punk. In fact, she did look happy for her and AJ was glad.

Speaking of work, this past week she had been on night shift the entire time and had been struggling to see Punk as much as she would like, so… he just had to come to her.

"You have to be quiet." AJ whispered in a giggle, in her bra and work trousers, hoisted up against a shelf in a locked up cupboard in the hospital, "And quick." She said as Punk just laughed.

"How long do you have?" Punk wondered, kissing her neck whilst tangling his hands in her hair. This was the third time this week. They were still at this 'can't keep our hands to ourselves' stage and for some reason they both felt like that would never leave them. She was wild and he adapted to it.

"As long as it takes you." She whispered as he chuckled, listening to the zip of his jeans go, followed by his hands pushing her trousers and panties down for access. If they couldn't see each other during the day, then they'd make time for each other in a cupboard at 3am in the hospital. Probably not the best idea but at this moment in time, neither cared.

"Hurry up." AJ whispered harshly, rolling her head back against the shelf, smiling to herself as she felt him slip inside her, "Fuck." She moaned, grabbing his shoulders.

"Jesus Christ..." Punk moaned, chuckling to himself, "I swear you get tighter every day." He groaned, thrusting in and out of her quickly, kissing her neck as she rolled her head back, clawing her nails down his back.

"Just like that… faster..." She moaned over and over again whilst he continued to pump in and out of her hard and fast. There was no place she'd rather be right now. No place at all.

"So… can we do breakfast tomorrow?" Punk asked her, standing at reception fifty minutes later, watching her grin as he acted like they hadn't been in a cupboard screwing against a shelf for the past hour. The little receptionist smiled as she assumed he'd come here just to talk to her.

"April, you never mentioned you had a boyfriend." The old lady grinned as AJ laughed, looking over at Punk with a smile.

"I just use him for sex." AJ whispered as the little sweet old lady's face dropped, listening to Punk internally laugh to himself, "I'm joking." She said as the sweet old lady smiled casually. She'd been there for as long as AJ could remember. She was just messing around, "I can do breakfast. But at some point I do have to sleep." She told Punk.

"Get home, get some sleep and then I'll see you?" Punk asked. He'd never been this way before. Like a love sick puppy attached to it's owner's hip. He'd never been so drawn into someone before and he loved it.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'll call you." She nodded, pressing a kiss on his lips as he smiled, turning around and walking off, not before bumping into Paige who he awkwardly nodded to and then carried on out of the hospital.

"What is he doing here?" Paige asked, walking over to AJ as they began to walk down the corridor.

"Oh, you know… he was just swinging by to say hi." AJ smiled sweetly.

"At 4am?" Paige shook her head.

"Yes. At 4am." AJ nodded as Paige looked her up and down.

"Your shirt is on back to front." She said bluntly as AJ looked down at herself, going bright red as Paige just shook her head, "You're like a rabbit." She shook her head as AJ laughed, "Room 43." She handed over a clipboard to AJ who just smiled, watching her friend walk off down the corridor.

* * *

"You seeing AJ today?" Dean asked Punk the next day, all three of them at the gym, running it for the day whilst Will was out of town.

"Yeah I'm meeting her for lunch." Punk said, "She's been on night shift so she's sleeping later." He explained as the guys nodded.

"Going good, huh?" Seth asked as Punk nodded.

"Really good." Punk nodded with surprise to his own tone, "I mean like… really good." He said.

"Yeah, alright. You're getting laid, we're not. We get it." Dean nodded as they chuckled, "I gotta say, you two are really well suited." Dean said. They'd been out with Punk and AJ together and it was great to see them both so happy, they were truly good together, you'd be a fool not to see it, "Both annoying assholes." He said as Punk smiled.

"That's been a few months now." Seth realised, "You… you know where you're at with her?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head, sitting on the edge of the ring whilst Dean and Seth stood in front of him, "We're dating. That's where we're at."

"But within the dating..." Seth waited, "Do you love her?"

"Do I love her?" Punk repeated, "Uh… I mean… I get excited every time I see her… and when I'm not with her I miss her like… like really miss her. And I've never lasted this long in a relationship before and… she's amazing… she's amazing isn't she?" He rambled, "Oh my god." He paused as Dean and Seth both smiled, "I love her?" He said in a questionable tone, "I love her." He said with shock, looking up at them.

"Don't treat it like it's a bad thing." Dean nodded, "Although it probably is a bad thing." He said as Seth smacked his shoulder, "Kidding."

"What do I do? Do I tell her? Do I take her out… I don't know what to do."

"First of all stop being such a girl about it." Seth said, "Just be honest with her. Tell her how you feel. We… as your friends… this is the happiest we've ever seen you since you got with her. It's like you found your passion again." He said as Dean nodded in agreement.

"It's AJ, man. I'm crazy about her." He admitted.

"We can tell." Dean nodded.

"I gotta go shower." Punk hopped off from the ring, "I'm bringing lunch to her house… wish me luck." He said as they both nodded him off, turning back to each other.

"It's good to see him happy for once." Dean admitted as Seth nodded.

"Do you think now is a good time to tell him?" Seth wondered.

"Tell him what?" Dean asked.

"You know what." Seth shook his head, "We've been pushing it aside for years, now that he's finally got some stability and he's happy… maybe it's the right time to tell him." He shrugged.

"What? So he can go back to being cranky Punk?" Dean questioned, "No way. Bad idea."

"Well we gotta tell him at some point. He deserves to know." Seth said.

" _Rollins. What the hell were you doing patrolling the corridors at this time of night?" Hennig, one of the guys least favourite monitors said. All part of one of Dean's stupid plans and it seemed like Seth had took the wrap this time tonight. He sat, 17 years of age, in Hennig's office, 3am, the whole place in complete silence, "Where is the rest of your pack?" Hennig grunted._

" _Who?" Seth chuckled._

" _Brooks… Ambrose… Mendez?" Hennig named._

" _Oh. Them." Seth scoffed, "They're sleeping."_

" _I'm sure they are." Hennig rolled his eyes, "You tell me right now what it is you were planning." He spat._

" _I was sleep walking. How many times do I have to tell you." Seth groaned, "I'm bored of your voice can I go back to my room?"_

" _I am warning you." Hennig spat, "All of you better watch your backs. I'm fed up of dealing with all of you."_

" _Then don't." Seth said simply._

" _Sometimes I enjoy it." Hennig admitted, "It's little scrawny rats like you and Brooks and Ambrose that grow up cursing everyone else for putting you in here when it's all really down to your fucked up parents." Hennig spat angrily as Seth's fists clenched, "It isn't my fault your entire family died in a fire whilst you were at daycare one day. Your three sisters. Your mother and father. That wasn't anyone's fault. It also wasn't my fault that Ambrose's mom took an overdose on pills whilst his dad is still serving a life long prison sentence." He said as Seth sat getting agitated with anger, "And it certainly isn't my fault that Brooks' dad killed his mom and sister and is god knows where-"_

" _What?" Seth shook his head._

" _What?" Hennig shot back._

" _Punk's parents died in a car accident." Seth said._

" _Oh, did they?" Hennig said, "Maybe they just told him that because it was too morbid to tell him the truth." Hennig said, "But I don't know… I think the truth, as painful as it is, is always easier to digest than a lie." He spat as Seth just looked up into his evil eyes._

* * *

"You're still in your pyjamas." Punk chuckled after AJ let him into her house after he came with lunch for them.

"I just woke up. I got in at 5am." She reminded him, trailing through to the kitchen as he followed.

"Did you get a good sleep?" He asked her, unpacking the brown bag with the sandwiches he'd brought, sitting them on the table.

"I did actually." AJ smiled, "But I'm so glad that was my last night shift. Going back to having you in my bed at night won't be bad thing." She smiled, sitting down at the table whilst he took a seat across from her.

"I'm gonna miss being cramped in a warm cupboard doing you every night." He smiled as she laughed, unpacking he sandwich.

"Me too." She smiled, "I actually put in for a weeks holiday next week. Maybe we could do something fun." She said.

"Something fun?" He laughed a little, "Like what?"

"I don't know. You always come up with fun things for us to do." She said. He was good at taking her out on adventure like dates. Nothing too outrageous but still fun. Her illness hadn't come in the way of their relationship at all and just like Punk suspected, her bipolar didn't interfere with their relationship what so ever. Everything was perfect.

"We could go on a road trip." He shrugged.

"I've never been on a road trip before." AJ admitted.

"That's because when we were seventeen we were locked up in a building washing dishes and dying of boredom." He said as AJ just looked down with a small smile. They had both missed out on a lot of normal childhood things and it did suck, but the best part about it was, they both understood how it felt, and maybe that was one of the reasons they got on so well.

"Well I don't care what we do. As long as I get to see you." She admitted. She didn't care. Yeah it was a plus to do something nice but as long as she was with him she didn't care. That was how strong her feelings were.

"We can think of something." He smiled, "These have been… the greatest few months I've ever had." He admitted, "I'm so glad we gave things another go and… I just really love being with you." He said as AJ smiled, "I- I love you, April." He said as she grinned cheerfully. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her before. No one had ever used those three words before towards her and it was the most amazing feeling ever. Especially when she felt the exact same towards him.

"I love you too." She smiled, leaning over the table, pressing her lips against his softly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think will happen next!**


	16. Switch

**Switch**

* * *

"So are you gonna come to my fight in a few weeks?" Punk asked, lying later that night in bed with AJ, naked, as expected with her curled into his arms.

"I don't know… I didn't really enjoy watching you get punched in the face." She admitted, "Could you sit and watch me get punched in the face in a boxing ring?" She looked up at him.

"That's different." Punk scoffed.

"It isn't." AJ said, "I really didn't like seeing you get hurt." She admitted.

"This is what I do, April." Punk said, "It's how I… it's how I get money." He said.

"I know. I just wish there was less blood and bruising involved." She said, "You have such a perfect face." She looked up at him, placing her hand on his cheek, "I hate seeing it beaten up."

"Well I normally try avoid getting punched in the face as much as I can." He said.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt." AJ sighed.

"I never really get hurt. Just a few bumps here and there." He tried to comfort her, "I'll be fine." He nodded as she looked up at him with a smile.

"You better… or else you'll be dragging me out of the ring with whoever hurts you." She said as Punk chuckled.

"All ninety pounds of you? Shouldn't be too hard." He said as she giggled, pressing her lips up against his softly, rolling on top of him, her naked body pressed directly on his. The comfort and passion in that alone was enough to get her off again. She loved feeling his body. In fact, she just loved him being here in this bed with her, no matter what they were doing.

"You wanna go again?" He whispered as she began kissing his neck and nipping at his ear. They'd already just been at it for a few hours.

"Yeah." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest to help her sit up, straddling his hips and getting ready to slid herself down upon him, taking a soft hold of his length and sinking down on it, taking him completely in as her arms threatened to give way.

"Fuck. You feel amazing." Punk moaned, "Thatta girl." He encouraged as she began to move up and down on him. She wasn't going fast like he'd seen before, but it was still just as good, she was taking her time, enjoying herself more than anything. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever known in his entire life.

"Feels so good, baby." AJ moaned, teasing her nipples as she cupped her breasts, "I could do this forever." She whispered to herself, "You're so deep." She moaned with fluttering eyelashes. He could make her feel like no one else.

"You wanna cum for me?" Punk asked, pulling her down so her body was back pressed against his, her lips easy access to his as he kissed her, beginning to take a little control over her and thrust up into her.

"Fuck!" AJ moaned as her eyes popped open at the sudden speed and power of his thrusts, placing her head against his shoulder as he thrust up into her at a fast pace, hitting right off her g-spot perfectly as she moaned loudly.

"Cum. Let go. Cum for me." He asked.

"Oh God… I'm gonna… I'm so close." She moaned, sitting back up and rubbing her clit with her fingers as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast, pushing her more over and over the edge as she felt her intense orgasm building up.

"Cum for me… go on." Punk moaned, watching her as she hit that orgasm, her full face tightening as her mouth opened, letting out a sharp scream, having to pull out of him and roll to the side as some of her juices squirted out, closing her legs whilst her body shook. Of course Punk just lay beside smirking.

"Oh God." AJ panted, turning to him as he just smiled, "I've never… I've never done that before." She shook her head.

"First time for everything." Punk smiled, rolling back on top of her, noticing she had really let herself go at the damp sheets beneath her and her extremely wet centre, "Next time though, you should let me watch." He said, slipping back into her as she rolled her head back, feeling him lean down and kiss her neck as he began thrusting back into her hard and fast.

It didn't take him long to build them both up to a release, AJ's came first, her whole body going rigid again whilst Punk came just after her.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, "I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna… Fuck." He groaned as he came inside her, spilling himself into her whilst she looked up at him, still shaking from her own high. She loved to watch him just as much as he loved to watch her.

"Fuck." Punk panted, eventually going soft inside her and pulling out, rolling over and lying beside her as she turned to him with a smirk of satisfaction.

"I think I might have to wash these sheets." She turned to him with a smile as he laughed, looking by him and at the clock as she realised it was time for her to get up for work. Doing night shift had her all over the place and now that she was back to doing a normal morning shift she was all over the place.

"I gotta shower." She told him, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips as he just nodded, running his hand through his sweat hair, watching her lustfully as she removed herself from the bed and walked off into the bedroom.

Meanwhile Punk nodded off to sleep with deep, deep satisfaction, AJ was in the bathroom, turning on the shower hose, wrapping a towel around her before she got in, opening up the mirror cabinet and taking her pills out, suddenly noticing she had ran out, shaking the box to see if some had maybe fallen out but seeing none. It wasn't a big concern.

"Shit." She sighed, placing the empty box in the small trash.

She could grab another prescription and take them whilst in work, but she just hated going out in the morning not having taken them.

* * *

The first thing AJ done when she got into work was hang up her coat in the staff room where Paige was, but she reminded herself that the first thing she had to do was get herself her medication, "Hey, I gotta go get another prescription for my medication. I'll only be-"

"I'll get them." Paige suddenly, "I know what it is you get. I'm going round to reception anyway. There's been a car accident. Room 23." Paige said.

"You're sure? I can go get them quickly." AJ said.

"No… it's fine. I'll get you them." Paige smiled sweetly as AJ just nodded.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, heading on out whilst clipping her badge on to her uniform, walking down the corridor whilst Paige stood up, heading out of the room and down to reception, going through the back and into the pharmacy unit where they kept all the medication, looking over at one of the pharmacists, "Hey, Tess." Paige smiled to one of the pharmacists who smiled back.

"You looking for something?" Tess asked, a young blonde hair with glasses, stacking some shelves as Paige looked around.

"Uh… yeah… well it was more of a general wondering." Paige said coolly, "Are there any medication in here that… makes bipolar disorder worse?" She asked.

"Um… let me see." Tess looking around, "I mean… certain antidepressants can really trigger bipolar disorder in a bad way. Especially these ones." She pulled out a large box and passed them to Paige, "We've also just got in a new drug, it's supposed to be for mental illnesses and taking manic episodes, but they've been proven to not do anything at all. It's like they're just a little tablet of nothing." Tess said, "Strange."

"You have those tablets too?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. They're here." She walked over, taking them out and handing them to her, "Are these for a patient or-"

"Uh yeah… yeah." Paige smiled coolly.

"Alright, just write it down over there how much doses and boxes you've took." Tess smiled casually. She'd known Paige for a while and thought nothing of it.

"I will. Thanks, Tess." Paige smiled, "Oh… I almost forgot. I also have to pick up AJ's prescription."

"I figured it would have ran out by now. I had one ready for her." She smiled, passing over the box of AJ's usual medication.

"She asked me if I could get two. Just so she doesn't have to keep coming back every month." Paige said as Tess just nodded, grabbing another box and handing it to her, "Thanks." Paige nodded, walking out of the back pharmacy and quickly down the corridor, walking back into the staff room and locking the door behind her, placing the four boxes of tablets on the table, opening them all up.

"Ok." Paige smiled to herself, replacing AJ's normal two boxes of tablets with the two that would one, do nothing for her, or two, make her illness worse, closing up the box that her normal prescription would be in, placing them beside her bag whilst trashing the other two boxes which had the tablets in them that AJ really needed, "Let's see how Phil likes you when you get a little crazy." She smirked to herself.

* * *

Later on, AJ got into the staff room after a busy morning, excited to take her lunch break, smiling as she seen Paige had already gone to the deli and got her a sandwich.

"Thank God… I'm starving." AJ sighed good naturedly, taking a seat at the table, "I had to cast up the cutest little boy this morning. He told me that he'd come by once he was better and give me a drawing for helping him." She smiled to herself.

"The young ones are always the cutest." Paige smiled, "I got you your pills." She said, sliding the two boxes over.

"Ah, thank you. I almost forgot." AJ smiled, "Tess gave you two boxes?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I don't know, she said it might be better than coming to her every month. Now you have two months worth of tablets." She shrugged.

"I guess that is easier." AJ smiled, opening up the tablets, popping out two pills and opening up her water as Paige watched her swallow them over with a smile, "Thanks for getting me them." AJ nodded, screwing the cap back on her water.

"Oh, it was no problem." Paige smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh Oh! What do you guys think is gonna happen? REVIEW and let me know.**


	17. Smashing Plates

**Smashing Plates**

* * *

"So I was training with Dean and Seth today and they were… they were acting kinda weird around me." Punk admitted, later on that night in his own house, cooking dinner for he and AJ, or… standing watching as AJ showed him what not to do and how not to burn food.

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head. A part of her enjoyed staying in for the night with Punk rather than going out. She liked cuddling on the sofa watching an old movie because she'd never had that experience before. Her dates would all tragically end before they begun. She'd never had such a long relationship before.

"I don't know, it was as if they knew something I didn't. Like they were tiptoeing around me." Punk shrugged, "They just weren't their usual selves." Punk said, leaning against the kitchen counter whilst he watched her with a smile. He loved to just look at her, as creepy as it may have sounded. She'd become this steady, wonderful light in his life that he never wanted to let go.

"Talk to them. Maybe there's something going on." AJ shrugged, "Or maybe they're just being weird." She said as Punk nodded.

"Anyway… how was your day?" Punk asked her as he began to set the table.

"Busy. But I had the cutest little boy first thing in the morning. He'd broken his leg and he told me that when he was all better, he'd walk to the hospital and give me a drawing for helping him." She smiled thinking back to the cute little boy.

"And what age is this little boy?" Punk raised his eyebrows as AJ laughed.

"He was four, Phil." AJ turned to him, "You don't have to worry." She said as he smiled playfully.

"I'm joking." Punk said, "So you're good with kids then?" He asked her casually as she began to plate up dinner whilst he got them drinks from the fridge.

"I guess so." AJ shrugged, "We get tons of kids in the department. So I treat a lot of them. Some are really funny actually." She smiled, bringing dinner to the table, sitting down across from him.

"What's the hardest thing you've had to do… in the hospital?" He asked curiously. He thought she was very brave to work the job she did, and people like her didn't get enough credit for the work they done.

"Uh…" AJ thought to herself, "There's been a lot of tough stuff. But I guess one that sticks out was this family. Mom, dad, little boy and a little girl. It was a car accident on Christmas Eve. I always offered to do the Christmas Eve night shift since I had no family to see on Christmas day." She said, "The car had went under a truck. The dad never made it to the hospital." She said, "The two kids died later on that night. I was watching them. The little boy had broke his spine, even if he survived he would have been paralysed. The little girl suffered traumatic head injuries. She died the next morning." She said, "And the mom. She lived." AJ said, "But I don't think… I don't think I'd want to live if that was me." She admitted. It was the horrid and tragic incidents that she remembered.

"That's awful." Punk sighed.

"She was in shock for most of the time. I didn't have a clue what to say to her. What do you say to a woman who has just lost her husband, six year old son and three year old daughter?" She said, "I don't know… I just… I think of that woman every day." She sighed.

"I don't know… I don't know how you do it." Punk shook his head. He couldn't do her job. Never in a million years.

"There are some good parts of it. Rewarding parts. Like when you see a patient who had no hope in the beginning get suddenly better and make a good recovery. Or like I said the kids are funny. You know, the ones who just come in after falling off their bikes." She said, "It's not all bad."

"I still couldn't do it." He said.

"But you can stomach getting punched in the face?" She raised her eyebrows, "Why do you enjoy boxing so much?" She wondered.

"I don't know… I've just always been good at throwing a punch, and when you realise you can make some money out of punching someone, it gets good." Punk said, "Gets a lot of anger out." He said.

"What are you angry about?" She asked, twirling her pasta around her fork.

"Nothing specific. Just whatever comes to mind when I'm in the ring." He said.

"And you still wanna get to the top?" She asked.

"I'd like to but I'm ok with just training at the gym and getting fights whenever now." He said, "I don't know… ever since we've started going out it's been less on my mind." He admitted. He knew that because he was so focused on AJ and thinking about her all the time, boxing wasn't so much on his mind like it was before. He was more thinking of a future with AJ and all the things they could do rather than getting further into his boxing career.

"What if you were given an offer? To a big fight? What would happen then?" She wondered.

"I'd have to think about it." Punk said truthfully. He didn't know what he'd do.

"Would you just up and leave me?" AJ raised her eyebrows as Punk looked across at her, confused by such a blunt question.

"No. Of course I wouldn't." Punk shook his head.

"Would you choose your boxing over me?" She asked, "Let's face it. If you get an offer for a big fight in Vegas let's say, where do I fit into it all?" She asked, "I just get dumped to the side, don't I?" She said.

"No… of course you wouldn't. I don't see it happening, that's why I haven't even bothered thinking about it. I'm more focused on us and where we're headed. Not my career." He said as she just looked across at him, "You alright?" He made sure as she nodded.

"I'm fine." She said. She just felt a sudden rush of paranoia and fear at the thought of losing him which made her realise just how much she did love him and loved having him around. They'd been dating for a few months and it was all perfect. She didn't want to ruin it.

"I got some donuts for later when I was coming home from work." He told her as she smiled.

"Double glazed?" She smiled.

"Just how you like it." He nodded. Maybe they did both underestimate how well they knew each other, even if it was just a few months they'd been together. She'd never felt this way about anyone before and… she just felt like she could talk to him about anything and everything.

She stared across at him, biting her lip as she watched him lustfully. Suddenly she just wanted to jump him. She only got those strange sexual urges when she hadn't taken her pills, but she knew she'd definitely taken them which made her think she was just turned on by him.

She stood up as he watched her, climbing on top of him as he laughed a little.

"What are you doing?" He smiled up at her.

"I want you." She whispered as he smirked.

"Can't we even make it through dinner now?" He chuckled as she shook her head, lifting her t-shirt up over herself and throwing it away.

"I want you to fuck me hard. Make me scream." She moaned, lifting his t-shirt from his own self, suddenly feeling him stand up, pushing her against the wall, kissing in at her neck as she rolled her head back. This was exactly what she wanted and she felt an even bigger rush than usual with him right now.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up to the sound of the front door going. AJ was fast asleep in his arms and it took everything for him to get out of embracing her without waking her. Since she was now off for a week on holiday he assumed they'd been spending a lot of time with each other and he couldn't wait.

He slipped on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and headed downstairs, opening up the front door as he watched his friends tumble in, "You ready for the game?" Dean announced, trailing on into the living room as Punk watched them.

The gym was always closed on a Sunday which meant they were always off on a Sunday which meant Punk had two friends to deal with all day.

"Uh… AJ is upstairs." Punk told them as they both just shrugged.

"So." Seth shrugged.

"Shit..." Dean said, "Were you in the middle of doing it? We'll turn the TV up real loud, go back upstairs." Dean patted Punk on the back.

"No. I wasn't. AJ is still sleeping." Punk said, "I was gonna be spending the day with her." He said.

But it's game day." Dean pouted like a sad child, "You got the rest of the week to be with her." He said.

"I know but-"

"But nothing. Shut up and go put these in the fridge." Seth said, passing Punk the beers, "AJ can join us we don't care." He said as Punk just grumbled.

"Fine." He said, "But I have to shower first so… keep it down, down here." He said, walking off and putting his friends beers in the fridge, heading on upstairs and straight into the bathroom where AJ was taking her pills.

"Hey, you're up." Punk smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind as she smiled, "You don't mind the guys being over and us watching the game today, do you?" He asked, kissing her neck as she smiled, just in her underwear, placing her back into his chest.

"I don't mind." She whispered, "In fact… maybe you should start getting me into watching these games." She said as Punk smiled. She was truly amazing. Everything he'd ever want in a woman, she was it.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek as she smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled as he headed back into his room to grab some fresh clothes whilst she swallowed over her two meaningless pills.

They spent the day in front of the TV watching the cubs game. AJ got rather into it after Punk explained to her how it all worked. She was never really into sport. They ordered a pizza in and it felt great to all be together. It was like they were 15 again, only a lot had changed within the group.

AJ was feeling great, curled into Punk wearing one of his cubs jerseys, having him play with her hair whilst Dean and Seth cracked jokes across from them. It was great. She'd never felt so welcomed into people's lives before.

The game eventually finished and AJ was out in the kitchen clearing away the pizza boxes and plates from their dinner.

"Hey, babe… I'm gonna go out with Dean and Seth for a few hours. You don't mind?" He asked her as he stood at the kitchen door. She was really cool with letting him see his friends whenever he liked. She was so lowkey and-

"Why do you have to go out with them? You've spent the full day with them." She spat as he raised his eyebrows.

"It's just a few hours." Punk said, "We always go out after the game. Why don't you come with us then?" He asked as she shook her head, throwing the plates into the sink in a clatter as he cringed.

"No. Just go." She said.

"April." Punk looked across at her.

"It's fine." She faked a smile, "Just go." She said as he nodded, backing out of the kitchen and walking down the hall as he suddenly heard a plate smash, reversing back in his footsteps, rushing into the kitchen where he seen AJ knelt down picking up the smashed plate on the floor, "It… It felt out of my hand." She stuttered as he raised his eyebrows.

"You want a hand?" He asked, walking over to her.

"No! No..." She shook her head, "Just go. It's ok." She looked up at him as he nodded.

"I won't be long. Call me if you need anything." He said as she just nodded, keeping his eyes on her as her hands shook whilst picking up the pieces of plate scattered across the floor. Maybe she was just tired, maybe she'd had enough of Dean and Seth and just wanted him to stay in now, but whatever it was, he knew she'd be fine. He seen her take her tablets this morning.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? REVIEW.**


	18. Professional Advice

**Professional Advice**

* * *

Punk got home later on after being out with Dean and Seth for a while. He hadn't stayed out too long as he was a tad concerned over AJ and her behaviour before he left. He knew that she still could take some mood swings, even with her pills, she was a woman after all, but there just seemed to be something off about her.

He walked in the door, shutting it over and locking up for the night. Because they'd been dating a few months now, they both had sets of clothes at each other's houses incase they stayed over which he assumed since AJ was off for the week, she'd be here the full time or they'd be at her place. He liked coming home to her. He enjoyed the feeling he got. Actually having someone to go home to and hold in bed.

He walked through to the living room, stumbling in whilst trying to unzip his jacket, looking on at AJ sitting up on the couch, crossed legged, counting her fingers with tired eyes. He actually thought she'd be in bed.

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked her, placing his jacket down on the arm of the chair, watching her jump at the sound of his voice.

"You made me lose count." She scolded up at him, returning back to her fingers as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"What are you… what are you counting?" He wondered curiously, sitting down next to her.

"My fingers." She said simply.

"You-Your fingers?" Punk shook his head, "April, why are you counting your fingers?"

"To make sure I'm not dreaming." She said with concentration as Punk stared at her with confusion, "You have… you have extra fingers in your dreams." She told him.

"You aren't dreaming, April." Punk said, "Why would you be dreaming?"

"Feels like I am." She told him truthfully, looking up at him and touching his face as he watched her, "You're here?"

"I'm here." Punk nodded, "It's freezing in here have you-" He turned around, looking at the windows wide open, "Why are the windows open?" He asked her. It was the cold winter months and somehow she had the windows opened wide.

"I-I don't know." She shook her head, turning to him. He knew she was sane. She was acknowledging that she clearly wasn't in the right place of mind, she looked terrified.

"You took your pills today, right?" He asked to make sure, even though he saw her take them.

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, I took them right away." AJ said. She felt herself losing it. She felt her mental capacities drop. She didn't feel in control and she had no idea why because she had taken her tablets.

"You don't have to count your fingers." He told her, taking her hands and lowering them down, "And you don't have to… open the windows." He said, standing up and walking over to shut the windows and draw the blinds.

"I-I don't know why I feel this way." She shook her head, it was like her mental illness was fighting her, testing her, seeing if she could stay strong but her mind was definitely going some place else. She could feel herself beginning to lose it.

"When is it you see your psychiatrist?" Punk asked her.

"Tomorrow." AJ said, "But I… I told her to come here because I figured I'd be here." She said.

"That's ok." Punk assured her.

"Are you mad with me? Don't be mad with me." She stood up in a rush, placing her hands on his arms as he stumbled back a little, "Please don't… don't be mad." She cried.

"Hey, I'm not mad… I'm not mad at you for anything." He humoured her. He could see it in her eyes. She wasn't her normal self, "You just need some sleep. C'mon… let's get you to bed." He said, wrapping an arm around her, placing his hand at the small of her back to guide her out of the living room. Maybe she was just having an off day. This was an exact moment that made AJ so scared to tell him about her illness in the first place. But he wasn't scared. He cared too much to be scared. He just wanted her to be alright.

"Maybe I'm just tired." AJ said truthfully, sliding into bed, resting her head down on the pillow, "But I don't feel tired." She admitted to herself as he lay down beside her, "Stop it." She whispered to herself.

"Stop what?" Punk asked her as she just shook her head. She wasn't actually talking to him but he didn't have to know that.

"Are you scared? You look scared." AJ said as he shook his head.

"I'm not scared." He promised her, "Just close your eyes, yeah?" He said, stroking her cheek lovingly, tucking her hair behind her ear as he lay on his side beside her, watching her as she shut her eyes, staying with her until he seen she was fast asleep.

He got up off the bed and wandered into the bathroom, taking the box of her medication that was on the ledge above the sink, opening it up and taking out the foiled pack, counting in twos the amount she had taken, realising that she had indeed taken the correct amount since she'd got them. She'd taken two every morning since she got her new box. Maybe she was just having a bad day. He wanted her to know he was here. He said it back then and he'd say it again, her illness didn't bother him, it just wasn't particularly fun to watch her suffer without her even realising it herself. He'd be here for her. He wasn't running. That's how he realised how much he loved and cared for her.

* * *

The next day, Punk had to go to work, so he left a note on the bathroom mirror for AJ when she woke up. He didn't want to disturb her. He only hoped she'd have a better day today. He would have loved to have stayed in with her, but he did have to go out and work.

"What do you mean she was acting weird?" Seth asked as they sat in the gym office sorting out some documents for Will.

"Like… she was counting her fingers and looking at me like I had two heads." He said.

"Why was she counting her fingers?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"She said she had to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Because in dreams you have more fingers." He shrugged, "I don't know if that's something her psychiatrist told her but she seemed pretty convinced about figuring out if she was dreaming or not."

"Well the average person usually knows when they're dreaming and when they're not anyway." Seth said.

"Well she isn't the average person, is she?" Punk said, "She's bipolar." He reminded himself as they all just nodded.

"Maybe she was just having an off day." Dean said, "Just because she's on medication doesn't mean her illness isn't there. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He said.

"I hope not. Things were going so well." Punk said, "I know this is exactly why she was afraid of telling me about being bipolar. But… the weird thing was, last night I wasn't scared. I felt like I knew what I was doing."

"You're comfortable with her." Seth said, "What's that… five months you've been dating now?" Seth said, "I mean you said it yourself, you love her. You look like you're in it for the long haul with her."

"I am." Punk nodded, "I don't know I just… I could never see myself running from her."

"What about when she goes really crazy and tries to tear out your eyeballs?" Dean asked from over on the couch as Seth and Punk turned to him, "Kidding." He smiled nervously.

"She's seeing her psychiatrist today anyway, maybe she'll be able to help her out. Maybe there's a reason she's acting a little strange. Maybe she needs a higher dose of her medication." Punk shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Stop worrying." Seth said as Punk just nodded. He knew he couldn't spend his entire day worrying. He just couldn't help it.

"Who knew Will had so many files." Punk said, changing the subject as Dean and Seth nodded. But what they thought Punk wouldn't see, was Dean nodding to Seth, signally his head to Punk as they silently fought with each other, coaxing each other to tell Punk what they knew about his family, "Alright… what is it you two are hiding from me?" Punk turned to them both.

* * *

"This is definitely a change of scenery, April." Cora said as she arrived at Punk's house to see AJ. AJ had text her last week the address of Punk's place because she assumed that's where she would be.

AJ didn't say anything, walking through the hallway and into the living room, sitting down on the couch as Cora sat across from her, watching AJ as she tucked her hands away into her jumper, a sign she had picked up on when she was always nervous, "How are you, April?" Cora asked as she got her files out her bag.

"I was… I was counting my fingers last night." AJ looked across at her, "I don't- I don't know why I feel like this. I've taken my pills… I'm doing everything right. It's like they aren't working." AJ shook her head. She didn't just take manic episodes but she also sometimes just felt down and depressed. Right now she knew fine well herself that something was wrong.

"You had an episode last night?" Cora asked with concern.

"Well… yeah, I guess. I had all the windows opened. I felt like I was dreaming. Phil… put me to bed." She remembered vividly. She was a little embarrassed but also felt some comfort that he had stayed with her and made sure she was ok. But she knew she didn't want to feel this way.

"And you've definitely been taking your medication? You know you don't have to lie to me. I get it… having a new boyfriend, you might feel like you can go without the medication-"

"No… it's nothing to do with him. I've been taken it. I know how crucial it is for me to take it." AJ said, "I just… I don't know why I'm feeling like this." She said, her hands fidgeting around with each other, feeling that paranoia and sense of not knowing what to do with herself.

"It's alright, April." Cora nodded, "I'm gonna look at your dosage of medication and see if we should maybe up it. Do you think there could be something that triggered your episode?" Cora asked.

"No." AJ shook her head.

"No fights with your boyfriend or anything like that?" Cora questioned.

"No… everything has been great. Amazing actually." AJ said, "I'll go get you my tablets." She sighed tiredly. With feeling like this also came fatigue. She just didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted Phil yet she wanted to be alone. She couldn't describe the feeling to anyone.

Cora waited anxiously as she watched AJ enter the living room again, passing her over the box of tablets. She looked on at the label which she knew was the correct tablets, but then as she pulled out the foiled packet that contained the tablets, she noticed something a little odd, something she knew wasn't right.

"You picked these up from the pharamacy yourself?" Cora asked, popping a pill out onto her hand as she looked at it closely.

"Yeah… well no, my friend got me the prescription. In fact, she picked me up two." She said casually.

"April… these are not your normal medication that I prescribed you to." Cora shook her head, "These look like some sort of antidepressants." She said, "Antidepressants can sometimes have an extremely negative effect on those living with bipolar disorder. It's why we never recommend it." Cora said, looking across at AJ, "This explains why you felt so strange. These are making you worse." Cora said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think? Will Paige get caught out? REVIEW!**


	19. Being Played

**Being Played**

* * *

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Punk shook his head, looking from Seth to Dean, watching Dean walk over and shut the office door over.

"We wanted to tell you." Dean nodded, "We just couldn't find the right time."

"How… How do you even know for sure?" Punk shook his head, "Hennig spoke a load of crap back then. Maybe he just… maybe he just thought that you'd tell me and that would hurt me or something." Punk shrugged, trying to find his way out of this new revelation that was completely tearing him in half on the inside.

"We broke into his office and looked at your files." Dean looked down, "He was telling the truth." He said as Punk just stumbled back against the desk, running his hands through his hair in shock, "You were two at the time. Not just a few months old." Seth said, he remembered every little detail about what he found out about Punk the night he and Dean broke into Hennig's office to make sure he was telling the truth. This was their best friend and their heart went out to him. They only wished they'd told him sooner but with being friends came not wanting to see him hurt, just like he was right now.

"They said I was a baby… six months old or something like that." Punk shook his head, "I was with a babysitter and my parents were out, they wound up in a car crash and died." Punk said, "Why would they tell me that?" Punk said, "Why would they lie?"

"When is it ever a good time to tell you that your dad killed your mom and sister?" Seth said.

"I still deserved to know." Punk spat, "What age… what age was my sister? Do you have names?" He asked. He felt like he didn't even know who he was anymore. Like his full life was a lie.

"Her name was Olivia. She was seven." Seth said as Punk sighed. It hurt just that little bit more now to know that it wasn't just a tragic accident, and that he hadn't only lost his parents, but he'd lost a sibling too. And it was all down to his own father. His mind was gonna explode with all this new information.

"Why… why did he kill them? Why did he not kill me too?"

"I didn't see anything about that." Seth said truthfully, "All I seen was the file that explained why you were made an orphan." He said, "I just… I think it was all too morbid to tell you as a kid. No one should have to hear that." He said.

"And my dad is still out there… just… walking around like nothing happened?" Punk asked.

"We don't know." Dean said, "All we know is that he killed your mom and sister and then left, making you an orphan." He said, "That's all we know."

"Why have you both waited this long?" Punk asked angrily. He couldn't believe they had known all this time.

"We didn't know how to tell you and we just… didn't want to see you upset. We didn't even know if it was worth telling you." Seth admitted, "What good is the information now?"

"I could have had a family!" Punk shouted, "I could have had a mom, and a sister… a normal life, a place to call home… and my own dad took that from me? Why would he have left me on my own?" He said.

"We don't know." Dean said, "The guy clearly had some issues-"

"Some?!" Punk shrieked.

"We didn't want to have kept it from you but… there never seemed like a right time." Seth said as Punk just shook his head. He didn't know how to feel. Angry, sad, annoyed and completely lost for words. Knowing your family is dead is tough enough, but knowing that it wasn't an accident, that someone had deliberately taken them from him, his own dad of all people… it did hurt. It really hurt.

"Maybe you should head off." Dean said, "It's getting late. Go home and see if AJ is alright." Dean suggested as Punk just nodded, going silent now as it began to sink into him, "We'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He said, patting Punk on the back as Punk just nodded, trailing out of the office as Dean turned around to Seth.

"I feel awful." Seth sighed, "For him."

"We should never have told him. It's just gonna weigh him down. It's all he's gonna think about now." Dean said.

"He'll be fine." Seth shook his head, "He deserved the truth. As horrible as it may be."

* * *

Punk got home later on. He'd taken a longer route home, just to clear his head in the cold air. He felt pretty hopeless and like something had been physically taken from him, horrifyingly, even if it was a lot of years ago. He felt like the victim in it all. Why was he the one left? Why had his father left him and killed his mom and sister? Did he want him to become an orphan? Was death not good enough for him? He wondered just how cruel you had to be to do that to your own family. To completely destroy it and leave it broken.

He walked in the door to his house, closing it over and walking on into the living room where AJ was.

"Oh, you're home." AJ smiled, "You'll never believe what's been happening. I've been taking the wrong medication for the past few days. Stuff that's been making me worse." AJ shook her head, standing up, "Cora went out and got me my normal medication so… I won't freak you out anymore." She promised, taking a glimpse at him for the first time since he came in, so caught up in telling him that she wasn't really going insane, suddenly noticing he looked down, "Hey… you ok?" She asked, placing her hands on his arms, "What's wrong?" She said with concern.

Since she had taken her usual tablets that Cora had gone out and got, she felt a lot better. She knew she'd have to speak to Paige. She'd text her, asking to go for coffee tomorrow to question it. It seemed like an honest mistake that anyone could have made. The pharmacy in the back of the hospital was huge. She could have easily picked up the wrong prescription. These things happened. But she just wanted to make sure anyway. But first… she wanted to make sure her boyfriend was ok.

"My dad… killed my mom and sister." Punk muttered, collapsing down on the couch as AJ watched him with confusion.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"They didn't… didn't die in a car accident." Punk shook his head, "My dad killed them."

"What do you mean, baby? How… how do you know this?" She asked with worry, sitting down beside him on the couch, placing her hand on his lap.

"Seth… Seth and Dean have known for a while now. They found out back in the orphanage but didn't want to tell me. Apparently I was never told because it was too horrifying." Punk shook his head, "My own dad." Punk turned to her as she frowned.

"I… Phil, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." She sighed. Her heart bled for him. She knew what it felt like to lose a parent to an act of killing. Only their stories were very different. His seemed a little more defenceless and cruel, "Do you know why he… killed them?" AJ asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything." Punk shook his head, rolling it back on the couch as AJ sighed.

"It'll be alright." She nodded, curling into his torso, "I'm here." She whispered as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer into him for comfort. It was times like these he knew he'd be most thankful for her being here for him. This was what a relationship was all about, wasn't it? Picking each other back up. Just like he had when she was on the wrong medication, which he was too distracted to even question about just now. But the main thing was they were here for one another and even though this new information hurt, it felt good to have her by his side.

* * *

The next day AJ had gotten up after having an early night with Punk, hearing him toss and turn all night in bed, clearly he couldn't stop thinking about this new revelation about his family. She wouldn't if she was in his shoes.

Finally it seemed like he'd gotten into a proper sleep around 7am, so she got up and showered and headed out to meet Paige before Paige started her shift. She wasn't going in all guns blazing. She knew it was no doubt an honest mistake. It had to be.

"Enjoying your days off so far?" Paige smiled across to her, both of them sitting in a coffee shop close by to the hospital.

"Not as much as I'd liked to." AJ admitted, "Phil got some news last night… about his family..." She took a deep breath, "It's sorta kicked the wind out of him I guess. He's a little deflated. I'm just trying to be there for him, you know." AJ sighed, "And juggling that with almost going completely insane because I was on the wrong medication." She smiled across at Paige, "Don't worry, I forgive you."

"W-What… what are you talking about?" Paige panicked.

"I get it. It was an honest mistake. I'm alright." AJ shrugged as Paige internally took a deep breath of relief.

"I gave you the wrong medication?" Paige gasped dramatically as AJ nodded. She normally wasn't a fool. In fact, she never was. But why would she suspect anything of the sort from her best friend?

"It's ok. Please don't feel bad." AJ sighed, "I knew you'd feel bad."

"I feel terrible." Paige shook her head, "Is everything ok? Are you ok? Did you take an episode?"

"A little." AJ nodded, "But Phil was there and he… he didn't run. He didn't get scared. He made sure I was ok, put me to bed… he really took care of me." AJ smiled to herself as Paige faked a smile, scolding on the inside. This wasn't how it was meant to go.

"Well really… I'm so sorry." Paige said, "I must have picked up the wrong boxes. I feel so bad."

"Please don't feel bad. It was an honest mistake." AJ nodded, "Don't worry about it. Ok?" AJ smiled as Paige just nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think is gonna happen next? REVIEW.**


	20. Further Information

**Further Information**

* * *

"So I talked to Paige. Turns out it was just a huge misunderstanding. She picked up the wrong pills." AJ announced, walking into the kitchen where Punk was in his house, "She felt so bad, I almost felt bad." She said, putting her bag down and turning around to look at him as he sat at the kitchen table. It looked like he'd tried to make himself breakfast but the plate sat full in front of him, his coffee gone cold as he stared into space, "Hey… you not hungry?" She asked, wandering over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not really." Punk shook his head as she sat down across from him.

"You wanna talk about it?" AJ asked. She was giving him his space right now because she didn't want to force anything upon him. But she hated seeing him like this. She was used to him being so upbeat and happy, so care free. It hurt to see him like this.

"What's there to talk about?" Punk asked, "My dad is a psycho killer who killed my mom and big sister. What more is there to add to it?"

"You don't know what went on, Phil." AJ shook her head, "You were just… just a baby."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." He looked across at her.

"Of course not. That's not what I'm saying." AJ shook her head, "What if… what if it was an accident? Or what if it's not what it seems." AJ said, "You don't know. You're really gonna take something that Hennig said as a reliable statement?" She said, "He was always out to get us. You know that."

"Seth and Dean seen the files." Punk said as AJ just frowned. She hadn't got a proper chance to talk to him. Last night he was in too much shock and they just lay in bed, in hopes they could fall asleep, but now it seemed he'd came to terms with it all.

"You know I sometimes think of my mom… and my dad." AJ said, "I think about… what it'd be like if my mom got help, and she got healthy. What if my dad stayed in the picture? And then I realise they're all just that. Fantasies. What ifs." She shrugged, "We made our own family in the orphanage. It might not have been perfect, or warm, or comfortable, but we done the best we could." She said.

"That's different. That was when my parents died in a car accident and it was nobodies fault." Punk said, "Now I know that my own father killed my entire family. It's different." He shook his head, "And do you wanna know what my number one thought is? Why did he leave me? Why did he not kill me too? Why not kill me and my sister? Or me and my mom and leave my sister? Why did he leave me?" Punk spat.

"I don't know." AJ whispered.

"Well someone has gotta know!" He yelled as AJ looked across at him sadly, "Sorry." He said immediately, running his hand over his face, "I'm sorry."

"I get it. You're angry and hurt… maybe you're still in shock." She said, "But you don't have to feel alone in all of this." She said, sliding her hand over the table and taking his, "We have each other." She smiled across to him as he just nodded.

She couldn't understand how he felt. He must have felt so victimised. Like something had been stolen from him, by his own father. It msut have sucked, and even more so that he didn't even know what had gone on. Maybe it'd rest his mind if he did know, and suddenly she had a plan.

"Hey, would you feel better if… if you found out what happened? Or would it be too much?" She asked him.

"I wanna know what happened." Punk said bluntly and firmly. He wanted answers. He deserved answers. He could take it.

* * *

"Remind me how you know this cop." Punk said, walking down the street and into the police station with AJ, the night now freezing, bitter cold, passing a lot of cuffed people on their way in as Punk protectively placed his arm around AJ's waist, pulling her into him.

"Well when I was in med school I had to work too, you know… to get money. I worked just a few blocks from here and the same cops came in every morning for their coffee and donuts. I served them for around two years until I graduated." She said, "One guy was really sweet to me. I'm hoping he remembers me and offers to help us." She said, waiting at the front desk as a cop came from behind.

"Can I help you?" The cop asked.

"Uh… yeah, I'm looking for officer Anderson." AJ said as the cop nodded.

"Just a minute." The cop said, walking off into the back, getting the wanted cop that was requested.

AJ watched as the familiar face came into eyesight as she smiled. She hoped he remembered her or else she'd look really stupid.

"How can I help?" Officer Anderson asked, leaning over the desk, "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked AJ.

"April." AJ said, placing her hand on her chest, "I used to work at Ed's diner. You used to come in a lot." AJ said as the man suddenly remembered.

"Oh, of course." He said, "Of course I remember you. It's been so long. You've grown up. A lot." He smirked as Punk folded his arms agitatedly. This man was far too old to be smirking upon his girlfriend, "Is everything ok?" The officer asked, turning to Punk too.

"We need your help." AJ said, "You don't happen to have a spare minute?" She asked with a polite smile.

Seeing as the officer did have free time, he took AJ and Punk into his office in the back, letting them take a seat as he sat behind is desk, "So what is it? You want to report something?" Anderson asked.

"More like… dig something back up." Punk said as the officer turned to him, "I wanna… I wanna know about my family. I grew up an orphanage. I was told they died in a car accident but recently I found out some… new information." Punk said.

"What's the second name?" Anderson asked, standing up and heading to the filing cabinet behind him.

"Brooks." Punk said as Anderson paused, looking up suddenly at Punk.

"Brooks?" He clarified as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said as he nodded, pulling out the filing cabinet drawer and taking out a file, sitting back down behind his desk as Punk and AJ watched.

"You were the boy." Anderson whispered to himself as he opened the files for the first time in many years, "You were… the boy."

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"This was my first job. And to this day my most toughest job." Anderson said, looking on at the files, "Laura Brooks. Olivia Brooks." Anderson whispered as he looked at the files.

"Can you tell us what happened?" AJ asked, "Surely you can since… since he's family." AJ said.

"The case was left unsolved. We never… we never caught anyone but we had a lot of evidence to show that it was… well, your dad." Anderson said.

"What happened to them?" Punk asked.

"Well… neighbours called with complaints of loud arguments all the time. Smashing plates. Loud excessive crying from child neglect. We visited the house frequently but never had anything to charge either of your parents with. They seemed like good people who just argued too much." Anderson shrugged, "And then we got a call one night… in fact, it was round about Christmas time. I remember the Christmas tree in the house tossed over." He said, going back to that night suddenly, "Olivia had already been shot. Seemed like instant death for her. I assume she maybe got in the way, we never assumed her death was deliberate. But I'm sure it just caused complete havoc between your parents." He said, "Your mother was really badly beaten but still alive. By the time we got there, there was no suspect around. We took your mother to hospital but she didn't make it."

"Where was I?" Punk asked.

"We found you upstairs." Anderson said, "Sleeping pretty peacefully." He said as Punk rolled his eyes. If only he could have done something back then, "We tried looking for emergency contacts for you, but… it was like you had no family. Your parents had no family." He said.

"So how do you think this was my dad if you have no actual proof?"

"Well how else do you explain him just taking off and never showing face ever again?" Anderson said, "And like I said, you didn't live in the most peaceful household." He said.

"So you just gave up on trying to find him?" Punk asked.

"When it goes past twenty years, Phil. Yeah." Anderson nodded, "We tried. We really did. But it was like he disappeared into thin air." Anderson shrugged.

"Did my mom suffer?" He asked.

"It was head trauma-"

"She wouldn't have suffered." AJ shook her head. She knew as a nurse that head trauma, she would have been pretty much out of it and not aware.

"She was beaten. But I think she reached a level of unconsciousness pretty quickly. She would have just zoned out after that." Anderson nodded, "That's all I have to tell you I'm afraid." Anderson said.

"It's better than nothing. At least I know what happened." Punk nodded.

"I knew your dad." Anderson said as Punk looked across at him, "A pretty aggressive guy, sure, but if you ask me personally, do I think he murdered his own daughter and wife? Absolutely not." Anderson said, "But like I said, it was my first job and all the other cops believed it was him. It seemed to fit the picture."

"Why would you think it wasn't him?" Punk asked.

"I went to school with him." Anderson nodded, looking down for a minute, it was still crazy to him, "But I guess people can change, can't they?" He sighed, closing the folder over and standing up, placing it back in the cabinet as Punk turned to AJ who just smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks for your time. I really appreciated it." Punk nodded. He knew the guy didn't have to do that.

"It's no problem." Anderson smiled as he seen AJ and Punk out of the station as they began to head home.

"I mean… I'd ask if you feel a little better after that, but I don't expect you to." AJ admitted as they walked side by side down the street.

"I don't know how I feel." Punk admitted, "I just wish there was more justice for my mom and sister. It's like they've just neglected the case and my dad is out there walking around the streets free." He shook his head.

"You just have to… find a way past it." AJ said, "I know it's easy for me to say it but… I know you're tough as nails. You'll be ok." She nodded, looking up at him as he smiled down at her.

Normally in these types of situations he'd be staring at a brick wall. He'd have no one. This wasn't the type of thing he could confide in with his friends really. He was so glad she was here. Her words were strength he really did need. Just her being here was everything. He could get through anything with her, that's how he felt.

"I love you." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist as she curled into him as they walked along the path.

"I love you too." She sighed into his chest as they walked along the path.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think is gonna happen next?**


	21. Domesticated

**Domesticated**

* * *

A week had gone by since AJ's medication had been fixed and Punk had learned some home truths about how he actually became an orphan. It was a tough week. At first Punk wanted to talk about it, and try and figure out why what happened, happened. But now he'd just forgotten about it. Like he was forcing himself to forget about it. But AJ could see, she seen him lying awake when she turned around in bed during the night. She seen him in deep thought at certain times of the day. She knew it was still on his mind but she figured he'd talk about it if he wanted to.

Now she was back at work and they were into their seventh month of dating. It had gone by so quick but every part of it was wonderful. They were still getting to know each other but such a strong bond had already formed between them.

"So are you gonna come see me fight in a few weeks?" Punk asked her, sitting on the edge of his bed, watching AJ through the opened bathroom door as she stripped out of her work uniform. She'd just came straight to his and brought dinner home. They were now getting into the habit where they'd just be constantly staying with one another, no matter what house, but it was usually his.

"Mmm. I don't know." AJ said, "I don't wanna see you get hurt. The first time was hard enough." She told him, walking out of the bathroom, "I don't wanna see this precious face get busted up." She cupped his cheeks standing in just her underwear as he smiled.

"You survived the first time." Punk tested. He really wanted her there.

"That was different though… we weren't dating." She shrugged, walking over to the drawer where she'd kept a bunch of spare clothes for when she did stay with him, "And besides, what does it matter if I'm there or not?" She shrugged.

"Because I want my girlfriend in the crowd. It matters to me." He said, "I know you don't like the violence and you don't know much about the sport, but it'd mean a lot to me." He smiled as she sighed.

"Don't make me feel bad." She moaned, slipping into her t-shirt and shorts, "I don't know my shifts that far in advance. I might have to work a late shift." She said.

"Or you want to work a late shift." He grunted as she folded her arms.

"So are you telling me you'd sit in a crowd and watch me in a ring with someone punching my face?" She raised her eyebrows as his lip twitched.

"Y-Yes. Yes I would." He lied as she laughed, "Ok, but it's different." He said as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'm just not… ready to see you get so beaten up." She said, "I'll see you right after it just… it makes me uncomfortable." She said, "If it makes you feel any better, the only reason I feel like this, and I don't wanna watch is because I care about you so much." She looked up at him with a smile.

"I know… I know it's a lot for me to ask." Punk nodded. He understood. It must be a hard position to put her in, and it did tell him her feelings were real and genuine for him, "I know it's been hard this week. I've not exactly been on this planet much, but you're still my number one priority in all of this." He told her as she smiled, leaning into him comfortably.

"I know I am." AJ smiled. She knew where she stood with him. And it felt good to be someone's number one for once. Things were going so great and this hurdle hadn't even been difficult to jump over. They were here for each other. Punk didn't feel as alone as he knew he'd feel during this time. And AJ was still so overwhelmed that Punk still stood by her when she was slightly losing her marbles. Things were going really well.

"You wanna go downstairs and stick a movie on?" He asked her as she nodded, pressing a kiss on his stubbly cheek and jumping up from the bed, rushing off downstairs as he smiled. So she didn't wanna come see him fight, he respected that. Maybe one day. But it wasn't the end of the world.

* * *

The next day, AJ was at work, finally sitting down after a long morning shift to a skimpy sandwich and bottle of water. Paige had joined her which made her feel less alone. She hadn't thought anything of her medication since it happened. She really did assume Paige made a mistake. Why would she assume anything else?

"So… how are things with you and Punk?" Paige smiled across the table to AJ who smiled.

"Good. Really good." AJ said with a good natured sigh, "It's so nice just… just having someone to go home to. You know?" AJ said as Paige just nodded, "He asked me if I'd come watch his fight in a few weeks last night." She said.

"And?"

"I don't think I can. I don't wanna see him getting beat up. I don't like violence. I never have." She said, "He understands." She shrugged.

"So you aren't gonna go?" Paige asked as AJ shook her head.

"Maybe one time. But not any time soon. I know he wants me there but he understands." AJ smiled, "That's what I love about him… he's so understanding and… chilled out. He's not always looking for reasons to fight or anything like that. I don't think I've ever loved someone so much." She admitted as Paige just looked down.

"And he even sticks by you when you go crazy?" Paige smiled.

"Yeah I was… so shocked when he still stayed with me. I mean… I started counting my fingers. That's me beginning to hit rock bottom. And he just… he put me to bed and made sure I was ok." She said with a smile to herself. She knew she'd met her soul mate. She knew it.

"Certainly a keeper." Paige nodded.

"What about you? Got your eye on anyone?" AJ asked Paige who just shook her head.

"No… no I'm just keeping my head down for the time being." She smiled, "Can't really be bothered with dating to be honest." She admitted as AJ frowned.

"You haven't met the right one yet. You will." AJ smiled as Paige just nodded unenthusiastically. Her blood sizzled to sit in this room and listen to her friends perfect life and perfect boyfriend that she had her eyes on and teeth sunk into from the beginning.

* * *

"Phil!" AJ shouted as she got in the door from another long day at work, dumping her bag down and taking her coat off as she walked through the hallway, "Something smells good in here." She smiled, jumping a little as she spotted Dean and Seth sitting at the table.

"Punk is making dinner. We thought we'd join to give our feedback." Dean smiled as AJ laughed. She'd gotten used to the guys being around a lot. It wasn't like they were constantly in the way, but she knew the three of them were all so close. She wouldn't be that girlfriend that gets obsessive over her boyfriend going out with his friends all the time.

"Punk can't cook." AJ remarked, making her way over to the stove where Punk was standing, peering around him to look at what he was cooking, "Maybe he can." She nudged his side as he smiled.

"I'm learning." Punk smiled.

"I know you are." AJ smiled, kissing his arm through the sleeve of his t-shirt. When she first met Punk again, he wasn't very domesticated. He very rarely cooked dinners or done many washings, but she took pride in the fact she'd trained him a little in that area of life, "You two stop laughing." AJ turned to Dean and Seth, "You have nothing better to do on a Friday night?" She questioned.

"No actually. We don't." Seth said.

"Ok, well I'm going for a shower. How long will this be?" She turned back to Punk.

"Oh, another half hour." Punk told her.

"That's ok then." She smiled, heading out of the kitchen and off to shower as Punk put a lid on the pot on the stove and turned around to his friends.

"What?" He said as they both grinned at him.

"You're so whipped." Dean scoffed, "You fall at her feet. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I do not." Punk rolled his eyes.

"You do." Seth agreed with Dean, "You really like her that much?"

"Well yeah, I do." Punk nodded, "She's different. Cliché I know, but she is." He nodded, "I've never had someone to come home to, or get excited about whenever I'm at work and thinking about going home. I never… never thought it'd be her." He admitted.

"What changed?" Seth asked, "I mean… you seen her as like a little sister back then." He said.

"I don't know. Maybe because we were so young. We were such good friends and I always felt the need to protect her. You both know that." He said, "I don't know, it just makes sense now."

"Good." Dean nodded, "We're happy for you." He said.

"You still thinking about your family? And what happened?" Seth asked.

"A little." Punk nodded, "But not as much as when I first found out. AJ is helping me get through it. I don't feel alone and because of that I don't feel as threatened by it." He said, "I don't expect you two to understand."

"No, we do." Seth nodded, "Trust me, we can see how much happier you've been."

"It's her, man. She keeps me going." Punk admitted, sheepishly. He'd never gotten this deep with his friends before, but he could see smiles on their faces. They were clearly happy for him and it was a good feeling. He had a lot of great people around him.

"You guys are good for each other." Dean nodded, "It's pretty clear to see that." He said as Punk just smiled.

"Yeah, well I've never loved anyone so much before." He admitted, turning back around to the stove, "I mean, she's even got me cooking and ironing clothes." He raised his eyebrows to himself as Dean and Seth laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will it be all sunshine and rainbows though? You know me ;) REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	22. Christmas Gone Crazy

**Christmas Gone Crazy**

* * *

Christmas eventually came around which marked nine months of dating for Punk and AJ. It was the first Christmas both had people to spend with. Normally Christmas for Punk was just any other day, but this year he had someone to wake up to, someone to go out and buy a gift for and spoil.

It was Christmas Eve and the house was perfect. Punk's house which AJ had decorated mostly by herself. The tree was up, little fairy lights around the mantel, a wreath on the front door with little Santa ornaments on the steps. It was perfect. For the first time ever. She wasn't working the Christmas shift. Her excuse to always work it was that she had no one to go home to or celebrate Christmas day with, but now she did and she was afforded the day off.

"Isn't the star a little lopsided?" AJ tilted her head as she looked on at the tree, curled into Punk on the couch as they watched TV in the dimly lit living room. It was warm and cosy. A wonderful atmosphere that neither had experienced before.

"I think it looks fine." Punk looked up at the tree. He'd had his fight just a few weeks ago and successfully won by knock out. He wished AJ was there to see it but she did have to work and she wasn't very keen on coming to watch anyway, but like before, he respected her decision and got a kiss and much more from her later on that night, "Glad to be off work tomorrow?" Punk asked her, turning the TV down a little.

AJ had been working mega, crazy shifts the past few weeks. What with it being winter there were so many accidents on the road, on the black ice. Her department was crazy.

"So glad." AJ sighed with relief, "You'd think the Christmas shift is easy. No one is out and everyone is in bed but… you'd be surprised." She said, "Normally we get a ton of attempted suicides in on the Christmas shift." She said.

"Really?" Punk frowned.

"Yeah. People get lonely at Christmas. You think of Christmas you associate with friends and family and being together, but some people have no one. Literally no one." She said, "It's sad." She admitted.

"It is." Punk agreed, "You always work that shift?" He asked.

"Yeah. I always volunteered since I never had anyone to spend Christmas with." She smiled up at him.

"But now you do." He smirked as she nodded.

"Yeah. Now I do." She whispered.

They didn't have big plans. They planned on having breakfast together, opening presents, lazing around the house, and then later on they were having dinner with Dean and Seth. She also wanted to pop round to Paige's later on to give her a present.

"You wanna open a present right now?" He asked her as she looked up at him.

"If I open one, I'll just want to open them all." She said.

"Well I won't let you." He said, "C'mon." He said as they stood up from the couch. She watched him walk over to the tree, grabbing the smallest box from under it, all wrapped neatly with a ribbon around it, "Here you go." He smiled, passing her over the box as she smiled giddily up at him.

"This isn't like a joke is it?" AJ sat down on the couch, "I'm not gonna find a dead spider in here or anything like that?" She looked up at him as he laughed.

"No. Just open it." He said as she smiled, ripping open the wrapping, taking the lid of the small box and looking down upon the set of keys in the box, sitting on top of a small card, in the shape of a business card. She looked up at him, feeling like she knew what this was but not being one hundred percent sure.

"Is this-" She paused as she took the small card out and turned it around, "Move in with me?" She read in a whisper as he smiled nervously, "Really?" She looked up at him as he nodded.

"You're here all the time anyway. I want you to." Punk nodded as she smiled excitedly, "What do you-" He couldn't even finish asking as she already jumped up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, almost squeezing the life out of him regardless of how small she was. He took that as a yes.

"Of course I will." She smiled. She couldn't believe he really wanted her to move in and live with him. It was the greatest give anyone had ever given her or asked her. She was so excited to move in with him and live with him.

Punk felt a ton of relief. He was worried she wouldn't want to. It was pretty quick but, not too quick. They knew how they felt about each other and he wanted her in his house, so they could share it and call it their home together. Like he said, she was here most of the time anyway.

"I love you." She whispered, looking up at him as he smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, feeling her deepen the kiss, pulling him back with her onto the couch as she fell down with him hovering atop of her. She couldn't believe that someone she actually did have feelings for before, found his way back to her. She felt like all her years of being alone and suffering were finally over. She'd finally met the one for her and there was no better feeling.

"Phil." She moaned as he kissed in at her neck, stripping her t-shirt off and unclasping her bra so he could cup her breasts, using his tongue on her, swirling it around her peachy coloured buds as her body arched up into his, "Oh God, that feels so good, baby." She moaned as he smirked, continuing to tease her breasts, eventually moving down her body, reaching her shorts and panties and stripping them off, removing his t-shirt whist he was at it.

"Someone is excited." Punk examined as she smirked, closing her eyes and rolling her head back as he kissed the insides of her thighs, eventually slipping his tongue between her folds.

"Fuck!" She moaned loudly, "Mmm, like that… don't stop." She moaned as he using his full mouth on her, sucking on her clit, teasing her entrance and using his tongue all around her centre to make her feel as good as he could. She tasted so sweet and it was never a chore to spend some time between her legs. More like a reward.

"You gonna cum for me?" Punk asked, lifting his head and slipping a finger inside her, slipping another one in to get a bigger response as she clutched the arm of the couch above her.

"That feels so good, baby. Don't stop… please, don't stop." She begged as he thrust his finger into her quickly.

"Your pussy is so tight." He groaned as she smirked with her eyes closed, feeling his tongue go back to teasing her, rapidly flicking it against her clit as she began to lose it. He was hitting perfectly off her g-spot, and along with his tongue, it was the perfect combination.

"Oh, God… I'm gonna… Yes! Yes!" She moaned as she hit that first high, arching her back completely off the couch as her juices spilled out, running down her as he tried his best to lap everything she let go of up, smirking to himself as he did so.

"You wanna cum again?" Punk asked her, climbing back up her body as she nodded, gasping.

"Yes." AJ nodded, "Yes, please." She begged as he smirked.

"Get on your hands and knees." He whispered in her ear as smirked, watching him unbuckle his best on his jeans as she turned around on her hands and knees, her elbows dug into the arm of the chair as he crept behind her, placing his hands on her hips, taking a good look at her ass before he done anything. His ass. His perfect ass.

"Please… please hurry." She asked, not being able to wait much longer, shuddering as she felt him stroke himself up and down her slit teasingly, "Please… stop." She begged as he smirked.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Teasing me." She said, "Please." She begged as he smiled, stopping his teasing movements and pushing himself into her as she moaned, leaning her head down on the couch, but keeping her ass up for him.

"Fuck you're so tight." Punk moaned, thrusting in and out of her, digging his fingers into her hips as she mounded out loudly.

"Oh God! Faster… harder..." She moaned as he happily obliged, thrusting into her much harder and faster, then suddenly slowing down his movements, slowing his thrusts but going as deep as he could. He always had her weak at the knees no matter what he done but this was on another level.

"Oh my God." AJ whispered, "That feels so good." She cried out as he smirked, slowly thrusting deep into her, then suddenly grabbing her arms and pulling her up onto her knees in front of him as he began to thrust into her much faster and harder.

"Fuckin' hell." Punk moaned, "God you're so tight." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as her back pressed against his chest, suddenly feeling him let her go as she collapsed forward onto the couch again, "C'mon… you gonna cum? You gonna cum for me?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes... Yes, please make me cum. Please." She begged as he smirked, tangling his hand around and stroking her clit as her legs began to shake, "Yes! Yes, right there." She moaned, "Oh… fuck!" She moaned, hitting another orgasm hard, collapsing face first onto the couch as her juices spilled out and Punk pulled out of her, watching her as she shook and moaned with a smile. Always a pleasure to watch her.

"You coming hard, baby?" He leaned over her, nudging her neck as she smiled.

"Only for you." She whispered, turning around and pressing a kiss against his lips, sitting up and pushing him back on the couch, straddling his hips and sinking down on him, moaning again as she watched him roll his head back. There was one thing being intimate with someone you cared about and loved, but being intimidate with _the one_. A person you looked to as your soulmate, your everything, your entire world. Now that was something else.

* * *

Hours commenced and they eventually lay curled into one another, satisfied, a blanket over them as Punk spooned AJ from behind, watching the flames on the fire crackle whilst the clock ticked well and truly past midnight.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered, looking up Punk as he smiled.

"Merry Christmas." He replied, kissing her softly as she kissed back, resting her head back down as he kissed her cheek and neck with love.

"I love you." She said dreamily as her eyes drifted shut peacefully.

"I love you too." He said.

Meanwhile with Paige, she sat alone in her living room, twirling her fingers around a pair of scissors as she stared at the coffee table in front of her. She reached for a polaroid picture, taken from her own camera, looking at it with envy as she began to cut up the middle of it viscously.

She looked at one of the halves she'd cut, staring into those dreamy green eyes she'd seen first. Smiling upon that wonderful smile that was meant for her, "What is so special about her?" She whispered to herself as she looked at the other half with envy, her so called best friend. She'd captured the moment on the street, they were walking into a coffee shop, all loved up and happy. The way she and him were meant to be.

"What is it?" Paige hissed, "Do I have to be like you to get his attention?" She looked at the half of AJ. She had much more pictures of them, and to her that was just normal. That was just her spying on what was rightfully hers to begin with. Caught up in her own wants and needs.

She looked at the half of AJ, viscously ripping it up into tiny little pieces, looking at the other half of Punk, "I can be like her. If that's what it takes."

* * *

 **A/N: Who thinks Paige has a few screws loose? What do you guys think will happen next? REVIEW and let me know.**


	23. Doorstep Findings

**Doorstep Findings**

* * *

The Christmas month had finally come and gone. AJ had spent it all cosied up with Punk and to finish the holiday season off, she'd now moved in with Punk and was now living with him. It was crazy to think how fast time had gone by, but everything had been perfect. She'd never been happier.

Unfortunately, she still had to go to work whilst Punk had to also, but something was better about going to work now, as the continued thought of coming home to her boyfriend, to _their_ home, was enough to get her through the day.

She got into work for her morning shift one morning, coffee cup in her hand from stopping by at the coffee shop across the street from the hospital. She tiredly walked into the staff room, placing her cup down and taking her coat off. She was extra tired from all the moving in the past few weeks, but finally everything had been transferred. It didn't help however, that Punk wanted to celebrate her moving in with him, every single night. Not that she complained at the time.

She was sorting out her purse, getting ready to start her shift when Paige walked in the door, she turned around and jumped as she noticed a rather big change to her friends features, "What… what have you done to your hair?" AJ raised her eyebrows with confusion.

"I dyed it." Paige laughed almost sarcastically, "What? You don't like it?" Paige placed her hands on her hips as AJ examined her friends now brown hair, a very similar shade to her own.

"Uh… I mean, I like it. I just… I don't know… I preferred your black hair." She shrugged, "Why did you dye it?" She questioned curiously.

"Just… felt like I needed a change." Paige shrugged, "You'll get used to it." She said, "How was your Christmas?" She smiled, "All moved in now?"

"Yeah. Everything is finally moved in." She nodded, "I'm exhausted." She sighed.

"A lot of heavy boxes? Huh?" Paige smiled.

"That and Punk can't keep his hands to himself." AJ smiled a little, cracking her neck from side to side, "I think I got three hours of sleep last night. He's like a rabbit."

"Right." Paige laughed nervously as AJ just looked across at her.

"What?" AJ raised her eyebrows, feeling an awkwardness, "You still find it awkward, don't you? From when you and Punk were… dating." She said, "You can be honest with me, Paige." AJ said.

"No… no, it's not awkward. I just… I'm just really happy to see you happy. To see you… finally meet the right guy." Paige smiled sweetly, "I just hope you aren't moving too fast."

"I was worried about that too. But… we've nearly been together for a year. I trust him with everything and… I love him. I don't have any doubts living with him." She shook her head as Paige just smiled.

"Well good." Paige nodded, "You deserve happiness." She smiled fakely as AJ smiled.

"You're such a good friend." AJ smiled, placing her hand on Paige's arm comfortingly, "I gotta get to work." She announced as Paige just nodded, watching her walk out of the room, her smile fading into a permanent scowl.

* * *

"So… how is life living with AJ?" Dean asked, standing in the ring with Punk and Seth. Punk had his pads up whilst Seth laid punches into them. The gym was pretty quiet and whenever it was quiet, they got some work in themselves.

"It's awesome. I mean… before she was there pretty much all the time anyway, but now she really is there, constantly. And I know she'll always be there. It's like… turning around to her during the night, you wouldn't think it's such a good feeling but it is." He said.

"Stopping at it's awesome would have been just fine." Dean nodded as Punk growled at him.

"Don't ask then." Punk spat.

"I'm joking." Dean laughed, leaning against the ropes, "So… what about this place? We've noticed you've not been as motivated to fight as much."

"AJ doesn't like it. And… I don't know. I'm more focused on her and my life with her rather than boxing." Punk shrugged.

"So it isn't what you want anymore?" Seth wondered, unstrapping the boxing gloves from around his hands as Punk shrugged.

"I don't know. I still enjoy it. That rush I get when I fight is great, it always has been. But it doesn't seem as important to me as it did before… now that I have AJ." He said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I might talk to Will. Maybe we could do that thing we planned, you know… with getting the kids into the gym, training different guys." He shrugged.

"I always liked that idea." Seth nodded, "Kids like us. Kids who have no place to call home."

"I don't know. We'd have to talk it through with Will." Punk said, "But yeah, I think it'd be a good idea. I don't know… I just don't see myself fighting as much as I used to. And the thing is… I'm not even sad about it." He said as they both just nodded.

"Hey, it's your life." Dean put his hands up, "We're just glad you're happy." He nodded.

"I am happy." Punk nodded.

"And… AJ hasn't taken any more turns recently, has she?" Seth wondered as Punk shook his head.

"No… no, why?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. I just got worried the last time… I didn't know if you'd handle it all that well." Seth admitted.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Punk questioned, "She's got bipolar. She isn't dying." Punk reminded them.

"We know." Dean nodded, "It's just-"

"Just what?" Punk looked at them both.

"Well we reckon… the scale is gonna tip one way or the other, at some point in the future… are you ready for what she might act like if she does take a turn?" Seth asked, "I done some research… people with bipolar disorder can see things… hear things that aren't there… hear voices telling them to do things. I mean… that's worst case scenario anyway-"

"So now you're a doctor?" Punk questioned, "Don't… don't treat her like she's some sort of walking disease. As long as she takes her pills then she's fine. Her medication was fucked up the last time, it wasn't her fault, and you know what? I wasn't even scared. I put her to bed, and I made sure she fell asleep… not alone." Punk said, "The more you make it a big deal, the more I'm gonna get angry." He said.

"Dude, chill." Seth said, "We're just looking out for you… and her." Seth said.

"Then stop trying to… scare me. I'm not running from her. Even if she is seeing things that aren't there. I love the girl. Alright? Just because you two sops haven't got any girlfriends doesn't mean you have to bring mine down." He spat as Dean and Seth just looked across at him. He knew they were just looking out for him. But sometimes the way they came across it was like they were testing him and it annoyed him.

"Sorry." Punk apologised, knowing that was a low blow.

"Whatever." Seth shrugged, walking off and out of the ring as Punk groaned to himself, turning to Dean who leaned against the ropes.

"I don't care if I don't have a girlfriend, you know that." Dean shrugged care free, "He does." Dean nodded over to Seth who was putting away some equipment over in the corner as Punk watched with a sigh.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had left the gym to head straight over to Seth's place, to apologise for his words at the gym today and to see if he was ok. AJ was also late with heading home as she got caught up at work, which left a very confused Dean coming to their house which was empty. He walked around the corner, opening up the gate and looking on at not just an empty doorway, but a young, maybe middle-aged woman sitting on the front step. He normally came round to AJ and Punk's for the leftovers from dinner, or sometimes he'd just come round for the company, but it appeared that none of them were home.

"H-Hey." Dean looked across at the girl sitting on the step.

"Phil?" Cora raised her eyebrows as Dean shook his head.

"Dean." Dean pointed to himself, "Who… who are you? How do you know Punk?" Dean wondered.

"Oh, I don't. It's AJ I'm after. I just… assumed you were her boyfriend. Do you know where she is?" Cora questioned, standing up as Dean shook his head.

"I mean… yeah, she's at work… well, I think she's at work." Dean said, "Who are you?" He wondered.

"Cora." Cora said, "AJ's psychiatrist." She said, "I was meant to be seeing her tonight but I assume she's got caught up at work." She shivered, "I can reschedule with her." She shrugged, "I just thought I'd wait to see if she'd show."

"How long have you been waiting?" Dean wondered.

"An hour." Cora nodded.

"It's freezing. Why would you do that?" He shook his head.

"I don't know. I guess I just got… lost in my thoughts for a minute."

"An hour." Dean corrected her as she smiled. She was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his entire life. He never seen the best in classy, sophisticated woman, not that he had low standards or anything, he just normally didn't look twice at them, but man she was stunning. She had light, caramel hair, a gorgeous smile, beautiful blue eyes. There was just something about her.

"Still cold?" He asked her, noticing she was shivering as she walked up the pathway closer to him, "Here." He quickly took his sweater off, wrapping it around her shoulders as she smiled.

"Thanks." Cora smiled, "I assume you were looking for them too?" Cora asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah but… I can see them anytime." Dean shrugged it off, not even realising he was walking alongside the girl down the street.

"AJ is hopeless with her phone. She may as well not even have one." Cora shook her head.

"Punk is the same." Dean nodded, "But so am I, I guess. I don't really get technology." He admitted as she smiled, looking up at him.

"Me neither." She smiled.

"You live around here?" Dean questioned as Cora nodded.

"About ten minutes away." Cora nodded.

"I-I hope you don't mind me walking you home. I won't sleep tonight if I don't." He said.

"Well… I don't want you losing sleep. Do I?" She smiled. For someone she'd just met, she felt extremely drawn to him. So drawn she felt herself get butterflies. Dean. What a sweet name for a sweet guy.

"I'm gonna assume you don't." Dean smiled as she shook her head, holding his sweater around her a little tighter as they walked down the street.

* * *

"I am exhausted." AJ admitted, "I got held back an extra hour at work. And I bet you I won't even get paid for it." She shook her head as she walked into her and Punk's bedroom later that night where he was laying atop of the bed covers, "Are you just in too?" She wondered, seeing him still in his gym clothes.

"Uh… yeah." Punk nodded tiredly, "Well I went straight to Seth's after my shift." He said.

"Why?" AJ questioned, beginning to strip off from her uniform.

"We kinda clashed heads today and I had to apologise." He said.

"So you pissed him off?" AJ asked as Punk sat up on the bed.

"No… well, a little. He was talking about your bipolar. Like he was warning me. Testing me. Seeing if I was ready." He said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Ready for what?" AJ shook her head, "I'm fine. As long as I take my pills, I'm fine. You know that-"

"I know." Punk nodded, "And that's what I told him. I have no idea why he's so concerned. He says he's just looking out for me but I don't know." He shrugged, "I think he might be worried that you're gonna do what your mother done."

"Why would he be worried about that?"

"Well ever since I told him about it he's been freaked out a little." Punk said, his back facing her as she looked over at him.

"Are you freaked out?" She wondered as he stayed silent, "You're freaked out." She answered for him.

"What if it gets that bad." Punk said, standing up and turning around, "What if you get so out of control that I can't even help you? What do I do then? Do I just… watch you?" He shook his head.

"I'm not gonna get out of control." AJ said, "My pills keep my stable." She told him as he looked down, " _You_ keep me stable. You're just as good as they pills I take every morning." She said, walking around the bed to meet him.

"No I'm not." He shook his head.

"You are." AJ said, "Stop letting people get into your head. Seth's just looking out for you but… he knows nothing about my bipolar." She made herself clear, "I know my own body. I'm fine. I'm happy. I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"You're gonna be happy forever?" He asked.

"As long as you're here." She said, "Yes." She nodded as he smiled, "You don't have to worry." She told him, cupping his cheeks and leaning up to capture his lips, feeling him deepen the kiss and pick her up into his arms, collapsing down on the bed together.

* * *

 **A/N: More coming soon. Let me know what you think! REVIEW.**


	24. Familiar Story

**Familiar Story**

* * *

"I'm sorry we had to reschedule, Cora. I got held up at work last night and I couldn't get to my phone to call. You weren't here waiting on me, were you?" AJ said as she let Cora into the house the next day.

"Well… I was waiting, but it doesn't matter." Cora shook her head, walking into the living room and taking a seat, getting her things out as AJ took a seat across from her, "Dean was looking for you last night too. Did you get him?" Cora wondered.

"Dean was looking for me?" AJ questioned.

"No… he was looking for Phil, I guess. He walked me home last night." Cora said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Dean did?" AJ said as Cora nodded.

"Right to my doorstep." Cora said, "He's kinda cute."

"Dean Ambrose?" AJ raised her eyebrows, "You sure it was definitely him?"

"Do you know any other Dean's?" Cora questioned, "What? What's so bad about him? He was really sweet." Cora shrugged.

"He's a little crazy." AJ folded her arms, leaning back on the couch as Cora raised her eyebrows.

"Really? You think crazy will put me off? I deal with crazy people every day." She reminded AJ who laughed a little, "I'm not allowed to say he's cute?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I just… He's really lenient when it comes to girls. Well… so Punk tells me." AJ said.

"What does that even mean?" Cora shook her head.

"It means he doesn't really stick around." AJ said, "What did he even say to you?" AJ wondered curiously.

"It was just casual conversation. Nothing exciting." Cora assured her, "And then I gave him my number." Cora shrugged as AJ collapsed back against the couch.

"I thought you were smarter than that." AJ admitted.

"Hey. I'm older than you, I can make decisions for myself." Cora said, "What do you have against him?"

"Nothing. Dean is a nice guy." AJ nodded, "But I don't want you to get hurt. You're one of the very few people I trust. I don't want you passing me onto a different therapist because it's too awkward for you to be seen around here with him lurking around." AJ said as Cora laughed.

"I'm not a child. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out." Cora shrugged, "I'm still waiting on him texting or calling anyway."

"You actually liked him?" AJ said, finding it hard to believe. Cora was so classy with her head screwed on right… Dean… was the total opposite.

"Yes. I did." Cora said, "Now can we get down to business. It's you we're meant to be talking about." She said.

"I'm fine." AJ shrugged, "Taking my pills. Feeling good." She nodded.

"Headaches?" Cora questioned.

"Not recently." AJ shook her head, "Although I have been feeling kinda sick recently. I thought it was food poisoning from last week but the feeling is still there." AJ shrugged, "Might just be a sickness bug of some sort. Apart from that I've been great." She smiled.

"And how is work? Any added stress recently?"

"No." AJ shook her head, "Just the same old, same old." AJ said, "Now about Dean..." AJ couldn't help herself as Cora rolled her eyes, "Did he seem interested or you or was he like… staring at your chest or ass at any point in time? He does that a lot." AJ nodded.

"No he wasn't… April." Cora groaned, "He walked me home. We talked casually and his eyes kept themselves to themselves. What? You think he just wants in my pants?" Cora asked with worry.

"You don't know him like I know him." AJ said, "If you're going out with him, you should play hard to get." AJ said as Cora sighed.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've went out on a date? Two years." Cora said, "I am not playing hard to get. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl."

"Alright." AJ put her hands up, "But don't say I didn't warn you." AJ said just as she heard Cora's phone go, "Is that him?" AJ smiled like a sixteen year old girl.

Cora dug into her purse and took her phone out, reading the message into herself with a smile, "Dinner and drinks?" Cora looked up at AJ who seemed impressed.

"I thought he'd go straight to drinks." AJ admitted, "Hey, it's all you." AJ sat back on the couch. She found it quite fascinating that two completely opposite people seemed interested in each other. And maybe that was all the more reason to encourage this. She liked Cora. She'd been close to her for a few years now. She trusted her with everything and she was always there in a time of need. That's why she didn't know if she wanted Dean to have a cheap fling with her and forget about her.

* * *

"Your therapist?" Punk raised his eyebrows later that night, finally home from the gym, making dinner with AJ which was a regular occurrence. He was starting to pick up some tips and tricks she was showing him, "Dean never even mentioned anything today." Punk admitted as AJ broke up the pasta and put it into the boiling pot.

"Well of course he didn't. It's Dean we're talking about here." AJ said, "Cora is really sweet, I don't want him to think he can use her the way he does with every girl he meets." AJ said as Punk just shrugged, "Aren't you going to do something?"

"What do you want me to do?" Punk laughed a little.

"Talk to him." AJ said, "I mean, they're going out tonight, but tomorrow when you see him ask him out it went, how he feels about her. If he actually likes her then I have no problem." AJ said.

"And since when were you best friends forever with your therapist?" Punk questioned.

"Since she's the only person I've been able to trust. Besides you and Paige in the past few years." She said, "She's beautiful too. Dean should be so lucky." AJ scoffed.

"Maybe it's a good thing. Look at it this way. Dean never… ever takes girls out. He always just chats them up at a bar and then takes them home. He's taking this girl out for dinner. I don't think he's ever done that before." Punk admitted thinking about it, "Maybe he likes her."

"Please. They just met." AJ rolled her eyes.

"It didn't take us that long to hit things off quickly." Punk replied.

"Uh… yes it did. I freaked out and you dated my friend for a week." AJ shook her head, "And it's different. We knew each other." She shook her head.

"You just need to chill out." Punk shook his head, "They're both old enough to handle going out on a date without you trying to stir things up."

"I'm not stirring anything." AJ said as she stood stirring the pasta around the pot, watching Punk smirk to himself, "Ha ha, very funny." She nodded, "I'm just looking out for someone I care about. Is that so wrong?"

"No. But she can handle herself I'm sure of it." Punk said just as a knock came about at the door.

"If that is her crying then I swear-"

"Oh, be quiet. Go answer it." Punk scoffed as AJ headed off out of the kitchen to go answer the door, seeing it was Paige and inviting her in.

"I didn't come to stay long. I just wanted to give you this. You left it at work." Paige said, handing AJ her badge over whilst walking down the hallway.

"I knew I'd left it at work." AJ rolled her eyes, "Thank you." She smiled to Paige who just nodded, walking into the kitchen, spotting Punk over at the stove.

"Something smells good in here." She admitted, staring over at Punk, biting her lip without AJ noticing, turning away when she seen Punk turn around.

"Uh… what's up with your hair?" Punk said as he seen a change about Paige.

"I dyed it." Paige said.

"I can see that." Punk nodded, "I liked your black hair better." He admitted casually.

"That's what I said." AJ agreed, "But you still look great." AJ smiled to her friend who just smiled back as fake as ever, "You can stay for dinner if you like. There will be plenty left."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I better get going. I'll see myself out. I just wanted to give you that badge." She said as AJ nodded.

"Ok… well thanks." AJ smiled as Paige nodded, heading off out the kitchen and out the house as AJ joined Punk back at the stove.

"Why'd she dye her hair?" Punk asked with confusion.

"I don't know. Said she wanted a change or something." AJ shrugged, "Something smells really off here." AJ admitted as she looked around at all the ingredients, "Is that onion out of date?" She questioned, placing her hand to her nose as Punk shook his head.

"No I picked everything up on my way home today." He said, "Nothing smells off." He assured her as she just shrugged.

"You better not be food poisoning me." She said as he shook his head, turning the pot down.

"I would never do such a thing." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as she smiled up at him, feeling him press a kiss against her lips as she deepened it, feeling herself stumble back against the kitchen counter as he lifted her up onto it.

"Do you ever stop?" She whispered as he began kissing her neck.

"Not unless you want me to." He said as she smiled to herself.

"No. Don't stop." She moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile with Dean and Cora, they had finished up dinner and were headed to a bar for some drinks. Cora wasn't sure why AJ had this illusion that Dean was going to drop her in an instant. He was really sweet. Extremely funny and she just… couldn't take her eyes from him. He captivated her in.

Dean on the other hand had no idea how he managed to convince this girl to go out with him. Normally he did just chat girls up at bars and take them home, but this girl was different. She wasn't like all the other girls, maybe that's why he was attracted to her. She was beyond beautiful, and she had a really great sense of humour. He'd never been so drawn into someone before like he was with her.

"So how long have you been AJ's therapist?" Dean asked, after coming back with their drinks, sitting down beside her in a round booth at the back of the bar.

"I think that'll be six years now." Cora said, "Sure doesn't feel like it." She admitted.

"You like your job?" Dean wondered.

"Sometimes." Cora nodded, "When you get to work with people like AJ. Sweet, funny, kind people who cooperate with you. But… sometimes it's not that simple." She admitted, "You box right?" She asked as Dean nodded.

"Well… I don't fight as much as I used to. I just sorta work in the gym now, train some guys up every now and then." Dean nodded, "I think my boxing days are over." He admitted.

"Why were you so interested in boxing?" Cora asked, leaning the side of her head against the back of the booth to turn into him.

"I don't know. I guess… growing up the way I did. You find a lot of comfort in things you wouldn't expect. You'd be surprise how much anger a kid with no parents has."

"Don't worry." She smiled, looking down, "I know." She nodded as he tilted his head, "I mean… I wasn't an orphan. But I lost my parents when I was young. In a fire. Apparently I was the only one that got out. I got a foster family pretty quickly. I don't remember much. I was only 5." She shrugged, "I know how it feels." She nodded.

"I would never have suspected." He shook his head.

"Just because I have my head screwed on right doesn't mean I always have." She smiled to him, "I lost my parents. My two sisters and my brother. Sometimes you just wonder why-"

"Me?" Dean finished for her as she nodded.

"I know it sounded selfish but… why was it that I got out and no one else did?" She said as Dean shrugged.

"Everything happens for a reason." Dean nodded, "You can't live your life forever looking back on the past. I learned that a long time ago." He nodded.

"What's the deal with your family?" She asked.

"Mom overdosed. Dad serving a life sentence in prison." Dean nodded as Cora just sighed.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"I'm not." Dean shrugged, "Better off without them anyway." He said as she smiled.

"Are you really that strong or are you just putting a front on in front of me?" She smirked a little as he laughed.

"I'm not strong. Trust me." He nodded.

"I think you are." She whispered with a small smile as he looked into her eyes. He felt like it was just them two in the room right now. All he could see was her. He'd never been so intrigued by someone before. She was beautiful and not all that different from him. This was the first time he had a good feeling about something in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? REVIEW and let me know.**


	25. Not Ready

**Not Ready**

* * *

"So… you kept your little date quiet last night. Didn't you?" Punk nudged Dean the next day in the gym, sitting in the office couch whilst Seth sat at the desk spinning around on the office chair.

"How did you know?" Dean turned to Punk.

"AJ talks." Punk smirked, "Why didn't you tell us?" Punk asked, having already spoken to Seth earlier this morning about Dean going on a date.

"Because I didn't think you'd take it seriously. And I was scared incase it didn't work out." He shrugged.

"Well did it?" Seth asked.

"I'm seeing her again tonight." Dean said as Punk smiled.

"So it went well?" Seth nodded, "What's so different about her then?"

"I don't know. She's just…. Different. I feel like I can just be myself around her. And for once it isn't even about the sex. Which is odd for me." He admitted, "I don't know…. there's just something about her."

"Well AJ reckons she might be good for you." Punk said, "You're growing up. This is good." Punk nodded as Dean and Seth laughed.

"She's a lot like us too. She wasn't an orphan or anything, but her parents died when she was really young. She lived with a foster family." Dean said, "We're actually pretty similar on the inside." He felt great after his date with Cora last night. Everything went perfect and he even got a kiss out of it. He was really interested in her and already couldn't wait to see her again.

"Well don't fuck it up." Seth said as Dean just smiled sarcastically.

"I'll try not to." Dean scoffed as Punk laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital AJ was finding it tough to get through the first half of her shift. She felt more tired than usual and was actually feeling a little dizzy. She knew it wasn't anything to do with her bipolar. It couldn't be. She was taking her meds and doing fine. This felt more like a bodily problem rather than her bipolar disorder.

"Hey, AJ… you don't look so good." Tess, the hospital pharmacist said as AJ walked into the pharmacy in the back to collect some medication for one of her patients.

"Honestly. I don't feel very good." AJ admitted, nevertheless carrying on with collecting what she needed, "I think it's just something passing by me. I'll be fine." She convinced herself and Tess who just nodded, but still with concern.

Next thing AJ knew was she was reaching for a box of medication on her tip toes, suddenly feeling the blood rush to her head as she collapsed, fainting as Tess quickly rushed over to her.

Not long after, AJ awoke, the irony of sitting up on a hospital bed, looking around the room. She knew she'd fainted. She just couldn't remember why. She still felt a little dizzy and light headed. In all honesty, she felt like crap.

"You ok, April?" A doctor asked, a doctor AJ knew. This was her colleagues after all.

"I'm ok, Jan." AJ nodded to the older woman, "I don't know. I think I'm just coming down with something. Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I was off sick." AJ admitted, swinging her legs over the bed, getting to her feet steadily.

"Well, April… as routine, we done some blood work on you." Jan said as AJ turned around to face her, "You, my dear, are pregnant." Jan smiled warmly as AJ's mouth dropped. Hadn't her jaw been connected with the rest of her face it would have fell right to the floor. Pregnant? She didn't believe it.

* * *

"C'mon! Cmon! Yes!" Punk piped up, jumping from the couch in triumph as he tossed the x-box controller down beside Dean who sat back in defeat, "You guys really suck." He looked at them both with sarcastic sympathy as they grumbled, "C'mon help me tidy up before AJ comes home." Punk said. Although he was very much still enjoying being a free man and spending some childish time with his friends clearly, he still played boyfriend pretty well. He always made sure the place was spotless since he knew how tiring AJ's job was. He'd also kept her some leftover pizza that they'd ordered for dinner.

"Why are you so whipped?" Seth groaned as they tidied up the living room, switching the x-box off and cleaning up the bottles of beer (for Seth and Dean of course) and some empty chip packets.

"I'm not whipped." Punk defended, "I just care about my girlfriend and I know how tired she gets when she comes home. Especially on late shift." He said, which AJ was on right now.

"I gotta shoot off anyway." Dean said, "I'm meeting Cora in town for a drink." He announced as Punk and Seth smiled to themselves.

"I'll head off too." Seth nodded, "Enjoy your day off tomorrow, man." He patted Punk on the back as they headed out in a collision of noise.

Punk emptied the trash and headed out the back garden with it to put in the can. By the time he'd done that, which took him quite a while to stuff the bag into the already bulging can, he made his way back inside to find AJ already in the kitchen.

"Jesus." Punk put his hand on his chest in fright, "You alright?" Punk asked her as she just nodded tiredly, "There's some leftover pizza in that box. The guys were round so we just ordered in. I guess I can make you something if you like-"

"It's ok." She smiled sweetly.

"Everything ok?" Punk wondered. She was oddly quiet.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna go for a shower." She smiled across to him as he just nodded.

"I mean… I already showered when I got in, but I can come for another one." He smirked, making his way over to her as she just placed her hand on his chest to indicate her own space.

"I… I know you don't hear no very often but…. Not tonight. Yeah?" She said as he raised his eyebrows. Never had she turned him away before. They were all over each other almost every single night, since the moment they started dating.

"Uh… yeah, sure." Punk nodded. Maybe she was just really tired. It wasn't the end of the world, "I'll be in the living room." He told her as she just nodded, walking away and upstairs.

Punk contented himself in the living room, watching the sports highlights on TV whilst AJ showered upstairs. He wasn't really phased by her quiet behaviour tonight. Sometimes she did just want to come home and cuddle on the sofa and fall asleep in his arms. Sometimes those nights were the best ones. He didn't mind at all.

She came downstairs after a long shower, walking into the living room, hugging her sweater around her as she sat down beside him.

"Long day?" Punk asked her, wrapping his arm around her as she sunk into him. She was a bag of nerves. She was terrified. She'd spent the remaining half of her shift sitting in the staff room trying to figure out what she was possibly going to tell him.

"You have no idea." AJ sighed.

"At least we have the same day off this week. What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked her. A day off meant having to face him which meant she really had no choice but to tell him.

"Uh… I don't know." AJ shook her head, looking up at him as he smiled suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're… you're sorta off." He said. Maybe he couldn't read the situation completely, but he knew something was troubling her. He'd spent nearly the past year with her. He knew when something was on her mind.

"Am I?" AJ questioned as Punk nodded.

"What is it? Has something happened? Is it your bipolar?" Was his first guess.

"No… no, it's not my bipolar." AJ shook her head, sitting up straight, running her hand through her hair, "I'm pregnant, Phil." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Paige was on a night shift as was most of the staff that was around later on in the day. She was heading into the pharmacy when Tess grabbed a hold of her, "Is AJ ok?" Tess asked as Paige just tilted her head with confusion, "She fainted… earlier. She didn't look very good. I'm worried it's her bipolar." Tess said with concern as Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" Paige said, suddenly realising her tone wasn't of concern of a best friend, "I mean… she never said anything. I haven't seen her." Paige said.

"Well tell her I'm asking for her. I think they done some blood work on her, but I don't know. I've been so busy I never got the chance to go see if she's ok." Tess said as Paige just nodded.

"O-Ok. Well I'll make sure she knows you were asking for her when I see her." Paige smiled as Tess nodded, walking on by past the pharmacy and down to reception, walking in through the back, "Can I use that computer for a second, Jill?" Paige asked one of the receptions who nodded.

"I'm going for a coffee right now anyway." Jill nodded, standing up and walking off as Paige sat down at the desk, looking up AJ's recent files on the system. If they done blood work on her the results should be in here somewhere. She scrolled and scrolled. Trying to figure out what meant what, suddenly seeing a word sticking out right in front of her that trashed all her plans completely.

 _Pregnant_

* * *

"How can you be pregnant?" Punk said, having been pacing around the living room for the past ten minutes at this point, "I mean… we're careful… we are." Punk nodded, knowing that not to be entirely true.

"Not careful enough." AJ said, sitting on the couch, completely exhausted. But she knew she wouldn't have slept tonight if she hadn't told him. She wouldn't keep such a thing from him. She loved him too much.

"You know for sure?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I mean it makes sense. I've been a bit under the weather recently. I've not been eating certain things. I've been feeling sick and dizzy." She said, "I don't know how far along I am or anything like that. I'll know more when I book an appointment with the obstetrician." AJ said, watching Punk stand still in the centre of the living room. He looked like he was going to be sick or faint, or both perhaps. Clearly he wasn't expecting such a thing and neither was she.

"Pregnant." He whispered, "You're pregnant." He turned to her as she nodded, "What… what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head.

"Is this what you want?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know, Phil. I'm just trying to let it sink in first." She admitted, "I don't know… I never thought I'd have kids because of my bipolar. I knew I'd pass it on to them and if-"

"Wait… what?" Punk raised his eyebrows, "If you have the baby… it'll have bipolar disorder?" He asked.

"What do you mean if I have the baby?" AJ questioned, "Are you under the illusion that I might not have it?" AJ stood up with anger.

"Answer my question. Will the baby be bipolar?" He said.

"Maybe." AJ said, "I don't know." She said truthfully, "Is that… is that the only thing that matters to you?" She asked, a little hurt.

"I don't know, April. I'm still trying to process all of this." He admitted. He knew he loved AJ. There was no doubt about it. But this… this was a really huge jump just a step too soon for his liking.

"Well I tell you what… you stay here and process it all. I'll wait until you're ready to talk." She nodded, "Yeah?" She began walking out of the house.

"Oh, yeah real mature." Punk nodded, storming after her, "Where are you going?" He shook his head.

"For a walk." AJ said bluntly, walking out of the door and slamming it shut as Punk groaned, placing his hands in his head. He'd never been so lost at words for how he felt in his entire life. He didn't feel ready for a kid. He knew it was something he could never be ready for. But he really didn't feel ready.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think? What were Paige's intentions? What will they be now AJ is pregnant? Let me know what you think and REVIEW!**


	26. Early Convincing

**Early Convincing**

* * *

AJ didn't know where she was headed. All she knew was that it was cold and dark and she immediately regretted walking out of the house when she did. She was so lost in her thoughts, crying hysterically to herself that she hadn't noticed herself turning random corners she didn't know about.

She was just so caught up on replaying Punk's reaction. His disgust when he realised the baby may end up being bipolar. His complete paranoia. Not knowing what to say to her or do to make things seem ok. What if things wouldn't be ok? What if this was the end of their fairytale they seemed to have been living?

She walked down the slim, dark street, passing clubs and bars, pulling her sweater around her tightly as she realised she was out here with just a pair of leggings and a vest t-shirt, along with a pretty thin sweater. She was freezing. She paused at the end of the road and realised she probably had to go back. She turned around and began to walk back the route she'd came down when she bumped into a hard figure.

"S-Sorry." She looked up at the man coming out of the pub.

"I'm not." The man smirked, "What's a pretty lady like you doing around here at this time?" He smiled as AJ just shook her head.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She shook her head, walking around him as she found herself bumping into another man who was smirking. She turned around and counted three of them staring at her, "I'm just… I-"

"Lost?" One of them piped up, "We can help you find your way home." She heard as they got closer and closer to her. She felt like she had no way out. Was her only option to run at this point? She'd never been in a situation like this. She quickly turned to run off when she bumped into a familiar frame. An angry frame who immediately pulled her behind him.

"Problem?" Punk gritted his teeth, looking at three of the men.

"You ought to get her on a leash." One of them laughed as Punk's temper snapped, a well trained fist flying out to meet the man's face, causing him to tumble over on his back out cold as the other two watched in horror.

"Phil." AJ watched in horror, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back as Punk glared at the three men, turning around and placing his arm around AJ, his hand at the small of her back, guiding her back into the calm streets.

"What the hell were you doing down there?" Punk asked her.

"I-I don't know… I wasn't looking where I was going." She shook her head, "I thought… I thought they were going to hurt me." She said with fear as they paused in the middle of the street where Punk gathered her in his arms. He may not have known what to say, but actions spoke louder than words sometimes. He hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest. No one lay a finger on her. No one. That's the way it would always be.

"You're freezing." Punk felt her cold body, pulling back and taking his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders, "C'mon, let's go home." He told her as they walked along the road in silence. Was is still going to be their home? After all was said and done? Did he still want to live together? Did his opinions change on her now? She didn't know anything. All she knew was that she would have been as good as dead if he wasn't there to protect her. How was she going to look after a baby on her own if she couldn't even look after herself without him running around corners to protect her?

"Why did you take off like that?" Punk asked her, approaching their house finally, standing at the front door as AJ just took a seat on the front step, "April."

"I-I don't know." She shook her head, "I was upset and tired and scared… I wanted you to tell me it'd be ok and you didn't." She looked up at him as he sighed.

He took a seat beside her on the cool step, "I was in shock myself." He said, "I went after you because I realised I should have said it'd be ok." He said, "Because it will be."

"You don't want me to have it." She assumed.

"I never said that." Punk denied.

"But you thought it." AJ said, "It's ok. I understand. You don't want your kid to be mentally damaged like I am. I get it." She nodded.

"No. That's not it at all." Punk said almost angrily, angry that that's what she thought, "I shouldn't have got mad or defensive about that. It just suddenly occurred to me and… look, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we can… we can figure something out." He promised her.

"I can't do this without you." She said truthfully, "My mom… My mom killed herself three months after she had me. What if… What if people who are bipolar… aren't cut out to be parents?"

"I bet you thousands of people who are bipolar have kids." Punk said, "It's not even about the bipolar. Not really." He said, "What happened today? How did you find out?" He asked, he wanted to know everything.

"Well you know I've not been feeling well. I thought I was just coming down with something." She admitted, "I fainted during my shift and as routine, one of the doctors ran some blood tests for me. To make sure I wasn't lacking anything and everything was normal. That's when she told me I was pregnant." She said, "I sat… I sat all day in the staff room trying to figure out how, when, why… how could I even begin to tell you." She shook her head.

"You were afraid to tell me?" Punk sighed. That wasn't how he wanted her to feel when trying to tell him. He didn't want her to be scared of anything. Especially not him.

"Honestly, I think I'm more afraid that I'm having a baby." She said truthfully, "It doesn't seem real." She said, "And I know it's not going to be a normal pregnancy." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't think I can stay on my medication now. And if I don't stay on my medication then..." She paused as he sighed, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned into him for comfort, "I don't want to disappoint you." She said sadly.

"You could never." Punk said, "We'll get through this." He told her as she looked up at him, "I promise you."

"Your promises mean a lot to me." She said as he nodded.

"And that's why I make them." He said, "We can figure something out."

"We're gonna have the baby?" She asked, only suddenly realising that she was indeed going to have a baby with him.

He nodded, gently pressing her head into his chest as he looked out onto the quiet street, "We're gonna have a baby." He whispered, kissing her head softly. They both still seemed in shock and unsure of everything. But one thing he knew for sure is that he was definitely not letting her go. She meant way too much. There was no one else for him other than her.

* * *

The next morning, Punk woke up, AJ in his arms, what was supposed to be their day off together was no doubt gonna consist of them talking further about AJ's pregnancy. He was surprised he even slept at all last night. He thought he would toss and turn but he didn't. Not with AJ in his arms anyway.

He'd never really shed thoughts on getting married and having kids. He was so wrapped up in his life with AJ at the moment he was really thinking of their future plans. As dull at that may have sounded. Only because he was so caught up in the now. How wonderful things were going for them right now. Now it seemed like he had his whole life planned out for him just with hearing two words.

He got out of bed, untangling himself from AJ's embrace, heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower, waiting for it to heat up as he looked at himself in the mirror. How could he be a father? What did he know about being a good dad? What did he even know about babies in general? He didn't think there would ever be a greater challenge than this.

He stripped off his clothes and got into the shower, standing still for a few moments enjoying the warm water spraying down on him, so warm it was stinging a little, but in a good way, a way that was waking him up inside.

And the he suddenly felt two hands snake around his body, "Since I turned you down last night." She whispered as he turned around, gathering her close to him in his arms as she looked up at him, "You ok?" She asked him as he nodded.

"You?" He asked as she nodded, "We can figure-"

"Something out?" AJ finished for him, "You don't have to keep saying that to assure your own self." She said, "I know we'll figure it out." She nodded. She'd woke up in a positive place this morning, "This… This doesn't have to be treated like a life threatening illness. We might have only been together for about a year. But I've known you since I was a little girl. I trust you. I trust you enough to have a baby with you." She nodded.

"But I don't have a clue what I'm doing, AJ. What if I can't do it… and what if it's all too complicated for you to go through?"

"We'll manage." She nodded. It seemed like they were taking turns of convincing the other it'd be ok. And that was ok. That's what they done. They bounced off of one another and picked up each other when the other needed that extra hand, "You think because we don't have parents means we're gonna suck at this?"

"My dad killed my entire family." Punk said bluntly.

"And my mom killed herself." AJ said, "We aren't like them. We still don't know what really happened with your family. And with my mom… she didn't have anyone to support her and she was obviously in a really dark place." She said.

"I guess." Punk nodded, "I mean… what do we even do now? I have no idea what it is I'm supposed to be doing?"

"I'll book an appointment with the obstetrician and gynaecologist." She said, "I have a lot of questions that need answering." She admitted, "Until then… we don't have to do anything." She nodded to him.

"I don't want to let you down." He admitted. Maybe his own fears of letting her down were coming across as shock. He wasn't in shock anymore. He knew this was happening. He just wasn't sure he could live up to what she was needing in him right now.

"You won't." She said, cupping his cheeks sweetly, "You won't let me down." She said. She knew he wouldn't. She just knew. She leaned up, pressing a kiss on his lips softly as he pulled her in tighter, deepening the kiss as she allowed him willingly, feeling him press her softly against the tiles in the shower, lifting her up and swiftly entering her as she moaned, her hands resting around his neck.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"You feel so good." Punk moaned, slowly thrusting in and out of her as she rolled her head back, feeling his lips devour her neck. How could he ever disappoint her? They could do this. She was sure of it. They just needed some questions answered. She believed they could do this.

* * *

 **A/N: Can they do it? Will there be any interferences? More from Dean and Cora. More from Seth. All coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	27. Answers

**Answers**

* * *

The following week, after a pretty quiet few days within Punk and AJ's household, they found themselves at their first doctor's appointment. They hadn't told anyone yet about the baby. They were waiting for the right time. If there even was that. They were both getting used to the idea of a baby. Although it was still very much a shock, they were both beginning to accept it and understand it was happening. Especially Punk. He wasn't sitting in a dark corner thinking of all the things that could go wrong. He was trying to be positive. For AJ's sake.

"April." A familiar working face smiled as the obstetrician let AJ and Punk into the office. Since AJ worked in the hospital she knew almost all the staff. Which made her business very hard to keep on the down low.

"Thank you for squeezing us in." AJ smiled. She got an appointment pretty quickly since she worked here. Any other person would have to wait another few days or even weeks.

"Oh, it's no problem." The kind woman smiled, "And you are?" She turned to Punk.

"Phil." Punk extended his hand as she shook it.

"I'm Colette." The woman smiled, "Please, take a seat." She instructed, getting behind her desk as AJ and Punk took a seat, "So you haven't been for your scan yet?"

"We're headed there next." AJ said, "I just wanted to come here to… ask a few questions." She said. She was nervous about this. It wasn't like she'd been here before. It was all very new to her. She had no idea what she was meant to do, especially with her bipolar disorder.

"Ask away. It's what I'm here for." Colette smiled, "I'm assuming it's about your bipolar disorder?" She guessed as AJ nodded, "I would never have guessed you had it."

"Must people wouldn't either." AJ nodded, "I just need to know that my medication is still safe to take, and if it's not then what's my alternative?" AJ said as Colette nodded, looking up AJ's files which she had on the computer in front of her, looking on at what medication AJ took and shaking her head immediately.

"You definitely can't take your medication. The dosage of lithium in this prescription might interfere with the growth and development of the baby." Colette said.

"So then… what do I do? I can't… I really can't be off my medication for any length of time." She said with panic and worry.

"I disagree." Colette said, "In recent studies it has shown that during the pregnancy isn't the problem. Normally most woman who have bipolar disorder and go through a pregnancy are fine, and have healthy babies. It's after that is the problem." Colette said.

"After I have the baby? That doesn't make sense." AJ shook her head as Punk just sat beside taking it all in.

"Well think about it this way. When you're pregnant, your body is different. It's changing, it's releasing new hormones, it's preparing itself to have this baby. You aren't your normal self." She said, "When your body returns to normal after your pregnancy, it might… suddenly hit you." Colette said.

"So she can stay off her medication and nothing will happen?" Punk asked with confusion.

"Well, I wouldn't say you're going to be on cloud nine every day. But you're not the first pregnant bipolar woman to sit in front of me." She said, "Normally you'll carry the baby to full term and you'll be fine."

"Normally isn't always." AJ said, "I need a definite answer here. I can't… I can't take episodes whilst pregnant. What if I hurt myself or the baby?" AJ asked, "I need to know these things."

"If it's weighing your conscience down. If you can't sleep because of it, I could prescribe you with a minor dosage of another form of bipolar medication. It doesn't have as much lithium in it. But… it still may harm the baby."

"In what way?" Punk asked.

"Neural tube defects, heart defects, development delay or neurobehavioral problems." She said, "You want my advice? You want advice from an obstetrician?" She asked, "Try go without your medication." She said, "I know it may seem terrifying, but it may surprise you."

"I don't want to take risks." AJ shook her head.

"I know you're worried, April. But worrying isn't good for the baby." She said, "Don't worry, because of your health we'll be checking up on the baby and you regularly, to make sure everything is ok. I want to try wean you off your medication slowly, your body may be able to cope, like I said, it's changing." She said, "If not, then I'll prescribe you with something and keep a close eye on the baby." She said, "Does that sound ok?" She asked as AJ turned to Punk who just nodded. What was he gonna say? No. This was just something they had to face.

"All woman who have bipolar give birth to healthy babies and end up fine afterwards… is that right?" AJ asked.

"More often than not." Colette nodded, "And obviously I see you aren't alone. You wouldn't believe the difference it makes when you have someone there for you." Colette smiled as AJ just turned to Punk with a small smile.

"Will the baby be bipolar?" Punk asked suddenly as AJ's smile faded, watching as he looked at Colette intently.

"There's a good chance it might." Colette nodded, "But not right away as soon as it arrives. Normally those who are bipolar experience symptoms in their late teens, early adulthood. And it's not so much a huge issue like it was before. There's treatment and help out there for it." Colette said as Punk nodded.

"So it'll definitely have it?" Punk asked as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Well it really depends on how much genetics the baby takes from you, and how much it takes from April. I don't know these things for definite, but seen as the disorder is genetic, it would seem likely the baby had it." Colette nodded as Punk just nodded casually.

"So… here is your prescription for a smaller dosage of the medication you're already taking. I want you to take one every second day and then slowly start to wean yourself off them." Colette said, passing the paper to AJ who nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." AJ nodded.

"Anything else you need to talk about or want to ask, you know where to find me." Colette said as AJ nodded.

"Thank you." Punk nodded to Colette, standing up and following AJ out the office as they walked down the hallway.

"Doesn't sound all bad." Punk noted to her as she just folded her arms.

"No? Not even the part where the baby might end up bipolar?" She looked up at him as he sighed, following her into a room where she began taking her coat off, "Don't seem to excited about this baby ending up like a whack job like me." She spat hastily towards him.

"April, I'm just concerned. About you and the baby."

"You're not concerned." AJ scoffed, sitting up on the bed and sprawling her legs out in front of her as she rested back, "You're worried you'll have to deal with two crazies and not just one." She said calmly.

"That isn't true."

"It is. I can see it on your face. It's written all over it." AJ said.

"Are we really gonna do this? Right now?" Punk asked her.

"Do what?" AJ turned to him angrily as he just shook his head. Thankfully the doctor then came in to avoid anymore bickering between the new parents to be.

"April… not such an unfamiliar face for once." The doctor said as AJ smiled, "I never knew you were expecting." She smiled whilst getting the probe wired up, squeezing the cool gel onto AJ's stomach.

"Neither did I. Until a week ago." AJ smiled.

"Oh, not to worry. You'll be a great mother." The doctor smiled, "And I assume this is dad?" She turned to Punk as AJ nodded, "I have three kids at home. All pains in the neck. Wouldn't change them for the world though." She said, looking on at the monitor as she rolled the probe around AJ's stomach, "Trust me, it's the greatest feeling in the world." She said as AJ just sighed to herself. She wished just for a minute that she could stop think about her bipolar and just realise that this was an exciting thing. Having a baby. Despite the bickering, having a baby with a man she loved more than anyone. It was exciting. There was just a lot of baggage that came along with it for her unfortunately.

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked with concern, wondering why it was taking so long for her to see the baby.

"Yeah, sometimes it just takes a few minutes to get the right spot." She explained, turning the probe around different ways as AJ watched the monitor, starting to worry now too.

"Is there something wrong?" AJ asked with confusion.

"Excuse me for a moment." She smiled politely, placing down the probe and walking out of the room as AJ turned to Punk who just shrugged. He had no idea what was going on but he sensed a tense atmosphere in the room.

"You don't think that-"

"No." Punk shook his head, placing his hand atop of hers, "No, I'm sure everything is ok." He nodded just as a different doctor walked through the door.

"Hi, guys." The now male doctor said as he walked into the room and over to the machinery, "Let's take a look at your baby, ok?" He nodded to them as AJ and Punk watched.

"Did I… Did I lose it?" AJ gulped as she looked up at the black and white screen whilst Punk watched, suddenly feeling fear like no other.

"No." The doctor suddenly smiled as he managed to get a clear viewing of the baby, "I think it was just playing a little trick on us. There it is." He said as AJ and Punk both looked at the screen, "And hear that?" He asked as a loud steady swooshing noise echoed the room, "That's the heartbeat. Sounds really strong." He nodded as AJ smiled with relief, tears welling in her eyes as she turned back to Punk who was smiling and squeezing her hand tightly.

"Everything is ok?" AJ asked.

"Everything looks good." The doctor nodded, beginning to wipe AJ's stomach clean of the gel, "By my examine you're approximately twelve weeks." He said, "I'll leave you two alone for a moment. I'll send Sandra back in with your prenatal packs." He said as AJ nodded, to happy and lit up to even hear what he was saying, watching him leave the room as she turned around to Punk, sitting up on the bed as he stood up.

"Can you believe that's our baby?" She smiled up at him as he smiled. He couldn't believe it. It seemed so unreal yet so perfect. Once he seen it, it all seemed clear. There was a lot of information to take in from today, but ending it off with this, it made everything ok.

"Yeah actually." He nodded, cupping her cheeks, "I can." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her head as she smiled, hugging herself into him. It was a long, no doubt rocky journey ahead, but he was sure they could do it, wrapping his arms around her, whilst looking on at the black and white screened picture of the baby behind with a warm smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	28. Unreal

**Unreal**

* * *

"Do you think it's gonna be as complicated as it seems?" AJ asked, curled into Punk later that night on the couch. They'd agreed not to say anything to their friends until they found a good time to tell them. It was a big thing. A huge announcement.

"I think you'll be fine." Punk said truthfully. They'd heard a lot today, and they'd seen a lot. Obviously it wasn't going to be a smooth pregnancy due to AJ's health, but they both knew they would still manage just fine.

"What happens if I start losing it? I could hurt the baby." AJ said. Truth was she was terrified. Could you blame her? Even just the thought of not taking her medication made her feel unsteady.

"You won't. You heard what the doctor said. She said if you start feeling off then she'll prescribe you with something different, that won't affect the baby." He said, "You aren't the only woman to be bipolar and have a baby. I'm pretty sure of it." He said.

"My mom did. And then she killed herself." AJ said, "It makes sense though. What the doctor said about being fine during the pregnancy and then it hitting me after I have the baby. That was what obviously happened to my mom." AJ said.

"That isn't gonna happen to you." Punk said, reading her mind, "Your mom didn't have anybody. You have me. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you… or the baby." He said. He'd grown this affectionate, unconditional love towards the baby already. As soon as he seen the sonogram he was just completely swayed. It seemed unreal that he was going to be a dad. Something he knew very very little, if not nothing about. His own dad murdered his entire family. Let's just say he knew nothing about being a dad.

"Do you think the guys will be mad?" AJ wondered curiously.

"Why would they be mad?" Punk shook his head.

"Maybe they just… think it's too fast."

"Not that it concerns them… but they know how we feel about each other. They know we'll be fine." Punk said, "What about Paige? You gonna tell her?"

"Not yet. I think I'm gonna wait. I just want to let it sink in first. I still can't really believe it." She said truthfully. She really couldn't believe they were going to have a baby. It was such a natural, common thing yet it seemed totally strange to be in the position now. Don't get her wrong, she melted when she locked eyes on the sonogram, and having Punk's support meant everything, even if he was a little unsure of things himself, but she was just looking forward to being a mom more so than anything. She wanted to give this baby the life she wanted as a child. She knew her and Punk could do it.

"I guess you'll have to tell Cora… what with you coming off your medication." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I trust Cora." AJ smiled with relaxation.

"You don't trust Paige?" Punk questioned with confusion as she looked up at him.

"Of course I do." AJ said, "I just… it's different. I want it to be a nice surprise when I tell Paige. I know she'll be really involved with the baby." She smiled to herself, looking up at him as he gazed over at the TV. It had been a roller-coaster of a week, "What do you think about all of this?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her.

"The baby? Us?" She mentioned.

"I mean… don't get me wrong I don't think it's going to be a walk in the park but… I love you. I know that for sure." He nodded, "I think once hearing things and seeing things today, it's really put things at ease. It's gave us answers." He said, "What about you?" He wondered curiously.

"I'm starting to warm to the idea." She nodded with a smile as he nodded.

"You don't have to worry." He kissed her head, "I won't let anything happen to you… or the baby." He promised as she smiled, curling further into him, resting her head into his chest as he embraced her with his large arms.

* * *

The next week, AJ and Punk were playing out their normal day to day routines, both working and going about their normal life. They were still waiting off to tell their friends. The problem was for Punk, he didn't know if his friends would take it all that well, and for AJ, she just wanted to capture the right time. She'd told Cora of course but only because she had to regarding her medication.

She had no idea Paige already knew from her own researching.

"Mrs Harris is stable in room 42 now." AJ called out, walking down the corridor, turning the corner and bumping into Paige, "Oh, there you are." She said, "Are you taking your lunch break right now?" She asked as Paige just nodded.

"Busy morning?" Paige asked as they walked down into the staff room for their lunch break, walking on ahead as AJ nodded.

"Really busy." AJ said whilst closing the door over, "Surprisingly busy. But I sorta have to talk-" AJ turned around, feeling cool, steel metal pierce through her suddenly, sharp and forceful, looking down as her body froze with shock, looking down at Paige gripping a knife in her hand that was stuck into her.

"You have to talk to me?" Paige asked, "About what?" She smiled, twisting the knife in her hand as a pool of blood began to pour from AJ's mouth, "What is it you want to say, AJ?"

AJ looked down, her vision going blurry, holding her hands up as she seen an extra attachment to her body, shaking her head to clear her blurry vision.

"What do you want to tell me, AJ?" Paige asked, twisting the knife further as AJ began to scream. Loudly.

"April! April! You're alright. April!" Punk called out, having rushed upstairs when he began to hear piercing screams, watching as AJ scrambled up on the bed, touching her stomach and looking around the room, "You're ok." He nodded as he watched her collapse back against the headboard.

"I just had the… the weirdest dream." She shook her head.

"You scared the crap out of me." Punk admitted, placing his hand to his beating chest. He was casually downstairs tidying up after dinner. He'd told AJ to go lay down since she looked tired from her long shift today, and then not long after he heard her screaming loudly.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, placing her hand on his arm comfortingly, "I didn't mean to scare you." She said sadly.

"It's alright." He placed his hand atop of hers, "What was your dream about?" He asked her, standing up from the bed and unpacking his gym bag to take out the stuff he needed to wash.

"I was at work and… I was going to tell Paige about the baby and she… she stabbed me." AJ shook her head, "It didn't make sense. It was so… vicious. Like she was really out to hurt me." She said, "It felt super real."

"Well it isn't real." He reminded her, "You told Paige today about the baby and she was really happy for you." Punk shrugged to remind AJ. She had indeed been back at work for a week and had told Paige today about the baby. Her friend was really excited for her, which made her even more confused about the dream. She didn't know what it was influenced by.

"Do you think with me being off my meds… I'll start having bad nightmares?" She wondered.

"Maybe." Punk said, "We have another appointment with the obstetrician in a few weeks. You can ask her about it then. If it gets worse we can make an emergency appointment." He told her as she nodded. They'd became very organised in the past week. They had everything planned out. All their future appointments were made and pinned on the calendar in the kitchen including AJ's due date and first scan picture.

"You ready to tell Dean and Seth?" AJ asked him as he nodded, shaking his head at the same time.

"I really don't know what they're gonna say about it."

"What's the worst they could say?" AJ shuffled to the edge of the bed.

"Uh… you're a fucking idiot." Punk shrugged.

"Why would they say that? We've been together for nearly a year. We live together. We love each other. Not that it's any of their business. I don't think they'll take it bad." She said personally.

"I hope so. They're the only friends I have." Punk said, "I know Dean won't bother. He's too busy with Cora to notice, it's just Seth I'm worried about."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Well… me and Dean seem to be moving forward and he's…. he's not." Punk shrugged.

"And maybe he doesn't mind that." AJ shrugged, "He can't be mad at you for moving forward with your life." She shook her head, "It's gonna be fine." She stood up, walking towards him, cupping his cheeks softly. They were getting good at comforting each other. In fact, this entire week had been pretty great. They were already planning ahead. They were thinking of a future now that didn't just involve them two. It may have been still terrifying and unreal, but it was happening alright.

Punk smiled, taking her hands from his cheeks and holding them in his, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and pressing her body against his, the back of her legs hitting the bed as they tumbled back onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Dean and Seth will be here soon." AJ whispered to him as he began kissing her neck.

"We can be quick." He nodded as she smiled, turning to the clock.

Like… ten minutes quick?" She turned back to him as he scrambled to unbutton his jeans and pull her shorts down as she laughed to herself, feeling him press his lips back against hers as she smiled against it. Maybe things were changing, but their love was still there. Both knew it would never leave.

* * *

"Why they always gotta take forever to answer the damn door." Seth folded his arms as he and Dean stood outside waiting at Punk and AJ's front door, having rang the bell five minutes ago.

"Because they're insensitive bastards that are fucking right as we speak." Dean assumed as he turned to Seth just as the door opened, Punk standing, running his hand through his hair.

"Congratulations. I'm one hundred years old." Seth nodded, both of them walking into the house as Punk rolled his eyes, closing the door over as he followed them into the living room where AJ already was.

"Get the cubs game on." Dean collapsed on the couch beside AJ with exhaustion. Things were going good for he and Cora. Slow. But good. He wouldn't be too vocal about it to his friends, but man he was completely hooked with the girl.

"Actually, we kinda need to talk to you both." AJ stood up as Seth replaced her seat with himself.

"Are you breaking up with us?" Seth placed his hand on his chest as Dean sniggered.

"Not quite." Punk shook his head, "Me and AJ… we're… well, AJ is gonna… we're gonna-"

"I'm pregnant." AJ said over Punk's stuttering, turning to Punk who just grunted towards her.

"Your pregnant?" Seth shook his head, "Why?"

"Why?" AJ laughed, "Well… we didn't really plan it in all honestly."

"You two..." Dean pointed to them both, "You're gonna have a baby?" He questioned without blinking as AJ and Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "And hey, I get it if-"

"A little mini Punk?" Dean stood up with a smile, "That's fucking awesome. Unfortunate for you." He pointed to AJ, "But still fucking awesome." He shook his head, embracing Punk tightly as Punk smiled with surprise. He thought he'd have to sweet talk them like children but things seemed to be going in the right track.

"Congratulations." Seth followed. Certainly not expecting it, but still happy for his friends, wrapping his arms around AJ who hugged back with a smile. Clearly Punk was worrying about nothing.

Meanwhile outside, a black turned brown haired envious woman stood, hood up in the battering rain whilst looking in the house window the best she could without going noticed, seeing the smile on AJ's face, their friends embracing one another with excitement, Punk's arm wrapped around AJ with comfort. Boiling her blood.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think is gonna happen? REVIEW and let me know.**


	29. Career Thoughts

**Career Thoughts**

* * *

Another week had gone by and so far AJ's process to slowly coming off her tablets was going rather well. She'd had no unusual episodes and was actually feeling better than ever. She didn't really understand how considering she wasn't taking her normal needed amount of medication. But obviously her obstetrician was right. Her body was changing and clearly so was her mindset. That didn't mean she wasn't bipolar anymore however, as much as she wished it to be true. She knew things could still take a turn. it'd only been a few weeks and she hadn't came fully off her tablets yet. She was getting there though.

Punk was at work with Dean and Seth, tidying around the gym after staying late to help set up for tomorrow's amateur fight. His friends had been oddly quiet with him since they found out about the baby. He didn't know if they felt like they had to act different around him now, but he hoped not.

"So… how is AJ?" Dean asked as they began stacking chairs around the ring in the centre of the rather large gym.

"She's good." Punk nodded, "We got another appointment with the doctor in a few weeks, to see how she's going without her medication." Punk informed them.

"How is she doing without it?" Seth wondered.

"Well… she's not gone completely off it yet, she has to wean herself off them if you like. She's been doing good. Surprisingly good." Punk said, "I know she's terrified of the medication hurting the baby. She's so stubborn that she'd probably risk her on health just so she won't harm the baby." He said, "But the doctor reckons she'll be ok. I don't see how though."

"Didn't she end up having the wrong tablets for a few days and went completely off the rails? And that was just a few days." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"But she's pregnant. She's feeling different as it is. It might be enough to keep her stable. It's afterwards it will hit her." Punk said, "I'm just going with what the doctor said." He shrugged.

"We haven't even got a chance to ask how you're actually feeling about all this. We've barely got a chance to speak since you told us." Seth said.

"How I feel? Well I was terrified at the start. Still am I guess." He nodded, "But I don't know… it's pretty cool I guess." He said.

"You don't feel trapped or anything, do you? Because you know if you do you have to be honest with her and tell her how you feel." Dean said.

"No. Of course I don't feel trapped. I feel anything but trapped." Punk said, "I wanna be there for this kid. Give them a life I couldn't have when I was a kid." He said, "And I love AJ. You guys know that. It's not like that's an issue." He said, "It's just… it's a lot to live up to I guess." He admitted, pausing on the spot as Seth and Dean looked over to him.

"Well sure it is, man. It's a baby. There's no refunds or exchanges." Seth said as he and Dean walked over to Punk who sat down on one of the seats he had set up.

"I just… I really don't want to let her down. All I want is for her to be happy. I don't expect you guys to understand that. But-"

"I get it." Dean nodded. He'd been continuing to see Cora and things were going really well. Embarrassingly, this was the longest time he'd been involved with a girl. He felt himself so attached to her, always thinking of her. In a way he understood Punk.

"I just feel like we have a disadvantage with AJ being bipolar." Punk said, "I don't want to live in fear the entire pregnancy with the fear she's gonna take a turn one day." Punk shook his head.

"Didn't you say that if she got bad at any point the doctor could give her a different prescription that won't harm the baby but will still help her."

"Yeah, but I think it might still be a risk for the baby." Punk said, "It just seems really unfair, on AJ I mean." Punk said, "I know she wants to be excited. She is excited. I can see it in her eyes, but it's like she's holding back in fear." Punk said, "I just want her to feel relaxed."

"Then relax her." Seth winked as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Screwing isn't the answer to everything."

"Well it's what got you in this situation in the first place." Seth snapped back.

"Screwing is the answer to everything." Dean argued.

"You guys aren't helping." Punk stood up with a sigh.

"Hey, c'mon man." Seth placed his hand on Punk's shoulder, "We get it's tough. Just because it's not much of our business or problem, we can see it's getting to you. I'm pretty sure AJ will be ok. And if she isn't then there is alternatives. I'm sure she isn't the first bipolar woman to give birth." He reminded him, "Just take it easy and slow. Try not think about it."

"Well that's impossible." Punk groaned.

"Then think of something else." Dean said, "Think about the fact you're gonna have a baby. I mean… I still can't believe it. A little mini Punk. Just focus on that." Dean said as Punk smiled with a nod. He appreciated his friends support. They'd been great and so understanding. He really did need them. He felt like he couldn't talk to AJ about this stuff since most of it was about her. He knew he probably should have been honest with her but what she didn't know wouldn't kill her. He was always gonna be in this for the long haul with her.

* * *

He got home later than usual. He knew AJ had invited Paige over to keep her company since he was working late. She just said they were gonna order pizza and watch a movie, but when he walked into the living room he seen AJ laying up on the couch fast asleep, blanket over her, the TV still on. He wondered if Paige had maybe left early when AJ had fallen asleep, but then he heard movement upstairs.

He walked out of the living room and to the bottom of the stairs, "Paige!" He shouted in a quiet voice if there was such a thing, watching her come into view as she rushed down the stairs.

"Sorry I was just using the bathroom." Paige said frantically as Punk nodded.

"Did AJ fall asleep on you?" Punk asked her as Paige smiled.

"Yeah. The poor thing was exhausted after her shift today." Paige said, taking the empty pizza box and heading through to the kitchen as Punk followed slowly, "I think she's doing way too much. She's drained and that can't be good for the baby." Paige said as Punk nodded.

"I know… I know, we're just… we're tight for money at the moment." Punk admitted, "We're not struggling by any means but… things are just a little tight, especially when thinking of a baby in a few months." Punk said.

"I don't imagine the gym is paying you very much." Paige said as Punk was taken back by the almost snidy comment.

"Not that it really concerns you how much money I get paid." Punk raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, they don't pay me that much."

"So you think it's fair that AJ has to do double shifts and over-time for extra money because you don't bring in enough?" Paige asked up-front as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Punk said, "I don't remember me and AJ's financial problems having anything to do with you." Punk said, "Is this coming from AJ?" He wondered suddenly.

"No." Paige said, "No, of course not. She wouldn't say something like that. But I know she's thinking it." Paige said, "She's already under enough stress as it is."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Punk shook his head.

"Find a better job." Paige shrugged as Punk folded his arms.

"You don't tread lightly, do you?" Punk asked her as she shook her head.

"I want you doing your best for my friend." Paige said, walking closer to him, "I don't want you to let her down. Even if she does go completely insane."

"I would never." Punk promised. He always felt like there would be some level of awkwardness between himself and Paige, not to state the obvious. But this was a little more extreme than usual.

"Good." Paige smiled, grabbing her coat from over beside the table, "Goodnight." She said as Punk just nodded, watching her fly by him and out of the house.

He knew she was just looking out for her friend, but it really had nothing to do with her. Absolutely nothing. He tidied up the kitchen a little and then headed back into the living room where AJ was still fast asleep on the couch.

Maybe he did have to consider finding another job. The gym wasn't supplying him enough to fund for a family, and Paige was right on some level, AJ had enough to worry about, adding job stress shouldn't have to be necessary for her. He knew he had to do something, he just didn't know what. He barely had any qualifications and wasn't really good at anything other than boxing and anything physical related. Maybe he'd just have to have a think about it.

He sat down on the edge of the couch where AJ was lying, tucking her hair behind her ear as he seen her begin to wake, cringing immediately, "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered sadly.

"That's ok." AJ smiled. She didn't mind to be woke by him caressing her cheek, "Did Paige go?" She wondered, "Did I fall asleep on her?" She looked around the living room as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She's away home." He spoke softly, "You must have fallen asleep."

"I was just so tired." She admitted, sitting up a little, "Did you set up at work ok?" She asked him sweetly as he nodded.

"Yeah. All set." Punk smiled as AJ smiled back at him.

"Will you teach the baby to fight?" She asked, placing her hand on her stomach as he smiled a little.

"If it's a boy, sure." Punk smiled, sitting back next to her.

"And not if it's a girl?" She raised her eyebrows, "Don't be sexist. You've been warned."

"What? If it's a girl she won't have to learn how to fight. That's why I'm here." He said as she smiled.

"You'll be such a good dad." She smiled, curling into his side, "The baby will love you."

"You're saying that like it's gonna hate you." He frowned.

"It might. When it finds out I gave it bipolar disorder." AJ sighed.

"Hey… you heard the doctor, the symptoms don't come around until later on in life and… well it wasn't your fault you got it either. It's just a genetic thing. And plus… it might not even have it. This baby could be all me. Which… I don't actually know what is worse." He admitted for a moment as she laughed a little, "You feeling ok today?" He asked her a she nodded.

"I feel ok." AJ nodded, "It's just so crazy to be how well I'm coping without my medication. I feel like I'm just waiting for a bomb to go off inside me." She shook her head.

"You don't have to feel like that." Punk shook his head, "And remember… if things do get bad, you can get other medication." He said.

"That could still harm the baby." AJ said.

"It's a small chance."

"A chance I don't wanna take." AJ said, "I want the baby to be healthy. I'd feel so guilty if it was anything but." She said.

"Well you shouldn't." Punk said, "We should just keep doing what we're doing. Take one day at a time. So far things have been going good." He nodded to her as she smiled.

"Yeah… I guess they have." She smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips against his softly. Things had been going good. She felt like she had it all, despite her exhaustion. But she couldn't help feel that the scale was gonna tip at some point, and things were gonna get really bad.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! REVIEW.**


	30. Career Thinking

**Career Thinking**

* * *

"So what kind of jobs you looking at?" Dean asked, all three of them sitting at their local bar. AJ had insisted he go out since it was the end of the week. She was fine at home. So he took her up on the offer and headed out with his friends.

"I don't even know." Punk admitted, "I mean… it's not like I'm good at much else. All I've known is the gym… and boxing." He said almost sadly.

"That doesn't mean you can't try something new out." Seth added.

"I don't have to go out experimenting. I need money. That's what this is all about. I've always made a comfortable living for myself from the gym's money, but now I got a kid coming incase you both haven't noticed." He said

"We've noticed." Dean said, "What about a garage? Or an engineer? Something that doesn't require a lot of knowledge or skill, but… gets the job done with good money?" He said as Punk just shrugged.

"Seems boring." Punk sighed.

"Well at this point it's not about what's boring and what's not. It's about what money you're making." Seth reminded him, "What about opening up your own store on the main street?" He said.

"You need money to do that kind of stuff, idiot." Punk scoffed.

"You have money, idiot." Seth added.

"I'm not using that. You know I never want to use that." Punk made himself clear.

"Dude, it's not like it's a crime. It's your money. And like you said, you're having a kid now. Kid's may be cute but they don't come cheap. And I'm assuming you're gonna want to get married one day, how do you expect to pay for-"

"So now I'm having a kid and I'm getting married?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Well we just thought-"

"I don't see the point. Wearing a stupid ring…. Signing something… saying I do… it's stupid." Punk scoffed, "Plenty of people get married with the illusion they'll be together forever and they end up divorced the next year." Punk said, "I don't see the point in it all."

"Does AJ know this is how you feel?" Dean asked.

"No, but… she's never asked or brought it up. It's not like me saying I don't want to get married is gonna hurt her." He said as Dean and Seth raised their eyebrows, "Will it?" He wondered.

"She's a girl, isn't she? She'll want all that stuff. The dress and all the stuff in between. If you say you don't wanna get married then she might think you don't want to marry her, personally." Seth said.

"Well that's not the case." Punk said, "And I'll make sure she knows that if we talk about it." Punk said, "Moving on." He said rather uncomfortably.

"I think you should get that money. Invest it on your own store and that way you're gonna always have an income. A big one if you're smart." Dean said.

"I don't want that money."

"Who says it was your dads? Maybe it was your moms? Either way, no one is there to take it. Therefore it is yours. If you don't take it then the little daim that's coming in a few months will when you get buried six foot under." Seth said, "This is a good idea."

Punk just sighed. He was so against taking his wiped out families money, especially when some was no doubt his scum killer fathers. But maybe he did just have to do it, for his own family. It was a lot of money. He didn't think he came from a wealthy family but when he was told a few years ago how much they had in a savings account he almost fainted.

"And what store would I open?" Punk said, trying to let the idea circulate his mind for a moment.

"Uh..." Seth wondered, "Video games? Comic books? I don't know… things that you like and know your way about." He shrugged.

"I guess having a comic book store would be kinda cool." Punk said suddenly.

"And we'd help out setting it up with you. I could even get Cora in to lend a hand." Dean smiled.

"Let me… let me think about it, alright." Punk said, "We're not completely deprived. We still have money. AJ is still earning, so am I. It's just… when we have to start getting things for the baby… it's gonna be tight."

"I think it's a good idea." Seth said personally, "There isn't a comic book store around here for another few miles." He said, "Which will be good for business."

"I guess." Punk nodded, "I don't know. I'll talk to AJ. I'll have to think about."

* * *

Punk got home later that night, heading straight upstairs where AJ was lying in bed watching TV in their room under the covers. She was curled under them, one eye closed one eye opened as she looked on at the TV in fear.

"What are you doing?" He laughed a little.

"This… this car is so bad." She pointed to the TV, "I'm watching Christine." She looked up at him.

"That movie is so stupid." He rolled his eyes. She had rubbed off on his love for horror movies. She was never much of a fan until she got with him. Some were just stupid and comical but some she did find extremely weird and scary. But he just thought they were all stupid.

"No it isn't. It's terrifying. I'm so glad I don't have a car." She said as Punk chuckled a little, stripping off his t-shirt as she sat up and turned the TV down low.

"Good night?" She smiled sweetly as he nodded, "I spent the night in bed, eating Chinese food, going through this book..." She held up a what to expect when expecting book, "And then watched a few movies." She told him, "It was really sexy and I wish you could have experienced it all with me."

"It sounds sexy." Punk nodded with a smile as she laughed, watching him kick off is jeans and make his way round to his side of the bed, getting under the covers as she turned into him.

"You ok?" She asked him curiously as he nodded.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He nodded, "It's just… we spent the full time practically talking about me finding another job." He said as AJ sighed.

"Phil, I don't want you to stress over that. We'll manage with what we have. It'll just be tight." She assured him.

"Yeah and I don't want it to be tight. And what us to have it comfortable." He said, "We talked about… maybe opening up a store, on the main street." He turned to her as she raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you need a lot of money to start that off?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah well here's the thing." Punk said, "I got money. I got good money. But it's from my parents. As far as I know we weren't rich, not at all, but they had a savings account, it was obviously for me and my sister when we got older. Since it's just sitting in a bank and has my name on it… well, it's mine." He said sadly as AJ frowned. She didn't know why he wouldn't want to take it.

"And you don't want to touch it?" AJ questioned.

"Some of it's bound to belong to my dad. I don't want anything from him." He shook his head.

"You still don't know what happened that night." AJ said softly.

"My dad killed my mom and sister. The only reason he probably didn't kill me was because I was too young to get in his way." Punk guessed, "He's the reason I have no family."

"Well some of that money is bound to be your mom's. Don't you think she'd want you to take it. Especially for the baby?" She said.

"Probably." Punk nodded, "I don't know."

"It's a nice idea." AJ agreed, "What sort of store?"

"I was thinking a comic book store. We know a lot about comics and… and since it'll be my store I won't need to worry about taking the baby to work when you're working again." He said as she smiled.

"You'd take the baby to work?" She smiled.

"Well I'm not gonna trust it with some stranger or even worse… Dean and Seth." He said as AJ chuckled.

"Paige said she'd help out as much as we need her to." AJ smiled.

"I'm sure she did." Punk nodded. He still had a bitter taste in his mouth from Paige talking to him the other night about business she shouldn't have been putting her nose into.

"It's your decision, baby." AJ smiled, "It seems like a good idea and I'll back you… in whatever you want to do."

"Whatever I want to do?" Punk asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Whatever you want." She said as he smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly, sliding them down the bed as she curved onto her back with him on top, keeping his weight off of her as he kissed her sweetly, trailing the kiss down to her neck, pushing her white vest down to reveal her breasts. He always loved when she didn't wear a bra, it meant he could get his hands on her quicker.

"Mmm… Phil." She moaned with pleasure as he cupped her breasts, moving his mouth down her collarbone, nipping and kissing the caramel flesh, leaning back a little to take her vest completely off, going back to fondling her breasts and kissing her body like his life depended on it.

She'd never been with someone who paid attention to her the way he did. She felt like a princess. It was nice to feel taken care of when all her life she seemed to have had to take care of herself.

"C'mon… I need you… no-no teasing." She begged, running her nails down his back as he smiled.

"I like to tease." Punk grinned whilst looking back up at her, "You know this." He smirked, pressing his lips back against hers. He loved her body, he loved making her feel good. Whatever problems they had just all seemed to go away when they were together like this.

"I want you inside me." She moaned as he palmed her through her panties, hand dipped into her shorts, "Let me ride you." She whispered longingly as he smirked, turning around and taking her with him as she came to be on top. She knew he couldn't say no.

She took his boxers down quickly along with her own shorts and panties and settled on top of him, straddling his hips, hands on his chest as she sunk down upon him in a shudder.

"Oh God." She moaned with fluttering eyelashes.

"You're so tight." Punk moaned in a rough voice, placing his hands on either side of her hips as she began to move up and down upon him, teasing her own breasts with her hands and rolling her head back as he watched her closely. She was so beautiful. At this point, he didn't know what he'd do without her.

* * *

Meanwhile Dean had just met up with Cora after being out with the guys. They seen each other almost every night. Things were going really well. Especially since Dean referred to himself as a walking bomb. Whenever he had something good normally it would just blow up in his face. But this was going really well and he really did like Cora.

"Did you have a good night?" Cora asked, handing him a beer from her fridge in her home that he had walked straight to from the club.

"Yeah, it was alright." Dean nodded, "I guess me and Seth are gonna have to soak this all up with Punk before the baby comes. He's hardly gonna be coming out with us anymore."

"I doubt that." Cora laughed a little, "He's having a baby, not locking himself in his house for the rest of his life."

"Which is practically the equivalent to having a baby." Dean said, "Hey… you're a doctor… ish." He said as she smiled a little, "What do you think is gonna happen to AJ? Do you think she'll be alright?" Dean asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as Cora placed down her glass of wine.

"She'll be alright now. Her body will adapt to her pregnancy, but after… that's a different story." Cora said with fear.

"Her mom… her mom killed herself after she had her, because of her bipolar… you don't think-"

"Of course not. She has plenty of people around her to help her." Cora said, "As long as she gets back on her medication at the right time, and she does everything I ask and the doctors ask, she'll be alright. Sometimes it might just… hit her all of a sudden once she has the baby. But she'll be kept a close eye on no doubt."

"And the baby?" Dean wondered.

"The baby will be just fine." Cora smiled, "Why are you so worried?"

"Well they're my friends, aren't they? And I know how crazy Punk is about her. I know it would destroy him if he seen her unwell. Even more so having to look after a newborn baby on his own." He said.

"She'll have people making sure she makes a good recovery. There's new technology out there. New medication." She said, "They'll do everything they can to make sure she's ok. I can promise that." She smiled as Dean nodded.

"I'm working tomorrow, with Seth. So I probably won't get round to seeing you until later again." He said as Cora nodded.

"You don't speak about Seth as much as you do Punk." Cora noticed.

"Really?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah. In fact, I know nothing about Seth."

"I guess it's always just Punk I mention because you know AJ." Dean shrugged, "We should probably all get round to seeing each other. Go for dinner or something." Dean said as Cora nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." Cora smiled, "So… what about Seth? Orphan too?"

"Yeah. Just like the rest of us." Dean nodded, "His entire family died in a fire. Parents. Three sisters. He had no other family so he got put into the orphanage." He said as Cora just stood in deep thought as Dean watched her, "What?"

"N-Nothing." She said, "Story just seems familiar." She nodded sadly.

"Oh, shit… yeah." Dean remembered, "That is weird, huh?" He said. Seth and Cora did seem to have the same tragic upbringing. It was almost too similar.

"I guess this town has a lot of fires in it." Cora shrugged simply, "C'mon… let's go into the living room." She said as he nodded, feeling his arm snake around her waist as they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm. What you guys think? Let me know. REVIEW.**


	31. Mixed Emotions

**Mixed Emotions**

* * *

The next week Punk and AJ were headed out for dinner with Dean, Cora and Seth. They had arranged it seeing as they hadn't all went out together before. AJ had unfortunately been feeling a little under the weather. Nothing drastic, but she didn't really feel like going out tonight but she done her hair, slapped on a little bit of make-up and headed out to show her face, and to eat some good food.

She was now border-lining five months pregnant. She had a visible bump but it was very small. They had a doctor's appointment in a few days to not only see how the baby was doing, but to find out the sex, which was very exciting for both Punk and AJ.

"I feel bloated." AJ sighed as they walked into the restaurant together.

"You haven't even ate anything yet." Punk said.

"Yeah, I know. But I still feel bloated." AJ snapped back as he just let it roll over his head. He'd gotten used to her snapping. He knew it wasn't her bipolar. It was just her pregnancy hormones. Well, that's what he told himself.

"We won't stay late." Punk promised her, kissing her cheek as AJ just smiled softly as they were shown to the table where their friends were already sitting at in a round booth.

AJ and Punk slid into the booth together and began to study the menus.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked, "I'm starving." He said, "You better not have been doing what I think you were doing." He raised his eyebrows as Punk chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Because everything revolves around sex, doesn't it Dean?" AJ looked across at Dean who just looked back at her with confusion, turning to Punk who just shook his head.

"No, we uh… we had a bit of an outfit dilemma." He nodded his head to AJ beside him.

"Nothing fits me anymore." AJ explained bluntly, looking at the menu as Punk just looked down at her. At this moment in time he wanted to rip those damn hormones out of her body and repeatedly stomp on them. She was acting like a little brat.

"Maybe we can go shopping soon." Cora said, "They do really good maternity clothes at-"

"I don't want maternity clothes." AJ said as Dean and Seth just looked over at Punk who sat silently.

"Well you're gonna be huge soon." Cora laughed lightly, "You're gonna need them." She added nervously, turning to Dean who just shook his head. No one seemed to know what was going on yet they all had a huge hunch, they just didn't want to think it.

"I'll call you when I need your help." AJ just nodded rudely as Punk gripped her arm under the table as their friends pretended to indulge in their own conversation to avoid awkwardness.

"You're being rude." Punk told her as she shook his grip off, "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"What? I told you didn't want to come tonight." She said.

"Yeah, and we've had this arranged for a while now." He whispered privately, "It's just a few hours with our friends. What's so bad about it?"

"These are your friends." AJ spat.

"You're being stupid. I barely even know Cora." He said.

"Yeah? Well you certainly can't keep your eyes off her." AJ folded her arms as Punk just shook his head. He hadn't even looked Cora's way since they got here. She was being paranoid and edgy and abrupt and weird and… everything he feared was starting to happen.

"Look at me." He told her as she refused to look at him, "April." He said a little louder as she turned to him, "It's ok. We're just out for some food with our friends. We'll go home and we'll put on a movie and lie on the sofa." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Ok? It's ok." He nodded calmly as she just nodded back, feeling him kiss her cheek as she smiled a little.

* * *

AJ managed to keep her cool for the rest of the night. She apologised to the guys and Cora for her behaviour and just told them she wasn't having a very good day, to which they obviously all understood given the circumstances. In fact, they all had a good time, exchanging good food, chatter and laughter. It was a chance for them to get to know Cora a little better, and to let her get to know Punk and Seth.

AJ had gone from being completely irrational and stubborn to curled into Punk's body, running her hand up and down his thigh as he tried his best to stop her. He didn't want to get into a situation he couldn't get out of.

"So how long have you been a psychiatrist?" Seth asked Cora as Punk tried to concentrate on the conversation, his mind somewhere else as AJ continued to run her hand up and down his thigh gently.

"Ten years." Cora smiled, "Something about how the brain works and how we have different emotions just interested me." She said, "And I like helping people. I like giving advice, even if it is useless." She shrugged as Seth smiled.

"I used to think a psychiatrist was someone who could predict what was gonna happen." Dean admitted.

"A psychic?" Punk laughed a little as the rest of them chuckled.

"I get my psych's mixed up, alright." Dean said as Cora smiled happily. She loved Dean's witty and childish nature. It made her feel like she could just be herself around him, in fact, she felt like she could be herself around all of these people. She'd never had friends. Not any that stuck around. This felt really nice to be surrounded by good people.

"Come to the bathroom." AJ whispered to Punk without anybody hearing.

"What?" Punk chuckled quietly into their own quiet conversation.

"Please." She whispered as he watched her slide off the end of the booth, watching her frame as she walked away, watching her turn around and smirk as his whole body lit up with excitement.

"I'll uh… I'll go ask for the cheque. Yeah?" He looked at his friends who all just nodded casually as Punk rushed off after his girlfriend, heading to the restrooms and suddenly feeling AJ grab him into a toilet, closing the door over.

"This isn't the classiest." He admitted as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't care. I want you." She said lustfully, pressing her lips against his roughly as he pulled her into him tightly.

Meanwhile back at the table, Dean, Cora or Seth were so into their conversation they hadn't even noticed AJ and Punk missing really. Seth liked Cora. Not in any other way than just an admiration for her as a person. She was sweet and funny. He was glad Dean had found someone like her. In a way he almost felt like she was too good for him.

"So… Dean said you were an orphan too?" Seth said as Cora nodded.

"Well… not exactly I guess. I was put into an orphanage but then I got a foster home. My foster parents weren't very nice to me. I was seven so I knew that… I knew that I'd lost my parents, my sisters, my brother… and I was having to live with a new family now." She said, "It was horrible. I wish I could have just stayed at the orphanage."

"What orphanage was it?" Seth wondered.

"Uh… a few miles from here. God… I can't even remember the name. I know it definitely wasn't the one you guys were put into." She said, "I know under any circumstance losing your parents isn't… isn't anything you want to imagine, but… to a fire… you know what that feels like." She nodded.

"I never knew it was a fire." Seth shook his head as Dean nodded without Cora nodding.

"Yeah. It uh… it wiped my mom, dad, two older sisters and my little brother." She said, "I was out the back playing when it happened." She said, "I don't remember it really. I was just a little girl. I just remember smoke and flames." She shrugged, "Were you older?" She wondered.

"Uh… no, no I was just a baby when I lost my folks." Seth nodded, "I don't remember or know anything. Not even names."

"Didn't the orphanage give you names?"

"They could have but I didn't really want them. I don't know. I was bitter at the time. I didn't see the point." Seth admitted as Cora nodded.

"Makes you feel pretty helpless, huh?" She said as Seth nodded. She felt like she'd already clicked with Seth on a friendship level, especially when they seemed so similar. Both Punk and Seth were really sweet, and of course the sweetest of them all was her Dean who she curled into suddenly when remembering she now had someone to cuddle into.

"Where did they two go?" Seth nodded over to where Punk and AJ had been sitting. They'd all just noticed that they'd been gone for quite some time.

"They're rabbits." Dean said, "I'm one hundred percent sure of it." He shook his head as Cora and Seth laughed.

* * *

"Fuck! Right there! Oh God… that feels so good, baby. You're so deep." AJ moaned, sitting on the sink of the pretty small toilet whilst Punk thrust into her. It was warm and stuffy in the toilet, and honestly not the most romantic setting, but she just needed him, and he wasn't gonna say no.

"You're so tight." Punk moaned, "You gonna cum for me? Huh?" He asked, moving his hand down to stroke her clit in rhythmical circles as she rolled her head back against the wall.

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned loudly as Punk covered her mouth.

"Shh." He chuckled lightly.

"I can't." She muttered against his hand, "I'm gonna cum." She moaned as he smirked, keeping his hand pressed over her mouth as she moaned against it loudly, hands gripping the edge of the sink as she arched her body into his, feeling herself numb and tingling with pleasure just like she wanted.

A few minutes later he reached his own climax, spilling himself inside her and eventually fixing themselves up to head back out to their friends. He couldn't believe she'd actually dragged him into the toilet of a restaurant to fuck her on the sink. At the start of the night it looked like she was gonna pull his eyeballs out from his face… and now this? Something didn't seem right.

"We don't even wanna know." Seth put his hand up as Punk and AJ arrived back at the table, "We took care of the cheque, you guys ready to go?" He asked as Punk and AJ nodded.

"Here." Punk took his wallet out.

"Don't worry about it." Seth shook his head, "There's a baby coming that needs that money more than I do." Seth patted Punk on the back who just smiled politely. As much as it hurt his pride he was grateful to Seth's kindness.

The group split up as they said their goodbyes outside the restaurant, AJ and Punk headed home, Dean and Cora also headed to Dean's house and Seth headed off himself in deep, strange thought of the similarities he shared with Cora. He assumed they were just coincidence, but something inside him was saying otherwise.

Once AJ and Punk got home, AJ headed straight upstairs to get changed. Punk headed into the kitchen, sitting down his wallet and keys like he always did when he got in and stretched tiredly. He was honestly ready for bed.

He headed on upstairs shortly after AJ and walked into their bedroom where AJ was sat on the floor, hugging her knees, in nothing but her underwear. He could see she was crying, but he had no idea or assumption as to why.

"Hey… AJ… Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, sliding down beside her, "What is it? You can tell me?" He said.

"Why are we having this baby?" She asked him with tears streaming down her face.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

She had been stripping her clothes off and got a glimpse of her bump in the mirror. That's when she slid down the bed with terror and sudden fear.

"I can't… I can't be a mom." She shook her head.

"Of course you can. You're gonna be the best mom." He encouraged, wrapping his arm around her, "Please don't cry." He said.

"I can't do this." She whispered in a cry, leaning her head on his shoulder as he sighed. Her emotions had been terrible today and he was beginning to think it wasn't just her hormones. This didn't seem good.

* * *

 **A/N: Will AJ be ok? What has Paige been up to? More with Seth and Cora. All coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	32. Opening Cases

**Case Openings**

* * *

The next morning, AJ woke up to the smell of tea and pancakes by her bedside. She was off work today, she knew Punk wasn't, so he had left her breakfast on her bedside cabinet, along with a little note attached to her mug.

 _Morning, beautiful. If you need me today, for anything, I'll be at the gym. Anything at all. Hope you're feeling better from last night._

 _Phil x_

She smiled upon the sweet note. She knew she'd taken a turn last night. She'd went through every emotion under the sun in just a matter of hours. And she felt it inside her. She did feel herself angry at him at the start of the night, and then she felt that quick, unhealthy change where she suddenly wanted him inside her, and then again she changed her mindset and became incredibly upset, and probably said things she didn't mean. She knew that's why he said she'd to phone her if she needed anything.

She lay back against the headboard and switched the tv on, enjoying her breakfast whilst trying to content her emotions. She did feel a little unsteady, for the first time since coming off her medication. Maybe it was just her hormones. But she did feel a sudden sadness about her, a sudden sense of helplessness.

She got up and showered after having her breakfast and headed out to the gym to speak to him. She wanted to apologise if she freaked him out, which she knew he wouldn't find necessary, but she still felt guilty for some reason.

She walked all the way to the gym and headed inside, wrapping her cardigan around her tightly as she walked past all the gym equipment and headed into the back office where Punk was with Dean.

"Hey." Punk smiled at the pleasant surprise, "Everything ok?" He asked immediately.

"Uh… yeah." AJ nodded, turning to Dean, "Do you mind giving us a minute?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Dean said, walking out of the office and shutting the door over as AJ sat down on the black leather couch in the office, running her hands through her hair.

"I don't feel well." She told him truthfully.

"What? Like… sick? Is it the baby?" He stood up and walked over to her, sitting down beside her.

"No, it's not the baby." She assured him, "I don't feel well mentally." She said, "Last night I… I was all over the place. For the first time I felt like I wasn't in control." She said, "And I hate that."

"You weren't as bad as you probably think." Punk said, even though he knew deep down she was all over the place. He watched her just raise her eyebrows, "Alright, maybe you were. But we're going to see the doctor tomorrow, if you don't feel comfortable or well, she can give you the medication you need." He said.

"But that could still hurt the baby and I don't want that." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah? Well last night you said you didn't want the baby… at all." Punk remembered just before she passed out she said that she wasn't ready for any of this and that it wasn't what she wanted, "Is that true? Do you not want the baby?"

"Of course I do." AJ said, almost crying at the thought of her saying that out loud to him, "Of course I want the baby. It means everything. I wasn't myself yesterday. I said things I really didn't mean." She said truthfully, "You know me… being angry, and then us… in the bathroom… and then me… being upset." She said, "That's mild, Phil. That's a really light episode. If this is a signal, then I'm only gonna get worse and I don't wanna let myself. I don't wanna put you through that." She said.

"Hey, no matter what, I am gonna be there." Punk said, "Don't worry about it." He placed his hand on her knee, "We'll see what the doctor has to say tomorrow." He said as she just nodded. She guessed there really wasn't much else they could do. Perhaps it would be the case that she had to take the medication given.

* * *

The next day came around quickly. AJ dind't have another chaotic day. In fact, it was pretty calm and lowkey. Once she left Punk at the gym she went home and done some housework, looked at some baby furniture she liked for the nursery, looked at some baby names, baked cookies and done almost everything she could to be productive and not her slip into a manic episode.

She was excited to see the doctor today which you probably wouldn't think, but they were finding out the sex of the baby. A daughter or a son. She guessed she'd be more excited if she wasn't weighed down with the idea that she was beginning to lose herself.

"How are we feeling today, April?" Her doctor asked as AJ and Punk walked into the room and took a seat.

"Uh… a little under the weather." AJ nodded, "I wasn't so good a few nights ago. I had a really mild episode." She nodded, "I don't know, I'm just freaking out a little."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Her doctor asked.

"Uh… it was just a range of emotions within the space of a few hours. I felt how drastic I was changing. I know it wasn't just because I'm pregnant." She said, "I was angry, and then I wanted to have sex and then I was upset, and doubtful." She shook her head, "It was how quickly my mood was changing that made me realise… and I don't… I know I can't risk anything." She said.

"Ok… what I'll do, is I'll prescribe you with the medication I recommended to you. Because you'll be on it I'd like to keep a much closer eye on the baby, if that's ok. Not that something is guaranteed to go wrong, just to be on the safe side." She said, "But you done the right thing by telling me, some people think they can just ignore it until… well, it's late and they end up losing themselves completely."

"I don't want to lose myself. I have… I have to keep this baby safe." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"And you're doing such a good job of it so far." Her doctor smiled sweetly, "Come lie up on the bed and we'll take a look, see what's going on." She said as AJ nodded, jumping up on the bed and laying back as Punk stood beside, holding her hand.

"Would you like to find out the sex today?" The doctor asked as both AJ and Punk nodded.

"Can you tell us today?" AJ asked.

"I should be able to." The doctor nodded, running the probe along AJ's gelled stomach, getting a clear picture right away and smiling, "There we go. See how much it's grown since the last time?" She said as both Punk and AJ stared in fascination, "There's its head." She pointed out to them, "Little arms… legs..." She pointed to the screen as AJ and Punk watched, "And judging by my multiple years of always getting this accurate… you guys are gonna have a girl." She smiled, "Congratulations."

"A girl." AJ whispered in disbelief, turning to Punk, "A baby girl." She said with excitement as Punk smiled. A baby girl sounded exactly like heaven. A precious little angel to protect and shield from everything. Another girl for him to love and be there for.

"A girl." Punk nodded with a smile, leaning down and kissing her sweetly as the doctor smiled. He was going to be in so much trouble if she looked anything like AJ. He'd have to carry around a baseball bat with him the entire time, to fight off anyone who even looked her way. He could already see him wrapped around her little finger and he didn't even care.

"I'll print off your prescription, you can collect downstairs at the pharmacy." The doctor smiled, "I'd like to see you again next week, to see how things are with you on the medication." She said, "Any other problems from now until then just call or just stop by my office." She said. Obviously AJ worked here and it was easy for her to contact any staff she needed to

"I will. Thank you." AJ nodded. She was so caught up in the excitement of finding out it was a girl, that she didn't even care about anything else. Nothing else matters. She was so excited to have a daughter. To give this beautiful little girl a life she only dreamed of as a child.

* * *

Later on that night, whilst Punk and AJ were sharing the news with their friends about them having a baby girl, a certain brown haired, pale loner was wondering the cold streets alone. She'd gotten a text from AJ, asking if they could do lunch tomorrow after work, she had good news to tell her and wanted to see her. Not that Paige cared all that much, if not at all, she replied back anyway with a fake reply, explaining how excited she was to find out the news.

She walked down the street and headed through the gates of her wanted destination, pulling opened the huge steal doors of the police station and walking into the reception.

"Can I help you?" Officer Anderson, the man Punk and AJ had spoke to regarding Punk's family said.

"Oh, yeah… just looking for my awesome dad." Paige smiled as Officer Anderson laughed.

"Well… you found him." He smiled, "Everything ok, princess?"

"Yeah… yeah, just thought I'd come see you." Paige smiled sweetly, walking round the reception and into her father's back office with him. He wasn't her real father, but he'd been around since she was a baby. She didn't call him her step dad. He was always just her dad.

"Everything ok with you? How is things at the hospital?" He asked.

"Good. I have a few days holidays to take, so I'm gonna be bored trying to find things to do with myself" She admitted, sitting down on the reclining chair behind the desk whilst her dad sorted out folders, "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Just filing a case away." He explained as she watched.

"Closed?" She asked.

"Yup." Anderson nodded.

"Hey, dad… what do you know about the Brooks family?" Paige sat up as Anderson raised his eyebrows.

"Brooks?" He said, "What do you know about the Brooks family?" He said.

"Well you know AJ… she's having a baby with Phil Brooks-"

"Ahh, yes… they came here actually, the boy wanted to know more about what happened. I think he was told different stories in the orphanage. Shame really." He said.

"Real shame." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Was it as bad as everyone makes it out to be at this station?" Paige wondered.

"Yeah." Anderson nodded, "In which situation does a seven year old with a bullet through her head not be bad or horrific?" He said.

"His sister?" Paige asked. She knew briefly from AJ telling her, but she didn't know much about his family.

"Yeah." Anderson nodded, "Why are you interested anyway?" He asked.

"Just curious." Paige shrugged, "Was it definitely his dad?"

"Looked like it from where I stood." Anderson said, "If it wasn't he wouldn't have took off either."

"Has he been missing ever since?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but I guess no one is really looking for him anymore. It's been so long."

"So he could be around here?" Paige asked as Anderson just raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"Oh, no. Of course not." Paige scoffed truthfully, "It's just strange how he could be around here, and no one has even noticed." Paige shrugged.

"Well, if he's smart, and he realises his son has grown up and is pretty aggravated by everything he done, and I use aggravated lightly… then he should stay away." He said as Paige just leaned back on the chair curiously.

* * *

 **A/N: What is she up to? Hmm. REVIEW and let me know what you think. Check out my one-shot I posted about Punk's first fight also. Still feel like the proudest mama in the world over his first fight. He'll always be an inspiration.**


	33. Arrival Threats

**Arrival Threats**

* * *

4 _months later…_

"Where do you want this box, sir?"

"Just sit it over there." Punk directed, signing for a ton of deliveries out back of the new comic book store he was in the process of making. All the legal documents had been filed, the permission planning, the investing, the renting and stock intake, now it was just about building up the store inside.

"You wanna start unboxing right now?" Dean asked tiredly. It was late on. They'd been at the store all day like most nights this week.

"Nah, just leave it be for tonight, I should get home to AJ." Punk said, "Help me move these inside." He said as Dean and Seth headed outside where the boxes had been left, carrying them with all their might into the back of the store.

Things had been going great in the past four months. AJ was now due any day. Her due date was a few days ago. She was huge as a house and their baby girl was almost ready to meet them. Ever since she had been prescribed with her new medication, she had been on top form, and had actually enjoyed the remainder of her pregnancy because of it. The doctor kept a close eye on her and the baby and everything was perfectly healthy, which also eased both their minds.

He was glad he had went through with investing in the store. He knew it would do good business and it meant he could provide a lot better for his family this way. But that didn't mean he didn't have to box anymore, because he still loved it.

"Heading to Cora's?" Punk asked Dean after they moved the boxes and began to lock up.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. He and Cora had been successfully dating for five months now. It was great, wonderful, borderlining amazing, and he was just so intrigued by her, he missed her whenever she wasn't around, like right now.

"And you? Where you headed now?" Punk asked Seth.

"I don't know. I'm starving, I might stop by and get a pizza on my way home." Seth shrugged. Seth was surprised at how ok he was with his two friends in relationships whilst he wasn't. It wasn't like he was really looking for one anyway, he was totally fine with it. His two friends were happy, why wouldn't he be?

"Well you have fun with that." Punk chuckled, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as they nodded and headed off their separate ways.

Punk eventually got home after the short walk from the store to their house. The nursery was all set. Pink as ever. They were quite prepared but of course he was still nervous. This was the birth of his first child.

"April, I'm home!" He shouted out, "We got another huge delivery in at the store." He said. If there was thing he loved, was how much AJ was supporting him in opening up this store. She was so excited, like a giddy little child. She was also impressed by the estimated amount of money that Punk would be making.

"April!" He called upstairs, hearing nothing but silence, shrugging and walking down the hall and into the kitchen where he seen her doubled over, hands clutching the edge of the kitchen counter as she breathed deeply to herself, "Hey… Hey what's wrong?" He rushed to her.

"The baby… the baby… I think she's coming." AJ gasped, "Just before you came in I started getting pains and then..." She looked down at her dampened jeans, "I thin my waters broke." She looked up at him in fear.

"Ok… alright, ok… don't panic." He told her, "You uh… you just… just stay here." He said as she raised her eyebrows. Where else was she gonna go? "Stay here, I'll put the bag in the car. Stay here." He repeated.

"And the car seat!" AJ yelled as he rushed off whilst she squeezed the counter in pain, putting her head down and riding out what she only could assume were contractions. She couldn't believe it was finally time. It had went in so fast, and of course there were some bumps along the way but they got here and she felt mentally stable.

Punk practically threw everything in the car and then rushed back to get AJ, helping her out of the house and into the car as he sped off as quickly as he could to the hospital.

* * *

It didn't take long for AJ to be in her own room, wired up to the machinery and clutching the gas and air as Punk sat beside as helpless as ever, his only input of comfort being holding her hand and wiping her sweaty forehead with a damp cloth.

"Oh, this is so sore." AJ moaned tiredly.

"You're doing really well, April." Her doctor smiled, "It won't be long now." She promised as Punk sighed, sitting beside and wiping her hair from her face as the doctor left the room.

"We're gonna meet her soon." Punk said, "Can you believe it?" He asked, trying to take her mind off of the pain. He couldn't believe it himself really. They were finally here. He'd quickly text Dean and Seth to let them know AJ was in labour, and that he'd keep them updated.

The past four months really had been great. Ever since AJ's scare episode she'd gotten better and better, and had never felt better. She was glowing from Punk's perspective. It was like she was looking at life different, taking every day like it was her last. She already had such a bond with their daughter, and such unconditional love for her. He was proud of her. He knew she had her doubts about this pregnancy but they had managed just fine. Here they were, about to become parents.

"Are you happy?" AJ asked him, holding onto the gas and air with one hand, holding his hand in the other, "Are you happy with me?" She wondered. The gas and air was making her a little drowsy, and he knew she was asking things she probably wasn't meaning seriously.

"Of course I am. I've never been more happy." He promised her truthfully.

"Why don't you want to marry me then?" She looked into his eyes sadly as he frowned, watching her as she winced, gripping his hand tightly as she felt another contraction.

"How did you even-"

"I overheard." AJ said, "When you were with Seth, painting the nursery… I heard you. You said you didn't want to marry me." She sighed.

"It's not personal, sweetheart. It's not that I don't want to marry you. I just don't want to get married. It's just never appealed to me." He said, "But that doesn't matter right now… we're having a baby. That's… that's so much more exciting." He held her hand tightly.

"Do you not want me?" She asked tiredly.

"April, I've never wanted someone so much in my entire life the way I want you." He promised her, "We can talk about the marriage thing later. We're having a baby right now. A baby." He reminded her.

"And she's gonna love you." AJ smiled, lifting her weak hand and caressing his face, "She's gonna love you so much." She said, rolling her head back as she felt another contraction.

"That's it… almost done." He encouraged, "Just a little bit more… there." He said as she let her shoulders loose and looked up at him.

"Promise me… promise me that… that if I can't look after her… if I can't be her mom… you'll take care of her." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head, "We're in this together, baby. There's no other way." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her cheek, "We're doing this together."

Just then the doctor came back in and revealed to AJ that she was fully dilated and it was time to start pushing. Punk had imagined this day since the minute he found out AJ was pregnant. He imagined feeling hopeless just like this. He wanted to take her pain and do this all for her but unfortunately he just couldn't. All he could do was support her.

"Ok, April… after three I want you to push, ok?" The doctor asked as AJ nodded.

She pushed and she pushed with all her might, pushing through the unbearable pain, feeling like her body was just ripping apart, but biding her time through it because she knew this was all going to be so very worth it.

"I need you to push harder, April." The doctor instructed as AJ squeezed Punk's hand tightly and pushed as hard as she could, "I think the baby is sideways. April I'm gonna have to move the baby around… it's too late to do a C-section." She said.

"W-What? What's wrong with her?" AJ moaned.

"Nothing, everything is fine, but I have to move the baby around, or else she's gonna start to lose oxygen." She said, "This may be painful, April. But bare with me." The doctor said as AJ lay in terror, watching as the doctor began to press on her stomach, yelping out in pain as she squeezed Punk's hand as tightly as ever. She'd never felt pain like it. She really felt like someone was tearing apart her insides.

"Please… make it stop." AJ moaned, looking up at Punk who stood, still just as helpless as ever, trying his best to block out AJ's moaning and groaning. She was in so much pain, it was clear to see, and he could do nothing but hold her hand through it all.

"I wish I could." Punk sighed.

"Ok, April." The doctor nodded, feeling happy with successfully turning the baby, "I need you to push again. Really hard." She said, positioned at the bottom of AJ's legs.

AJ really didn't know if she had the strength in her after all that pain of turning the baby. She felt exhausted and sore… so sore.

"You can do this, baby." Punk said, kissing her cheek softly, "I know you can." He said as she sat up a little. No doubt she wouldn't have been able to do this without him by her side. He may have felt helpless, but the strength his reassuring words were giving her was everything she needed and more.

* * *

"I can't stop staring at her." Punk admitted, later on that night, sitting on the edge of the bed beside AJ who was holding their newborn daughter in her arms. Oh how she was the most perfect baby in the world. They knew they were just being bias, but they truly believed it. She was quite small but a perfect little bundle to hold. She had soft wispy strands of light hair, a tiny button nose the replica'd her mother's, her father's forrest green eyes… she was their daughter alright, and she was beautiful.

"She's so beautiful." AJ said emotionally. These past few hours had been a rollercoaster. The pain, the struggle, the exhaustion, and yet… suddenly… nothing mattered. Nothing at all. Because she was holding her baby girl who was just perfect in every way possible.

"I'm so proud of you, April." Punk said. He was almost intimidated by her. Her strength, her pain thresh hold, it was remarkable. She'd gotten their daughter into the world safely and he bowed down to her for it.

"Colby." AJ smiled, stroking her daughter's cheek softly. They'd had a name picked out for a few weeks. She was Colby Brooks. Their precious little angel. They never thought they'd feel love like it. But looking at her, looking at her tiny little self in her mother's arms, they loved her like they'd never loved anything before.

"I love you so much." Punk said, kissing AJ's head. He was so proud of her, not just for the events this evening but because she was so terrified this whole pregnancy, terrified she wouldn't carry the baby to full term, or that she'd harm her, and here she was… the most perfect baby on earth.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, resting in against him comfortably. She'd never felt so content and comfortable. Even if she did have stitches in uncomfortable places. She had everyone she'd ever need. This was her family now, and she wasn't used to having a family. Neither of them were. This was their little family now.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk had gone home to shower and get a change of clothes whilst AJ was fast asleep, as was baby Colby.

Since it was the first night, Colby was in the nursery unit with all the other newborn babies, to give AJ a chance at getting some rest. Once Punk came back he'd request her to be brought back into the room so he could keep an eye on her.

Paige had made her way up to the maternity ward, a place where she didn't work, and walked straight into the nursery where all the babies were.

She looked along the names on the bassinets, finally seeing Brooks and looking on at the baby girl. She was a perfect baby… of course she was.

"I wonder if you're crazy too." Paige smiled in a soft voice which made her words sound all the more hurtful, "You're not that cute." She admitted, "Too bad you're going to the big bad O place soon, huh?" She stroked the baby's cheek as Colby stayed fast asleep, "Precious." Paige hissed.

* * *

 **A/N: Paige about to catch these hands. What she got planned? REVIEW and let me know.**


	34. First Bonds

**First Bonds**

* * *

"She just woke up two minutes ago." AJ smiled with excitement as she watched her boyfriend walk into her room in the hospital the next morning.

"I thought they were letting you sleep." Punk said, but with a smile, looking over at his daughter who lay awake in her mother's arms.

"I was awake anyway, so I asked them if she could just be brought in." AJ said, "I wanted to give breast feeding a try, but because of me being back on my medication they advised just formula." She shrugged.

"I'm sure it's just as good." Punk justified, "They've put you back on your medication straight away?" Punk asked, throwing his jacket over the armchair, smiling over Colby who was awake, not fussing at all, but just looking up at them both through her gorgeous eyes. They'd made one perfect baby.

"Yeah. You heard my doctor. This could be the time I get at my worst." She said, "My body is going back to normal… I can't afford to lose it when she's not even been here twenty four hours." AJ said.

"I guess you probably feel a little ease being back on your medication, huh?" He asked as she nodded.

"You have no idea." AJ said, "Sometimes I think it's just all psychological." She admitted.

"So you're feeling good today? Did you get to sleep much?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her, stroking Colby's cheek as she looked up at him, "You're such a beautiful girl, yes… yes you are." He smiled with heart eyes down at his daughter as AJ watched with a smile.

"Yeah, I got a good sleep. I feel pretty good actually." AJ nodded, "I'm just so glad she's here, and she's perfect." She admitted.

"She really is perfect." Punk smiled, "Look at that little nose." He said. He'd never seen anything more cute. He never thought he'd have this undying love for her as soon as he looked at her. He already knew he'd do anything for her. Die, kill, walk ten thousand miles. He loved her so much.

"She's gorgeous." AJ nodded, taking a hold of the baby's hand between her thumb and forefinger, feeling Punk press a kiss on her head. She'd never felt so at ease and comfortable before. Here, with their baby girl, together, where it seemed they were destined to be all this time. It was perfect…

"Ahh… let me see her." Paige suddenly entered the room with false excitement, clasping her hands together and rushing to AJ's bedside, "Oh my goodness, she is so precious, I could just eat her."

"Don't." Punk remarked, watching Paige suddenly scoop Colby into her arms without AJ's consent.

"Oh, ok-" AJ said sharply as she realised Paige was taking over now.

"Oh, look at her eyes. They're beautiful." Paige smiled, "What's her name?" She put on a huge smile.

From AJ's point of view, it was so nice to see Paige happy for her, happy for them. She already loved the feeling of having other people oo and ah over her daughter and how beautiful she was.

"Colby." AJ smiled, "Brooks." She added feeling Punk nudge her. They had discussed giving Colby two last names, even more so when AJ overheard Punk talking to Seth about marriage, which they still had to talk about. It was gonna be Colby Mendez-Brooks. But last minute AJ just gave in and agreed to give her daughter her father's name.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." Paige smiled, "I'm so happy for you both." She smiled, "Are you getting out today or-"

"No, I don't think so. Because my bipolar disorder they want to keep a closer check on me. I think it'll be tomorrow before I can come home." AJ said sadly, but she didn't mind that much. As long as she had her baby girl and boyfriend beside her, she'd stay anywhere at this point.

"How was it, was it painful?" Paige asked curiously as AJ nodded.

"Yet so worth it." AJ said, "I can't even remember much of the pain. As soon as they put her on my chest I forgot about it all." She smiled.

"Well she really is beautiful. Congratulations you two." Paige smiled, placing Colby back into AJ's loving, warm arms, "I gotta get back to work, but I'll come see you later again before my shift ends. I have a little something for you in the staff room." She smiled.

"I told you, you don't have to get us anything."

"Not you. The baby." Paige smiled, "Don't flatter yourself." She joked, "I couldn't help myself. Baby clothes are just adorable." She admitted as AJ nodded.

"I know I sort of lost control when we were shopping." AJ nodded, "I won't be going anywhere, so swing by when you're finished." AJ said.

"I will." Paige smiled, heading out of the room as Punk rolled his shoulders back.

"She was awfully happy." He groaned a little as she looked up at him.

"And?" AJ chuckled a little, "I'd be a little worried if she wasn't." She said.

"I know but… there's being happy and then there's… being weird." He shook his head.

"You're being weird." She nudged him, "Now here, take your daughter so I can fix my pillows and sit up properly." She said as Punk smiled, taking Colby in his arms and standing up.

"My daughter." Punk repeated, "Still doesn't feel real. Does it feel real to you?" He asked her as she sat up, fixing her pillows so she could get comfy again.

"Feels right." AJ nodded, "I know that for sure." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing has ever felt this right." Punk admitted truthfully, looking down at the baby girl who had drifted off to sleep, "I think Dean and Seth are stopping by later on to see her. They've been dealing with the store all day. I wanna keep on track and have it opened by the end of the month. That was always my plan." He said as she nodded.

"Well, as long as you can change diapers and make bottles at the same time then that's cool with me." She smiled sweetly.

"You two come before anything. You know that." Punk said, "I just really want to open the store. Start spoiling my girlfriend and daughter with the income." He smiled, "Maybe in a few years we could even move to a bigger house. Give her a bigger back garden to play in." He said. He'd been doing a lot of thinking ever since opening up the store.

"That sounds nice." AJ smiled in a dreamy voice, laying her head back a little as she watched Punk with Colby, suddenly feeling a draft against her finger and looking over at Punk, "But no wedding?" She questioned quietly as he turned to her. She remembered bringing it up to him during the midst of giving birth, but she couldn't remember much of what she said or what he said. She was so doped up on the gas and air.

"It's never something I wanted. I know I probably should have told you that a long time ago, but I don't know… maybe I was scared I'd lose you." He admitted.

"Why don't you ever want to get married?" She asked.

"I just think it's overrated. It happens every day. My mom and dad were married and look what happened there?" Punk said.

"Oh, don't." AJ hissed, "That's different from our relationship."

"I bet they loved each other at one point too." Punk said, "Look, I'm not comparing us to them, obviously I'm not. But things happen, you don't know what the future holds."

"I know it holds us. With Colby." She said, "I didn't really bother about marriage either… and then I met you." She said, "Is it me? Is it me you don't want to marry? Because if it is just tell me." She said.

"Of course it isn't you. It's all of it in general." He said, "I love you. Take my word for it. Not a ring." He said.

"I do take your word." AJ said, "But believe it or not, a marriage isn't just about wearing a ring." She hissed a little.

"I don't wanna fight with you. Not now." He shook his head.

"Neither do I." AJ said truthfully. She didn't want to fight, mainly because she couldn't be bothered but mostly because her baby girl was in the room and she didn't want her being brought up around arguments, that was one of the rules she and Punk had agreed on when planning out how to make their daughter's life everything they didn't have.

"We can talk when we get home. Alright? Right now I just wanna enjoy holding my daughter." He said as she just smiled.

"Ok." She whispered.

* * *

Later that night, Dean and Seth had indeed stopped by to see baby Colby. They'd brought balloons, teddy bears and gifts for the baby girl, as well as huge hugs for AJ and Punk.

"Cora said she'd swing by tomorrow at the house if you're in to see you. She was with a client today." Dean informed AJ who just nodded with a smile whilst Seth held Colby in his arms.

"She's so tiny." Seth said with wonder, "She's really cute." He said as Punk chuckled.

"Glad you think so." Punk smiled, folding his arms as he watched his best friends look on at Colby.

"She's got the looks already. Imagine when she hits eighteen." Dean smirked a little as Punk just scoffed.

"What's gonna happen when she hits eighteen?" Punk questioned, "Huh? Nothing. We decided she could leave home when she's twenty five."

"No we didn't." AJ rolled her eyes, "You did."

"She's gorgeous." Seth admired, "We're really happy for you guys." He said as AJ and Punk smiled.

"Alright, let me hold her." Dean said like an impatient child, taking Colby from Seth and smiling down at her, suddenly seeing her begin to cry where he immediately began to panic.

"Jesus… what'd I do? Have I done something wrong?" Dean panicked over the cries.

"No." Punk laughed a little, "She's just hungry probably. She never finished her bottle earlier." Punk said.

"Oh." Dean nodded, "Alright well… if the girl is hungry, you gotta feed her." He said, walking round AJ's bedside and placing Colby in her arms.

Whilst AJ began to feed Colby the rest of her bottle, Punk asked the guys how the store was going.

"It's good… yeah, we managed to get a few shelves stocked up today. There's another delivery coming in at noon tomorrow. I'm at the gym but Dean can go in and wait for it." Seth said as Dean nodded.

"Thanks, guys. It's just until we get the baby home and settled." Punk said, "Your help means a lot."

"Hey, it's what we're here for." Dean smiled, "Take all the time you need, and hey… congratulations. Really. She's beautiful." Dean patted Punk on the shoulder.

"Yeah, man. She's perfect." Seth agreed. They both didn't think they'd get so sentimental when seeing the newborn baby but they really were, they were happy for Punk and AJ. Really happy.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, "I still can't believe she's actually here. I can't believe she's real." He admitted, turning around and looking on as AJ fed Colby, "I feel like my life is actually beginning now." He said, as cringe-worthy as it sounded, it was how he felt.

* * *

Later that night, after the staff in the hospital changed to night shift staff, Paige was headed home after her shift. She'd seen AJ before she left like she said, and got another hold of that good for nothing little rat, who was undeniably gorgeous, even she could admit that.

She headed to the station, in hopes to find her father but was told by another officer he had gone out. Since she was his daughter, she headed off into his office and shut the door over. She figured she'd just wait on him. She had a few more questions to ask him.

She was sitting behind the desk on the spinning chair, turning around and around when suddenly she paused, facing her father's filing cabinet over in the corner, standing up and heading on over to it, pulling it out and looking alphabetically at the files.

She spotted Brooks and pulled it out immediately, heading back over to the desk and opening up the folder as she read intently. She knew there was much advantages within this. Many weaknesses she could trigger using this. To get to AJ, she had to get to Punk. She didn't want to hurt him by all means… no, it was all AJ. Of course she didn't want to hurt him. But she wasn't going to play nice with him either. He did break up with her for her best friend after all.

She smirked as she looked at his father's name on the files, sitting back on the chair deviously.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	35. PI

**PI**

* * *

"Look… look… she's curling her hands." AJ smiled, not being able to sit on the couch since she got in, to busy staring over the crib where Colby lay asleep in the living room.

"You need to rest." Punk came up behind her, taking her softly by the shoulders and guiding her over to the couch. They'd just got home from the hospital and were now attempting to settle down into life with a new baby.

"She's just so beautiful." AJ sighed whilst sitting down on the couch.

"I know, trust me." Punk smiled, "What you fancy for dinner tonight?" He asked her whilst flicking through the TV channels. He hoped they could still fit into their normal routine. How much change could a tiny baby possibly make to their life when thinking about it literally?

"I don't know. Let's just order in." She shrugged as he sat back on the couch, giving her access to curl into him, "It's weird not having a big belly anymore." She admitted. Her dainty small figure had returned in just a few days. She still felt a little on the sluggish side, but as far as her health and body went, she was doing great. Which was all Punk needed to hear.

"It is sorta weird." Punk admitted, "But I think I like her out your belly better than in it."

"Oh, trust me. So do I." AJ chuckled, "Did you ever picture your life going in this direction when we met each other in that bar?" She looked up at him.

"Not really." Punk said truthfully, "But now… it seems like this was all meant to happen." He nodded, "I always had a crush on you anyway." He said as she grinned.

"When I was twelve?" She giggled a little as he scoffed.

"I mean… maybe fourteen, fifteen." He said as she smiled, "I felt like I knew you in a different way from everyone else." He said, "Everyone thought you were weird, quiet… troubled." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Seems right." AJ said with an accepting sigh.

"I didn't." He said, "I knew there was more to you." He smiled, "Didn't think I'd end up having a baby with you in the future but… everything happens for a reason." He said. He truly believed that.

"You wouldn't change anything?" She asked him curiously.

"Nothing." Punk said, "Although, I don't know… I think I'd go back and not get with your best friend." He admitted awkwardly as AJ laughed a little.

"Well that wasn't really anything serious, was it?" She shrugged, "I was pushing you away. I didn't expect you to want to be around me." She said.

"I know but… it would have been a little better if it was some other girl." He said, "Every time I see Paige I just get the impression she hates me."

"Why would she hate you?" AJ shook her head, "She told me back then that she was over it anyway and you two didn't really have much going anyway." She looked up at him.

"I know but… it still happened." He said.

"Well it's in the past." AJ shrugged, "We've all moved on."

"I know." Punk smiled, kissing her head, peeping over to see Colby, smiling upon the baby girl fast asleep, "Pizza?" He turned to AJ who nodded.

"Sounds good." AJ smiled.

* * *

"Where do you think Punk wants these?" Dean questioned, stocking some comic books on the shelves of Punk's new store with Seth. They didn't mind helping out Punk extra these next few weeks. The man just had a baby after all. It also wasn't much of a big ask, it was just stocking some comic books.

"Over at the original section." Seth pointed as Dean headed on over to stock the bundle of comics he had in his hands, "Seeing Cora tonight?" He asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah… she's cooking tonight. She makes good food." Dean nodded as Seth smiled, "Hey, you should stop by if you aren't doing anything. She always makes tons anyway." He said.

"Oh, no… I don't wanna intrude on you guys." Seth insisted.

"It's not intruding." Dean laughed, "I don't suppose you have better things to do with your night." He raised his eyebrows as Seth just scoffed.

"Alright, fine." Seth nodded, "Did you hear Punk yesterday at the hospital?" Seth asked as Dean just shook his head, "Said AJ overheard him talking to me about marriage. Remember that day we went to help with the nursery and he went off on how much he doesn't want to get married?" He asked.

"Oh shit." Dean remembered, "She heard?"

"Apparently she heard all of it." Seth nodded, "I don't think it's starting world war three or anything but he said she asked him about it and he had to shut her down." He said.

"Why is he so against it?" Dean shook his head, "Obviously he loves her. They have a baby… why is it such a big deal to him?"

"It's just his opinions. We should respect it." Seth shrugged, "Maybe he'll give in soon anyway. Maybe he's just being stubborn."

"He thinks that if he marries her it's gonna then start to fall apart… which, I don't know why he thinks that." Dean said.

"Maybe he thinks what happened to his parents might happen." Seth said.

"What? Him taking a gun to her and Colby? Do you really see that happening?" Dean scoffed.

"Well… maybe not exactly, but he might just have his doubts." Seth shrugged, "It's none of our business regardless." He said as Dean just nodded.

"I'm betting they get married anyway. They're way too in love not to. And that's coming from me." Dean said.

"We'll see." Seth said, "Punk sounded pretty adamant to me."

"Whatever." Dean shrugged. Like Seth said, wasn't really their business, "C'mon let's get this stuff finished and lock up."

* * *

Later on that night, after Punk and AJ ordered in, they settled down into bed for their first night at home with the baby. Colby had been such a good little soul. She was feeding right and mostly just sleeping, letting out just the odd cry. Normally when she did cry though, she'd drift straight back to sleep.

"I think the house feels warmer with her in it, don't you think?" AJ asked, laying in bed with Punk, curled into his naked chest whilst the TV in the corner lit up the room, the sound turned down quietly so not to wake baby Colby.

"It does." Punk agreed. He knew what she meant. Something about Colby being here made the place complete. Like she was definitely meant to be here, "You'll be alright if I just pop out for an hour or so tomorrow. Just to check on the store." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Sure." AJ smiled up at him, "She's just sleeping all day anyway. I think we'll be fine." She said, turning around and looking on at Colby with a smile, "She really looks like you." She said.

"Nah, she's all you. All gorgeous." He said as she smiled, "Apart from the eyes… those are my eyes." He nodded. He was even shocked at how much his eyes were identical to his daughter's. He was hoping she'd have her mother's big brown innocent eyes, but she was gorgeous either way.

"Are you still thinking about her… possibly having bipolar disorder?" She asked casually, looking up at him as he just shook his head casually.

"Haven't even thought twice." Punk said, "She's our baby girl. I guess it took me a little while to realise that, but… whether she has it or not, we're always gonna love her. I know that. And we'll help her. She won't be left alone to deal with it, the way you were or your mom was. She'll have us and she'll have the right medication ready for her. She won't have to suffer." Punk said, "I won't let her."

"You're such a good dad." She curled into him even tighter. She was so glad the father of her baby girl was him. Not only did she love him very much, and always had done from a very young age, but he was so selfless in a way that he would already do absolutely anything for Colby.

"I've only been one for a few days." Punk chuckled a little.

"That doesn't matter." AJ shook her head, "She's gonna love you." She smiled contentedly.

"You say that as if she's gonna hate you." Punk said, "She's gonna love us both." He said.

"I know but… she's gonna be a daddy's girl. I could bet my life on it." She said. She just knew it was bound to happen.

"As far as I'm concerned that's a good thing. The closer she is to me, the closer I can keep an eye on her." He said.

"Well… right now, I don't think she's gonna be wandering off anywhere. Let's just enjoy the silence." She smiled as he nodded, holding her tightly into his chest whilst they watched the quiet TV comfortably, and then suddenly AJ wanted to talk again, "So can we talk about the marriage thing now?" She whispered as he looked down at her.

"I don't see what there is to talk about." He shrugged, "I just… don't want to get married, April. I think the commitment itself weakens the relationship." He said as AJ just scoffed.

"Listen to yourself." She said. In a way, Colby being present in the room made sure that this didn't turn into a fight, "Give me a real reason why you don't want to get married." She said.

"That is one of my reasons." Punk said, "I just… don't think it's necessary." He said, "Why is it you want to get married? You tell me that then." He said as she sat up.

"I could go on for days." AJ chuckled a little as Punk sat waiting, "Alright… number one, I love you. Is that a good start? I love you… therefore one day, yeah, I'd like to get married, and take your name, and say to everyone my husband this and my husband that. I wanna have… men look at me when I'm at a bar with Cora or Paige, and have them see my wedding rings and think, well she's taken-"

"Men look at you in bars?" Punk raised his eyebrows as AJ rolled her eyes.

"I want to wear a wedding dress and feel like a princess in it. I want to vow to love you no matter what we have to go through together. I want you to make love to me on our wedding night as my husband. As the only man I'll ever be with ever again." She said, "Do I really have to go on, Phil?" She asked tiredly, "It's not overrated. It happens because people fall in love. Do you think falling in love is overrated?"

"No." Punk said.

"Then what is your problem?" AJ said.

"I'm scared… alright." Punk said.

"Scared of what?" AJ shook her head.

"Of making all these promises. What if I let you down?"

"Are you supposed to feel different if you let me down when we're married compared to now?" She asked.

"Well it's a bigger deal." He said, "Look, it's just the way my mind works."

"I wanna respect your opinion, but… I just don't understand it." She shook her head, "Don't you want to one day look across to me and realise that I'm yours and I'll only ever be yours, until we're really old and ugly." She said as Punk smiled a little.

"Of course I do." Punk sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" AJ asked, kneeling up and taking his hand in hers, "We have a baby. I'd say that's more challenging than a marriage. If we can do that, we can do anything." She said.

"You really want to get married, don't you?" Punk suddenly noticed. The way she spoke about it, how much she wanted it, how much she wanted to be his wife. He almost felt bad for making her explain it all, and not realising it on his own.

"Yeah, I do." AJ nodded, "Not right now. Of course not right now. But one day, yeah. I would." AJ nodded as he just smiled. Maybe he was being selfish, stubborn and everything in between, but he did have his own reasons, yet seeing how passionate she was about wanting to get married was somehow changing his perspective a little.

"Let's just… take it one day at a time." He said, "We have a few day old baby that needs all our attention. There's time to talk about marriage." He told her as she just nodded.

That was all she wished for. For him to consider it. For it to be on his mind. She didn't want him to shut it down completely, yet she wasn't asking for a ring right at this moment. All she wanted was for him to think about it all in a different light. He was right. Right now, everything was about them becoming new parents and taking care of their beautiful baby girl. Everything else came after her.

* * *

"What are you doing here so late again?" Anderson asked his daughter as Paige walked into the station.

"I was just… on my way to work. Thought I'd stop by." Paige smiled.

"Night shift, huh?" Anderson asked as Paige nodded, watching her father rush around his office.

"And I wanted to ask you a few questions." Paige admitted.

"Alright, shoot. Quickly. Before I head on out." Anderson said whilst collecting his files up.

"Well… you know a PI? That has nothing to do with you guys at the station right?"

"Not us right here but yeah, they're normally to do with attorneys in civil and criminal cases. Why?" Anderson raised his eyebrows.

"Just curious." Paige shrugged, "So… anyone could hire one with a… a valid reason? And nothing gets said."

"Well it all depends."

"On what?" Paige asked.

"On who or what it is you want them to investigate." Anderson said.

"What if it was to open up a case that was already open years ago?" Paige asked, "Generally speaking." She added casually.

"Depends again. If it's a criminal uncaught then it's a little risky. If it's something simple that you just don't want anyone knowing about… it could work." Anderson said, "Why are you asking all of this anyway?" Anderson asked.

"No reason. I was just… curious." Paige said.

"Ok. Well I have to go. You better head off to work." He said.

"Yes, dad." Paige smiled, giving her father a cheek as she flew by him and out of the station, her phone at the ready with a looked up PI's number on the dial button.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you all think! Thanks for the reviews on the chapters. Keep them coming!**


	36. Investigating

**Investigating**

* * *

"Why is she crying so much this morning?" Punk asked the next morning, sitting at the kitchen table with Colby in his arms who was crying aggressively in his ear.

"Did she take all of her bottle?" AJ asked, turning around tiredly and looking over at Punk sitting. She couldn't help smile, even through the loud crying. She felt like she was in this fairytale family and it was such a good feeling, especially when they'd both grown up with no family.

"Half." Punk said, "I wish she could tell me what's wrong so I could help her." He sighed frustratedly.

"Keep winding her." AJ just smiled softly. She had motherly instincts already. She knew her daughter was probably just being fussy this morning. It was her first morning in her home. Maybe she was just a little distressed. Although she slept right through the night, thankfully for AJ and Punk.

"You still ok for me to go to the store after we finish up breakfast? I won't be long." He said as she nodded, walking over to the table with breakfast for both of them, including coffee which she could now drink again.

"Of course." AJ nodded, "Just don't be too long." She said, "The doctor is coming to see her later on and then Cora is coming over later. I just sorta want you there incase she starts getting fussy or crying." AJ said as Punk just nodded.

"I'll be here, don't worry. I won't be long." He promised her as she nodded with a smile, "You look tired." He said, "You should try get a nap when she drifts off." He suggested.

"That's my plan." AJ smiled, "It's not that I'm tired. She's letting us sleep. I'm just… in that post birth stage. I just have the illusion I'm tired… I know I look like a complete mess." She laughed to herself. Her hair was a little messy and she was wearing a baggy t-shirt with some shorts. To him, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"You don't look like a complete mess." He scoffed, as he watched AJ's eyes lower down from his face a little, focusing on Colby tucked into his chest. He then realised the baby girl had been a little too quiet, "Seriously?" He groaned as he looked down at the sick all over the shoulder of his t-shirt, "Colby." He moaned, but in a soft, gentle, calm way.

"Poor baby just had to spit up." AJ grinned a little as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I just showered." He said, "Will she do this a lot?" He asked her, standing up and passing Colby over to her mother.

"Probably, Phil. She's a baby." She laughed a little, "Pass me over one of those baby wipes." She pointed over to the kitchen counter as Punk grabbed them for her, handing them to her as he watched her clean around Colby's mouth softly. She was so gentle and feathery touched around the baby. He always felt like he was heavy handed but AJ just seemed to lift her like she was a little angel.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think these wipes are gonna help your t-shirt situation." AJ giggled a little, soothing Colby in her arms now as the baby girl seemed quite content after spitting up.

"I suppose they won't." Punk said, "I'm gonna take another shower." He told her as she just nodded with a smile, "And please stop taking so much enjoyment out of it."

"I'm not." AJ gasped dramatically as Punk just chuckled, walking away and turning back, unnoticed to AJ as he watched her stroke the baby girl's cheek. They were his world. He'd discovered that as soon as AJ became pregnant, but even more so now Colby was here. They were his girls. His everything. Even if he was standing here with sick on his shoulder, he didn't even care, he loved this life, he loved waking up to his beautiful girlfriend and daughter.

* * *

"What took you so long? Thought you were coming in for 10?" Dean asked Punk who eventually arrived at the store.

"Yeah, sorry. Colby spit up on me and I had to shower again." He sighed as Seth and Dean laughed a little, "You two have really made a start on the shelves." Punk said impressively as he looked around the store.

Not only did he want it to be a comic book store, but he wanted it to be a place where people could come hang out and read too. Because the building he'd invested in was so big, he planned on having some tables and chairs set up over at the corner of the window so people could come in and read the comics. More so kids who didn't have enough money to buy them but still wanted to come in and read. He was very excited to open up and he knew things were beginning to progress quickly now. Now that all the hard stuff was out the way.

"It's looking good, huh?" Seth nodded.

"Really good." Punk smiled, "What you guys think? Will we get it done for the end of the month?" Punk wondered.

"I'm sure we could." Dean nodded, "But we are gonna need your help."

"I know… I know, I just gotta find a balance with AJ. She's still off on maternity leave for another few months, but it's the baby's first month home. I don't wanna be out the house constantly." He admitted.

"The bring them here." Seth shrugged, "I highly doubt Colby is gonna get restless she's the size of my hand." He said, "And AJ could even give us a hand."

"AJ just gave birth a few days ago. She's doing nothing of the sort." He said, "I guess they could always come by and observe." Punk said, "I don't know, I'll talk to her." He said, he knew he was just talking out loud.

"Alright, well I'm off out the back to get the next few boxes in." Dean said, walking on by Punk and Seth.

Punk began opening up one of the boxes that was already in the store, suddenly feeling Seth come closer to him quite abruptly.

"Can I speak to you quickly?" He asked as Punk stood up straight with raised his eyebrows.

"What's up?" Punk shook his head.

"I'm alright… it's just… what do you think about Cora?" Seth asked as Punk shook his head at the rather random, strange question.

"Cora?" Punk said as Seth nodded, "She's a sweet girl, and I think she's really good for Dean. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." Punk said, "Why? What is it?"

"No… nothing, it's just… I can't help but see… certain similarities with her." He said, "Our lives are pretty mirrored, especially when it comes to our childhood." He said.

"I think it's just a coincidence." Punk shrugged, "Don't you like her?"

"I do." Seth said, "I do, I think she's great for Dean and she's a sweet girl… I just… I feel like-" He paused. He was being totally ridiculous.

"Feel like what?" Punk shook his head.

"N-Nothing." Seth shook his head, "Nothing… it's probably just a coincidence." He said as Punk just nodded.

"It has to be." Punk chuckled a little, "Hand me that screwdriver over, huh?" He said as Seth nodded and headed off, shaking his thoughts from his head.

* * *

Later on that night, Paige was finishing up her shift at the hospital, walking out of the building and into the car park where she seen the awaited car she was looking for, walking towards it and stepping in.

"Paige?" The man turned around, middleaged, dressed in a snappy suit, a little paranoid as he looked around.

"Yeah, drive." Paige nodded as the man pulled away from the hospital and got on the main road, "Mr Stevens?"

"Just call me Lewis." He said, "Everything I've got for you is in that glove compartment." He said as Paige leaned forward and took out the folder from the glove compartment.

"This is him?" Paige asked as she flicked through some pictures.

"Yes." Lewis said, "It didn't take us long to find him."

"Us?" Paige said, "I thought this was all private… you said you done this privately and no one knew-" Paige panicked.

"It's just another colleague I work with." Lewis, "Mr Brooks was followed into an apartment, the other side of town. I'm not sure how he's been managing to live so close to where he killed his family without getting caught, but he is." Lewis said.

"Do you know where he was coming from?" Paige asked.

"A local pub. Had his hood up. Seems like he still doesn't want to be spotted anywhere. He kept his head down."

"So… how do you know this is definitely him? This could be anyone." Paige said as Lewis kept his hands on the steering wheel as he drove along the dark road.

"I went into the pub he'd come from. Asked around. It's definitely him. They said he doesn't speak to anyone. The only reason the girl behind the bar knew his name was because she'd unwillingly seen his drivers licence in his wallet. Said he's quite a nervous person. Take that in whichever context you like." He shrugged.

"So this is definitely him? You have an address for me?" Paige asked.

"I wrote it down in the folder." Lewis said as Paige nodded.

"Good… good, keep checking on him. I wanna know who this man is before I go anywhere near him."

"He's a man who killed his entire family. Who doesn't want to be found. As a private investigator… I would advice you just to leave this alone." Lewis said as Paige just shook her head.

"No." Paige said as Lewis pulled up at her house that she had been directing him to all this time, "And FYI, he didn't kill his entire family." She said, shutting the car door and walking on into her house, clutching the folder.

* * *

"How was she today for you?" Punk asked, sitting in the living room with AJ whilst Colby lay asleep on her mat in the centre of the living room, in her adorable little onesie baby grow, fast asleep looking oh so comfortable.

"Oh, she was great." AJ smiled, "She let me have a good nap." She smiled, curling into Punk tightly, "How is the store looking? Dean and Seth doing you proud?"

"Yeah, really proud. It's looking great." Punk smiled, "It's definitely gonna be opened by the end of the month." He nodded.

"And what about boxing? Is that… in the past now or?" She looked up at him as he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It might be something I go back to, or I do outwith running the store, as like a hobby, but it's not much of a dream anymore, not like it used to be." He said as she frowned.

"Why isn't it a dream? Didn't you love it?" She asked. She knew when she first met him how much he loved boxing and how much goals he had in regards to it.

"I love you and Colby more." Punk said as AJ smiled, "Boxing was just something for me to look to when I didn't have much of a future set out for me. Now I do. I have you and I have Colby to be here for." He said, "And I wouldn't want to do anything else than be here with you guys." He told her truthfully as she smiled.

"I love you so much." She smiled.

"I love you too, baby." Punk said, pressing his lips against hers softly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**


	37. Pub Crawl

**Pub Crawl**

* * *

"Oh, April. She's gorgeous." Tess, the pharmacist from the hospital said as she held Colby in her arms as AJ stood by proudly. Punk was at the comic book store with Dean and Seth, so she decided to head to the hospital to show off her daughter to her eager colleagues. She'd worked in the hospital for many years and had befriended a lot of people. Some more than others. Either way, they were all still happy to see AJ happy.

"I can't keep my eyes off her." AJ admitted, "And she's so good. She lets us sleep, takes her bottle when she's supposed to." She said, "She's brought me so much joy I never thought could exist."

"You should be so proud. She's adorable." Tess smiled, "Where is dad? Been helping out I assume?" Tess joked.

"Oh, yeah. He's been great. He's at his comic book store right now. He's trying to set things up there, she just sleeps during the day mostly anyway. But he's great with her." AJ smiled.

"April, I'm so happy for you. She's really beautiful." Tess smiled, passing Colby back over to AJ who smiled with pride. There was nothing better than hearing people compliment her daughter's adorableness.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, placing Colby down into her car seat just as Paige came through the door.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing her in today." Paige said, "Hi, sweetheart." She knelt down where the car seat sat on the floor, stroking Colby's cheek, "She's really starting to look like you." Paige said, looking up at AJ who just smiled.

"That's what Punk was saying." AJ nodded, "I don't see it." She admitted.

"She's a gorgeous little lady." Paige grinned, standing back up straight, "In showing her off, I assume?" She asked her friend as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, but now I think I'm gonna head off, lie on the couch with some coffee and cake, take advantage of her sleeping." She said with ease.

"Sounds like bliss." Paige remarked, "When is it you're coming back to work?" She asked.

"In a few months." She estimated, "It depends on how I'm feeling and what Punk is doing with the store."

"I hope you aren't doing all the work." Paige said in a serious tone whilst Tess headed back off to work.

"Of course I'm not." AJ laughed a little, "Punk is amazing with her… although she really loves spitting up on him." She smiled down at her sleeping daughter.

"Well, just come back when you're ready." Paige said as AJ nodded.

"I know, I will… and it's not even… having someone to look after her that's the problem. Phil can take her to work with him. We agreed on that. I might even consider coming back part-time." She said, "I don't know… I even thought about it yet, I've just been so wrapped up in her." She smiled a little.

"Just take all the time you need. Come back when you feel ready." Paige smiled supportively, "That's the main thing."

"I know… I'm feeling pretty good right now. I'm getting plenty of sleep. My medication seems to be back on track. I spoke to Cora yesterday and she's happy with how I'm feeling. We also had the doctor round to check on Colby, you know they give routine check ups to your house every now and then… everything is perfect." She said, "I know this is all just adrenalin and it will eventually hit me, but right now I couldn't be more happier." AJ smiled to herself.

"Oh, that's so great to hear, really." Paige smiled falsely. Really inside her blood was boiling, "You deserve this happiness." She nodded as AJ smiled sweetly.

"Ok… we're gonna head off. There's a cake in my kitchen calling my name. We should do lunch soon on your next day off. Text me." AJ said as Paige just nodded with a smile, watching her friend head off down the corridor with Colby in her car seat over her arm.

* * *

"Do you think we should have originals over here on this shelf?" Punk asked his two friends whilst sauntering around the comic book store. Things were a bit of a mess in all honesty, but everything was going along well. All the stock they needed was in, the shelves were getting full as well as the set up of the place. It was really beginning to look like a place people would want to come by their comics from and hang out.

"Yeah, looks good to me." Dean nodded. He wasn't all obsessed with comics the way Seth and Punk were in their early childhood, but he appreciated the store as it was coming along. It was good that Punk had made the decision to put in some tables and chairs, some bean bags, almost like a reading area, for people to come in and chill. It was more pointed at kids who maybe couldn't afford to come in and buy a comic to take away, so they could take one from the shelf and go over and read in the corner. He and Seth thought it was a genius idea really.

"Things are really coming along now." Seth admitted.

"Right." Punk smiled proudly. Now that he'd started the store up, he had no regrets what so ever, "We should probably make some posters to plaster around the streets so people know there's a comic book shop opening up." He said.

"Cora could probably make some. She's good when it comes to technology and computers." Dean shrugged.

"That'd be good." Punk nodded just as the front door opened, smiling upon his girlfriend and daughter coming through the door, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Punk said, dropping everything he was doing and heading over to AJ and Colby, "How's my girl?" He asked, peering into the car seat that was over AJ's arm, smiling on at Colby fast asleep.

"She's been passed around all day. All the people in the hospital loved her." AJ smiled, "I just thought I'd stop by on my way home to see you." She said, "How are things going in here?" She asked, putting down Colby in her car seat on the ground as the guys made their way over to see her, "It's looking good." AJ admired, walking around the shop whilst the guys knelt down to smile upon Colby.

"Things are going along really well." Punk nodded, "But hey, you should be at home resting."

"I had a baby, Phil. I didn't get ran over." She scoffed, "Plus, fresh air for me and Colby is good. Don't you worry, I'll be going home to put my feet up after this." She said, "I think she wanted to see her daddy." She smiled.

"Looks like it." Punk nodded over to Colby who had found herself in Seth's arms comfortably, "Doesn't look like she's crying out for me much." He smiled as AJ just laughed.

"The hospital all loved her. I never thought I'd be one of those mom's that loves showing their baby off. But I am." She shrugged as Punk smiled. He loved seeing her glowing like this. Colby really had brought out a new element in their relationship. It was a different kind of a love, such a good kind of love.

"I shouldn't be much longer here. Just finishing up some shelves over there and then I'll be home." He told her, "Do you want me to pick up dinner?"

"No, I'll cook." AJ said, "We got take out last night." She poked his stomach as he chuckled.

"So now we have a baby you gonna start treating me like one?" He raised his eyebrows as she laughed.

"Of course not." She smiled, standing on her tippy toes and kissing his lips softly, suddenly breaking apart when Colby began to cry.

"Uh… why is she crying?" Seth asked, "Did I do something?" He wondered.

"No." AJ smiled softly, "I should probably get going anyway and get her down." She smiled, taking Colby from Seth as Punk kissed his daughter's head softly. Truth was, he missed his girls when he was here, he really did.

He watched AJ delicately put her back into her car seat, listening to her soothe her back to silence. She really was a wonderful mother.

"I won't be long." Punk promised as AJ just smiled.

"Don't work to hard, boys." AJ smiled over to Seth and Dean as Dean just winked and Seth smiled, watching AJ walk out of the store.

"Someone is in a good mood." Seth turned immediately to Punk, "She ok?"

"It's the baby, man. She's in love with her." Punk smiled, "She's just really happy. There's nothing better." Punk said.

"You don't think she's a little… too happy?" Seth questioned suspiciously as Punk turned to him.

"No. No I don't." Punk said, "Just because she's bipolar doesn't mean that every mood she's in isn't legitimate. She's just had a baby. She's over the moon. Is that so bad?" Punk asked defensively.

"Dude, chill." Dean laughed a little.

"No, what the hell… you see AJ happy and that's the first thing you think about?" He said, looking directly at Seth.

"I'm just looking out for you, man. You know she has mood swings, this could be one of them… you said to me that she could get worse after having the baby."

"She's on her medication." Punk said, "She's fine." He assured them.

"We're just looking out for her… and you." Dean said, defending Seth who he could see had a point, "Everytime we have concern over AJ, you don't have to get mad with us."

"I know… I know you're both concerned. But trust me, she's fine. She's just really happy. Hell… even I feel happier. Everything feels right now that Colby is here, and she's just showing it a little more openly than me."

"And the marriage thing? Did you guys talk it over?" Seth asked.

"Briefly." Punk nodded, "Now that I know how much she wants to get married it's… well I'm thinking about it." He admitted.

"We knew you'd give in." Dean smiled a little, "Why wouldn't you wanna marry her anyway? She's everything. And you've known each other since forever. I know there was that period in between where we hadn't seen her in so many years. But you both share the same upbringings." He said, "I say you'd be a fool not to marry her."

"I have been thinking about it." Punk nodded. He had been thinking about marriage. In a different light now. And he hated to say it, but he really was coming round to it.

"Well keep thinking… and, we really are just looking out for AJ, we're not trying to hurt you or bad mouth her." Seth made himself clear.

"I know, I know." Punk nodded with a sigh, "I just… I never want her to feel like she's different from anyone else. Like she isn't normal. I know she feels that way sometimes and when I hear you guys say stuff like that, even though I know you're just looking out for her, it just makes me angry." He said, "I'm sorry." He apologised. Sometimes he just got way too protective over AJ, and now Colby. He knew how self conscious she was about her disorder and sometimes things people said rubbed him the wrong way. He knew they were just looking out for her though.

"It's alright." Seth nodded, "C'mon let's finish what we're doing and lock up."

* * *

Later on that night, Paige headed straight from work to the other side of Chicago, following the guides from the folder given by her PI. She went into the local pub that was wrote down in the folder, and sat in the corner observing the different men that walked in and out.

She then watched as she seen her wanted man, standing up immediately, watching in the difference as he sat at the bar with his head down, keeping himself to himself. She gave him a minute to order his drink and take a sip, and then she scurried over to him.

"Excuse me." She tapped his shoulder as the man lifted his head. He wasn't old. Perhaps early or mid fifties. The pub was filled with men his age which made her stick out like a sore thumb. He looked like he didn't want to be bothered, but she was gonna bother him anyway.

"What?" The man spoke in a gruff, very audible voice.

"Are you Oliver Brooks?" She asked as the man widened his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think.**


	38. Too many similarities

**Too many similarities**

* * *

"She's a perfect weight." The doctor said, one month later, examining baby Colby who was now a one month old, still beautiful and happy, most importantly, healthy baby. Punk and AJ were at the doctors for one of her routine check ups and everything was going perfect. The month had flew by and everything seemed to be going just how they imagined it to be.

"And her rash cleared up." AJ said with happiness. Oh the terror in their house when she found a rash on the baby girl. Nothing some cream couldn't fix clearly.

"It is." The doctor smiled, "Everything is great. I'll see you in a few weeks, ok?" She said as AJ and Punk smiled, strapping Colby into her car seat as they headed out of the hospital.

"Fancy some lunch?" Punk asked AJ whilst getting into the car that was parked outside the hospital.

"Yeah, actually. I'm quite hungry." She nodded, "Don't you have to be back at the store though?" She wondered.

"Dean and Seth have it under control. I'll pop in later on to see how things are going." He said. The comic book store had opened up finally. Last week it officially opened and man was it doing good. So many people were coming in and buying things, and lots of kids were using it as their 'hang out' spot, which Punk loved. It was everything he had envisioned and more.

"Where do you fancy going? You decide." He said, pulling out of the hospital car park as AJ thought hard.

They decided on a small Italian place not far from their house. They got seated in a booth in the corner to accommodate Colby in her stroller beside the table.

"It's so great that she's healthy." AJ smiled, peering into the stroller at Colby with a smile, turning back to look at the menu.

"There'd be no reason for her not to be." Punk said, "She's getting more beautiful by the day." He said as AJ smiled.

Before, he'd never been able to spoil AJ as much as he wanted to, or take her out every now and then for lunch, little things that mattered. Now he had a decent amount of money because of the success of the comic store, he felt it right to treat her and make her and Colby feel like princess'. Because that's what they were to him.

"I can't believe it's been a month already. Can you?" She asked with disbelief. It had all went by so quickly. Probably because it had been wonderful. She never thought she could just slip into this motherly role, and she knew Punk felt the same about being a dad, but she thought they were doing not too bad. Of course there had been times where she'd been so exhausted she could barely keep her head up, but she knew that just came with the job.

"It's been a quick month." Punk agreed. With all the comic book store finalising, and fitting into his role as a new dad, it had been quick. But every part of it had been great. He was already so whipped by his girlfriend and daughter. He'd do literally anything for them.

"I know I'm gonna have to start thinking about work soon, and I am not prepared for that." She admitted truthfully.

"You're still entitled to another few months off." Punk said, "You shouldn't be thinking about work at all."

"I know, but I know I'm gonna have to go back at one point. I just can't imagine doing those long shifts and not seeing her." She frowned.

"Well you know I'll be here for her. And I can take her to the store with me, so we don't have to worry about some stranger babysitting her." He said with a smile.

"That's not the problem. It's me… missing her too much. I know she'll be fine with you. Of course she will. But I'll still miss her." She frowned.

"Then maybe you should cut back on your shifts." Punk shrugged, "Just work certain days. Certain shifts." He suggested.

"I'm not sure." AJ said.

"You really don't have to be thinking about it right now." He told her, "You still got another few months off. Enjoy it." He smiled to her as she just nodded.

"I'm really enjoying it." She said, "I never… I never thought it'd feel so good to have a baby. I know it's exhausting but… I love it." She said.

"You're a natural." He smiled.

"I just thought maybe because we… didn't have parents, we wouldn't know how to deal with it all, but… we're doing fine… she loves us." She smiled. It was small things like watching Colby smile whilst she cradled her, or seeing her fall asleep at her quickest when on her father's bare chest. She had settled down with them so well.

"Well we said we were gonna give her the life we wish we had as kids." Punk said, "It's just the beginning." He smiled as AJ nodded. She never thought that when she bumped into Punk at that bar, that they'd end up hitting things off and settling down with a family. She never in a million years thought she'd even have kids. But she was surrounded by people who loved her, people who she loved. She'd never been happier.

* * *

 _One month ago…_

" _Are you Oliver Brooks?" She asked as the man widened his eyes._

" _How do you know my name?" The man croaked in a gruff voice. He had a scar above his right eye, had those infamous eyebags she'd seen up close and personal before._

" _I know your son." Paige said._

" _No… No, I don't wanna know." He waved his hand back and forth, reaching for his brandy and swigging it over, tossing the glass forward as the bar man came back to refill it quickly._

" _I'm not here to pass judgement." Paige said, "I just want to talk with you."_

" _I don't know who you are." Oliver shook his head, refusing to look at the young girl._

" _I'm just… I'm a friend of Punk's. Of Phil's." She said, "I know you've spent your entire life in hiding… well, most of your life." She said._

" _You don't know anything." Oliver said, "You know nothing."_

" _I know more than you think." Paige said, "My dad is… Anderson. You know him?" She raised her eyebrows as Oliver just nodded, "Well he's my dad."_

" _No offence, but I really don't care." Oliver shook his head._

" _Why did you leave him?" Paige asked. She wasn't playing games or hear to tiptoe around this man. She wanted her questions answered._

" _What do you mean?" Oliver turned to her._

" _Why did you kill your entire family, and leave Phil." Paige whispered quietly._

" _I did not-" Oliver spat harshly and paused, "It's none of your business."_

" _I'm his girlfriend." Paige smiled as Oliver played around with his glass of brandy, "And we have a baby."_

" _And that's meant to make me tear up?" Oliver said, "I don't care."_

" _You should." Paige said._

" _You listen her, little girl. I don't know or care for who you are, but I have been in hiding for the past thirty plus years. I only show my face here and in my house. I can't go back there and I don't have any reason to."_

" _Your son." Paige said._

" _Means nothing to me." Oliver said, "It was just convenient he was a baby and upstairs when everything happened, otherwise he'd be gone too." He said as Paige sat with raised eyebrows._

" _Your son is scum anyway." Paige spat hastily, "He just used me and then dumped me like I was some bag of trash." She said, "Maybe it wasn't convenient he was upstairs." She scolded as Oliver just watched her._

" _Why are you here?" He wondered._

" _I wanted to make a proposal." Paige said, "Why don't you buy me a drink and I can tell you it." She said as Oliver watched her._

" _What do you want?" He asked._

* * *

"Busy today?" Punk asked, later on that night, popping into the comic store to see how things had gone for the day whilst he was spending the day with AJ and Colby.

"Really busy." Dean nodded, "I tell you what, I never thought it would take off like this." He said as Seth stood in agreement.

"Yeah, man. The place was jumping." Seth nodded, "How was the doctors?"

"Good." Punk smiled, "Colby is doing fine. She's a good weight. Rash is gone." He nodded, "Yeah, it was good."

"Good to hear." Seth nodded, "You get a chance to look at rings?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"I looked a little on my way over but only through the shop window." Punk said. It hadn't taken him long to cave in to the idea of getting married. He knew how much it meant to AJ now, and his friends had been convincing him every day for the past month. He wasn't doing it because he was pressured into it however, he really was coming round to the idea of making AJ his wife, and was taking it all more seriously.

"She'll never expect it, which is a good thing." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"I know, I can't wait to see her face." Punk smiled.

"It's Cora's birthday tomorrow. She said to ask you guys round for a bit later on. AJ and Colby too." Dean added before he forgot.

"Sounds good." Punk smiled, "I'll let AJ know."

"Yeah, I don't think I have any plans." Seth smiled.

"Great." Dean nodded, "And not that I'd assume you guys to say anything anyway, but it's also the anniversary of her families death. They died on her birthday. Pretty tragic. Just… don't say anything." He said as Punk and Seth nodded.

"Wait…" Seth paused as Dean and Punk turned to him, "Her families anniversary is tomorrow?" He asked as Dean nodded.

"That's what she said." Dean nodded, "Why?" He asked as Seth just ran his hands through his hair and shook his head, shaking it off as best he could.

"N-Nothing… no reason." He said simply.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	39. Makes Sense

**Makes Sense**

* * *

"Are you crazy? Why have you came back here?" Oliver questioned, opening his house door to see the black haired girl standing that he'd spoke to around a month ago (yes she'd dyed her hair back to black)

"I was just seeing if you had changed your mind yet." Paige said, walking on into the house without an invitation as Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"Changed my mind on joining you on your psychotic plan to kill some innocent girl who I don't even know?" Oliver asked, "I'm not some mass murderer." He said as Paige just raised her eyebrows, "I'm not." Oliver said a little more blunt.

"Well, you have experience." Paige said, "He belongs to me, ok. We should be raising our baby together." She said dreamily as Oliver just sat on his couch and lit a cigarette.

"Something tells me you're mentally deficient." He said as Paige just rolled her eyes and folded her arms, watching him puff out smoke from cigarette, "So you hate him because he's happy with someone else now?" He looked up at her, "What age are you? Twelve? Move on. Plenty other fish in the sea, sweetheart." He said.

"He was mine first." Paige scolded, taking a seat on the couch across, "Don't you want to see him suffer."

"No. Is that the impression I give off?" Oliver asked, "I don't want to see him suffer."

"So what is so damn special about him then? You didn't mind putting a bullet through your daughter and wife's head, but not him?"

"You're pissing me off now." Oliver said tiredly, "Can you just get out of my house. Go play with your colouring in books. Stop bothering me." He waved his hand.

"Why can't you just help me?" Paige asked, "What is it? You want money? I can give you money. Sex? You must be pretty frustrated." She said as the man just groaned with frustration.

"You need to get out of my house." Oliver said, "I'm not helping you ruin my son's life because of some high school crush you have on him. Grow up and stop coming here. The answer is always gonna be no."

"Then tell me this… why did you kill your wife and daughter? Was it just them that pissed you off? Did you deliberately keep Phil alive for some reason? C'mon, you have my mind in riddles here trying to figure it all out."

"I didn't kill them." Oliver whispered.

"What?" Paige said, not hearing very clearly.

"I didn't kill them." Oliver spat, "I didn't kill my family."

* * *

"When do you think you're gonna be able to leave the baby with one of our friends for the night?" Punk asked AJ, mid day, sitting in the living room whilst Colby lay on her censored mat, little teddy bears and stuffed animals dangling down in front of her to keep her intrigued.

"Never." AJ said honestly as Punk chuckled, sitting down next to her, handing her the coffee he'd gone off to make her in the first place, "I'm serious, Phil. I don't think I could ever leave her." She said as Punk just smiled.

"You will." Punk laughed a little, "I still wanna have some time alone with my girlfriend, you know." He said.

"She can come with us." AJ said as Punk just shook his head.

"Alone, April." He said as AJ just smiled.

"I just… I feel this constant need to protect her." She admitted.

"That's not a bad thing." Punk said, "But you will need to have a break every so often. I know she's an angel but it's tiring, especially when she gets older and we'll be working." Punk said.

"I know." AJ nodded.

"I wanna take you out in two weeks. Just us two. No baby. Paige or one of the guys can look after her for the night." He said as AJ looked up at him.

"Why? What's happening in two weeks?" She asked.

"Nothing. Can't I just take my beautiful girlfriend out for the night without there being a reason for it?" He asked as she just raised her eyebrows, "And… we can have sex again in two weeks." He trailed off at the end as she laughed.

"I've missed sex." She admitted sadly as Punk laughed, "I'm serious, I have." She looked up at him.

"It's not like it's been a year, April." Punk chuckled a little, "You're worse than me." He said as she just smiled.

"Well… going out sounds lovely. You might have to kick me out the door away from my baby, but I guess it'd be nice to go out just us two for the night." She nodded, "What time are we going to Cora's tonight?" She asked.

"Dean said around 7." Punk said, "We can get Colby fed and then head on over. Hopefully she's good." Punk said, looking over at Colby who was laying, awake, but not making any fuss.

"She's always good." AJ smiled, curling into her boyfriend tightly, smiling over at Colby, enjoying the relaxing afternoon with her two favourite people.

* * *

They headed round to Cora's later on. AJ had got her a present like she always did every year. Now it just seemed a little more personal since she was dating Dean, and they were all like one massive group. Colby had her bottle before they left and was fast asleep in her car seat whilst her parents and their friends enjoyed the evening together.

"So… when are you gonna do it?" Dean asked, all three of the guys sitting in the living room, keeping their eye on Colby whilst AJ and Cora were in the kitchen.

"Two weeks. I'm gonna take her out, have a night off from the baby. Paige will probably volunteer to watch her, if not..."

"Yeah, we'll be around." Seth nodded, "So you really think she won't expect it?"

"Nah. I doubt she will." Punk said, "We haven't spoke about it since last month when I said I'd think about it." He said.

"And you're definitely sure? You aren't just doing this because you feel you have to now?" Dean said.

"Absolutely not. I have changed my mind. After hearing how much it would mean to her to get married, I started seeing it in a different light." He said, "I wouldn't do it if I wasn't serious about it." Punk promised them. He wasn't the type to lie. This was him being honest. He wanted AJ to be his wife. He'd been thinking about it for the past month, thinking of it in a different light. It all made sense. He wasn't ever loving anyone the way he loved AJ. And they had a beautiful daughter together. A home together. It seemed stupid not to get married.

"And how is she? You know… no episodes or anything, right?" Dean asked.

"None." Punk said, "I mean, she gets tired and snaps at me sometimes, but I can tell it apart. She's been great. In fact, she's never been happier." He smiled.

"She must be an angel for you guys to love her this much." Seth said, stroking Colby's soft cheek as the baby girl lay fast asleep in her car seat.

"She is. She's as good as gold." Punk expressed, "Don't you think she looks more like AJ now?" He asked them as they tilted their heads to look at Colby.

"A little." Seth nodded, "Still kinda looks like you though." He said, "Unfortunately for her." He joked as Punk just smiled, "Well hey, cheers… to the comic book store, for creating a human being and for getting married soon." He raised his bottle of beer cheerfully as Punk laughed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen AJ was standing with Cora, after excitedly watching her open her present. She'd got her some vouchers and perfume whilst she was out the other day with Punk and Colby. She'd gotten closer to Cora and realised that she wasn't all different from her.

"So what did Dean get you?" AJ asked curiously, watching Cora place her hand on her neck where a new, sparkling necklace was.

"Oh, that's beautiful." AJ stared at it with a smile, "Doesn't look cheap either." She raised her eyebrows.

"I can't believe I met him. He's like… the perfect guy." Cora said, raising her glass of wine to her lips as AJ just raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Dean?" AJ said as Cora smiled.

"Yes." Cora said, "You go for the straight edge, rough, protective, broody, tattoo'd guys. I get it." Cora nodded as AJ smiled, "No, I mean it. He's like the male version of me."

"Well it's taken a lot for Dean to actually be in a long-term relationship, so at least you don't have to worry about him actually liking you. He seems pretty hooked." AJ said, "I just… I feel sorta bad for Seth sometimes. Don't you?" She asked.

"Why?" Cora shook her head.

"Well, there's me and Phil. We have Colby. We live together. There's you and Dean who are pretty serious. And then… you know, he's by himself." She shrugged.

"Maybe he likes it that way." Cora said.

"Seth is a sweet guy though. When me and him got together he was so nice to me and-"

"Wait… you and Seth?" Cora shook her head.

"Oh, it meant nothing. It was just a one night-stand before me and Punk hooked up. But he was really nice. I don't understand why he's still single." AJ said.

"Maybe because he wants to be." Cora laughed a little, "He seems pretty content to me."

"Yeah, well it's the anniversary of his families death today. He gets a little strange sometimes. I think he was definitely the one who suffered the most in regards to losing our parents." AJ admitted.

"It's their anniversary today?" Cora asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "His entire family were in a fire. I'm not sure how he got out or if he was out the house at the time. I know he had three older sisters who died along with his parents."

"This is getting too weird." Cora shook her head, placing her glass of wine down and rubbing her forehead.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "What's weird?"

"Did he say what his sister's names were? Or his parents names?" She asked.

"No… he was just a kid when it happened. Two or three I think." She said, "Why, what is it?"

"April… I think he is my little brother." Cora said, looking her friend dead in the eye as AJ chuckled a little to herself, then realised Cora was being serious, "It all fits. He says he lost his parents and three older sisters in a fire. I was told I lost a little brother and two older sisters in a fire. I was five at the time." She said, "I had just turned five. The fire was on my birthday. The anniversary of their death is on my birthday." Cora said, taking the happy birthday card from AJ and Punk, "My birthday." She whispered.

"Maybe… maybe it's just coincidence." AJ panicked.

"I thought that at first too, but now… now this is just crazy. I mean… shouldn't we be looking into things at this point. He could be my brother. Seth could be my brother."

"Why wouldn't they have kept you together?" AJ wondered.

"I went off with a foster family and Seth went to the orphanage. Maybe we didn't have to stay together. We were both really small kids at the time." She said.

"Don't you think you're maybe overthinking it?" AJ said.

"No… no, it all makes sense." She said, "If there is any hope or chance I have of having any part of my family still with me, I'm going to try and take it." She said, "I have to… I have to just find out for definite."

"You don't have the same last names."

"I was given my foster family's last name. I don't know my real last name." She said, "But I have a feeling that it's Rollins."

* * *

 **A/N: We are slowly but surely coming to a conclusion to the story. But not just yet. Keep reviewing and I hope you guys are enjoying! Let me know what you think.**


	40. Turning Tables

**Turning Tables**

* * *

"What do you mean you never killed them?" Paige questioned, "Of course you did." She stood up angrily.

"I didn't." Oliver spat, "There were so many of them. I couldn't fight them off. I watched my seven year old daughter get shot, right in front of me… and I couldn't do anything." He said, "And I've had to live with people thinking I did that to my own family."

"You really didn't kill them? My dad was so sure-"

"Of course he was." Oliver shook his head, "I owed some people money." He stood up, "It wasn't a big deal, well… I didn't think it was. It was just a few loans I promised to pay back. I'd gone out, it was game day. My wife and daughter were making dinner. Phil was upstairs sleeping. He was just a baby." He said, "When I got home later that night, the place was tipped upside down, my daughter was held with a gun to her head and my wife had already been beaten up." Oliver said, walking over to the window, taking a moment to remember that awful, awful night, "I told them I'd get them the money. In fact, I probably had enough saved to give them it right at that moment. But… they weren't interested. They set out to kill and that's what they done." He shook his head, "I kept praying, begging, hoping that Phil wouldn't wake up and start crying. Or else… they'd go for him. But he stayed asleep during the full thing thankfully. Doesn't hurt any less though. I loved my wife… and I loved my daughter. And I couldn't do anything to help them."

"Why did you run? If you were innocent?" Paige asked.

"Because we weren't the most settled family in the neighbourhood. We had our ups and downs like everyone, but me and Cara, we argued all the time. I… I had a drink in me too from the game beforehand. I just… I assumed they'd point the finger to me."

"So you just ran?" Paige said.

"I had no choice." Oliver said.

"Why did you leave Phil?"

"I didn't think I could have raised him on my own. I thought he would have been better in care, or with another family. I figured he was young enough to not remember us." He said.

"Don't you want him to know your innocent?" Paige asked, suddenly feeling her heart show for a moment, "He thinks you murdered his mom and sister. Doesn't that annoy you."

"I've gotten past the stage of being annoyed." Oliver turned to her, "I've accepted my fate and I'm basking in it." He said, "What I don't need, is little girls coming to my house, little girls I don't know, and asking me to join in on hurting some strange girl. I'm not a bad person and I won't be… I won't be treated like one." Oliver spat.

"Well… that's a shame." Paige sighed, "I'm just gonna have to do it all myself then." She said with a small smile.

"You really have a kid with my son?" Oliver asked half-heartedly.

"Yes." Paige snapped quickly, "And soon… it'll just be the three of us." Paige smiled happily, "You can come visit if you like, or you can stay here in this little hut going to and from a pub." She said, "Thank you for nothing. Enjoy the rest of your sad pathetic life." She said, walking out of the house as Oliver collapsed back down on the couch with a sigh.

* * *

"Don't rush into anything yet. You need to make sure that he really is… your brother, before you say anything to him." AJ said to Cora who was frantically, suddenly realising that Seth was probably, most definitely her little brother.

"He clearly is." Cora said, "It all fits. The fire. When it happened. The similarities in our families." She said.

"But why would you be told he died along with the rest of your family if he was still alive?"

"Maybe it was easier. Because we got separated, maybe they thought it was best." Cora shrugged, "Look, I don't know. All I know is that, that guy in there might be my little brother. I might still have one tiny bit of family left. And if I do, I'm gloving onto it." She said.

"And it'll be a miracle if he is. But I don't want you to get your hopes up to be told that it really is just a massive coincidence." She said, "I can do some DNA testing for you. I can compare yours to his and see what I find."

"You can really do that?" Cora asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. It may take a few days for the results to come back. But I can do it." AJ nodded, "I'll go into work tomorrow, Phil has Colby all day anyway. I'll try and do it then and pass it on to the hospital." She said as Cora just nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Cora sighed with relief. She needed answers and she needed them now. She had very accurate suspicions. No way was this all just a weird coincidence. She truly believed that was her little brother in there. There were too many similarities.

* * *

"How long are you gonna be?" Punk asked the next day, dropping AJ off at the hospital. She was going in to sign a few forms to extend her maternity leave, and also, without Punk or anyone else but Cora knowing, she was filing in for some DNA testing to be done for her friend.

"I shouldn't be too long. I'll text you." She said, "I packed her bag for you anyway. Diapers. Bottles. Pacifier. Her stuffed penguin. Blanket. You know… the usual stuff." She said as Punk just nodded.

"We'll be fine." Punk said, "Won't we Colbs?" He turned into the back of the car, looking on at Colby asleep in her car seat with a smile, "She'll be fine." Punk smiled to his girlfriend who just nodded.

"I shouldn't be long." She said, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his lips sweetly, stepping out of the car and heading into the hospital as Punk drove off to go open up the store with Dean.

AJ headed on into the hospital, collecting the forms she had to sign and then handing them into reception, figuring out where it was she needed to go to get these DNA tests done between Cora and Seth. She stood at reception waiting, an old man standing beside her with his head down waiting also.

AJ let him go first seen as he was waiting first, and heard him mention something about Paige, asking where she was and where he could find her.

"Did you say Paige?" AJ asked the man who turned around a little, "She's not in yet, but she will be soon. Her shift starts soon." She looked at the clock, "Can I pass on a message?" She wondered.

"Just tell her I want to know where Phil is." Oliver croaked, hood up as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Phil? Phil Brooks?" AJ asked, watching the man's head lift a little, "Why do you want to know where he is?" She asked.

"Why do you know him?" Oliver asked as AJ looked around, realising they were in the middle of the corridor.

"Come with me." AJ said, leading him off into the empty staff room, closing the door over, "What is it you want with my boyfriend?" AJ asked seriously.

"Your boyfriend?" Oliver said, "My son is popular around here." He said quietly as AJ heard and looked up with shock.

"You… you're his… you're his dad?" AJ backed up a little, "Why are you… why are you here?" She asked, terrified, really regretting locking that door now.

"I'm not gonna touch you, sweetheart. I just… I want to talk to my son."

"After what you did?" AJ shrieked coldly.

"I never done anything." Oliver said, "Now, where is Paige? I want to talk to her, not you." He said. He felt like too many people were getting involved now at this point.

"How do you know Paige?" AJ shook her head.

"She came to me. Look… it doesn't matter. You obviously know where my son is. I want to speak with him."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." AJ shook her head.

"I didn't kill my family. I know what it looks like and sounds like. But I did not kill them." Oliver spat as AJ just looked across at him, still in fear.

"If you didn't kill them then who did? And why did you run?" AJ shook her head. She was so confused as to why this man was even here. Why was he looking for Paige? Why did he want to speak to Punk?

* * *

"What do you think she should read as her first comic?" Dean asked, holding Colby in his arms behind the counter as Dean smiled.

"Definitely some sort of Batman. If AJ has her way she'll be reading Harley for days." He said as Dean smiled.

"Well, she's got a lot to choose from." Dean said, looking out onto the busy store just as Cora came through the door. Seth was busy in the back stamping some new comics they'd gotten delivered this morning.

"Busy in here. You got a sale on or something?" Cora smirked whilst walking up to the counter.

"It's like this every day." Punk remarked proudly.

"Who knew so many people could be interested in something so boring as comics." Cora said as Punk's face dropped.

"If you're so anti-comic, then why are you here?" Punk said like a five year old child as Dean laughed.

"I was just here to let my boyfriend know that I might not be home until later. I have a client who has asked to reschedule later on." She turned to Dean who passed Colby off to Punk.

"That's fine with me. As long as you still come home to me tonight." He smirked as she nodded.

"Where else would I be?" She said, leaning over the counter, pressing her lips against his softly whilst Punk and Seth emerged back into the front. Punk had just put Colby down into the travel play pen. He'd fed, changed and burped her. He assumed she'd sleep for a good few hours again. Seth had stamped all the new comics and was now eager for something else to do.

"Ok, that's enough. There are kids in here." Punk said as Cora and Dean smiled, all four of them turning to face the door that opened, looking on at Paige walking through the door, a chip on her shoulder, a glint in her eye.

"Do we know her?" Cora wondered, curious as to why the guys were so focused on her, "Who is she?" She asked Dean.

"Store is closed!" Paige announced loudly as the four of them watched with shock, "C'mon, everybody out! Store is closed for now. Don't worry, all you little nerds can come back later on." She said, "C'mon. Shoo. Shoo." She waved her hands back and forth as she demanded the comic store empty.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk stormed out from behind the counter as Paige put on the closed sign on the store window, "Have you completely lost your marbles?"

"No… No, I'm finally thinking straight." Paige nodded, "No April?" She looked over at the counter.

"She's at the hospital." Punk said.

"But precious Colby is here, isn't she?" Paige smiled, "Can I have a hold? I think she's missed her Auntie Paige." She smiled, pushing by Punk as she then was stopped by Dean who stepped in front of the door to the back of the store.

"I don't think so." Dean shook his head. He felt like this was a little too suspicious.

"Ok." Paige nodded, walking back and looking at all four of them, "If that's the way you all want to play." She said, pulling out a gun from her back pocket that none of them had noticed until now.

"Ok, who is this girl?" Cora asked with fear as they all looked in disbelief at what they were seeing.

"I'm your worst nightmare, sweetie." Paige smirked.

* * *

"I-I can't believe this." AJ shook her head, sitting down at the table now, "You've been… you've been innocent all this time and everyone has thought it was you… even Phil now." AJ shook her head, "Why didn't you want to stay and clear your name?" She asked, after listening to Oliver tell her all about what really happened that night Punk's mom and sister died.

"They would never have believed me. It was easier and better for everyone, including Phil, if I just got the hell out of this place." Oliver said, standing leaning against the wall, "The reason I'm here, is to give my son the heads up that he has a crazy ex on his case." Oliver said, "It was eating at me all last night."

"A crazy ex?" AJ shook her head.

"That Paige girl." Oliver said as AJ raised her eyebrows, "I mean… I know they have a baby together but that girl really isn't right in the head-"

"Wait… what?" AJ stood up with confusion, "Who told you they had a baby together?"

"She did." Oliver said as AJ just shook her head with confusion, "Why do I feel like that's a lie?"

"Because it is a lie." AJ said, "She's my baby. I've been with your son for two years now. Her and Phil they… they just hooked up, for barely even a week… what… what else did she say to you?" AJ shook her head with confusion. She couldn't believe this. So much was happening. First seeing Punk's father, then hearing the actual truth from him, and now hearing all this strange stuff about Paige.

"She was asking me to help hurt the girl who stole him from her. And that it'd soon be just the three of them again. Her, Phil… and the baby I assume." Oliver said, "I think she thought she could come to me in hopes to find the killer everyone thinks I am. But I mean… I have a brain. I can tell a crazy person from a sane one. She was definitely not sane."

"No..." AJ whispered, "Definitely not." She thought to herself.

"She also said something about… having tried so hard so many times to get him back." Oliver shrugged, "It's all a little angsty to me. I just don't wanna see anymore people get hurt. Especially not my son. The only thing that's kept me going these past years is knowing he was ok, and he was out living his life."

"She'd tried so hard..." AJ whispered to herself as Oliver watched her. Suddenly AJ felt like the biggest fool on the planet. The medication. The convincing at the start of her and Punk's relationship that it wasn't the right thing. Dying her hair the same colour as hers. All these weird and strange things she never thought twice about before all made sense. Suddenly who she thought was her closest friend had turned into her worst enemy, and suddenly she realised something she should have done a long time ago.

"This doesn't seem good." Oliver observed the young girls face. He didn't intend to get caught up in so much drama. But he guessed it was drawing him closer to his son, which might have been a good or a terrible thing.

"What did she look like? Did she look like she had… like an adrenalin? Was she mood swinging? What about her eyes?"

"Her eyes were moving around like crazy. And now I think about it, yeah… she was acting sorta high." Oliver nodded as AJ frantically rushed to the system computer in the corner of the room, "Why? What is it?" He asked as AJ typed in Paige's details into the system, scrolling through and looking through past admissions, scrolling through with terrified eyes as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"She's bipolar."

* * *

 **A/N: It's all going down in the next chapter. What do you guys think is gonna happen? REVIEW and let me know.**


	41. Showdown

**Showdown**

* * *

"I take it that's a bad thing?" Oliver asked. He wasn't really sure why he was even involved in this mess. Perhaps it was more complicated than he thought. Or maybe Paige had just made it that way. She was bipolar after all.

"Just… stay here, call the cops-"

"Are you serious? I'm a wanted man." Oliver shook his head, "It's insane I've already spent as much time out my house already."

"Then come with me and call the cops." AJ said, frantically putting on her coat.

"Only if you explain to me further about what is actually going on here." He said. He felt like he had bits of information here and information there.

"Ok… so Paige, the girl you spoke to-" AJ began as they walked down the hospital corridor towards the main entrance, heading on out to find Oliver's car seeing as AJ was dropped off, "She's one of my best friends. I'm… I'm the bipolar one." She said, still finding it hard to believe, "I can't believe I never noticed." She shook her head, getting into the car, "She got with Phil, for a week, if even that, and he told her it wasn't working out, and then we got together." AJ said, "It wasn't like he cheated, or he was cruel, it just wasn't working out." AJ said in defence as Oliver pulled out of the hospital, "Just go downtown. I'll tell you where to stop." She said, carrying on telling him the rest of everything she knew and suddenly realised. She still couldn't believe that his father was actually here, and he wasn't the monstrous killer everyone had him labelled down as.

* * *

"Look, Paige… what the hell are you doing?" Punk asked, "Put the gun down. Someone-Someone could get really hurt here." Punk said, bravely getting closer to Paige as the others stood behind with confusion and fear. Dean stood in front of a frightened Cora whilst Seth edged around the back door where Colby was behind, sleeping peacefully.

"I'm doing what I have to." Paige said with shaking hands, "She stole you from me."

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"C'mon." Dean groaned frustratedly, this was just ridiculous.

"Shut up." Punk waved his hand to Dean. He didn't want to piss Paige off anymore, "Who stole me from you?"

"AJ." Paige spat, "And she's… she's exactly like me. Why didn't you love me?" She asked with threatening eyes. Punk was in disbelief. He felt like someone was playing a prank on him. He was so confused.

"Look… Paige, it just… it didn't work out between us. It wasn't personal. I still thought you were a cool chick. But… I love AJ. I have loved AJ… for a long time. Since before I even knew you." Punk said, "She didn't steal me from you. I broke it off with you and went to her. Remember?"

"She still took you." Paige threatened, "We can… we can raise Colby together. I can be a good mom, I swear. Just… just give me a chance and I'll prove it to you." She said as Punk shook his head. He knew something wasn't right. He didn't know what. But he knew this was not a sane person standing in front of him. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"AJ is Colby's mom. And that's the way it is always gonna be." Punk said honestly, "Just… lower the gun, ok? We can talk. I'm opened to talking with you if that's what you want." He humoured her. He just wanted her to put down the gun, before someone got hurt.

"No… No, I don't wanna talk." Paige shook her head frantically, "I want you to love me… I want us to be a family." She said, "I tried so hard. I even… I even dyed my hair." She said with moving eyes whilst Dean turned to Seth with complete disbelief at what was being said, "I… I switched AJ's medication, I knew you wouldn't be able to handle her when she had her episodes." Paige said.

"You switched it?" Punk asked sadly, "You're meant to be her best friend. She thinks the world of you and more." Punk said.

"She gets everything. And I get nothing." Paige said.

"I don't think that's true." Punk shook his head, "Because she's in a relationship with a baby means she has everything and you have nothing? That will all happen for you, Paige. Not with me. But it will."

"But it was meant to be with you." She spat, "And I didn't want it to have to come to this. I thought you'd just figure it all out on your own."

"Figure what out?" Punk asked.

"That me and you are made for each other, and we're going to raise Colby together." Paige nodded with a smile, "I… I spoke to your dad."

"What?" Punk shook his head with shock, "My dad?"

"He really… really isn't the man you think he is." Paige said, "I even… I even told him that Colby was our baby. He seemed happy for us." Paige nodded.

"You spoke to my dad? W-Why? W-Where is he?"

"I can take you to him after. We can go together. As a family. With Colby." Paige said.

"Cut this fucking bullshit!" Punk spat, "Where is my dad?" He said.

"Don't get angry with me!" Paige screamed back as they all jumped. Dean had Cora curled into his chest whilst Seth was edging his way into the back through the door, but not going unnoticed, "Where are you going?!" Paige shrieked, turning the gun to point at Seth who just put his hands up.

"I was just… checking on Colby." Seth said truthfully.

"I don't want you near my baby. None of you."

"She isn't your baby." Punk spat.

"She will be… and she'll be so happy with us." Paige said as Seth looked over into the travel crib, smiling thankfully at Colby still sleeping, shutting the door over and walking back over to where Dean was as they watched the complete insanity play out in front of them.

"We can have a perfect life." Paige said, dropping the gun and walking closer to Punk, "Just me, you and Colby." She said, "Remember all the sex we had… I know it wasn't very long but we had something… we did." Paige nodded, wrapping her arms around him as he immediately shook them away and pushed her lightly.

"No. We didn't. I felt nothing." Punk told her truthfully. She had to hear the truth. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with her but she was in need of some professional help most definitely.

"You're lying." Paige spat angrily, "I know you love me."

"Paige, don't make us call the cops." Dean added.

"Who the fuck are you?" Paige shook her head, looking on past Punk at the three friends, standing watching, "Seriously."

"People who can tell you aren't in control of any of your mental capacities." Seth said as Paige got closer to them.

"And this is?" Paige pointed to Cora who looked across at Paige, "Oh, you're the person that deals with the crazy people? I wonder what that's like."

"You have no idea." Cora shook her head.

"You're sweet. Just as sweet as April. I like you. We could be best friends."

"I already have my friends." Cora refused as Dean gripped her tighter into him.

"Suit yourself." Paige shrugged, "I don't need friends anyway. I have my baby and I have you." Paige said, turning back to Punk who ran his hand through his hair.

"You need to leave." Punk told her simply, "Just go." He shook his head just as AJ stumbled into the store.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere now." Paige said, scrambling for her gun as AJ just put her hands up.

"It's ok." AJ nodded, turning to Punk and the rest of them, "This isn't her."

"AJ, seriously, get back." Punk said with fear.

"Paige, look at me." AJ said, looking at her friend, "I know… I know about your bipolar disorder." She said as Punk shook his head, turning to the others with confusion, "And I know you haven't been taking your medication."

"I'm fine without it." Paige shrugged.

"You might think that… but you are standing, pointing a gun at me." AJ said, "I know how you feel."

"No. you don't. You don't understand."

"I do. I know what it feels like… to not feel in control of anything. To feel like someone else is taking over your body." She said, "I know better than anyone how that feels." She said, "I know you… you wouldn't want to hurt me. Or anyone in this room."

"You took him." Paige snapped.

"Things didn't work out for you two, and then we got together. I've known Phil since I was a little girl. Ok? We have history. We have a baby."

"I could take care of her, better than you."

"I don't doubt that. But she is my daughter. And I will not let anyone come in between my love for her. Not even you." AJ said, "So why don't you just… put the gun down… just listen to me."

"I'm not crazy." Paige shook her head repeatedly.

"I know." AJ nodded, "You're bipolar. Not crazy." She said, "And it's so easy for you to get back on track. Get back to taking your medication, and getting back to your normal self again." AJ said, "This isn't you talking right now. The scale is gonna tip at one point, and you're gonna hit rock bottom, and I don't want you to bring all of these people down with you. I don't want you to hurt anyone."

"You don't know anything. I'm-I'm perfectly fine." She said.

"You aren't." AJ frowned, "Clearly you haven't been fine for a while. You switched my meds. You tried to convince me that dating Punk was a bad idea. You dyed your hair the exact same colour as mine." She said, "You aren't fine, Paige."

"I changed your meds because I thought the real you would scare him off." Paige said, "But it didn't."

"Because he loves me and he cares about me. One day, someone is gonna love you and care for you like that too. It's not going to be Phil." AJ said rather harshly. Her man was her man. Same went for her baby girl.

"He was with me first." Paige defended, panicking as she realised her friend was hitting out with valid points. It was then she suddenly realised, she was bipolar.

"That doesn't mean you have an all access pass to him whenever you want. It didn't work out for you. He moved on and now we're happy together." AJ said, "Just… put the gun down." She said, inching closer to Paige, "We can get you help."

"I don't want help." Paige whispered.

"Maybe. But you need it." AJ said, "C'mon just… give me the gun." She said, slowly reaching out and taking the gun from Paige's weak hands as they all watched, "It'll get much better. I promise." AJ said, "Right now you just have to trust me." She said just as flashing lights showed up outside, "You'll get better."

"What? Who are they?" Paige asked, watching as paramedics and men in white coats walked into the store.

Paige tried to fight them at first, but was injected with a sedative, and was then helped out of the store and into the back of an ambulance. It wasn't what AJ wanted to do, but it was the only strict way she could get Paige help. She was beyond the stage of helping herself. She needed help professionally.

"Are you ok?" Punk walked over to AJ, wrapping his arms around her tightly as AJ just sighed. She knew that easily could have been her. She felt like she understood Paige more, and she wasn't even mad for the way she behaved these past months, because she knew it wasn't the real her.

"Not really." AJ whispered truthfully, "I just hope she gets the right help." She said, "Did I do the right thing?" She looked up at him.

"You done the best thing for her." Punk nodded, kissing her head, "How did you figure out she was bipolar?" He asked her.

"Well… when I was at the hospital I spoke with-" She paused suddenly, looking up at him, shaking her head, "I just… came across her files." She quickly covered up. She couldn't just blurt that out. She then turned around and looked out the window across the road where Oliver had parked to drop her off, noticing the car not there anymore. He deserved to know the truth, "Phil, I-" She was suddenly cut off by a loud eruption of cries.

"I'll get her. You sure you're ok?" Punk asked, not being able to help notice AJ looking a little shaken up. A lot had went down in the past few hours.

"I'm fine." AJ forced a smile, "On you go." She nodded, watching him head off through the back to attend to Colby, turning back out to face the window as the ambulance drove off and the empty car space where Oliver was parked stared at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW and let me know. Thanks for all the previous reviews. They mean a lot.**


	42. Documents

**Documents**

* * *

"I really did not see any of that coming today." Punk admitted, finally getting home after a long day with AJ and Colby, holding Colby into his chest as they headed straight upstairs.

AJ just stayed silent. She was still in shock from so many aspects of the day. Finding out Paige was bipolar. Seeing Punk's father. Realising his father wasn't half as bad as everyone made him out to be. Having a gun pointed at her by her best friend who was out to steal her boyfriend and child. It had been a crazy day.

"Is Colby ok?" She asked, heading into their room, dumping down Colby's bag, looking over as Punk placed her in her crib.

"Yeah, she's fine." Punk smiled, "More to the point, are you ok?" He asked her, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking over at her as she just ran her hand through her hair tiredly. He knew today would have been hard for her. Paige was her best friend, no doubt she felt like she didn't even know her own best friend.

"I'm just a little taken back by everything." AJ admitted. Truth was, the one thing that was really weighing her down was that she had spoke to his father today. She had to tell him. She couldn't keep something like that from him.

"I'm just glad she's gonna get help. She could have really hurt someone." Punk said, "I take it that's as serious as a manic episode can get?"

"You could say that." AJ nodded, "She must have been off her medication for a long time." AJ said, "I just… I can't believe I never noticed. You'd think me… of all people, would notice something like that."

"You've been caught up in other things."

"And does that make me a bad friend? For not even paying attention to her?"

"No… you're only human, April." Punk said, "Please, don't beat yourself up about it. You done the right thing. She'll get better." He assured her, "I mean… she was saying all kinds of weird things. Said she'd spoke to my dad." He said, "I almost wanted to believe her." He chuckled a little. He'd just assumed that Paige was just lying when she mentioned his father.

"She did speak to him." AJ nodded, "I spoke to him." She whispered as Punk looked across at her.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"He drove me to the comic book store. When I was at the hospital he was there looking for Paige. He wanted to find her to figure out where you were. I wound up talking to him and he is… he is really not what I imagined him to be like."

"You… you spoke to my dad?" Punk shook his head, "Did he hurt you? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He stood up.

"No… no, of course he didn't." AJ rushed to him, taking her hands in his, "I know… this is the last thing you wanna hear after the day we've had, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight without telling you."

"What did he do to you, April?" Punk asked angrily.

"Nothing!" AJ said defensively, "That's just it. He did nothing." She said, "He didn't kill your mom and sister. He told me everything that happened at the hospital. He didn't kill them."

"And you believe him? I mean… how do you even know he's my dad? This could be some stranger." He shook his head.

"It's him." AJ nodded, "You actually look alike." She said honestly, "He told me everything that happened that night. He was out. It was just you, your mom and your sister at home. You were upstairs sleeping. People he owed money to came by. They… shot your sister and hurt your mom… right in front of him." She said, "He couldn't do anything."

"You don't know that. He could be lying."

"I believe him." AJ said, "He knew he'd get the blame. He'd been drinking. He just… got out of here. He figured you'd be better off without him anyway." AJ shrugged.

"I don't believe this." Punk shook his head, sitting down on the edge of the bed again, "You really believe him?"

"I do." AJ nodded, "He told me he rarely leaves his house at this point. I mean… imagine that, losing your family like that and then… having to run away because of the fear people will blame you."

"He could have stayed and told the truth." Punk said.

"He panicked."

Punk couldn't believe it. The day just got crazier and crazier. His father was in town and the most important part about it was, he really wasn't the man he thought he was. He wasn't a murderer. So his girlfriend said.

"What was he like?" Punk asked curiously out of interest, looking up at her as she took a seat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"He was really nice. He reminded me of you. A lot." She admitted sweetly, "He dropped me off at the store and when I looked out the window after Paige was taken away, his car was gone." She said, "I… I don't know where to find him or where he lives." She said.

"I still can't believe he didn't do it." Punk shook his head.

"You got given a scenario and it fitted. You were never told for definite that it was him." AJ reminded him, "I'm not sure if it's better it came from me rather than him. But you deserve to know." She said, placing her hand on his thigh comfortingly as he just smiled.

"Everything is better coming from you." Punk said truthfully, "Although… I don't really know what to do now. I mean… I can't just ignore the fact he's out there, innocent, whilst the people who did kill my mom and sister are out there free." Punk said.

"I think Paige knows where he lives but… I don't think she'll be up to speaking to anyone when she's in a psychiatric unit for the time being." AJ admitted as Punk just nodded.

"Why wouldn't he take me with him?" Punk asked rather sadly, "Anything would have been better than… growing up in that hell orphanage." Punk said, "How can he say I would have been better off without him? He was the only thing I had left and he just… ran?" Punk shook his head.

"You don't know what he was thinking." AJ shook her head, rubbing his back comfortingly, "It's unbearable to even imagine how he was feeling. Imagine that was-"

"Don't say you and Colby." Punk shook his head and shut his eyes. He never wanted to imagine that. Ever.

"He probably thought you would have went to another family. He didn't know anything."

"He still just left me. He panicked for his own self and took off." Punk said, "Just because he's innocent doesn't mean I'm gonna see him and wrap my arms around him tightly."

"I didn't expect you to do that anyway." AJ said with a small smirk, "It might just be one of those things that takes time. I mean… I know I'd wanna make a go of it if any part of my family were still out there. No matter what they'd done." She said.

"Even if they just abandoned you when you really needed them the most?" Punk asked her.

"Like I said… it's gonna be a working progress. I don't think avoiding it all together is gonna do anyone any good either." She said as he sighed, his eyes nipping with tiredness as he rubbed his face, "Let's just go to bed." She whispered, "It's been a long day." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah. It has." Punk agreed, wrapping his arm around her as she curled into him for comfort.

* * *

"Crazy day, huh?" Dean said, climbing into bed with Cora in his house. They'd been together for quite some time now, and it had been on Dean's mind for them to make the step in living together. They were at each other's house constantly anyway. But tonight, tonight he just wanted to sleep. It'd been a long, weird day.

"Super crazy." Cora agreed, hugging the duvet as he lay on her side facing him, "Why don't you ever talk to me about your family?" She asked him in a whisper.

"My family?" Dean shook his head.

"Yeah." Cora nodded.

"What is there to talk about?" He said, "My mom overdosed and my dad is in prison." He shrugged.

"Why is he in prison? All… All this time?"

"He's a bad man." Dean said, "That's what I was told as a child. Hennig. The guy that took care of us in the orphanage. He used to tell me my dad was evil. That I had no hope. That I couldn't imagine the things he'd done." Dean said, "I try not to think about it." He said honestly.

"And your mom?" Cora asked in a whisper.

"She topped herself days after she had me." Dean shook his head, "There really is nothing to it. My family is Punk and Seth… you." He said, "AJ… Colby. That's my family." He said as Cora smiled.

"And… what about Seth?" She asked curiously.

"You know how his family died." Dean said.

"I know but… is there anything else I should know?" She wondered, trying to figure out if there was anything else that maybe made sense to her.

"Not that I know of." Dean said, "I mean… I have all the boys folders from the orphanage. God knows why I ended up with them seeing as I lose everything, but I do." Dean nodded.

"Can I take a look?" Cora sat up a little.

"Don't you wanna sleep?" He asked her, watching her just stare across at him with no words to speak, "Ok." He nodded, sitting up and heading over to the wardrobe, digging down at the bottom of it and pulling out some papers, "This just has a run down of things for us." He said, walking back over to the bed and sitting the papers down as Cora began rummaging through, finding Seth's and flicking through.

"How did you get these anyway?" Cora shook her head as she looked through Seth's files.

"Every kid gets an overview document when put into an orphanage. Just for background information and any things to take note of. They gave us them back when we left. Seth and Punk didn't want them so I think I ended up taking them. They've been at the bottom of my wardrobe for long enough." He admitted, climbing back into bed as Cora gasped upon the information she seen on the paper.

It had the names of all the people who died in the fire. There was his mom and dad who she didn't recognise, but then his three sisters were below with the ages against them. Katherine Rollins. 13. Taylor Rollins 8. Coralline Rollins. 5.

"Trust me. They're really not that interesting." Dean groaned tiredly, sinking back into the mattress as Cora just looked at the documents with disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N: What's gonna happen next? Let me know what you think.**


	43. Confirmation

**Confirmation**

* * *

"She still doesn't want to speak to anyone." Officer Anderson told AJ who stood outside in the waiting room. It had been two weeks since everything had went down with Paige and her father had gotten her moved to a special psychiatric centre. It was a little out of the distance but that didn't matter to him. He wanted his daughter to get the best care. AJ had been trying almost every day now to see how Paige was getting on and if she was up to talking. So far all she knew was that she was on the right road. She just didn't want to speak to anyone.

"Did you tell her it was me?" AJ asked as Anderson nodded.

"I think she's beginning to come round now. She's remembering everything and… you know, better than me, how hard that is on her. Especially with the severity of what she done." He said.

"Do you know why she never told me she was bipolar? I mean… surely she never assumed I wouldn't understand." AJ shook her head as they walked out of the waiting room and headed for the elevator.

"I'm not sure. As far as me and her mother were concerned, she was taking her meds and things were fine." Anderson shrugged, "She had a tough week last week. Getting sectioned. Being isolated from the world. She needs some time." Anderson said, "She'll be ready to talk soon." He assured her as AJ just smiled simply, "You don't have to keep driving up here just to be turned down. Give it another week or so." He said as AJ nodded.

"Alright… but tell her I'm asking for her. I'll be here when she's ready to talk." AJ said as Anderson nodded.

"You're a good friend." Anderson smiled, "She's lucky to have you."

"Make sure she knows she has me. I don't want her thinking she's drove me away." AJ shook her head.

"I will." Anderson nodded, "Safe trip. Watch the roads." He said as AJ just smiled, heading in the elevator and heading on out to the car park where Punk was waiting in the car. He had insisted on driving her and to and from every time she wanted to give it a go to see if Paige would talk to her. He didn't want her driving the distance herself.

"Any luck?" Punk asked as she got into the car and shook her head.

"Her dad says she is coming round. Which is good. But she's still refusing to talk to anyone." AJ said, "I mean… once she's back on her meds she's gonna realise everything she has done and… that's gotta hurt the most." AJ admitted, "I just.. I need to give her time."

"She's the only one who knows where my dad is." Punk added, pulling away out of the centre.

"I know but she's in a psychiatric unit, Phil. What do you want me to do? Her health means more to me than… your father." She whispered, not meaning to sound harsh, but it was true.

"I know that, April. But it's pretty aggravating trying to carry on with day to day life when you know your father is not far from where you are, alive, innocent and breathing." He said.

"I know it's tough." AJ nodded, "Just give it time." She said.

"Isn't there any other way we could find him?" He wondered.

"I don't know. It seems like he was pretty hidden. Even when I spoke to him he was always looking over his shoulder." AJ said, "I don't know how Paige managed to find him."

"Maybe she'll have stuff lying around. Maybe an address or… something."

"Well it's not like I have all access pass to her house or anything else she has." AJ said as Punk just turned to her for a split second, and then turning back to the road, "No." AJ shook her head, "No… look, you're just gonna have to be patient. I know this is your dad, but this is my best friend. And she is ill and in for a long recovery. I know it's frustrating but you just have to bare with it." She said, "Ok?" She said.

"Fine." Punk nodded. He didn't want to seem selfish or heartless, but after all, this was his father who apparently was innocent and not that far from where he lived. It was pretty annoying to have at the back of his mind.

"I miss my baby." AJ frowned sadly, leaning her head back.

"We only dropped her off two hours ago." Punk laughed a little.

"I know but I still miss her." AJ said.

"Are you gonna be like this tomorrow night? Because if you are-"

"What is tomorrow night?" AJ questioned.

"Us. Going out. Remember." He said, "I know a lot has been going on. But it's important we carry on. Right?" He said eagerly.

"I guess." AJ nodded, "Why are you so eager to go out? If it's so you don't feel less guilty about jumping straight into my pants because I can have sex now… it's fine." She shrugged, "Jump away. I don't need a fancy dinner to prep me for it." She said as he just smirked.

"Actually, April… it isn't all about the sex." He said as AJ turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Maybe just a little bit about the sex." He nodded, "But can't I just enjoy taking my girlfriend out? We have a lot to celebrate that we haven't got a chance to."

"Like what?" AJ shook her head.

"Uh… the fact we created a human together sticks out." He said, "Opening the comic store." He said.

"Ok, alright. Maybe we do have some stuff to celebrate. But you know all that stuff isn't the key to my heart. It's just… you. As long as I have you, I'm the happiest." She said truthfully as he smiled.

"Well that is sweet. But we still deserve a night off. Don't you think? Gives Seth some time to bond with Colby since Dean and Cora have her today." He said as AJ nodded.

"Something about having Dean and Seth looking after my baby absolutely terrifies me." She admitted as Punk chuckled, "I don't want them tainting her."

"Oh, be quiet. She's gonna love them." He said as she smiled to herself.

* * *

"She doesn't do much." Dean observed, folding his arms as he looked over Colby who was lying on her back on the mat in his living room. She was awake, but just looking up at him whilst Cora was keeping an eye on lunch for them.

"She's nearly two months old. What do you expect her to do? Backflips?" Cora asked him as he just smirked.

"That would be pretty cool." Dean admitted, "When do they start laughing and smiling? And sitting up?" He asked, sitting down on the couch as Cora followed.

"Well AJ said she was smiling a few days ago. Didn't you hear her screaming to me down the phone the other night?"

"Uh… yeah, what was that?" Dean asked.

"Oh that was her telling me that Colby has smiled for the first time. Said Punk was just holding her and talking to her and she just smiled a little." Cora smiled, "She'll start laughing and sitting up in a few months. She's still tiny and precious right now." Cora smiled. A lot had been going through Cora's mind recently. She was still waiting on the DNA test results AJ had ran earlier on in the week, even though it was all pretty much confirmed with her name on Seth's orphanage documents. It was hard to keep quiet but she wanted to be really sure that Seth was her little brother before saying anything. It was still shocking to realise that he was probably her brother. A part of real family she still had left.

"You ok?" Dean asked her. He had noticed her being quiet recently, but he just put it down to her job, and how stressful it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cora smiled, "It's nice to spend the day at home with you for once." She smiled.

"About that." Dean sat up, "We've been together for… well, almost a year. Doesn't take a genius to figure out that's the longest relationship I've ever been in." He admitted sheepishly, "Maybe it's too fast or maybe I've been too hesitant, but… I was wondering if you'd move in with me." He said. He'd been thinking about it for a while now. They were at each other's houses all the time anyway, and he really loved her being here with him.

"Like… move in with you?" She shook her head as Dean nodded.

"Yeah… I know it's a big step. I mean… it's terrifying, but… well, it's not really actually, it's more serious… it is a big jump… but not too big… like we're not getting married-" Dean continued to ramble as Cora just smiled. This was one of the reasons she loved him. Just him being him.

She silenced his rambling with a kiss, softly pressing her lips against his to shut him up as he kissed back.

"Is that a yes?" Dean smiled softly as she cupped his cheeks and smirked.

"Yes." She nodded, pressing her lips back against his as he pulled her in closer.

* * *

Later on that night, after Punk and AJ picked up Colby, they headed home and had dinner. Given that she could trust Punk to clear up after dinner and keep an eye on Colby, she headed to the hospital, where she just told Punk she was away to get more medication. He was too tired to question much anyway.

She headed to the back of reception where the recent files were kept, looking alphabetically for what she was after: The DNA test results between Cora and Seth. She felt it was none of her business to open it before Cora. So she took the results and headed straight to Dean's where she assumed Cora would be. They had broke the news to Punk and AJ earlier, and would do to Seth tomorrow, that they were moving in together.

She knocked on the door and waited for the door to answer, thankfully it being Cora to avoid any made up lies she'd have to make to Seth.

"Is that them?" Cora asked nervously as AJ stepped into the house and nodded, "Dean just went in for a shower." She said, noticing AJ looking around nervously.

"Look, whatever those results say, don't worry, ok? I'm not sure what it is you want out of this, but we're all here. We're not going anywhere." AJ promised as Cora just smiled, opening the envelope with shaking hands whilst AJ watched nervously.

Cora skimmed the pages, looking in comparison to her and Seth's tests.

"He's my little brother." Cora looked up at AJ.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, we all saw that coming, but just a little filler chapter here. Been crazy busy but wanted to get something up for you guys. Hopefully more coming soon! REVIEW and let me know, we're yet to come to a final conclusion to the story. Another big bump on the way. Get ready.**


	44. Dad is back

**Dad is back**

* * *

"I can't believe this." Cora collapsed on the couch, gripping the results in her hand, "I mean… I can believe it. I just… seeing it all here, in black and white." She shook her head, "I have so many questions. Why would they have separated us?" She shook her head as AJ just stood in just as much shock. She for one thought it was all just a big coincidence, but now she was as shocked as ever.

"You-You have to tell him." AJ shook her head, "He might not have a clue. He… He needs to know." AJ said as Cora nodded, placing the results down beside her and running her hands through her hair, "I can't believe this."

"I knew it." Cora said, "I have a brother." She whispered to herself as AJ watched. She knew she didn't have to worry about Cora. She was probably the most mentally kept together person she knew. But this was big. Huge. Her and Seth were siblings. That meant a great deal in a raised orphan's life.

"Isn't such a bad thing." AJ admitted. She would kill to know she had a sibling or a family member out there, especially so close to her.

"What isn't such a bad thing?" Dean asked, emerging from his shower and into the living room, "Why are you even here?" He questioned to AJ who just laughed.

"Nice to see you too." AJ laughed, "I was just… dropping some things off." AJ said, turning to Cora who just nodded in assurance that she'd be ok. She knew she would be. It was just a matter of telling people, and obviously telling Seth, which could go a number of ways in her opinion, "I'll get out your hair." She nodded to them both.

"Thank you, AJ." Cora nodded to AJ who just smiled, heading on out of the living room and out of the house as Dean turned to Cora.

"You ok?" Dean asked her, sitting down beside her on the couch, turning the TV down a little to show his level of concentration and concern towards her.

"Not really." Cora admitted, shaking her head and turning to him as Dean just raised his eyebrows, "Here." She said, handing him the DNA test results as he took them, not really sure what he was supposed to be looking at until a few minutes later we he picked up on the names and the words on the page.

"Wait..." Dean paused, "Coralline Rollins?" He turned to her with confusion, turning back to the paper at the comparisons to Seth's, "You… hold up..." He shook his head in disbelief, "You and Seth-" He turned around to her.

"He's my little brother." Cora nodded as Dean's eyes widened so much, almost popping completely out of his skull, "I figured for a few weeks. The more I got to know him… the certain similarities we shared… I knew they couldn't have just been a coincidence." She said, "I got AJ to run some DNA tests for me, after my name was on Seth's orphanage documents." She said.

"Seth and Punk have never seen those documents." Dean added as Cora just nodded, "But why would you both get separated?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I have so many questions." She shook her head, "I still can't believe he- he's really my brother." She said with shock to her own words.

"I can't believe this." He shook his head, sitting back on the couch and running his hand through his damp hair as he looked at Cora. She looked a little high, perhaps off of shock, but she definitely seemed calmer than he expected after such news like that. Calmer than him anyway.

* * *

AJ eventually got home, going over in her head on her way home how on earth two people who were separated at such a young age could find their way back to each other without even realising the significance of their relationship with one another. She really hoped Seth didn't have a heart attack when Cora told him. She was happy for Cora. Like she said, she would have killed for a brother or sister around, especially now that she was settling down. She thought it was fascinating and regardless of the shock, there was a warm feeling about it all.

She got home later than she expected, walking through the door tiredly, surprised to hear the house pin dropping silent. Normally Colby was fussing at this time before bed, but there was silence. She walked into the living room without thought, holding the back of her sore neck, pausing when she realised it wasn't just her boyfriend in the room.

"Is this him?" Punk looked across at AJ whilst AJ's eyes were fixed on Punk's father who stood in the centre of the living room with his hands up. AJ just slowly nodded as Punk turned to his father. He didn't believe the man at first, but why would he? He'd never seen pictures of his father or knew the sound of his voice or how he acted. He had no clue and that was just the exact point.

"I… I'm not here for trouble." Oliver put his hands up defensively, feeling a very intimidating presence from his son. He really wasn't here for trouble. He just couldn't stop himself from coming. Ever since Paige had found him and dwelled into his past, he'd gotten a chance to think again, and he knew he had been avoiding all his problems for way too long now.

"Then why are you here?" Punk asked. The three of them stood in a triangle in the centre of the living room. AJ stood silently praying Punk would keep his cool whilst Punk stood across from her glaring at this man he was supposed to call dad? He may not have killed his mom and sister, but he still abandoned him and made him an orphan. Oliver stood at the top of the living room with his hands behind his back, not really knowing what to say now that he was face to face with Punk.

"Where is Colby?" AJ turned to Punk.

"Sleeping." Punk answered her quickly, "Upstairs." He told her as AJ nodded.

"How old is she?" Oliver asked as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"What's it to you?" Punk said.

"Phil… I came here to talk with you. Not start an argument or challenge you to a fight. I want… I want you to hear my side of the story. Like I told AJ." Oliver said.

"What if it's too late? What use is it to me now? They're dead. And you ran and left me on my own." He said, "I don't need you now. I needed you back then." He said as AJ frowned, "Do you have any idea what they put you through in an orphanage?" He questioned, "Do you have any idea what we went through?" He pointed to himself and AJ.

"I thought it was better, safer option."

"Well you thought wrong." Punk said, "We got abused and pushed around and mistreated, all because what? Our families couldn't be here or worse… didn't want to be there for us." Punk said.

"Don't you think if I could go back and change things I would?" Oliver asked forcefully, "I would have took you with me in a heartbeat. But it wasn't the same back then. I was young and scared and… I'd just seen my seven year old daughter… shot… right in front of me." He said, "And that's all I see when I close my eyes to go to sleep at night. You just imagine that." Oliver said as Punk shook his head, "Unimaginable, right?" He said, "I lost so much that night."

"And the one thing you still had you left behind." Punk shrugged his shoulders lifelessly, the tone in his voice dropping it's anger to a more calm, understanding yet still upsetting tone.

"You were just a baby. I… I was afraid I couldn't take care of you properly. I thought you'd get a new home with you being so young." Oliver said.

"No one wanted me." Punk smiled sadistically, "You know what it's like, to watch parents look you up and down, and shake their heads because they don't want 'that one' they want the other kid sitting reading, minding his own business." Punk said, "They don't want the strange kid with the bags under his eyes and the dirty clothes on." He said as Oliver sighed, "I mean… I can't even believe you're here. My actual dad. After all this time." He said.

"Phil, I just want you to understand that what I done, I done for the best." He said, all the while AJ stood quietly listening and watching the intense encounter, "Maybe it was the wrong decision, but at the time, taking you on the run with me, raising a baby by myself in the state I was in? Trust me. You were a lot safer in that orphanage."

"I would have been safer on the streets." Punk spat harshly. And AJ could only agree. The orphanage was a horrible place. Especially as a small child. But she did want Punk to listen to Oliver. She did see goodness in him. He hadn't had it that easy either.

"Maybe." Oliver said.

"How did you even find where we live?" Punk asked.

"Well I… I initially went to your comic book store, I asked the man behind the counter if you were in, when I asked where you lived he just gave me your address."

"Seth?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't know his name. Don't worry. He put up a fight in asking who I was. I just said I was your financial advisor to avoid any chaos. I didn't know if he was a friend of yours or what not." Oliver said, "I was going to come earlier but no one was in." He said.

"We were visiting Paige." AJ added in, "She's in a psychiatric centre." She said.

"So she's getting help?" Oliver asked as AJ nodded, "Good. That's good to hear."

"Don't pretend like you actually care about anyone else but yourself." Punk scoffed as Oliver sighed.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care." Oliver said.

"Oh, so you're saying that now you care, but you didn't before? Is that why you stayed away for so long?" Punk asked as AJ sighed.

"Phil, just calm down."

"No. No I won't calm down." Punk shook his head, "I don't… I don't even want to talk to you. I thought I did but… I don't even have the effort to pretend I'm interested in anything you have to say."

"I just want to make it up to you. Apologise. I'm still a wanted man. I have to keep myself down low around here."

"Why don't you just tell them the truth. Tell them who really killed my mom and sister. Then maybe you can stop using that as your excuse for not seeing me all this time." He said.

"I don't know who it was that killed them." Oliver said.

"How do you not know?" Punk shook his head.

"I knew the reason behind it, but I didn't know who the guys in the house were at the time." He said.

"But you remember their faces?"

"You think I'd forget the faces who killed my wife and daughter?" Oliver questioned.

"But you can forget your son and up and leave him, right?" Punk said.

"Phil." AJ shook her head. She wanted this childish bickering to stop. Couldn't they just sit down and talk. Couldn't her boyfriend just bite his pride for a second and sit down and talk to his father. She knew, she seen it in his eyes, he was still in shock and disbelief that his father was actually here, standing in front of him. She guess she would be too if she was in his position.

"I don't want to fight with you, Phil." Oliver sighed. All he wished was to talk. To tell him his side of the story. To apologise deeply for making the decision to leave him behind. He just wanted to make it up to him. He knew he never could. But he at least wanted to try.

Just as Punk was about to reply, the sound monitor on the coffee table began to pick up cries from Colby upstairs.

"I'll go-" AJ began.

"No. I'll go." Punk said, "I have nothing else to say to you." He shrugged to his father.

"Phil, just let him talk." AJ insisted.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say." Punk shrugged, "You should just go." He said, walking on out of the living room and upstairs to attend to his crying daughter.

"He's hard work." Oliver sighed loudly, turning to AJ.

"He has a right to be this angry." AJ defended. Although she felt Punk was being a little stubborn and childish, he did have a right to feel the way he did. She respected both sides.

"I know he does." Oliver nodded, "I just want him to listen to me. I know that if I just get a chance to explain it all, to make him understand..."

"He'll what? Forgive you?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe." Oliver shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not gonna give up. Not now that I'm this close." He said.

"You aren't really close to anything yet." AJ observed truthfully.

"I just need time." Oliver said as AJ nodded.

"Only he can give you it." She said.

"I know." Oliver said, "I'll get out your hair." He told her as AJ just nodded, watching him walk on by and out the door. She had nothing to say. She really felt like it was none of her business, but then again, this was her boyfriend, someone she loved dearly.

She headed on upstairs to see him, walking into their bedroom where he was sitting on the edge of the bed with Colby cradled into his chest.

"I just want to be alone." Punk shook his head once seeing her come in.

"Phil, I-"

"Please, April." Punk looked over at her, "Just give me a minute." He asked of her as she just nodded, back tracking her steps and closing the door back over, frowning and sighing tiredly as she walked back downstairs to give him his wanted space. So much was happening right now and she just felt exhausted.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? What do you guys think? Can Punk let Senior Mr Brooks in? What is Seth gonna think of the DNA results? What is the final bombshell I'm gonna drop for the story? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	45. Asking

**Asking**

* * *

AJ gave Punk an hour until she figured she had to go upstairs and see if he was ok. She had a hunch he had maybe fallen asleep after putting Colby down.

She walked into their bedroom, first seeing Colby asleep in her crib, whilst Punk lay on his back, wide awake, staring into nowhere. She knew it must have been tough for him to see his father. He'd gone through such a rollercoaster in regards to his parents. First he was told his family died in a car crash, then he was told his father killed his mom and sister, and now he had to come to terms that he didn't kill them, someone else walking around the streets today had, and his father had actually just upped and left him when he could have taken him with him. It must have sucked.

"Hey, baby." AJ said softly, "You want anything?" She asked softly whilst paying some attention to Colby, stroking her cheek lovingly as she looked at the sleeping baby girl.

"No, I'm good." Punk said simply.

"You ok?" She asked, shutting their room door over quietly, walking on round their bed to her side, sliding onto the bed beside him. She wanted him to know she was here for him. His girls were here. Her and Colby.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Punk nodded. Truthfully, he really didn't know if he was ok. He was still in shock that he'd actually spoke to his father tonight.

"Thinking about your dad?" She asked.

"How can I not?" He replied, "I can't believe he really thinks I'm gonna just… just drop everything and listen to his story. Like it matters to me now." He said.

"You know I'm on your side, baby. I'm always on your side." AJ said, "But… maybe you should listen to him. I mean… if he really didn't care, he wouldn't have come here. Think about everything he has been through. Losing so much. Seeing such horrid things happen to the people he loved. You can't say he's had it easy." AJ said, trying to shed some light towards Punk.

"You think I should talk to him?" Punk turned his head to look at her.

"I think you should give him a chance." AJ nodded, "I would… God, I would just kill to have any sort of family come into my life right now. Despite what it is they've done." AJ said, "I'd hear them out and… I'd let them into my life."

"Yeah, but you're easily led." Punk turned back to looking at the ceiling as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" AJ sat up, "What does that mean?"

"Well no offence, AJ, but you can't really tell them apart." Punk said, "My dad could be awful, despicable, unforgivable, and you seem so relaxed to just let him walk on into our lives."

"I'm thinking about you here." AJ stood up, "I'm trying to help you. Help you to stop being so stubborn and listen to the man. What's the worst that happens? You still can't forgive him and you have to send him on his way?" AJ said.

"What's the point when I know I won't be able to forgive him." Punk shrugged.

"Why won't you be able to forgive him, Phil? Maybe… Maybe in his heart, back when he left you, maybe he really thought that was what was best for you. And… maybe it was."

"What does that mean?" Punk sat up.

"Well without him leaving you wouldn't have met me or the guys." AJ said.

"Well I would have rather I had my dad than-"

"You're such a prick." AJ shook her head, "Don't… don't go in a childish mood with everyone because you're fighting your own ego. I'm trying to help you, and be there for you." AJ shook her head, "But it's clearly not worth my time." She said, walking out of the room and across the hall into the bathroom as Punk followed.

"I'm sorry." Punk immediately said as AJ stood with her back to him, "I just… I feel like I don't know what to do." He said.

"Taking it out on me isn't an option." She turned around to him.

"I'm not… I'm not. I'm sorry. I just… seeing him… it was so weird. I'd pictured him in my head for so long. I've pictured all my family. And he just… he looks nothing like I thought he would." He admitted, sitting down on the edge of the bath tub.

"What did you expect him to look like?" AJ asked blandly.

"Evil." Punk admitted, "But he just looks like… any normal old man." He admitted truthfully.

"That's because he is just a normal old man. Who has made some mistakes. You don't exactly think we're gonna be perfect parents do you?"

"We're not gonna abandon our kid, April. There's making mistakes and then there's fucking up. Big time." Punk said.

"Consider how he was feeling at the time. He had just watched his wife and his daughter get killed, right… right in front of him. Do you honestly think he was in the right state of mind to make any decisions?" She said, "Just imagine that was you. I know you don't want to." She said, "But imagine. The world would just stand still wouldn't it?" She asked him.

"I don't wanna imagine that, alright." Punk just shook his head.

"Exactly. You can't even think about it. He… he went through it. And he's probably still suffering. Don't you think that's a very valid reason for not thinking he was fit enough to look after you?" She asked as Punk just shrugged. Why did she have to sound so angelic and right all the time.

"So then he goes off for a year or so, gets himself together and then comes back for me… that way, I'm still just a baby, I won't remember it." Punk pointed out, "But he never. He never came back. I'm in my thirties right now and I just seen my dad for the first time." He said.

"And maybe that's just another mistake he made." AJ said, "You should hear him out. He doesn't seem bad to me. In fact, he seems harmless."

"You don't know anything about him." Punk pointed out.

"Maybe. But if he didn't care, he wouldn't be here." She reminded him as he just sighed.

"I hate when you're right about things." Punk sighed.

"Why?" AJ chuckled a little, walking further into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know. Shouldn't I be making the decisions and being wise." He said.

"What? And I should be playing dumb?" She laughed, "Don't be sexist." She flicked his nose.

"I'm not." He insisted, "I just mean… it sucks when I can't figure this all out on my own without you telling me. I… I'd be in a dark room without you around." He admitted truthfully.

"Well… I am around so… no dark rooms." She said, tilting his chin up as he just smiled, watching her lean down, pressing her lips against his as he kissed her back deeply, standing up to get a better grip, picking her up and sitting her on the sink.

"Am I allowed to screw you again?" He asked her, kissing her neck as she moaned, raking her nails down his back.

"Oh, you're allowed." She moaned as he smirked. It may just have been a few weeks, but that was a long time for them.

She lifted his t-shirt from him, throwing it on the floor and going back to kissing his lips, running her hands through his hair, trying to get a grip on his entire body, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her. She'd missed their intimacy. She had missed it a lot.

"Hurry." AJ slurred as he went back to kissing her neck, "P-Please." She begged as he began to unbutton her jeans, shimmying them down with her panties as she lifted her hips, pulling them down enough for access as he then unbuckled his own jeans, doing the same, shimmying them down just enough for access, pulling her closer into him as she sat on the edge of the sink, counting on him to keep the rest of her up.

"Fuck, I've missed this." Punk admitted truthfully, stroking his length up and down her slit whilst her nails dug into his back.

"Oh, me too." AJ moaned, "Please… please do it." She said, moaning as she felt him slip inside her, clenching around him.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, "God, I've missed you." He groaned, moving in and out of her as she smiled, cupping his face messily, raising her face to him.

"Me too." AJ whispered, pressing her lips against his, moaning into the kiss as he began thrusting in and out of her faster. Fulfilling his own needs whilst she clenching around him internally and on in the outside also, their bodies mashing together like a jigsaw puzzle. Nothing ever felt as good.

* * *

"Well… I can't say that didn't feel good." Punk admitted, sitting down on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bath with AJ beside him, leaning against him to keep herself up, an hour or so after recklessly having him pound into her on the bathroom sink.

"I missed you." She admitted.

"I haven't been anywhere." Punk chuckled a little.

"You know what I mean." AJ nudged him as he just smirked.

"I know what you mean." He nodded, "I missed you too, believe me." He said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." She admitted suddenly. Through everything that had happened tonight, she hadn't got a chance to tell him about Cora and Seth, "Cora and Seth are brother and sister." She said as he turned to her with confusion.

"What?" He laughed a little, "What do you mean?"

"Cora is Seth's big sister. One of his sisters. They were separated after the fire. Cora got a foster family and Seth stayed in the orphanage." AJ said, "Cora's been suspcisious of it all along so I ran some DNA tests for her and… well, they came back saying she was his sister." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"That is insane." Punk said with bewildered eyes, "Does Seth know?" He sat up.

"No. I mean, I assume Cora is gonna tell him as soon as she can get to him." AJ said, "I'm still shocked myself."

"It's weird because Seth asked me a few weeks ago about Cora, and if there was any similarities with them that I noticed. I just said no because… well I didn't think about it that much." He admitted.

"You think he's had a hunch too?" AJ said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, now that I think about it." Punk said, "I can't believe that. It's insane." He said, "Two people separated… making their way back to each other without even realising it." Punk said, "That's one to tell the grandkids." Punk said.

"Grandkids? Slow down." She laughed as Punk just smiled, "Looks like everyone's getting a little bit of family showing up, huh." She said, putting her head down sadly as Punk noticed.

"You're not ever gonna need anyone else, April. You have me. You're always gonna have me." He promised her, "Me and Colby."

"I know that." AJ smiled sweetly, "I just… I just don't want you to blow over this chance with your dad. I don't want you to wake up in twenty years time, and wish you spoke to him." She said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I know I gotta talk to him." He realised as AJ just smiled thankfully, "Isn't gonna be easy, but I'll talk to him."

"And give him a chance?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"It ain't gonna be that bad I guess." Punk said, watching her as she just smiled to him, "You're beautiful. You know that?" He said as she blushed, "I was gonna wait to… take you out, and make a big thing about it, but… right now all I want to do is just ask you, sitting here, right now."

"Ask me what?" AJ shook her head.

"To marry me?" Punk said as AJ slightly sat up, looking into his serious eyes. Was she hearing correctly.

"But… But you-"

"I know, but… after hearing how much marriage meant to you I started looking at it differently. I just… I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

"You're serious?" AJ asked with a smile. She couldn't believe he was really asking.

"So serious. Would you believe I've bought a ring?" He asked her, standing up as she gasped, watching him walk off into their bedroom, emerging back out with indeed, a small velvet box, opening up as she looked at the sparkling ring sitting staring at her, "Please become my wife, April." He said as she smiled, placing her hand over her mouth as she nodded tearfully, causing him to smile, placing the ring on her finger and kissing her softly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	46. Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

* * *

"Hey, have you even went to sleep?" Dean shook his head, waking up in bed the next morning where Cora was still in the same sitting position she was in when he drifted off to sleep, she was still wide awake as ever, as if alert and keeping watch.

"I couldn't." Cora shook her head, "I… I won't until I see him."

"You're gonna tell him today?" Dean sat up as Cora nodded, "What are you even gonna say? What if he… what if he doesn't believe you?"

"I have proof." Cora said, "I have all the proof in the world." She said, "He… he's my brother." She said, turning to Dean, "He's the only family I have. After all this time, thinking my entire family suffered and died. All of them… and now I know… now I know my little brother… my baby brother is still alive. And… and so close to me already." She said as Dean just smiled. He knew this meant a lot to her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asked, "Or do you want to do it alone?" He asked her. He assumed she'd want to be alone, but just to be polite he asked anyway.

"I'll be ok." Cora nodded, "I'm gonna get showered, and head on over to his place." She said with a nervous sigh.

"I'll be at the comic book store if you need me. I'm helping Punk out all day, but… text… call… come to the store. Anything. Just let me know how it goes." He said as she just smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek as she walked off into the bathroom.

He still couldn't believe it. It seemed like some sort of miracle. A beautiful miracle. He was so incredibly happy for Cora, he just hoped Seth wouldn't faint when he heard.

* * *

"I didn't know we had company today." Dean said, later on that day in the comic book store, smiling over at Colby sleeping in her travel crib behind the counter.

"April is trying Paige again. To see if she'll talk to her. I told her I could just take her with me." Punk said, in the midst of serving a customer, "Thanks." He smiled politely to the woman as he handed her the purchased comic in a bag, turning back around to Dean who was watching over Colby, "You heard about Seth and Cora I assume?" Punk said as Dean nodded.

"Fucking weird, huh?" Dean said as Punk nodded, "I mean… how could something like that be missed." He said.

"Well… seems like they were separated as soon as the fire happened. She got a foster home, he stayed in the orphanage." Punk shrugged.

"But why wouldn't they keep them together. I mean… splitting them up, especially when they were all each other had. Seems a bit cruel."

"They were little kids. Seth was a baby. The people in charge probably thought it was for the best." Punk shrugged, "Is Cora telling him today?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "She was heading over to his place when I left to come here." He said, "I just hope Seth doesn't faint on her."

"I kinda think Seth knows." Punk said, "Maybe he was just thinking out loud, but a few weeks ago he was asking me about similarities between him and Cora. I thought nothing of it, but now it seems like maybe he had a hunch too." Punk said.

"It's still fucking strange." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"So… moving on, I uh… I asked AJ to marry me last night." Punk said as Dean raised his eyebrows.

"You did? I thought you were waiting to take her out?" Dean asked.

"I was gonna… but then my dad came round, and she talked me into giving him a chance, and I realised I'd literally be nowhere without her, and I just… asked her-"

"Your dad was at the house?" Dean shook his head, "Your dad?"

"Yeah. He's been trying to find me apparently. Maybe I was a little harsh on him but… I'm not gonna run into his arms, you know." Punk said.

"You're really gonna talk to him?" Dean asked as Punk nodded.

"He's lost a lot. Made a lot of mistakes. He's human." Punk said. He'd really woke up in a more positive state since last night. AJ, his now fiance, had helped him realise that people make mistakes, big, small, average mistakes. He really did plan on letting his father talk and say what he wanted to say.

"If that was my dad, I'd tell him where to go." Dean admitted.

"Yeah, but your dad-" Punk paused.

"My dad what?" Dean folded his arms.

"Nothing." Punk shook his head.

"No. Go on." Dean nodded.

"Well… didn't your dad do a bunch of horrible stuff to… perfectly good people?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. He did." Dean nodded bluntly, "That's why I'd tell him where to go." He said as Punk just nodded, "But… isn't your dad wanted by the police? Don't they still think it's him that killed your mom and sister?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but… he can clear his name. They never had enough evidence to arrest him anyway, but because he ran and no one knew where he was, people really assumed it was him." Punk said.

"Does he know who it was that killed them? Your dad?" Dean asked.

"Said he doesn't know names but he remembers faces." Punk shrugged as Dean just nodded, jumping a little when Colby began to cry, "Don't shit your pants, she isn't that scary." Punk laughed, "Watch the counter, huh?" He asked as Dean nodded, watching Punk lift Colby up into his chest, "What is it, baby girl? Huh? What's the matter?" He rubbed her back softly as Dean smiled, watching him disappear into the back with Colby whilst he kept a close eye on the store.

* * *

"Do you want a drink or something?" Seth asked Cora who was anxiously sitting at Seth's kitchen table.

"No… No, I'm ok." Cora said, "I just… I really have to talk to you."

"I figured." Seth nodded as Cora just shook her head with confusion, "Well… it's not like you to just show up without Dean swinging at your hip." He chuckled as Cora just smiled, "Everything is ok, right?" He said with slight worry.

"Yeah… well… depends." Cora admitted as Seth sat down across from her, "We're pretty similar people. Right?" She said as Seth just nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." He nodded.

"Well… have you ever… I don't know, thought we were too similar?" She asked him.

"In terms of what?"

"Our lives. They are completely parallel." She said, "I… I got really curious. I didn't think stories like ours. Matching stories, I didn't think they were just a coincidence, Seth." She said, "I-I had AJ do some tests for me at the hospital. On us." She said.

"What do you mean?" Seth shook his head.

"DNA tests." Cora said as Seth just raised his eyebrows. Truth was he had pushed his thoughts of Cora and their similarities to the back of his mind. He was convincing himself every day that it was a massive coincidence until the thoughts eventually disappeared, and they had, but now they had just shot back up again.

"And?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"You're my brother." She said as he looked at her as though she had three heads. A part of him always knew yet hearing it aloud from her was the most unreal thing he'd ever heard. He was in shock and he really didn't know what to say, "I uh… I have the tests here." She said, frantically pulling her purse up onto the table and getting the envelope out, keeping her eye on him as he just sat speechless, "Here." She said quietly, sliding the envelope over to him as he took it.

"This is-"

"It's from the hospital." Cora said as he opened it up and took the papers out, reading them slowly, taking every bit of detail in.

"This… I… I don't know what to say." Seth admitted, looking up at her. It was something that had crossed his mind, but he'd decided to push it away since it seemed almost impossible. But here it was, in black and white, this was his sister.

"Neither did I when I seen it." Cora nodded, "I don't know why we got split up or… why we were never told about each other being alive. But… I find it really remarkable that we've managed to… find our way back to each other."

"This is insane." Seth shook his head, looking across at her, "You're my sister?" He said, his voice breaking a little with so much shock, confusion and emotion. Having grown up with nothing, to now hear and see that he had a sister, it was the best feeling in the world.

"I am." Cora nodded as they both stood up. She rushed into his arms, wrapping hers around him tightly as he wrapped his around her equally as tight. It sure was gonna take a while to get used to, but this wasn't a bad thing. This was a very, very good thing.

* * *

"How is she?" AJ asked Paige's father who greeted AJ in the waiting room just outside Paige's private room in the centre.

"She's better." Anderson nodded, "Much better. Doctor reckons her meds are kicking in now. Says she'll talk to you." He said as AJ just smiled thankfully. At the end of the day, this was still her best friend. Her best friend who was more alike to her than she thought. Her best friend who hadn't meant all the things she said or done all the things she'd done, "Just take it easy with her." Anderson said as AJ nodded.

"I will." She said, heading on over to the room door, slowly opening it up and walking into the room where Paige was sitting up in bed.

"Hey." She said quietly, walking into the room further as Paige looked up from the crossword she was doing, pushing out a small smile as AJ walked towards her.

"Hey." Paige replied, "Surprised you even want to speak to me." Paige admitted, closing her crossword book over, sitting it on the nightstand beside her bed and hugging her knees as AJ took a seat on the arm chair beside the bed.

"Why wouldn't I want to come speak to you? You're my best friend." AJ said.

"After everything I done? Everything I said?" She questioned with shock.

"You were ill." AJ said, "I understand what it feels like to… say things and do things that you don't mean. That you instantly regret." She said, "I'm not mad with you, Paige."

"I'm mad with me." Paige said, "I threatened you with… with a gun, April." Paige shook her head.

"No. Bipolar you threatened me with a gun. There's a difference. Such a big difference." AJ said, "Why-Why did you never tell me you were bipolar?" AJ asked softly.

"I don't know I just… I'm not as open about it as you are. I hate having it. I always feel like… like I'm constantly thinking about it. That's why I stopped taking my tablets. I just… I wanted to feel normal. I wanted to get up in the morning and not have to immediately pop a pill." She said, "And it felt good, and then… well, we all know what happened next." She admitted with embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." AJ said, "You don't have to apologise or… explain your actions. You weren't in control." She said.

"I know but I still feel awful." Paige admitted.

"Well I don't want you to." She said, "You're my best friend. All… all that stuff you said, about Punk… you still like him?" She asked her calmly.

"Yeah." Paige nodded, "And when I seen how good he is with you and how it hardly even phased him that you were bipolar… I don't know… I felt like I'd lost out." She shrugged, "I don't expect you to be ok with me saying that." AJ shook her head.

"You're allowed to have feelings. You guys hooked up. I'm aware of that." AJ nodded, "But he is mine." She made herself clear, "And I… I don't feel guilty about saying that." She said.

"And I don't expect you to." Paige said immediately, "I'm happy for you. I'm so happy for you. And you guys have history, and… God, you guys have a baby." She reminded herself, "I'm not out to steal him." She laughed a little, "I'm just… I don't know, maybe I should take a vacation somewhere, go clear my head after I get out of here." She said.

"I don't want this to ruin our friendship." AJ made herself clear.

"I don't want it to." Paige shook her head. She still felt a little all over the place, but was obviously feeling much better and was much healthier than before. She was just embarrassed more than anything that she'd lost herself so much. But it did help that AJ understood how she felt.

"You can talk to me… about anything. You know that. About your bipolar. About anything." AJ said, "I'm always gonna be here." She said, "Maybe you do need some time away. Take a few weeks from work. Go enjoy some sun somewhere." She nodded.

"Sun?" Paige chuckled as she looked at her pale skin.

"Well… enjoy clearing your head." AJ smiled, "In the shade." She laughed a little.

"I don't deserve a friend like you. Especially after what I done."

"Hey, I've already forgotten it, and I know everyone else has. It's not… it's not like that was the real you. You were sick." AJ said, "No one is judging you." She said.

"Really?" Paige asked.

"Really." AJ nodded, "You're gonna be ok. I promise." AJ smiled, taking her friend's hand in hers with a smile as Paige just nodded, relaxing her shoulders. She was so lucky to have such an incredible friend like AJ.

* * *

 **A/N: Wonder what will happen next. Let me know what you're thinking!**


	47. Talk

**Talk**

* * *

"How was my baby today?" AJ smiled, walking into the kitchen where her fiance was, feeding Colby whilst keeping an eye on he and AJ's dinner he had put on.

"I'm fine." Punk grinned as AJ just chuckled.

"My other baby." AJ smiled whilst fixing her eyes on Colby, "How was she?" She asked, stroking her daughter's cheek whilst she suckled on her bottle hungrily. She was growing and developing extremely well. She was always on point for her weight when she had check-ups, and she was just the most angelic, beautiful little thing in the world.

"She was good as gold." Punk smiled, "I take it you spoke to Paige?" Punk asked, figuring she wouldn't have been gone for so long.

"Yeah, I did. She's doing so much better. And she's so… embarrassed over what happened, and I really don't want her to be." AJ sighed, taking her coat off and taking over the pots on the stove whilst Punk wandered over to take a seat whilst feeding Colby.

"Why is she embarrassed?" Punk asked.

"Why do you think?" AJ narrowed her brows, "I thinks she's gonna take a vacation somewhere. Clear her head. It'll do her the world of good." AJ admitted, "I just… I can't stop thinking about how that could easily have been me. She fully expects me to disown her but… if anything I feel even closer to her now."

"Maybe she'll find it easier. Now that she can confide in you." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." AJ nodded, "Heard anything from Seth or Cora? I've not got a chance to text or call her." She said.

"Seth came to the store just before we closed. He looked a little high, I think he was still in shock, but all seems good. Why wouldn't it be?" He said.

"I still find it insane." AJ admitted truthfully, "I mean… brother and sister." She shook her head, "Could you imagine if it was Seth she hooked up with and not Dean." AJ gasped as Punk cringed.

"Oh, AJ don't." Punk shook his head.

"It could have happened." AJ said defensively, "I'm just… I'm just glad things seem to be working out for everyone." She admitted, getting plates out to plate their dinner.

"Hmm… yeah. I guess." Punk said with his head down, paying attention to Colby with a smile. One of his favourite things to do after a long day on his feet in the store, was to sit and feed his daughter.

"I take it by the tone of your voice, you're thinking about your dad." AJ said, turning around and looking over at him, "I got his address from Paige. Maybe… you could go see him after dinner."

"Maybe." Punk nodded.

"You know it's ok to feel anxious. You don't have to be macho about everything all the time. As much as it turns me on. You don't have to." She said as he smirked.

"Well I can't have you turned off? Can I?" He raised his eyebrows as she just smiled.

"I suppose not." AJ laughed, "But really… it's ok to feel nervous or… even scared-"

"I'm not scared." Punk said immediately, "Scared of what? An old, lonely, stupid man?" Punk said.

"He's still your dad, Phil. How would you like it if Colby called you old, lonely and stupid?" She asked.

"Stop comparing me to him." Punk spat angrily, "I'm not… I'm not like him. I'm never going to abandon her." Punk said as AJ turned around.

"I know you won't." AJ nodded, watching him look down at Colby, "Baby, I know you'd never let anything happen to her." She wandered over to him, "But look at me." She cupped his cheeks whilst crouching down in front of him, "The problem isn't going to go away if you keep ignoring it. Does he really seem like a bad man to you?" She asked him truthfully as he shook his head.

"No. He doesn't." Punk said truthfully.

"Then just… give him a chance. There's no harm in it." She said, "Go put her down and come back in for dinner." She whispered, leaning up and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips as he smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Punk decided to go out on route to the given address to his father. He was a little anxious like AJ had said, but could you blame him? This was his dad. His father. The only remaining family member he had left. But he was also the man who abandoned him. There was no in between yet. He left AJ with the assurance that she was going for a long, hot bath. In all honesty, he wished he could have just joined her but he knew he had to do this.

He pulled outside the apartment blocks, looking them up and down and cringing. The building looked ready to collapse in all honesty.

He walked into the building and began walking upstairs, walking by teens swinging a bottle of spirits around, walking by a screaming baby cradled in a teen mom's arms, walking by what seems like a homeless person on the steps in a sleeping bag. It was brutal, and he hadn't even gotten to his father yet.

He finally reached his apartment, knocking on the door and waiting, not having to wait long as he heard noise behind the door. Obviously he had looked through the peep hole before opening it to see who it was. He immediately opened the door when he seen it was Punk.

"Phil." Oliver said with surprise. He didn't expect to see his son here. He didn't expect anything from his son at this point in all honesty.

"I'm not here to fight." Punk said calmly, "Let's just… talk." Punk said, walking on into the apartment without being invited as Oliver watched him walk down the hall and into the kitchen. He smiled a little to himself. A part of him was glad he had come here. It showed that his son did have some sort of concern for what he had to say.

"Are you here for you, or are you here because your girlfriend told you to come?" Oliver asked, walking into the kitchen to see Punk already sitting at the table agitated.

"I'm here for me." Punk said, "And she's my fiance now." Punk corrected him.

"Marriage huh?" Oliver said, switching on the kettle.

"I don't want anything." Punk shook his head.

"I do." Oliver shot back as Punk smirked a little. He really was like his father in some aspects, "How come the baby came before the wedding then?"

"Colby has nothing to do with you."

"She's my granddaughter." Oliver objected, "I'm just trying to make decent conversation with you. Do you really expect me to jump right in to everything?" He asked, making his cup of tea.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't come here for tea, biscuits and a friendly catch up." Punk said.

"Well… I don't have any biscuits." Oliver said, walking over to the table and sitting down across from Punk, "I am… I am glad you came, Phil. It means a lot to me." He said as Punk just nodded casually, "When I… when everything happened that night, the first thing I done was go see you. You were still sleeping. I think you were around four or five months old. I looked at you and I knew… I could never… I could never have given you what you needed."

"But an orphanage could?" Punk said.

"I didn't want to disappoint you. And… maybe a part of me was scared you'd grow up blaming me for your mother and sister's death." He shook his head, "I just… I made a decision based on my life at that moment in time, and it was… it was easier and safer to leave you behind, and take my guilt and my grief with me, alone." He said.

"We could have helped one another get by. You… You wouldn't have had to be so alone all this time." Punk said.

"Maybe. But… from what I see, your life hasn't been too bad."

"Maybe not now, but back when I was a kid… things couldn't have been worse." Punk said, "I got told you died in a car crash. I thought for years that my parents were tragically killed in a car accident. And it may sound sick, but that was honestly so satisfying to hear. To know there was no suffering or violence or purpose to the death. It was just a car accident. A tragedy." Punk said, "And then I hear my father killed my mother and sister. And now it's some other scum killing them and you running off." Punk said.

"I'm sorry it's been such a… rollercoaster for you."

"I like rollercoasters." Punk said, "This has been a nightmare. A living nightmare. Do you have any idea what it feels like… to know… to know your mom and sister died for someone else's enjoyment?"

"No. But I know what it feels like to know my wife and daughter died for someone else's enjoyment." Oliver said, "I am just as mad as you are, if not a little more mad because I knew them. You never knew your mom or sister. I did. They were my world. You included. And it got taken away from me." Oliver said.

"What were they like?" Punk asked timidly, looking down as Oliver looked across at him.

"Your mother, she actually reminds me of your girlfriend… fiance." He quickly corrected himself, "Always told me to do the right thing. Kept me right. Kept me sane." He laughed a little, "Don't get me wrong, we fought. Quite a bit. I liked to go out with the boys every now and then, have a drink, watch the games. She wasn't a fan of my drunk states." Oliver said, "But I loved her with all my heart. I did." Oliver said, "She loved to cook. She worked in a cafe, but after she had you she planned on quitting and staying at home. She enjoyed being at home with you and your sister. She wasn't caught up in stereotypes or anything like that. She was just… a woman who loved her children and wanted to be there for them. At all times of the day." He said.

"Sounds a lot like April." Punk nodded in a whisper.

"And your sister… Olivia. She was a ray of sunshine. She was beautiful. Bright. So much energy and fun about her." Oliver remembered painfully, "And she was so excited to be a big sister." He said as Punk just smiled, "All I kept thinking about was how I would have rather they shot me a thousand times, and let her live. Let you and her live." He said, "She was just a child." He shook his head.

"So do you know who killed them? Do you even have a hunch?"

"I owed some people some money. Before me and your mother settled down and got married, we had a group of friends. Some of them gave me a helping hand to get a house when your mother had Olivia. I soon realised they weren't real friends, and they would stab me in the back, and use the money loan to an advantage." He said.

"So you know their names." Punk said.

"Yes, but these were the guys in charge, who got others to do their dirty work for them. The people who came to the house that night were fulfilling their work. I never knew them, but I knew who sent them." He said.

"Who sent them?"

"No one that you would know." Oliver replied, "I heard a few of the guys got life sentences in prison after committing other offences though." Oliver said.

"Don't you want some justice?" Punk shook his head.

"I could get all the justice in the world. Won't bring back my wife and daughter." Oliver shrugged as Punk looked across at him. He was a man who had lost a lot, and Punk had to take that into consideration. He wasn't all that bad, in fact, when sitting here with him, he almost felt a certain calm in the air. It was strange.

He watched as his father got up to refill his cup of tea, "I'll take one." Punk announced as Oliver turned around, "But next time… I expect a biscuit." He said as Oliver smiled to himself, turning back around to the kettle and reaching for another mug. Maybe things weren't perfect yet, but this was a start. He only hoped he could prove to his son that he really did care.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	48. Plans

**Plans**

* * *

"I missed you today… I felt… Oh, I felt like I haven't seen you." AJ moaned, later on through the night, straddling Punk's hips whilst he sat up against the headboard, fitting on top of him under the sheets, slowly moving up and down on him in a relaxing, beautiful rhythm.

"Yeah? Well you see me now." Punk smiled, running his hands down her waist whilst she moved up and down with the sheets around her, pressing her lips against his as she enjoyed being close to him again. Some nights felt more intimate than others. Normally the nights they'd not really seen each other all day. Or the nights were they were tired and just wanted to wrap around one another and forget about everything, "You feel so good." Punk whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as she rolled her eyes back.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ whispered harshly.

"Make yourself cum, baby. I just wanna watch." He said. She was very much taking control, which didn't happen often, but sometimes it was nice, on both their ends. It gave Punk time to sit back and realise how incredibly lucky he was to have her, and it gave AJ time to… well, be in control of her own body, not that she ever minded giving Punk the control.

"I'm close." AJ whispered, taking her hand and massaging her clit with her fingers whilst she continued to move up and down on him, "Oh. Fuck! Yes… Oh God." She moaned, feeling her juices run down his length, some on her fingers from stroking herself, her legs shaking around him whilst her body rode out her orgasm.

Punk watched her as she raised her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them whilst continuing to move up and down on him at a steady pace.

"Taste as good as you feel?" Punk asked in a low tone voice.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, "Why don't you tell me?" She cupped his cheeks, pressing her lips against his as he kissed her back deeply and then pulled away.

"I don't know… I think I'm gonna need a better taste." He said as AJ smirked, squealing a little when he spun them around so she was lying on her back, spreading her legs forcefully as he went down on her. She smiled at the feeling, his warm, wet tongue gliding up and down her slit, teasing her clit and kissing the flesh around it. He drove her insane.

"Oh, God… that feels so good." AJ moaned, arching her back slightly everytime he bumped his tongue off her clit.

"You taste so good." Punk said, closing his mouth back over her swollen, hot pussy, driving his tongue near her entrance, flicking it against her clit as she wriggled above indenial.

"You're gonna… You're gonna make me… cum." She moaned.

"Good." Punk said bluntly, "Cum then." He told her, looking up at her as she rolled her head back, "Let yourself go." He said. He always wanted nothing more than for her to feel good, happy and like she was letting go of all her stress, doubts and fears.

"Phil! Oh God!" She moaned loudly, grabbing a fistful of his messy hair to bide the pleasure for herself, listening to the sounds of her own harsh breathing and the sound of his tongue messily rolling against her. She completely lost it and came again, her body tensing as she moaned loudly.

"That's it, baby girl." Punk grinned, lapping up everything she spilled out, climbing back up her body as he chuckled a little at her still heavy panting, "You could come all night, couldn't you?"

"With you?" AJ questioned.

"Who else?" Punk raised his eyebrows with worry, hovering over her as she just smiled to herself.

"Only you can make me cum like that, baby. Don't worry." She nodded.

"Let's just back track for a moment." He said, "Who else would you be coming with all night?" He said as AJ just laughed.

"It was hypothetical." AJ said.

"Well… hypothetically, who else would you be coming with all night?" He said.

"Makes you mad, doesn't it? Thinking of someone else touching me."

"Uh, yes." Punk stated the obvious.

"Thinking of someone else inside me." She moaned a little, "Touching me. Kissing me. Seeing me naked." She said as his nostrils twitched a little whilst looking down at her. Of course he knew what she was doing. But it still made him angry.

"No one is ever seeing you naked. No one but me." Punk said.

"Would you punish me?" She asked him.

"For going with someone else? I'd like to think so." Punk nodded casually, only then noticing that her hand was between her legs, stroking herself as they spoke, "I see what you're doing." Punk nodded.

"What would you do?" AJ asked him as Punk grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the bed above her head as she giggled.

"I'd tie you here. So you could never leave." He said, kissing in at her neck as she moaned, "And every night I'd show you… just how big a mistake you made."

"By doing what?" AJ asked whilst he kissed her body, cupping her breasts and kissing the tender flesh.

"I'd fuck you until you were close and then I'd just leave you. Every night. Tied up. Hands out of use." He smirked as she laughed a little.

"Ok, that is cruel. Don't ever do that to me." She said in a serious tone as he laughed.

"Well… don't ever be with anyone else." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She told him truthfully as he grinned, pressing his lips against hers and slipping back inside her as she moaned, wrapping her legs around him to keep him close as he began kissing her neck.

* * *

"So where are these documents you seen from the orphanage?" Seth asked, round at Dean and Cora's house the next morning for breakfast before they all had to part ways and go to work.

"Oh, they were in Dean's wardrobe, they were kinda messy, but I managed to read what they said." Cora said.

"How come I've never seen them?" Seth questioned.

"You and Punk never wanted to see them. So I just took them." Dean said coming into the kitchen, "They're really not that interesting. Dean said as Seth just nodded, "This is so strange." He admitted, "I can't believe you two are actually… related." He shook his head as Cora just smiled.

"Yeah, we are, which means you're dating my sister, which brings a whole new element into this." Seth said as Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up." Dean said, "Anyone heard from Punk or AJ?"

"AJ text me last night." Cora said, "She said Punk had gone out to speak to his dad. God only knows how that worked out." She said.

"Oh, yeah." Dean remembered, "He told me yesterday his dad was around." He nodded.

"He's giving him a chance?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Seems like it." Cora nodded, "Why shouldn't he?" She asked them both.

"Well this guy abandoned him. The only thing he had left was his dad and he ran." Dean said, "I'd be a little more pissed off if I was him."

"Well, then he's just a lot more mature than you both." Cora said, "His dad is probably decent. And he's lost a lot. Maybe Punk could sympathise with him." She said.

"I don't see it happening." Dean said, "He and AJ are also engaged by the way. Yesterday was so busy I forgot to say, and I take it you guys haven't heard. He told me when we were working yesterday."

"He just asked her?" Seth said as Dean nodded.

"Sounded like that to me." Dean said.

"We should celebrate. Go out." Seth suggested.

"Oh, yeah. That's a good idea." Cora agreed.

"We can speak to him today." Dean said, "Shouldn't you be heading off to work?" He looked to Cora who laughed.

"You wanting rid of me or something?" She laughed, "No, I'm going anyway. I'll see you when I get home." She said, pressing a kiss on his lips, nodding to Seth as she passed him too and headed out.

"This still feels unreal." Seth admitted, "That's my sister. I mean… I can't believe it." Seth shook his head as Dean smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Dean nodded, "She seems much happier. Maybe it's just me who has noticed, but she's a lot more upbeat."

"Yeah?" Seth smiled, "I can't describe how it feels. To still have one piece of family left, and… so close to me already without even realising." He said, "It feels amazing, man."

"Good. I'd be worried if you hated it." Dean laughed, "C'mon, we better get to work before Punk knocks us out. I hate his punches." He said as Seth chuckled.

* * *

They arrived at the comic book store just on time, finding AJ and Punk behind the counter.

"Bring your fiance to work day?" Dean questioned whilst getting behind the counter.

"Oh, no. I'm just here for a little while until I get bored." AJ said, "I get lonely." She told Dean and Seth who aww'd sarcastically, receiving a small punch from AJ on the arm.

"I take it the child is here?" Seth asked.

"The child is here." Punk said, "She's sleeping in the back. Just had her bottle. She's at her happiest." Punk informed them.

"Good for her." Seth smiled like a jerk, "Anyway, we were all thinking, to celebrate you guys getting engaged, maybe we should go out. Grab some food and drink. You know… celebrate." He said, "And maybe celebrate the fact I have a sister." He said as Punk and AJ smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea." AJ piped up with excitement, "Maybe we should invite your dad." AJ turned to Punk who just raised his eyebrows.

"Let's just keep it friends only, yeah?" Dean asked as Punk and AJ turned to him, "What? You barely know the guy."

"It was just an idea." AJ shrugged.

"No… we should invite him." Punk nodded, "I'll just tell him to come after for a few drinks. He really isn't so bad. I spoke to him last night for a while… I'm starting to see it all from his perspective and… I don't know… maybe I would have done the same." Punk shook his head, "I'll let him know. Gotta start somewhere." He said as AJ smiled. She was so proud of him for being the bigger man and really trying with his father. She knew it would only bring out the best in him.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go see if I can find something to wear." AJ stood up, wrapping her arms around Punk lovingly and smiling up to him.

"Can I-"

"My wallet is in my jacket pocket behind the door." Punk said as she grinned, pressing a kiss on his cheek as the guys laughed, making whipped noises with the hand actions as Punk just nodded.

"Very funny." Punk said.

* * *

 **A/N: How will a meet up with the friends and the father go? All in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	49. Linking It All

**Linking It All**

* * *

"Do you think this looks good? I got it today." AJ said, holding a simple dress to her frame whilst Punk lay on their bed, exhausted from the day of work, "Hey, shouldn't you be getting dressed." She said.

"I just got in." Punk said, "Why are you making such a big deal over this? We go out with our friends all time." He said.

"Yeah, but your dad is gonna be there." AJ said.

"So… you're trying to impress my dad?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"No… I'm just… I can't put on something nice and celebrate my engagement with my friends?" She questioned.

"You can." Punk said, "I just don't want other guys looking at you." Punk shrugged as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's where the ring comes in handy." She wiggled her finger to him, "Men won't even look twice at me when they see I'm taken." She smiled.

"Better not." Punk said, "I suppose I should get ready." He admitted, sitting up on the bed. They'd all agreed to go out for some food and then go for some drinks after where they had invited Punk's father along. He really was trying with his dad, and his conversation with him last night really was starting to sway him in the right direction. They just needed some time.

"I have to shower first." AJ told him as he just groaned, "Hey, you know it takes me longer to dry my hair." She said.

"Well then why are you telling me to get ready. I could take a nap." He said, collapsing back down on the bed.

"You aren't five." AJ said, "Look out what you're wearing." She mothered him.

"Those jeans and that top." Punk pointed to two separate parts of their room floor where some clothes lay that he'd probably already worn in the week.

"Don't be ridiculous." AJ said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "Why don't you wear that checked shirt I love so much. For me?" She pouted, "For Colby?"

"Colby doesn't care what I wear." Punk said.

"The woman who spent hours in pain giving birth to her does." AJ said with crazy eyes.

"Have you-"

"Yes!" AJ said loudly, "I just want you to be a little more enthusiastic. We have a lot to celebrate. Us. Seth and Cora. Your dad coming." She said, "It's a big deal to me."

"Why?" Punk shook his head, sitting up.

"Because I really want… I really want things to work out between you both." She said.

"Why? I didn't think you'd care so much." Punk said.

"I do." AJ nodded, taking a seat beside him, "I just… I think he deserves a chance, and I think… you having your dad around might be a good thing. For all of us." She nodded.

"We just gotta take it slow." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her, "You don't have to get uptight about it. Let's just… have a good night with our friends and… my dad." He said, kissing her cheek as she smiled. He knew she was only getting uptight because she cared.

* * *

The group headed on later that night and had some good food before heading to their local bar for some drinks, the bar they were meeting Punk's father at.

"Strange seeing you over there now." Chrissy, the waitress smiled whilst serving Punk who, because of Colby, was now sitting at the other part of the bar, where kids could go.

"A big transition, huh?" Punk smiled.

"Sure is." Chrissy said, "Nice to see you boys doing some growing up." She said as Punk just smiled, handing her the money, making a few trips to their table with the drinks he'd gotten for everyone.

"She still fussing?" Punk asked as AJ cradled Colby in her arms. The baby girl hadn't been very happy tonight. During mid dinner she began crying. Punk fed her but she only took half of her bottle, AJ was now trying the other half but she still wasn't having it.

"She's still not wanting the rest of her bottle." AJ said, "Maybe she needs changed. I'm gonna go check." AJ stood up as Punk nodded, placing Colby's diaper bag over her shoulder as she headed round to the toilets.

"Everything ok?" Cora asked as Punk took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, Colby's just being fussy." Punk said, "I got the drinks right, right?" He said as they nodded.

"Hey, AJ looks pretty tense is she ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just… she's getting worked up about my dad coming. It's like she wants to make a good impression, you know. But… I don't think he'll really care. I didn't want to say that to her, but… you know." Punk shrugged as the boys just shook their heads.

"You boys are so insensitive." Cora shook her head as they all turned to her, "Ever realise that April doesn't have any parents either? Your dad being around again… it might mean a lot more to her than you think." Cora spoke directly to Punk, "It could mean Colby has a grandfather. One grandparent is better than one." She said, "You all need to be a little more understanding. Read a situation." She told them as they all sat in silence, taking their telling.

Punk hadn't thought about it like that and now he felt bad, "Uh… Punk." Seth tapped Punk's foot under the table as he watched an older man approach the table. Punk turned around and seen it was indeed his father.

"Hey, dad." Punk stood up as Oliver just nodded to his son with a smile, "Uh… this is Dean, Seth and Cora." He introduced them as Oliver shook their hands as they politely exchanged smiles.

"It's uh… it's nice to meet you all." Oliver smiled, looking over at his son's friends as he took a seat, staring especially at Dean, who he felt like he recognised, "Where is April?" Oliver asked Punk.

"She's just changing Colby." Punk said, "Do you want a drink?"

"Just a water will do." Oliver said as Punk nodded, walking back up to the bar to get his dad a drink whilst the others struck up conversation with his dad.

"So… you all met Phil in the orphanage?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't." Cora piped up, "It's April I've known, but I guess recently I realised I was closer to home with these guys than I thought." She admitted as Seth smiled.

"In other words, they two are brother and sister." Dean explained as Oliver nodded.

"Phil never mentioned." Oliver said.

"It just sorta came about a few days ago." Seth admitted as Oliver just nodded watching his son come back with the drink of water, sitting it down on the table.

"So you guys had a good night so far?" Oliver asked them.

"Yeah, it's been good." Punk nodded, dwelling into civil conversation with his dad whilst the others talked amongst themselves. AJ eventually came back to the table with a sleeping Colby. The baby girl just needed changed. She was peacefully asleep now.

"She ok?" Punk asked AJ who nodded, placing Colby into her stroller, tucking the blanket over her.

"She just needed changed." AJ told Punk, noticing Punk's father already here, sitting in conversation now with Seth, "He made it." AJ smiled to Punk who nodded.

"Yeah. Things are going good." Punk nodded as she sat down beside him.

"April… it's nice to see you again." Oliver said, noticing AJ return to the table.

"You too." AJ smiled pleasantly.

"Is she sleeping?" Oliver asked, of course referring to Colby.

"Uh… yeah." AJ nodded, looking up at Punk who nodded, "Do you wanna-"

"Oh, no. Don't feel like you have to."

"It's fine." Punk told him as AJ scooped Colby from the stroller, handing her over to Oliver who took hold of his granddaughter for the first time, smiling down at her.

"She's a beautiful little thing." Oliver smiled as AJ curled into Punk with a smile on her face, "Looks just like Olivia did." He said quietly as Punk smiled to himself. This felt right. Having his friends here. Having his dad here. Having his soon to be wife curled into him. Things seemed to be definitely going in the right direction.

* * *

Later on that night, Cora and AJ were in conversation themselves, Dean and Seth were playing a game of darts in the corner, and Punk and his father were talking with one another in their own discussion. The night had been great so far. Full of laughter and comfort.

"It's really great to see how close you are with your friends." Oliver smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, well… they were all I had at a time in my life." He said, "They're like my brothers."

"I can see that." Oliver nodded, "I never knew two of them were related. Cora and Seth." Oliver said, trying to make sure he remembered names.

"Well neither did anyone until a few days ago." Punk informed him, "Their entire family died in a fire. They were the youngest. Cora got a new family and Seth was put in the orphanage. They were both just told that they had no family left, and then… somehow they found their way back to one another."

"That's remarkable." Oliver shook his head, "What is their second name?"

"Rollins." Punk said casually as Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Rollins?" Oliver repeated, "They… me and your mother knew their parents. In fact, we were best friends. It was the same… the same group of people who killed your mom and sister, that started that fire." Oliver said as Punk just looked at him with confusion and then turned back to Seth and Dean who were messing around playing darts, "And here I was thinking it was the blonde one I recognised. Now that I know… Seth looks exactly like his dad." Oliver nodded.

"You recognise Dean?" Punk shook his head.

"I thought I did." Oliver said, "There'd be no way for me to recognise him though. It was just… the hair and the eyes." He said.

"Yeah well Dean Ambrose is known famously all over Chicago for his blonde hair and blue eyes." Punk joked, "That's crazy that you knew Seth's parents-"

"What did you just say?" Oliver said.

"It's crazy that-"

"No. Before. Dean's second name… what is it?"

"Ambrose." Punk looked across at his father who shook his head.

"Can't be." Oliver whispered to himself.

"Can't be what?" Punk said, "What is it?"

"His… his dad was the one who set the fire." Oliver said, "His dad is the reason your mom and sister are dead." He said with such firmness in his words.

"How… How do you know… I'm sure there may be other people with the same second name as him." Punk chuckled a little as Oliver just shook his head.

"No… No, I know those eyes… and that hair. And I remember… I remember his father… he was the one I owed money to. He had a son the same age as you. I remember it. He was in charge. He sent people to our house to kill your mom and sister. And he… he sent people to start the fire at the Rollins house. I knew once I heard about Rollins' house, we were next, but I tried to avoid it." Oliver said with so much assurance.

Punk just turned around, coldly looking across at Dean who was taking his shot at the darts board whilst Seth watched, "You're sure?" Punk turned back around to Oliver who just nodded, looking in shock.

Next thing Oliver knew was his son leaving his seat and grabbing Dean by the t-shirt, slamming him against the nearest wall, getting everyone's attention. Perhaps Oliver shouldn't have said all that to him, but it just came rushing to him and spilled out his mouth.

"Phil!" AJ shouted, not understanding what the hell Punk was doing.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cora asked as she and AJ made their way over.

"You." Punk spat at Dean, "Did you know?"

"Punk, what are you doing?!" Seth asked.

"Did you know?!" Punk shouted louder as AJ placed her hands over her mouth.

Dean rolled his eyes over to Oliver who stood beside AJ, shaking his head, turning back to Punk.

"Y-Yes." Dean croaked as Punk's nostrils flared, throwing Dean on the ground with anger, throwing angry punches as Dean began to fight back to defend himself. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Punk was talking about. And he did know. He'd known for a long time about the significance of his family in regards to his best friends'

"That's enough." Oliver said, pulling Punk back as Seth pulled Dean up to his feed.

"You… You knew and you never told us!" Punk shouted.

"Phil, baby calm down." AJ said with concern. She really had no idea what was going on.

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Seth said.

"His dad." Punk pointed across to Dean whilst his father still had a grip on him to hold him back, "His dad set your house on fire." Punk said as Cora looked across at Dean, "His dad… killed my mom and sister." Punk said, "And he knew." Punk's voice broke as Dean just stood, looking across at Punk whilst Seth and Cora turned their heads at him.

"Dean, what… what is he talking about?" Cora asked, walking over to Dean, "What..." She placed her hands on his chest as he pushed them away.

He couldn't say anything. He just needed out of this place before he lost his breath. He rushed by them all and out the door as they all stood with shock, confusion and in Punk's case, anger.

* * *

 **A/N: Dropped a bomb. Let's see how it plays out. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	50. Connection

**Connection**

* * *

"Phil, keep it down, c'mon. This is supposed to be the kids section!" Chrissy yelled over the bar as Punk got himself together, looking across at Seth and Cora stood in disbelief.

"Please don't tell me you're being serious." Cora shook her head whilst Seth just stood in disbelief.

"He knew." Punk spat, "And he… he never said anything." Punk shook his head, walking away back to the table as AJ watched, turning to Oliver who stood sadly.

"Is this true?" AJ asked. Even though she seen the glint in Dean's eyes whilst Punk had him held up against the wall. She still had to ask.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, "You get home with Colby. Leave him to me." Oliver nodded over to Punk who was sitting at the table with his hands in his head.

"No… No, I'm not leaving him." AJ shook her head.

"He'll be fine." Oliver said, "It's getting late." He said.

"I'll uh… I'll walk you home." Seth added to the conversation, still a little shock and in disbelief of the situation. Everything happened so fast just there. He felt like the world was spinning.

"Walk her straight to the door." Oliver said as Seth nodded.

"Come on." Cora smiled, wrapping her arm around AJ and walking out of the bar whilst Seth got Colby, walking over to the table where she was sleeping in her stroller, looking on at Punk.

"I'm gonna take AJ and Colby home, ok?" Seth assured Punk.

"Ok." Punk nodded simply, reaching over into Colby's stroller and stroking her cheek lovingly, sitting back eventually and letting Seth leave with her whilst his father came by and sat down across from him, "I lost my cool, I know I shouldn't have but… I couldn't help it." Punk shook his head, "He knew. He is one of my best friends. A brother to me. And he knew all along what his father had done to not only my family but Seth's too. Cora's." Punk said.

"Maybe he has his reasons." Oliver said.

"You're really gonna defend him?"

"It's not like he done it." Oliver said, "He was just a baby like you at the time. He had no clue about anything."

"But he eventually knew about it and chose not to tell us. I could see it in his eyes when I asked him." He shook his head, "Makes sense now that he always just avoids questions or conversation about his dad. All he ever told us was that he done some bad things and was in jail for life."

"And that isn't Dean's fault. You can't be mad at him for what his father done."

"I'm mad he knew and didn't tell us. Especially something so personal and serious like that." Punk said.

"Like I said… he might have his reasons." Oliver said, "Maybe he was worried it would change your relationship. And… I see what you boys have. It's a real bond and closeness that not many people have." Oliver said. He'd noticed it all night and it seemed pretty sad that the night ended the way it did, "We're gonna… we're gonna make this all right."

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head, "We?"

"I'm gonna talk to the police. Get my name really cleared. Prove that it was Dean's father who was responsible for your mom and sister's death."

"But he's already in jail." Punk said.

"Yeah, for arson and murdering Seth's family." Oliver said, "Not mine." He said as Punk nodded, "And you are going to talk to Dean. You and Seth."

"I don't wanna talk to him."

"Well you're gonna have to because whether you like it or not he is one of your best friends. He didn't choose his father. Maybe telling you guys was a way of protecting you both." He said, "You can't rough him up, accuse him and then scare him off." Oliver said, "I'd kill to see my best friends again. You don't really appreciate them until… until they're gone." Oliver said.

"You were really close to Seth's parents, huh?" Punk said as Oliver nodded.

"Just as close as you guys are."

"Weird, huh? How we all became friends in the orphanage without even knowing our parents were friends or… enemies in Dean's case." Punk said, "I just… I don't get why he couldn't tell us. I wouldn't have been mad. I get that it was his dad and not him." Punk said.

"You don't know what he's thinking." Oliver said, "You need to talk to him. Regardless." Oliver told him as Punk just sighed. Just when things felt so right and so good, of course things had to fuck up right in front of him.

* * *

Cora got home after her and Seth walked AJ home with Colby. Seth had told her he was gonna go for a walk to clear his head. He asked her to come but she was eager to get home and see if Dean was there. She just couldn't believe it. She maybe wasn't taking it as personally as she'd known Dean for a shorter time than Punk and Seth, but she was still hurt that he knew and never said anything.

She walked into the house, looking around downstairs first and then upstairs, walking into their room where he was, appearing to be packing a bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" Cora folded her arms.

"I have to… I have to get out of here." Dean said.

"Why?" Cora shook her head, "You think running is gonna make it go away?" Cora said as Dean just shook his head but continued to frantically grab clothes, "Dean!" Cora yelled, storming to him and grabbing the bag he was packing, throwing it on the floor, "Look at me." She demanded as he looked down at her, "I don't really know what is going on right now." She said truthfully, "But I am not backing up from you."

"They won't forgive me for this." Dean shook his head.

"Tell me what happened." Cora said, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Dean who just ran his hand through his hair tiredly. He figured it was only a matter of time, and he knew that Punk would have reacted exactly like that.

"When I was eighteen." Dean said, "When I got out of the oprphanage I done some research. I wanted to know what it was my dad had done that was so bad, to end up in prison for life. I then found out that he'd set a house on fire. A full family dead besides a five year old girl and a few month old baby boy." Dean said, "Story seemed familiar, I found out it was Seth's family."

"Wait..." Cora said, "You always knew I was still alive and you never told him?" Cora asked.

"I was scared incase you'd died later on after you got out of the fire. I didn't know the facts. All I knew was that my father was responsible for killing a perfectly good family." Dean said, "And then I started digging deeper, found out my dad ran some sort of illegal loan organisation." Dean shrugged, "I then found out he'd killed Punk's mom and sister."

"Why didn't you say anything, Dean?" Cora shook her head.

"Because I didn't know how they would react." Dean said, "I was scared they would judge me, or they'd think I was like him." He said.

"They wouldn't have." Cora said, "It isn't your fault you got stuck with such… evil as a dad. You didn't choose him."

"It was still a difficult position to be in. Avoiding it just seemed like the better option." Dean said, "Punk and Seth are the only people I had. I didn't want to lose them."

"You wouldn't have lost them, baby." Cora sighed, "You should have told them." She sighed.

"I know I should have." Dean nodded, "They're gonna hate me now. I mean… did you see Punk. I'll be lucky if he ever looks my way again."

"He'll cool off." Cora said, "But running away isn't going to solve anything." She made herself clear, "You just… you have to talk to them. Tell them what you told me. They might not be ok with it but they'll try understand you. That's what friends do." Cora said.

"I really don't deserve you still by my side." Dean said, "I mean… this is your family too." Dean reminded her.

"Yeah and it was your dad who killed them. Not you." Cora reminded him, "There is a huge difference, Dean. Just because it's your dad doesn't mean you carry everything he done with you too." She shook her head.

"Why does it feel like I do then?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know. But you shouldn't." She shook her head, "You're a good man. I know you are." She nodded.

"A good man who has lied to his friends for so many years about the death of their families?" Dean turned to her.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Cora said, "No one is perfect." She said, placing her hand on his thigh, "We can fix this."

"I don't know." Dean shook his head.

"We can." Cora said, "We can fix this. It'll be like nothing even happened."

"I doubt it." Dean sighed.

"Trust me." Cora said, pressing a kiss on his cheek as he smiled. He still felt so lucky to have her by his side, even when he was the one in the wrong here and it was so clear to see. She wasn't judging him or telling him off. She was simply there for him to talk to and seek comfort in. He knew he'd fucked up. He wasn't a lying man, but he really just could never bring himself round to telling his friends what he knew and the connections he had to the deaths of their families. In some way, he felt like Cora understood and that's why he loved her so damn much.

* * *

Punk had gotten home later on after parting ways from his father who had been oddly supportive throughout this entire situation. He fully expected and hoped that AJ would have just gone to bed, but of course she was up waiting for him.

"What are you doing still up?" Punk asked, walking into the kitchen where AJ was sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep, and I wanted to make sure you were ok." She said.

"I'm fine." Punk said, "Don't worry about me, baby."

"Impossible." AJ said, "What the hell happened tonight?" AJ questioned with so much confusion. She'd been sat here all night trying to figure out what was actually going on. Of course she knew but she was just so confused by it all.

"He knew… Dean knew about my mom and sister… about Seth's family. And… he never said a damn thing." Punk said, "That's what happened." He said, taking a seat across from her.

"But… it's Dean. You don't honestly think he done it to hurt you both?" AJ said, "Do you?"

"I don't know what I think." Punk shook his head, "I know I won't be able to trust him again."

"Don't say that." AJ frowned, "Maybe he had his reasons."

"Now you just sound like my dad." Punk sighed, "I want to be ok with it. I do. But he lied to us. He's like a brother to me and all this time he's been lying to our faces." Punk shook his head.

"So it was… really his dad that done it all?"

"Yeah." Punk said, "I mean it's not like he's out there walking free, he's in prison, for life." Punk said, "But that isn't the point in all of this. That's not even what bothers me. It's just… him lying to us. That bothers me."

"Maybe he didn't say anything because he was scared of what you guys might think." AJ said, "You don't know what he was thinking. You have to speak to him." She said.

"He should be the one coming to speak to me. Me and Seth." Punk said.

"You slammed him against the wall in the bar. I think maybe he's gone to clear his head and figure out what he's gonna say to his best friends to make them understand why he did what he did." AJ said, "I think it's pretty remarkable actually." AJ admitted.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"That… the outcome of all these tragedies became best friends in an orphanage, without even planning it." She said. He never thought about it that way. It was sorta weird. How they were all each lonely survivors of their own stories and somehow they all linked together and befriended one another before they got the chance to know their connection and linkage. He guessed it was pretty remarkable.

"I don't know about you." AJ said, "But I am exhausted." She said, "Why don't we go to bed? We can talk about all of this in the morning." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I'll be up in a minute." Punk said as AJ nodded and stood up, kissing his cheek as she headed on by him, leaving him in his thoughts for a few minutes before he eventually followed her into bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	51. Invisible

**Invisible**

* * *

The next day, everyone's cooler heads seemed to prevail. Punk decided to close the comic book store for the day. He wanted spend his day at home with AJ and Colby. He figured that was exactly what he needed, to avoid thinking of everything else that was going on. Just him and his girls.

"Can you believe she's almost two months old?" AJ asked Punk, sitting next to him on the couch as he held Colby who was awake, staring up at him, enjoying being in her father's solid yet very comfortable and safe arms.

"We'll be planning her eighteenth birthday soon." Punk said as AJ nudged him playfully as he smiled to her, "I'm kidding. Obviously." Punk said as AJ just rested her head on his arm.

"We haven't even got a chance yet to talk about wedding plans." AJ said, "Where… when… who is gonna be there?" She said, "I feel like we haven't had any time where it's just us three. Something is always going on." She shook her head.

"It's us three just now." Punk said, and literally as he finished the sentence, the front door knocked, causing AJ to lift her head and look at him with a sigh, "I get you now." Punk said, "Hey, baby.. you wanna go to mommy?" Punk said, looking down at Colby who wriggled a little and yawned causing Punk to smile, passing her over to AJ as he stood up and headed out to the answer the door.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked once seeing it was Cora.

"No. Not really." Cora shook her head, walking into the house as Punk shut the door behind her and followed her into the living room, "I spoke to Dean last night. I felt like I really got through to him, and then… when I woke up this morning he was gone."

"Maybe he's just went out for some fresh air." AJ shrugged.

"No. I know he hasn't. Last night when I went home he was packing a bag. I sat it away and told him to stop being stupid and that… that we'd all work it out. Because of course we will." Cora panicked, "But when I woke up this morning the bag was gone and so was some of his clothes." She said as AJ looked up at Punk.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Punk asked.

"He thinks we hate him." Cora said, "I'm really worried about him."

"Where is Seth?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. He's not at his place and he won't answer his phone." Cora said, "All three of you can't just… can't just hibernate where no one can find you all, and expect this to all disappear." Cora shook her head, "Maybe he only lied to protect you guys from how painful the truth was." She said, "Ever think of that?"

"He still lied." Punk said firmly, "A lie is a lie."

"Don't you have a heart? He's one of your best friends." Cora said, "And incase you've forgotten he's my boyfriend. And I'm really worried about him." Cora sighed, running her hand through her hair as AJ frowned.

"We'll find him." AJ nodded, "He couldn't have gone far."

"Far enough to need a bag." Cora said, "And he won't answer his phone." She sighed.

"It's Dean." Punk said, "He'll be at the nearest bar drowning his sorrows and flirting with some waitress." Punk said bluntly.

"You're no help." Cora shook her head coldly, "I'll find him myself." She said angrily.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Phil… just go. You're gonna have to talk to him at some point." She said, "Please… please just sort things out." She begged tiredly. Punk could see it in her eyes. She was tired of all the moving around. Tired of everything that was going on. She was right. They hadn't really had a chance to settle down with Colby and really start to enjoy family life. Something was always interrupting him.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok, I'll come with you." Punk nodded to Cora. He knew he was gonna have to talk with Dean at some point eventually. Believe it or not, he still cared about the guy. He was like a little brother. A little brother who had made a mistake, "But we're finding Seth before we head out to find him. If we're talking about this, we're all talking about it." Punk said as Cora just nodded, "I'll try not be long." Punk turned to AJ, pressing a kiss on her head and kissing Colby too before leaving the house with Cora.

* * *

"I don't even know where he'd go." Seth admitted later on that day. Punk and Cora had found him heading back to his place after he'd gone out for coffee for himself to wake up. He'd barely slept all night. They were now on the hunt for Dean. As much as they all felt affected by Dean's lie, and hurt of course, they still had to find him and talk to him.

"Me neither." Punk admitted, "But I mean… there's only so many places he could go. Right?"

"Well he had a bag with clothes in it. I think." Cora said, "What if he's left state?" She asked worriedly.

"Nah, he wouldn't have." Punk shook his head, "We'll check the gym. Maybe he's there." He said, coming up to the gym that they used to work and train at.

Cora waited out in the street, keeping her eyes opened. Of course they all weren't expecting him to just pop up out of nowhere, but Dean was a very vague man. It was easy to read him. He could only be at so many places.

"Not there." Punk emerged back out of the gym with Seth, "Where the fuck is he? I'm not running around Chicago looking for him. Maybe we should just wait for him to come back… and then we can talk to him." Punk shrugged.

"No." Cora sighed like a child who wasn't getting her way, "No, we have to find him. He… He thinks we all hate him. Even me." She said.

"Cora, I don't know if you've noticed but I have a baby to be looking after. AJ is exhausted. She is tired of all of this. I am tired of it all. I'm not chasing him around town like he's a kid." Punk spat as Cora glared up at him.

"Go then." Cora said, "We'll find him without you." She implied as Punk just rolled his eyes, "He is your best friend. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore? Both of you." She looked at Seth too.

"We've been friends since we were little kids. He… He knew all along what happened to our families and he just sat back and let it all unfold." Punk said, "I could have been saved a whole load of unneccesary anger and pain if he had just told us." He said.

"And I'm sure he's sorry, but you don't know anything until you talk to him." Cora said.

"I think I know where he's gone." Seth said suddenly over Punk and Cora's bickering, "C'mon."

* * *

Meanwhile AJ had just put down Colby for a nap, heading back downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself a snack. She felt like everything that was going on, wasn't anything to do with her. It wasn't anything to do with her, yet she still felt greatly affected by it. Nothing felt like it was going smooth anymore. There was just bump after bump.

She boiled the kettle, staring intently at it as it popped, pouring herself a cup of coffee and wandering off into the living room. It may have sounded completely strange, but she was beginning to feel really… really lonely. She felt like the only times she seen Punk was late on at night and early in the morning. She knew he had to work, that wasn't the issue, it was everything in between. She just felt like too much was going on.

She got comfy on the couch just as there was a knock at the front door. Silently praying Colby wouldn't wake, she tip toed out of the living room and opened up the front door to see Oliver standing.

"April. Is Phil in?" Oliver asked.

"Uh… no, no he's out." AJ said simply as Oliver just nodded, taking a look at her.

"I didn't wake you there, did I? Were you sleeping?" He said apologetically.

"No. I've just boiled the kettle. Colby is asleep."

"Quiet house then?" Oliver smiled as she nodded, "Well just let Phil know I'm looking for him. It's nothing urgent." He said.

"You can come in." AJ said. Perhaps it was to avoid her own silence or just to be friendly, but she wanted him to come in anyway.

"You're sure?" Oliver asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Can I get you a tea or coffee?" She asked.

"Uh… ok, a tea please, sweetheart." Oliver nodded, walking into the house as AJ wandered off to the kitchen whilst he headed into the living room.

It didn't take AJ long to reappear with a cup of tea for him, taking a seat on the couch across, "Looks like Dean has packed a bag and left. That's where Phil is right now." AJ told him as Oliver nodded.

"That poor boy shouldn't beat himself up about this. We can't choose our family, can we?" Oliver said, "And maybe he just didn't tell Phil because… he didn't want to see him hurt." Oliver shrugged, "Phil shouldn't be mad with him. I seen how close they boys are last night." He said.

"They're really close." AJ nodded, "They've always been that way. Even when they were little boys." She remembered.

"Of course. I forgot you were there too. In the orphanage." Oliver said, "In fact… sweetheart, I don't feel like I know much about you at all. Phil only mentioned you were in the orphanage with them." He said.

"That's all he said?" AJ asked as Oliver nodded, "Well I was there because my mom killed herself and my dad was never in the picture." She said, "She hung herself in our house. I was just a baby. I don't remember anything." She shrugged.

"That's terrible." Oliver sighed.

"She was bipolar." AJ said, "And uh… so am I. I take it Phil never mentioned anything about that either." She shook her head, looking down.

"No. He did." Oliver said as AJ looked up, "Said he'd have you know other way. That you're the strongest person he knows." He nodded to her as AJ smiled to herself, "Does that mean little Colby might have it too?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe." AJ nodded, "We won't know much until she's older. But there's a good chance." She nodded.

"I hope you don't feel any sort of guilt."

"I don't." AJ shook her head, "I just… sometimes I look at her and I know she doesn't deserve to have it. She's too innocent and small."

"Technology, medicine, new equipment these days though. It's not like it can't be treated. Maybe not cured, but it can be dealt with. I'm sure you know that yourself."

"I know." AJ nodded, "But then I think… are all the kids we have gonna have it?" She said.

"Well good God, how many children are you planning to have?" Oliver laughed as AJ smiled.

"As many as Phil allows me to have." AJ smiled as Oliver laughed.

"How old is Colby now?" He asked, sipping on his tea.

"Nearly two months." AJ said, "Nearly two months old and I still don't feel like we're a proper family." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Oliver shook his head.

"Something is always going on." AJ shrugged, "I mean… I got engaged last week and I just… I feel like this is just a piece of costume jewellery I have on." She admitted looking down at her ring, "Having Colby was meant to indicate us settling down. Being just us three." She said, "I feel like I hardly even see Phil anymore."

"Oh, it will get easier, sweetheart. Things have just been a little crazy lately but they'll calm down." He said.

"I..." AJ took a deep breath, feeling tears well in her eyes as she put her coffee down and looked away from Punk's father, "I feel like I'm starting to get ill again. And I don't want to tell him." She shook her head.

"What?" Oliver shook his head, "Don't you have medication or something to help you?"

"Yeah. But lately I don't feel like it's working, and I've not gotten to speak to Cora, she's my psychiatrist, because she's been so busy caught up with Seth… and now Dean." She said, "I feel… really invisible." She admitted, drying her tears.

"Oh, sweetheart." Oliver sighed, standing up and sitting down next to her, "It's all going to be ok." He nodded, wrapping his arm around her comfortingly. He didn't really know her all too well, but he knew how much his son loved her, and therefore she meant a great deal to him too.

* * *

 **A/N: More coming soon! Let me know what you think.**


	52. Back To The Start

**Back To The Start**

* * *

"Why would he come here?" Punk asked, walking through the gates with Seth and Cora, wiping the rust from his hands as he pushed through the squeaky gate, walking up the deserted path, bits of falling roof surrounding the pathway.

"This… This was where you grew up?" Cora questioned, looking up at the almost morbid building, the word with missing letters 'orphanage' hanging by the door as Punk and Seth gulped.

"I just… have a hunch." Seth said, "I can just go in if-"

"No… I want to come in." Punk said, surprised at how eager he was to go into the building. Obviously the orphanage was no longer up and running. It was shut down a few years ago, probably down to bad service and reviews. The place was just as dull as it was when it was up and running though.

"Were you guys even allowed outside?" Cora asked.

"Once every year." Seth said as Cora frowned, following behind as they walked into the orphanage, the front door squeaking.

The place gave Punk chills. He remembered getting to this part of the orphanage all the time, the main entrance, when the three of them had planned an escape every so often. But they always got caught. Always.

The walls were still the same murky brown colour they had always been. The banister on the staircase spiralled for days just like he and Seth both remembered. Cora just observed slowly behind watching as they both looked around with terror and nightmare.

They climbed the spiral steps up to the main floor where the rooms and social room was. The floorboards creaked with every footstep made.

Punk ran his hand along the wall, pausing whilst looking on at one of the only wall displays in the entire place. Seth and Cora proceeded on. It was drawings. He spotted his name right away, and just below and to the right a little, was AJ's. It was horrifying to be back here and he really didn't know why Dean would come.

He caught up with Seth and Cora who were paused.

"Was this your room?" Cora asked as Seth stood at the doorway. Room 42. Although, the two had disappeared and was no doubt in amongst rubble somewhere.

"Yeah." Seth swallowed the lump in his throat, walking further into the room. Three small, single beds, one wardrobe that used to hold the minimum amount of clothing they had. A tattered Kurt Cobain poster they'd taken from one of the magazines in the social room still hung at the back of their door, and that was about it.

"I can't believe you guys stayed here." Cora said. Suddenly she felt privileged to have been giving a foster home instead of coming here. The place gave her chills. There was a dark presence about it that she hated. A constant draft.

Punk took a seat on his bed, looking around the room and running his hand through his hair, "I don't think he'll be here." Punk shook his head, "This is the last place I'd come if I wanted to get out of everyone's hair." He said.

"We can keep looking." Seth said as Punk just nodded, standing up as they headed out of the room, taking a final glimpse of the room before shutting it over, walking further down the corridor.

"You guys go check the social room." Punk said as Seth nodded, leading Cora down the hall and round the corner as Punk stopped outside what he remembered used to be AJ's room, walking inside and looking around the equally small room.

It felt strange to be back here. To be back where everything started. He remembered being in this place like it was yesterday. Having it run and broken down didn't really make a difference to him, he still recognised the walls and the rooms and halls.

He sat down on AJ's bed, a shine catching his eye from under the wardrobe in the corner. He stood up and followed it, crouching down and sliding his hand under, pulling out a chain, holding it up. It seemed like some sort of locket. He opened it up, looking on at the two pictures. One of a baby and one of a young woman. He could have sworn the baby was Colby. It was identical to her. He knew that sweet, tanned skin anywhere.

He stood up, placing the locket into his jean pocket, suddenly hearing his name getting called from down the hall.

He ran out of the room and down the hall, into the empty social room which used to be the room where all the kids could have their free time and talk to each other. He seen Dean sitting on one of the dusty old bean bags, Seth and Cora standing beside.

"Is this your idea of torture? Because it worked." Punk said rather angrily. He didn't want to ever come back here and here he was, standing in this tragic building that ruined his life and childhood.

"I… I came here because I didn't think you'd know I'd be here." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well we know you." Seth said, "We know how your brain works." He said, "What are you doing, man?" He shook his head as Punk walked further into the room.

"I don't… I don't want any of you to forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness." Dean shook his head.

"Well that's not up to you to decide." Punk said, pulling out a chair from over in the corner and taking a seat on it, resting his elbows on his legs as he hunched over a little, "Why'd you keep it from us?" He asked as Dean just looked up.

"I… I knew it would upset you. And… I didn't want to see you guys upset." He shook his head, "And… I thought that… maybe… you'd resent me for what my dad did."

"What your dad done has nothing to do with you." Seth reminded him, "We would never have resented you. You're our brother." He said, sitting down on the dusty floor as Cora crouched down too.

"We don't hate you, baby." Cora shook her head, placing her hand on his thigh assuringly, "Come home."

"Home." Dean said, "Do you have any idea how long we all waited to get out of here…. To find a place to call home." He looked at all of them, "This place was like hell." He said

"Trust me." Punk said, "We know." He nodded, looking around the abandoned room, looking over to the toppled book shelf that AJ used to sit next to, smiling to himself.

" _Stop staring at her." Eighteen year old Dean shoved Punk's head as they sat on the bean bags, Punk's eyes elsewhere on a certain sixteen year old girl reading._

" _I'm not staring." Punk defended._

" _Well then you're leering. I don't know what's worse." Seth said, "Why doesn't she just come sit with us anyway?" He shrugged._

" _She likes reading by herself." Punk smiled, watching AJ turn the page of her book, both Dean and Seth turning to him, "What? She told me." Punk shrugged._

" _I still think she's weird." Dean said._

" _She isn't weird." Punk shot back immediately._

" _She is. She's all over the place the majority of the time." He said._

" _And? I think she's cool." Punk nodded, looking over at AJ with a smile._

" _Ok, but just… stop staring, alright?" Dean asked as Punk just rolled his eyes._

" _Fine." Punk turned to them, trying to indulge in the conversation, his eyes not being able to help drift back over to AJ, smiling as he watched her concentrate on her book._

"So… you thought you could just take off and that would solve everything?" Punk asked, turning back from the collapsed reading corner, looking Dean in the eye.

"I thought it'd keep things at bay for a while. I thought you guys were still mad with me." He said.

"Oh, we are." Seth laughed a little, "But we don't hate you. We'd never hate you, man." He said.

"You realise that we aren't mad at what you lied about. We're just mad you lied. In fact… it wasn't even a lie, you just never told us what you knew all this time." Punk said.

"And I know I should have." Dean nodded, "I thought it was better you guys didn't know. If I could go back I would tell you both in a heartbeat. I… I was still so young. Just eighteen. Getting told that your dad killed your best friends' families. Wasn't all that easy." He admitted.

"I wouldn't imagine it to be." Punk nodded, "And we… we're not judging you for what your dad done. I'm sure we can all agree here that he's scum, and he's rotting away in prison just like he should be. You… You were just a baby at the time." Punk shrugged, "I might have lost my mom… might have lost my sister. But I have… two amazing brothers, who have been there for me since as far as I can remember." He said as Dean smiled to himself, "We're all human. We do things we shouldn't. Keep things from people that we shouldn't. But we get over it." Punk said, "We'll get over it."

"Yeah, man." Seth nodded, "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"But you guys were so angry." Dean shook his head. He couldn't understand how completely understanding his best friends had suddenly become.

Punk, now that he was facing Dean, knew that they had to make amends, because he wasn't prepared to lose such an amazing friend.

"I guess we were angry when we just found out about it. You could have saved us both a lot of pain and grief." Punk admitted, "But you're still our bestfriend, and… you had your reasons for not telling us. Come to think about it, I really don't know what I'd do or say if I was in your position, finding out something like that either." He admitted, "You done what you thought was right and we can't judge you for that." Punk shook his head.

"We love you, baby." Cora said, "We all love you. You… You three are way too close to be broken down by something that will seem so stupid in years to come." She said, "We have to stop… stop living in the shadow of our parents lives." She said, "This is our lives and… we have to live them."

"She's right." Seth agreed as Dean just smiled to Cora.

"No one has ever been more right." Punk agreed, nodding to Cora who just smiled. It was the truth. What happened with all their parents was in the past and had nothing to do with them. Not really. This was their lives and their foundations they were making. None of the past mattered.

Dean couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky. He knew what he done was wrong, but he was so glad it seemed they could move on from it. Easily.

"I say we get the hell out of this place." Seth said as Punk nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "C'mon." He stood up, extending his hand down to Dean who looked at it, then looking up at Punk, grabbing his hand and standing up, "We good?" Punk said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we good." Dean smiled as Punk nodded, heading off as Dean turned to Cora, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she shut her eyes with thanks. She knew that nothing would ever split these boys apart. She knew it from the very moment she got to know them all. So what Dean had made a mistake? Wasn't really life changing. Everyone made mistakes. If anything she loved him even more now, which she never thought was possible.

* * *

Punk got home later on that night, walking into his quiet house, heading straight upstairs where he assumed AJ would be, walking into their bedroom as he seen her fast asleep on her side of the bed, Colby fast asleep in her crib also. They were so beautiful, and tonight he was reminded just how lucky he was to have gotten past his hard upbringing and end up with such a beautiful family.

He sat down on the edge of the bed where AJ lied, bringing out the locket he'd taken with him from the orphanage, sitting it down on her bedside, leaning down and kissing her head softly, tucking her hair away from her face, feeling her face a little wet by her cheeks, looking at the damp stains on the pillow too. Had she cried herself to sleep?

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	53. Reconnecting

**Reconnecting**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, surprised to see Colby gone from her crib. Normally she was first to wake out of her and Punk, and she knew Punk was definitely in. She remembered vaguely his arms curving around her through the night. She remembered suddenly feeling safe and warm by it. It wasn't like him to be up early.

She headed downstairs after grabbing a sweater from the wardrobe, feeling the cold suddenly. She walked through to the kitchen where Punk was sitting feeding Colby.

"Morning." Punk nodded to her.

"Hey." AJ smiled, "Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I started to hear her stir, so I got her before she woke you." Punk said, "I've just poured that coffee." He informed her as she sat down across from him.

"Thanks." AJ nodded, "Did you find Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, we found him. We talked. I think we're gonna be alright." Punk nodded. They were all adults here. What was the point in holding grudges. Dean made a mistake. End of. It was time to get over it.

"Good." AJ smiled with a nod, "Your dad was over last night." She said.

"That's why there were two mugs in the living room instead of one?" He asked, "Only I thought you had another man in the house." He joked with a smirk.

"No. Just your dad." AJ smiled, "He went to the station yesterday. They're gonna be questioning him further and keeping an eye on him, but it seems like the information he's giving is settling well with the cops." She said as Punk nodded.

"Good." Punk smiled, looking across at her sipping on her coffee. There was something not all with her right now. He didn't know what it was but he had to question it, "Were you upset last night?" He asked as she looked up at him, sitting her mug down.

"N-No. What would make you ask that?" She questioned frantically.

"Well when I came in last night, your pillow was damp, so was your cheek. And then this morning when I went into the living room there were a few tissues on the coffee table." He said, "Everything is ok, right?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. I-I was watching a sad movie before I came to bed." She rolled her eyes with a smile, the only thing acceptable to say coming to her mind as Punk just raised his eyebrows, "I was."

"C'mon, don't lie to me." Punk shook his head, "You can tell me if there's something wrong." He assured her whilst continuing to feed Colby.

"I just… I'm just feeling a little under the weather right now." She told him, "I feel like I barely see you anymore and when I do I'm to exhausted to even participate in conversation." She said, "It's not meant to be like this." She shook her head.

"We've had a lot going on, baby. I know. But things will calm down. Now more than ever." He said, "You're still taking your medication, right?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's working as effectively." She said, "The doctor said my body can change after having Colby. I might have to up the dosage or… switch meds all together." She said, "I don't know." She sighed tiredly.

"You don't feel well?" He asked her as she shook her head truthfully.

"I don't know if I'm coming or going. I feel… all over the place." She placed her hands in her hair.

"Isn't that just… a new mom thing, and not a bipolar thing."

"It's hard to tell the difference." AJ admitted, "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow afternoon. I'll speak to her about it then."

"I'll come with you." He said.

"I'd rather you didn't." AJ said, "I can deal with it on my own." She promised him.

"You don't have to." Punk told her.

"I know but… you're working anyway." She said. Perhaps she had lightened her dark situation to him a little. She felt a lot worse than what she was telling him. She broke down in his father's arms last night for crying out loud. But she wasn't telling him that. She wasn't worrying him or giving him any other things to think about.

"Well I'm off today. Why don't we do something? Just us three." He said as AJ smiled at the sweet thought.

"Sure no one is gonna interrupt us?" She asked.

"I'm sure." Punk smiled, "We could go to the park. Have a picnic." He shrugged.

"A picnic? It's fall." AJ shook her head.

"Well then put on a scarf." Punk said as AJ chuckled. Truth be told she didn't care what they were doing. She just wanted spend the entire day with her fiance and daughter. No interruptions. Just them two.

* * *

The couple got ready and headed on out. They stopped by at the park first, although, it wasn't a park the way AJ expected. It was more like an open field, but tons of people were there, "How'd you know about this place?" AJ asked, pushing the stroller along as they found a spot near by a tree. It was colder than the usual picnic weather. In fact, it was pretty freezing, but they were wrapped up as was Colby who had a little pink hat on as well as a snug blanket over her to keep her warm.

"Well when me and the guys got out of the orphanage, we spent a little bit of time on the streets I guess, before we could find a place." He said, "I always loved this place. Everyone was here with their families. No matter what season, people are always here." He told her, laying down a few blankets for them, "I could even try and build our own fire later if I can remember. Dean was always good at that stuff." He admitted, taking a seat on the blanket as AJ sat down beside him.

"It really is nice here." She smiled, looking around the huge grass area. Leaves were falling from the tree. People had their hats, scarfs and gloves on, but were still enjoying the cold day. She never thought it would be acceptable to have a picnic in such cold weather but she'd never felt warmer before.

"Like it?" Punk asked her, leaning against the tree trunk they were sitting beside, feeling AJ curl into him intimately.

"It's really peaceful." AJ smiled, "I can… actually hear myself think." She said truthfully.

"Yeah? What you thinking about?" He asked her, his arm around her.

"Little bit of everything I guess." AJ said, "Us. The wedding. Your dad. Dean." She listed.

"Everything is calming down now." Punk told her, kissing her head softly, "Paige is doing good. My dad… is still a working progress, but still heading in the right direction, and… me and Seth will get over Dean not telling us anything. Nobody is perfect, right?" He said.

"Right." AJ agreed.

For the first time since they'd had Colby, AJ finally felt at somewhat peace. Like it really was just her and her own little precious family. She felt relaxed and not on edge like she had been feeling. Maybe she just had to bide her time and see if it was just some post birth stress she was going under. It was hard to think that though when she suffered from a mental illness.

* * *

The day turned quickly to night and AJ and Punk found themselves having stayed out all day until it had gone dark. They'd used their time to just chat, admire their baby girl who was all smiles today, eat some good, packed food they had brought, and now Punk was trying his best to start a small fire beside them like some other families had done.

"Daddy is trying to pretend he's a handy man." AJ looked down to Colby who was getting her night time feed, cradled in her arms as she sat on the blanket watching Punk try to start the fire.

"I don't want to burn my limbs off." Punk said as AJ just smiled whilst watching him. She'd never had such a peaceful day in a long time. Just sitting under the tree curled into him whilst their baby daughter slept in her stroller beside, talking to one another where only they could hear. It was all she'd needed.

Punk eventually got the fire started and whilst AJ put Colby back in her stroller after her bottle, Punk brought out a bag of marshmallows from under the stroller.

"What age are you?" AJ questioned whilst putting Colby's empty bottle in the bag that was around the stroller.

"Toasting marshmallows is for any age." He said with a smirk, "C'mon." He encouraged, sitting down in front of the fire, of course not too close but close enough as AJ joined him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he attached the marshmallows to the stick, passing her over one as she held it close to the fire.

"I've never even done this before." AJ admitted, "We'll have to take Colby here when she's older. I reckon she'd love this." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. I think she would too." Punk nodded in agreement, "Is this the sort of day you had in mind?" He turned to her whilst continuing to slowly turn the marshmallow around.

"It was better." AJ smiled, "I'm not gonna lie to you… I think… I think something is happening with me… with my bipolar. I can just… I can feel it. I feel different." She said truthfully, "I broke down to your father last night when he was over… and then I… cried myself to sleep."

"I figured." Punk nodded, "I know when you're lying, April. And plus, you hate sad movies. You think they're soppy and unrealistic." He said as she just nodded, "Why couldn't you just tell me? Surely you didn't think I wouldn't understand."

"No… I just… so much has been going on and I didn't want to add anymore weight to your shoulders."

"You aren't weight, April. You're my fiance." He said, "You come before everything and anything."

"I'm just… not feeling like myself. Maybe it is just post baby stress. Or maybe it's me needing a higher dosage of my medication." She shrugged, "I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow. I'll let her know everything."

"And I'm coming with you." Punk told her, "You aren't… you're not doing this alone. I told you that from the start." He said, "I know this is always something we're gonna have to deal with and I'm fine with it." He said, "I… I wouldn't change you. I love _you._ " He said as she smiled.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder whilst she watched the fire in front of her. She felt so lucky to have him, and he felt just as lucky to have her. They were a team. They faced things together.

"Here." Punk said, moving his stick away from the fire, hovering it by her mouth as she opened up, biting into the marshmallow as he smiled, "Good?" He asked as she nodded.

"You tell me." She said, taking hers and holding it up to his mouth as he bit into it.

"Besides from burning my tongue. Pretty good." Punk laughed as AJ smiled.

"Want me to kiss it better?" She asked.

"My tongue?" He raised his eyebrows as she nodded, watching him throw the stick away as she leaned up to him, pressing her lips against his as he cupped her cheeks softly.

* * *

 **A/N: We're wrapping up now guys. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	54. Ease

**Ease**

* * *

"You be good for uncle Seth, ok?" AJ cooried Colby into her chest before passing her over to Seth, "She's normally just sleeping around this time. If she wakes see if she needs changed. She definitely won't be looking for her bottle." AJ informed Seth who had volunteered to take care of Colby whilst Punk and AJ went to the doctors.

"Me and the little lady always get on fine." Seth assured her, taking the small baby girl from her, "You spoke to Dean yet?" Seth asked Punk.

"No. I said everything I wanted to say. I just wanna move on now." He said, wrapping his arm around AJ's waist, "It's time we get on with our lives. All of us."

"Yeah, you're right. I forgot you both had a wedding to plan for." Seth smirked, "The old man getting an invite?" He asked, placing Colby down in her travel basket that was set up in his living room.

"We haven't decided yet." Punk said, "We know it's gonna be a real small wedding. A lot can happen in a year."

"A year?" AJ looked up at him, "That's how long it's gonna take us to plan a small wedding?" She asked him as Seth chuckled to himself.

"I thought you said you wanted Colby to have more hair for the wedding, so you could put a hair band or whatever it is in her head." He shook his head as they walked out to the doorway as Seth followed laughing in at the conversation.

"I did but… I mean… a year is an awful long time."

"Ah, it'll fly by." Seth assured her.

"Then again… more time to plan means more time to think of better, more expensive things to have." Punk admitted as AJ rolled her eyes, "Hey, we could just go to the registry office and-"

"No. Don't start." AJ shook her head. Wedding conversation always ended in him trying to convince her just to go to the registry office and get married with a few witnesses, but she wasn't having it.

"Alright, take your argument out to the car." Seth said, "Go on." He shoo'd them away as Punk and AJ headed out and into the car to drive to the hospital.

* * *

They talked about the wedding the entire time whilst driving to the hospital, and when coming into the car park and finding a near by space to park in, AJ suddenly realised what she was here for and suddenly felt terrified, sitting still in the passengers side of the car, not really wishing to get out.

"Ok, let's go." Punk announced, turning the car engine off, about to step out when he seen AJ sitting still staring into the space, "Hey." He got her attention as she turned to him, "It's ok. What… what are you afraid of?" He asked her.

"I don't… I don't want to be told I'm ill." She shook her head.

"Baby, you're not ill. Maybe your body is giving you a warning… to let you know that you need a stronger dosage of medication. But you aren't ill. You're ok." He said. Clearly he had front row seats to really see how she was, mentally, and as far as he was concerned, she was doing ok.

"My mom killed herself when I was two months old." AJ said, looking down, "Colby is one week away from being two months." She said as Punk sighed.

"April, you're not gonna kill yourself." He said, "Is that why you're so afraid?" He asked her as she nodded, "Your mom wasn't taking her meds, and she was alone, probably unemployed with… with nothing to support you with." He said, "We have a good life. We have each other. We have our friends. Our jobs." He said, "You're not gonna take the same road she did."

"How do you know that?" AJ asked, "My brain doesn't work like yours does, ok? Something could just… something could just happen up in here that I'm not in control of." She said, pointing to her head.

"You have your medication. If the doctor feels it isn't working she might give you something else." Punk said, "C'mon. Don't do this to yourself." He shook his head, taking her hand and squeezing it, "You're gonna be alright." He nodded to her as she just nodded back, as if convincing herself, feeling him lean over and plant a kiss on her cheek, "Let's go." He said softly.

They got into the hospital and got taken right away where AJ was seeing the same doctor she'd been going to for the past year or so. She had so many questions and just wanted to burst, but she knew there was no rush.

"So… how are we feeling, April?" Her doctor asked.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Not as good as I would have hoped." AJ admitted.

"How so? Have you experienced an episode since the last time we spoke?"

"No… no nothing to that extreme." AJ said, "I'm just… I've been feeling a little all over the place. A little under the weather I guess." She told her, "I'm not eating much. I feel tired all the time. I wanna go out some times and then… other times I just wanna stay at home with the baby where I can keep an eye on her. I feel like my head is spinning I guess." She admitted as the doctor nodded, "I feel like my medication isn't working as effectively for me anymore." She said.

"That might be the case, and not to worry, it can be easily sorted. We can try you on a stronger dosage or we can try you with something new." Her doctor said, "But you have you spoke to your gynaecologist about post natal depression?" She asked as AJ shook her head, "Because to me that's what it sounds like. Maybe it's harder to tell since you do deal with a mental illness, but… being tired, being all over the place, losing appetite, not feeling like yourself… that's all common symptoms of post natal depression."

"She's depressed because of the baby?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"No. Nothing like that." The doctor chuckled a little. It was always a chuckle to have a father in the company of a naturally brilliant new mother. Not that she doubted his skills, "Post natal depression is just a term used for mother's who aren't getting enough sleep, who are constantly around their baby twenty four seven, all day, who are just doing too much I guess." She said.

"So it could just… be that… and not my bipolar?" AJ asked.

"I could understand how you'd feel panicked. Obviously it's both a mental issue, but to me… it sounds more likely for it to be that than you borderlining an episode." Her doctor said, "Is there anything else you're worried about? Everything is ok at home?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." AJ nodded.

"Ok, what I'm going to do is, I'm going to prescribe you with some mood stabilizers anyway to see how you go with them. I'll see you in a few weeks to see how you've gone with them. Any problems or if the symptoms get worse then come straight back, but… I really think there's nothing to worry about here." She said truthfully, "Post natal depression is very common in mothers. Try make sure you are getting plenty sleep and eating plenty. You'll have no idea the difference it makes." She said as AJ just nodded.

"So… it's not my bipolar?" AJ asked.

"Well, it's hard for me to say really. It's not like we have tests that can… make it clear which is which. But we'll certainly keep an eye on you. We'll see if these tablets work for you and if not then we'll try something else." She said, "But I'd say you're gonna be fine." She nodded as AJ just smiled, turning to Punk who winked to her with assurance.

It made sense she guessed. Obviously it was more difficult for them to tell the difference the depression or her bipolar. Now that she thought about it, with her being so tired, and almost fed up like, it did seem more likely that it was the post natal depression. Either way, she felt at ease knowing she'd come here and got a prescription.

* * *

"Feel better?" Punk asked later on that night after getting home from the hospital and picking Colby up on their way. Punk fed her and put her back down to sleep upstairs whilst AJ made them both coffee.

"I really do." AJ nodded, handing him his coffee whilst walking into the living room, sitting down beside him, "I don't feel depressed though… I'm just… really tired." She admitted, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well then you need to start getting more sleep, baby." Punk said, "You're probably all over the place and feeling down because you don't have enough energy. You don't need to watch the baby all the time." He said.

"I feel like I do." AJ admitted.

"Well you don't. Once you start sleeping more, eating more, you'll start to feel better." He said, "I highly doubt it has anything to do with your bipolar."

"Maybe." AJ nodded, "But it's hard to tell the difference." She said, "Hopefully it goes away soon." She said.

"It will." He kissed her head, "In the mean time you need to be relaxing and enjoying your time off. Not running around like a headless chicken, keeping your eyes on Colby all time."

"Well I'm a protective mother. I can't help it." She said.

"Yeah and I'm a protective father but I'm still getting enough sleep." He told her.

"You have more stamina than me anyway." AJ tutted as Punk smirked, "If you want me to get more sleep then that means no waking me at 4am with cute kisses because you can't sleep." She said.

"We'll just have to make good use of the time during the day then huh?" He said as she smiled and laughed.

"Yeah." She nodded, relaxing into his body in a natural movement. She felt put at ease now that she'd been to the doctor. She guessed she just panicked. She felt so lucky to have Punk with her, guiding her and assuring her. She really wasn't sure where she'd be without him through all of this.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! I'm taking reviews or messages for any requests you guys may have as I'm finishing up with this story soon. Let me know.**


	55. Lucky

**Lucky**

* * *

"So this series is all here but the last edition is over there in the elite section." Punk explained to a customer, a week later, "Just shout me if you need anything else, alright." Punk smiled politely, heading back over to the counter. Normally some people came in to the shop who were perhaps looking for gifts for other people, and had no clue about comics. That's where Punk came in handy.

"Where are the girls today then? Normally there's one of them whining in the back room for you." Seth said, "And I'm not talking about Colby." He shook his head as Punk smiled.

"AJ was going out with Cora. She was visiting Paige first at the hospital and then going out with Cora. I said I'd watch Colby but she insisted she spend the day with her." Punk shrugged.

"Well… you have been taking care of her a lot more recently." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"Well AJ needs her sleep and rest." Punk said, "She's even been going to the gym in her spare time when I'm with Colby. She just wants to feel healthy I guess." Punk said. Ever since the hospital visit, AJ had been feeling a lot more fresh, especially with the new medication she was given. They were balancing their time a lot more effectively now and things just felt good again.

"Afternoon, troops." Dean announced, walking into the shop to start on his shift.

"You're late." Punk scoffed.

"I know but since your fiance coaxed my girlfriend into going shopping with her, I had to splash out the cash, and since I had nothing on me I had to go to an ATM." Dean said, "So really it's AJ's fault." Dean shrugged, "Busy today, huh?" He looked around the fairly busy store.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "We had those new releases out today though, maybe that's why." Punk shrugged just as the door chimed signalling someone coming through. Punk wasn't surprised to see it was his father. Oliver had been stopping by quite a lot this week.

"Are you in here to buy comics?" Seth joked as Punk's father just laughed.

"Not quite." Oliver laughed, "Although I did used to read some in my younger days. Maybe that's where you get your liking for it." Oliver turned to Punk, "Do you have a minute?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"Hold the fort you two." Punk pointed to Seth and Dean whilst heading into the back of the store with Oliver following, "Everything alright?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, "I see Dean is back with you boys. You managed to work things out then?" Oliver asked, "I know it's none of my business."

"He made a mistake. He's still my best friend." Punk said.

"Treasure your best friends and your family, Phil. You really won't know how much it all means to you until… well until it's all gone." Oliver nodded, looking down, "I just came here to let you know that they're trialing Dean's father again, for the murder of your mom and sister. I'm-I'm not in the equation anymore, they've reopened the case and… maybe we'll get some justice out of it all."

"The guy is already in prison for life. What difference does it make?" Punk shrugged.

"I don't know. Just having a name to a crime. He might take other people involved down with him. He'll know who it was that he sent out to our house." He said, "It makes all the difference." Oliver said, "I just thought I'd let you know because… well it's your business after all." Oliver said as Punk just nodded.

"Well… thanks for letting me know." Punk pushed a small smile, "At least now you don't have to hide as much. Maybe you could… get a better place in town." Punk said.

"Yeah, maybe." Oliver nodded, "Well I better let you get back to work. I'll… I'll see you around soon… whenever you're free… if-if you want to see me." Oliver said. The subject of their relationship was still up in the air.

"Yeah." Punk smiled as Oliver just nodded, about to head out when Punk spoke up again, "April cooks." He said as Oliver turned around, "On Sundays. She… makes a point of cooking dinner." Punk informed him, "You're welcomed tonight… if you want." Punk said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. He really wanted nothing more than to get to know his son more and more each day. Not miss any time. He'd missed so much already.

"Yeah. I mean… she burns a lot of stuff, I don't have the heart to tell her, but… I'd like you there. I know she'd like you to be there." He said as Oliver just smiled.

"Ok." Oliver smiled, the offer really brightening up his day, "I'll come round to yours tonight then." He nodded as Punk just smiled.

* * *

"I got this… and I got this…" AJ announced to Punk who was lying on their bed on top of the covers, Colby asleep on his chest whilst AJ quietly but excitedly showed him what she had bought today, "And I got the cutest little dress for Colby. It's pink and it has a matching hairband and little shoes to go with it." AJ smiled as Punk could barely keep up with her.

"So you had fun today?" Punk smiled. All he was interested in was knowing if she was feeling good. After the visit to the hospital last week he knew she had to start feeling good at some point. He assumed it was just a tired bump on the road she'd hit. They had accepted that it definitely wasn't her bipolar.

"I really did." AJ smiled, "It was nice to be out with the baby." AJ smiled, "I also got a little something for later but… I'd rather it be a surprise." She smirked.

"I love surprises." Punk smiled.

"I know you do." AJ grinned, walking over to him and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips, "You're gonna love it." She said.

"Yeah, alright. Not around the baby." He said, softly rubbing Colby's small back ever so lightly as she lay asleep on his chest. He reckoned she'd missed him today.

"She has no idea what we're talking about." AJ shook her head, walking off to put her shopping bags aside and tidy up a little in their room.

"Yeah and I'd like it to stay that way." Punk said, "I invited my dad round for dinner tonight, I hope you don't mind." He said as she smiled.

"Of course I don't mind." AJ shook her head, "The more the merrier." She said, "Was he happy you asked him?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. He seemed happy. We gotta start somewhere. Even if it is inviting him for dinner. Or going out every once in a while. Letting him see Colby." Punk said, "I trust him. I… I never thought the day would come where I said I trust my dad but he's really nothing like I expected him to be."

"That's because you were told so many different stories about what happened that you'd failed to imagine the only story that would actually matter." She said, "His." She smiled, "You… We're the only family he has around now. I want him to feel welcome."

"So do I." Punk nodded, "He really isn't a bad guy." He said.

* * *

Later on that night, Oliver arrived at Punk and AJ's house for dinner. He'd brought AJ a bunch of flowers to which she wasted away from and immediately put in a vase. She did try her best not to burn any food and they managed to make it through a successful dinner.

But Oliver wasn't really interested in what they were having for dinner or what they were talking about during it, he was just glad he was invited in the first place. It showed promise. Promise and hope that he and his son could make a go of things. That he could make up for all the time he foolishly lost. Because that was all he wanted.

"So… when is this wedding?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Whenever we find the time to actually sit down and decide on a date." Punk admitted, "AJ is pushing for Christmas." Punk said whilst AJ nodded.

"That's not long away." Oliver raised his eyebrows, "Not long at all."

"I know." AJ nodded, "But… we know it's not going to be big and I really don't need a big fancy wedding." AJ just shrugged, "I just want our closest friends there." She nodded, "And family." She quickly added.

"Well… I'm sure the day will be wonderful anyway." Oliver smiled, "Wouldn't you want to wait until the little one is a bit older though?" He asked.

"She'll be around five months… maybe even six if we do it at the end of the month. It won't bother me much."

"You said you wanted her to have hair." Punk said.

"Well now I'm just getting impatient." AJ admitted, "Once I have you married, there's no escaping me." She smirked.

"It's true." Oliver nodded, "You'll have no escape." He told his son, "But… it'll also be the best day of your life, so there's really no point in getting all doubtful." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I'd believe that." Punk nodded, looking over at AJ with a smile, "And hey… we want you to be there at the wedding." Punk said as AJ looked up with a smile, "I know we maybe got off to a wrong start, maybe I was a little too harsh, but… you were in a difficult situation back then. Everytime I try to imagine what it must have felt like to go through what you did, I… it's physically impossible for me." Punk said truthfully, "I just wanna get to know you, I want my daughter to know you." He said truthfully as AJ smiled to herself.

"Well… that really means a lot, son." Oliver nodded, "I have a lot of time to make up for. A lot. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to… pluck up the courage and come see you." He said.

"Better now than never." Punk said as suddenly the sound monitor from Colby's room picked up her cries from upstairs.

"She'll be wanting her bottle." AJ announced, excusing herself from the table and heading off to get her daughter.

"You got yourself a really… really good life here, Phil." Oliver said, "Don't ever… take it for granted or wish it away." He said as Punk just nodded. He sensed his father's tone of regret in regards to when his mom and sister were alive. He really was all he had left and he had to take that into consideration.

"She does not sound happy." Oliver said once AJ reappeared into the kitchen with a crying Colby. It was a cry of want and need, one of this sore sounding cries that made everyone in the room cringe.

"I hate it when she cries." Punk admitted truthfully as Oliver smiled.

"Mind if I..." He coaxed his hands out to AJ who smiled and willingly past over Colby to him, along with her bottle, "Oh, now what is all this crying for? You don't have to cry for Grandpa. No you don't." He spoke away to her as if it was just the two of them in the room, "It's been a long time since I fed a baby." He admitted, looking down at his granddaughter with a smile whilst AJ sat back down at the table, looking over to Punk who was smiling, catching him wink to her playfully as she smiled.

* * *

"Well I think that went well tonight." Punk said, later on that night walking into he and AJ's bedroom after putting Colby down to sleep in her room, "My dad could have stayed and spoke all night with us." He chuckled to himself, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "You taking your meds?" He reminded her. She was supposed to take her meds morning and night now with these new ones she was on and sometimes she forgot to at night.

"April!" He called into the bathroom after not hearing a response, watching the door open, his jaw dropping as he watched her, barely wearing anything, in nothing but a skimpy, red, lacey underwear set.

"Now… do you wanna have crazy hot sex? Or do you wanna talk about my meds?" She asked him, walking over to him as he gulped. She ranged from being his cute little angel to this undeniably gorgeous, wild little spitfire that he couldn't tame.

"Well it would have to be the first one… wouldn't it." He said as she smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said, "I'd… strip for you… but I know how much you love to do it for me." She said.

"Strip what?" Punk chuckled a little. She was barely wearing anything.

She just smiled, pressing her lips against his as his hands travelled round to squeeze her ass, following back on the bed on his back, taking her with him as her light weight lay on top of him, her lips connecting to his, fitting perfectly as he deepened it and ran his fingers through her hair. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	56. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Four _years later…_

"C'mon. It must be here somewhere." Punk said, hands on his hips whilst he looked at his four year old daughter, crouched on her hands and knees looking under her bed. They were already running late as it was and of course she couldn't find her other shoe, and of course she had to just wear these specific shoes, she couldn't just find another pair.

"I looked." Colby replied, lying flat on her tummy now as she looked under her small bad, "Not here." She piped, standing up and looking up at her father.

"Well… you'll have to just wear another pair, Cole. We don't have time for this." Punk said.

"But mommy likes these shoes and I like them." Colby said in a huff, folding her arms.

"Where did you last take them off? Do you remember?" He asked her. He clearly had passed down his stubborn traits to her as it seemed.

"No." Colby shrugged simply, sitting down on her bed whilst Punk began pulling the room apart in search for this one particular shoe. It was a white small converse, of course one amongst a dozen converse. As you could tell, he did not do the shoe or clothes shopping for Colby.

"Colby, we're gonna be late. I told mommy we'd be there by three and it's..." He turned to the little pink clock she had on her night stand beside her night light, "Half three." He shook his head.

"I need that shoe." She said firmly.

"Ah ha!" Punk yelled with so much excitement. He never thought his life would come to this. Getting excited over finding a small little converse shoved down the side of her wardrobe, "Here." Punk said, walking over to her and helping her put it on.

"Goes with my outfit." Colby observed herself as Punk just smirked.

"It does." Punk nodded. She had little white jeans on and a red zipper. She was right, they did go, "Ok, we good? Can we go now?" Punk asked her as she nodded, hopping off the bed and rushing away ahead of him down the stairs.

"Are Uncle Dean and Seth there? And aunt Cora?" Colby asked whilst heading out the door.

"No. Just mommy." Punk said, "They might come later though." Punk told her as she just skipped off to the car, opening the back door with all her might as Punk came up behind her and helped her out.

"Hey, what is this?" Colby asked whilst sitting on her car seat that her father was strapping her into, looking over at the baby car seat beside her.

"It's for the baby." Punk told her, "So we can take him home." He said.

"He haves to come home with us?" Colby turned to him as Punk chuckled.

"Where else is he gonna go?" Punk asked her as she just shrugged. She hadn't really thought great depth about all of this yet, "Ok… done." Punk said whilst successfully strapping her in. As the years went on, he'd found himself talking to himself a lot. Maybe it was old age or maybe it was just a bad habit he'd picked up. But anyway, he could finally get in the car now and drive to see his wife.

* * *

"I wanna push the button! I wanna push the button!" Colby jumped up in down in the elevator they had just stepped into, "Which one?" She asked standing by the buttons at the side, looking up at her father.

"3." Punk told her, watching as she clicked on four, "No… three." Punk said.

"Oops." Colby giggled, clicking on three and grinning to herself as Punk smiled. She was always full of great energy. Sometimes watching her just exhausted him. She was still his beautiful little angelic daughter. She had light, long hair to her shoulders that was normally always in pletes, she had her mother's tanned skin and his green eyes. The four years he'd had with her had been nothing but love, laughter, special and everything in between.

As soon as the elevator stopped, Colby immediately sprinted out and started running down the corridor, no idea where it was she was supposed to be going.

"Colby! C'mon no running!" Punk walked quickly after her. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with the little thing she was always moving quick and talking quick.

Colby only stopped however when she bumped into a member of staff, looking up and realising she knew who it was, "Hi, Paige." Colby smiled up at the black haired girl.

"Hey, Colby." Paige smiled pleasantly, "You here to see your mom?" Paige asked as Colby nodded.

"What'd I say about running off?" Punk approached the scene, "Hey." He nodded to Paige who just smiled.

"Sorry, daddy." Colby smirked up to her father who she really had wrapped around her little finger. Everyone could see it.

"April is just down at the end room. She's doing fine." Paige assured Punk, "And you… you swing by the reception and get a lolly before leaving, ok? I think they have your favourite flavour." She smiled to Colby who smiled back, watching Paige head off down the corridor.

"Here." Punk said, handing Colby the bunch of flowers he had for his wife, "You give mommy them. She'll appreciate them coming from you." He said as Colby took the flowers from him and walked down the corridor very carefully, gripping the flowers like her life depended on it as Punk laughed to himself.

He got to the end room where AJ was, and opened up the door.

AJ turned her head to see floating flowers walking in the door, Colby suddenly peaking her head round them as she smiled immediately, "Look, mommy I got you flowers." Colby announced loudly and excitedly.

"Ok ok, but shh… you don't wanna wake the baby, do you?" AJ said, sitting up in bed, taking the flowers from her daughter, "Thank you, baby. I love these." She said as Colby smiled, wandering around the bed as AJ turned to Punk and smiled, "I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming." She said as Colby floated around the baby in the bassinet beside AJ's bed.

"Well, we had a shoe dilemma, and then traffic." Punk said.

"Well, you're here now that's all that matters." AJ smiled.

"How is he?" Punk asked her, taking the flowers from her and sitting them down on the cabinet beside her bed, "Causing a fuss?"

"No. No he's been really good actually." AJ smiled, looking over at the baby boy she'd given birth to early hours of last night. Jake Oliver Brooks was born 6lbs 8oz, their newest addition to the family. He was the result of an anniversary weekend away, but nevertheless, another beautiful, healthy kid welcomed into their small, growing family.

"Why's he so small?" Colby asked, circling the bassinet as Punk and AJ turned with smiles.

"Because he's a baby." AJ told her, "You were that small at one point too." She said, which she could remember like yesterday.

"No I wasn't." Colby laughed.

"Yeah you were." Punk said, "In fact, wasn't she smaller?" Punk asked.

"Only by two ounces." AJ laughed a little.

"No I wasn't." Colby huffed as Punk just smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?" Punk asked her as she nodded, sliding herself onto the armchair, "Just like we practised, remember?" He said as she held out her arms the way she had been told to in advance.

Punk made his way round the bed, smiling down upon his perfect son, scooping him up into his arms and saying his own hello to him, "Hey, little man." He kissed his soft head as AJ lay her head back on the pillow with a smile.

She'd had a much more warm, maternal, peaceful pregnancy than what she had with Colby. They appeared to just be a normal married couple who were expecting a child and something about that felt wonderful. She didn't feel as stressed out, or worried over medication. She felt great and still continued to do so. Her meds were all under control.

"You wanna meet your big sister?" Punk looked down at baby Jake who continued to sleep on, "She'll take good care of you." He said as he placed the small baby boy into Colby's equally small arms, watching as she swung her legs back and forth, contentedly looking down at her brother with a smile.

"What do you think, Cole? You gonna look out for him?" AJ smiled as Colby nodded.

"I love him." Colby giggled sweetly as Punk and AJ both smiled. It was all they wanted to hear.

It had all been such a wonderful life for them. As soon as they got married, in the snow, when Colby was just five months old, things had just got perfect by the day. They both had successful good careers. Punk still had the comic book store which was in amongst the top five best comic book stores in Chicago. It was extremely popular. AJ still worked at the hospital but was offered a promotion to be head of the accident and emergency department. Colby was starting school soon which also helped balance time off with the baby too. Things were sweet and so far they'd already created so many memories together as a family. So many wonderful memories.

* * *

A few days later, AJ was home with baby Jake and was settling back into home life. Having to balance her time between not only their newborn son, but also their four year old daughter, was a challenge, but Colby, although very energetic and crazy at some times, she was still young and very easy to handle compared to most kids her age. She was a little sweetheart, and so far she'd been such a great help in regards to the baby.

As a little celebration over the birth of Jake, Punk and AJ had invited the people they were most close to over to their home one night. Punk told AJ they didn't have to, especially if she was tired, but she felt fine.

"You want something to drink, dad?" Punk asked his father who was still around like night an day. He'd never once bailed since coming into Punk's life. He was number one grandfather if you asked him. He got a place a little closer to Punk and AJ's home, so he could be closer, and whenever they were in need of someone to look after Colby, he was always first to volunteer.

He'd really redeemed himself from his past mistakes and was a huge part of Punk and AJ's life now, and they couldn't have been happier about it.

"No, I'm ok, son. April got me something." Oliver smiled to his son, "What I want is to hold this grandson of mine? Where is he?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"April was just changing him there." Punk said.

"I'm here, grandpa!" Colby exclaimed, jumping on the couch beside Oliver who smiled.

"Well of course you are." Oliver said, wrapping his arm around her tightly, "Is this brother of yours as cute as everyone is saying he is?" Oliver asked.

"He is." Colby nodded as Punk smiled, turning around to where his friends were sat.

"What about you three? Need a drink?" He asked them.

"No, but do you have any food I can eat?" Cora asked, struggling to her feet, eight months pregnant, although she felt like she was twelve months pregnant.

"I mean… I probably do. Would you like to go raid the fridge?" Punk asked her as she nodded, walking on by him and off into the kitchen.

"She's an animal." Dean groaned, "The sooner this baby gets here the better." He said as Punk just chuckled.

"You're sure about that?" Punk laughed.

"I'm excited to see how you and a baby will get on." Seth admitted.

"I was good with Colby when she was a baby." Dean said, "Thanks for the confidence in me, you guys. It means a lot to me." Dean nodded as Punk and Seth just chuckled.

"You'll be good. Don't worry." Punk smiled just as AJ came back from downstairs with Jake who was now thankfully sleeping after crying for quite a while, "How is he?" Punk asked her, cupping the back of Jake's head and kissing his forehead.

"Fine now." AJ smiled, "Where is Cora?" AJ asked, noticing Cora gone from the living room.

"Eating our entire fridge I think." Punk said as AJ laughed a little.

"Finally!" Oliver exclaimed, "Let me see my grandson now." He sat up as AJ passed Jake over to him, Cora creeping back into the living room and taking a seat in between Dean and Seth, resting her head on Dean's shoulder comfortably, "He's precious." Oliver nodded, smiling on at his grandson who suddenly yawned, turning his little mouth into a small o as Punk and AJ both smiled in sync.

"Daddy said I was smaller." Colby said.

"You were tiny." Dean looked over to Colby, "Tiny, like… the size of my hand." He played her as Colby ran over to him.

"No I wasn't." Colby said, "I was bigger than that." She laughed, "Wasn't I, uncle Seth?" She turned to Seth.

"Of course you were, sweetheart." Seth nodded as Colby climbed on to his lap for comfort.

"You ok?" Punk asked AJ, taking a seat beside his father, pulling his wife onto his lap as there was no other space.

"Better than ok." AJ nodded, turning around and looking at their family, their home, this wonderful life they'd built on from just a hello in a deprived, old orphanage. It'd been crazy. Literally at some times. But everything was perfect, "I love you." She smiled to him.

"I love you too." He smirked, pressing his lips against hers softly.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this one! Thanks for the reviews and support! I'll be back soon with something new. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
